


Megitsune

by MrsAlderaan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 107,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlderaan/pseuds/MrsAlderaan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was once your average teenage girl. Now, she's the doppelganger of a long dead priestess who saved the world by travelling 500 years into the past. Trying to pick up the fragments of her former life in modern day Japan, Kagome learns that her once simple life is not simple at all. In the past, priests and priestesses wandered the countryside to purify homes and villages of demon infestation. Now, she finds herself to be one fifth of the earth's spirit detective team. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. When a Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my long-time beta, GhostRyder, for her help. This story was posted elsewhere back in November 2014. It is complete, but please be patient while I post it. 
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> This work contains occasional adult language, more than occasional sarcasm, violence (including but not limited to blood shed, death and decapitations), eventual sex, murder, alcoholism, kidnapping, gambling, and other adult themes.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> MA

"Aiya!?" I screamed jolting up from a dead sleep, punching my alarm clock off my side table in my rush to silence it. Why was my alarm going off? It's four in the morning! Scrambling up out of bed, I shot to the kitchen where I could smell breakfast was just beginning. Mother was up far too early this morning. I could tell that she was likely cooking my favorite breakfast today- already beginning to smell the scent of bacon sizzling and coffee brewing. Mmmm. I missed coffee while I was in the feudal era. Boy, I could have used that stuff more than a few times. Okay, okay... every damn day. I'm a caffeine addict; I probably belong in some sort of meeting. I get headaches and everything when I don't have it. "Momma, why did my alarm go off so early? Did I do something wrong?" I asked flinching at the memories of a particular two in the morning wake up after she found out that I had failed my exams in June.

Mother looked at me puzzled for a minute. "Oh, sweetie, you don't remember do you? You're switching schools today. You must not be fully awake yet. You never were a morning person... Well, that is, until we introduced you to coffee. Here." She said pouring me a steaming hot cup of black gold. I proceeded to pour the perfect amount of whole milk and raw sugar before stirring as I took my seat at the table. I relaxed, nursing the mug just below my nose so that I could let the fumes begin to let the neurons fire. "Better?" She asked after I took a few tentative sips.

"Yes." I sighed into the cup.

She sat down in front of me for a moment while the bacon sizzled lightly in the background. I can hear it, it’s not imaginary, or just in my head. After a school year in the feudal era, the comforts of home would never be taken for granted again. "You remember where you're going today, right? Or do I have to explain?"

I huffed a bit- I'm not an idiot (despite my test scores) just not a morning person. "Sarayashiki Junior High. Why did I have to go so far away again?"

She stood and put her hands on her hips. "Because no decent school would take you after the way you failed your exams young lady. Now, I know that you said you and that young man saved the world- that's all well and good, but, you've got to take some ownership for the mistakes you've made! You wasted away your last year of junior high in the feudal era, missed three quarters of your school year, and failed all of your exams. Sarayashiki Junior High was the only school willing to take you so you can complete your senior year, Kagome. They are a school for delinquents and poor families to boot."

It seemed liked I was sighing a lot lately. "Stop insulting the lives of people you don't know. It's not that bad, mother. It's only one year, and this one will be a piece of cake since I know what to expect academically."

"Well, if I don't see a marked improvement in your attendance and grades within the first month, so be it, I'll put you into cram school for three hours a day. You won't have time to get into trouble then." She flipped the bacon angrily, making it hiss just like the snake demon I imagined her to be at that moment.

"Mother," I paused measuring my words. "I swear to you that you won't have to do that. Besides, the place has a pass/fail policy that you can't beat. Everything will be fine."

Her nose was almost in the air- like a predator testing the air for the smell of fear. "I'll believe it when I see it, young lady. Now, finish that up and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready when you come down."

"Thank you, mother." I groaned my resentment quietly and rushed out of there after one huge gulp of liquid energy, leaving my empty mug behind. I dressed in my blue sailor suit uniform in record time. Damn. Where was this thing while I was in the feudal era? "It's so much more modest." I thought while briefly allowing myself to imagine all of the times the change of outfit could have been to my benefit. The longer skirt and higher neckline... Then, I thought better of it. A year in the feudal era finding out that I'm the doppelganger of a priestess with all sorts of spiritual powers that I'm still learning about to this day, chasing demons, and hunting jewel shards with Inuyasha and our friends couldn't possibly be changed that much by a simple outfit change. Oh well. It's in the past now. I'll never be able to go back there again.

An hour later found me on a bullet train that would still only drop me 5 city blocks away from the school. I could see already that I was in for a lot of walking, something I did way too much of in the feudal era. Walking had been the only mode of transportation and I hadn’t gotten to recoup. Well, that is with the exception of the summer, but, really, what is eight weeks’ time? It was like I didn't get any rest, trying to catch up on all of the damn chores I had missed. Grandfather was getting older, and, since I was expected to take over the shrine as the first miko in our family in generations, I had to pick up the slack from months of near-neglect.

When I started to see other girls in sailor suit uniforms and boys in jumpsuits, I knew that I must be getting close. I followed the crowd and soon found myself at the front gate of my new prison. I walked to the entrance of the big, blocky building and followed the signs to the front office where I received my schedule and books. The woman was kind enough, but not at all nice to look at. In fact, not a single adult figure I saw here was at all easy on the eyes. It was the polar opposite of the feudal era... like some lazy artist didn't care what the adults would look like because they would be passed over as minor characters anyway. Aiya, this is going to be a long year.

I was walking along the hallway looking for my locker number when I bumped into a girl with straight brown hair, brown eyes that shone with happiness, and a very sweet smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be new. My name is Keiko. I'm president of the student council. How can I help you?"

She seemed way too perky and helpful. It kind of worried me. I laughed awkwardly- an annoying habit of mine that needed breaking. "Well, you have me pegged, I am new. Could you help me find this locker number? I'm a bit turned around to be honest." She took the paper from me and started walking. How in the world she would know the location of my locker is amazing to me. There are literally hundreds lining the walls. I guess she must have gone here for freshman and sophomore year. I listened to her as she pointed out where my classes would be on the way and gave me some tips based on the teachers. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

She stopped at my locker and pointed to a door on the other side of the halfway. "That's your homeroom. They try to get your locker as close to it as possible. I'm in the other 9th grade class. We're... accelerated. Anyway, a bunch of my friends are in this class, so I'll see you around Kagome."

My head turned around in shock. "How did you know my name? I never told you." I asked, eyes wide.

She pointed at the top of my schedule. There was my name. Now I felt stupid, like the 'idiot' Inuyasha insisted I was when we first met. "Oh. Well, thank you. I'll see you around Keiko."

I walked into class just before the bell rang and gave my schedule to the teacher to sign. I had to introduce myself to the class, and, then was told to sit in the empty seat in the back of the room. I wound up behind an abnormally tall red head and next to an angry looking boy with black, slicked-back hair who was wearing a green jumpsuit instead of blue. The teacher pretty much ignored us all in the back and, despite trying to listen, I was distracted by the redheaded boy passing me a note. 'What did you do to be in the bad student section already?' I read.

I responded between writing the notes that were written on the board. 'Missed a lot of school last year. I was really sick. Failed all of my exams. This is the only school that would take me.' I explained my cover story for what seemed like the millionth time.

He was quick to respond- clearly not interested in writing any of the notes down. He must be one of the delinquents mother was talking about. He must cram all night before tests and manage to pass, somehow. 'Figures that Mr. Iwamoto would hold that against you. Don't worry. His class is pretty easy being history and all. He's just a jerk, so steer clear. You're better off going to a tutoring session with the other 9th grade class than going to him for help if you need it, of course. Name's Kazuma by the way. Kazuma Kuwabara at your service Kagome. I'm the baddest guy here at Sarayashiki junior high.'

I had barely finished reading the last note before another message was passed to me from the guy out of uniform in the green jumpsuit. 'Hey, been readin' over your shoulder. Don't let that idiot fool you. He couldn't beat me in a fight if I had both hands tied behind my back. You really rock the sailor suit by the way. Wanna cut class and go smoke on the roof?' For my benefit, he signed his name, Yusuke Urameshi.

My eyes got wide as I read. The answer should be no, but something told me yes. After a moment of deliberating, I responded. 'Not today. I have to get all of my new teachers to sign a form. Soon. I promise.' If my mother ever found out, she would be pissed, but somehow, it felt right being friends with this guy. I closed my eyes and expanded my senses. There was no flicker of energy coming from either of them, but I just knew that there was something special about both of them. This could clearly be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. The rest of the day was uneventful, and I spent the hour long train ride home with a smile on my face, having made some new comrades in Yusuke and Kazuma.

By the time September began, a tentative friendship had already formed between Yusuke and me. We cut class a couple of times a week, but we were sneaky about it in ways that I never thought possible. We would ask to go to the nurse and then not come back or just walk out while certain teacher's backs were turned. Yusuke had such a badass reputation among the student body that nobody bothered to rat him out and, since I was quickly becoming one of his closest friends, everybody turned a blind eye my way as well. It was a miracle that we never got caught, but it was also very cool that my attendance never took a hit. Otherwise, my mother would be beyond pissed.

I did notice certain significant changes in Keiko in the few months of friendship with Yusuke. She used to drag him downstairs to class every day after lunch. Then, towards the beginning of October it became less and less ending all together just before late October when tragedy struck. I suppose she was angry that Yusuke had managed to find another friend, let alone a female one. She had been his only outlet for so long that she didn't seem to know how to handle it. We ended up coming together through the sorrow and passion of our loss, though.

Contrary to popular belief, Yusuke really is a nice guy, just misunderstood. He saved a little boy's life by pushing him out of the way of a car and taking the hit himself. Yusuke was a hero for a brief moment in the eyes of the city, but then he was gone. That day, I called my mother begging to stay the night with Keiko. She didn't want to be alone, and, although I was sure she resented me, I wanted to be there for her. He was as close a friend with me too. I understood her feelings better than anybody.

The night I spent with Keiko after Yusuke’s death was the first night since I came back from the feudal era that my Miko senses noticed a presence. I looked at Keiko’s form briefly after noticing. Thank goodness she was asleep. I looked towards the presence and focused on it. "Yusuke, if that's you, this isn't funny." I whispered, still feeling the slight tickle on the back of my neck. It didn’t feel menacing or evil. "Keiko and I need to get some rest before your wake tomorrow.” I groaned after some time of sitting and waiting for something to happen. Finally, I moved to lay down. “If you have something to tell me, you should be able to contact me in my dreams. Goodnight, you bastard."

My dream that night was unlike any I had ever had before. Yusuke and I simply sat on Keiko's bed and spoke long into the night. Apparently, the underworld wasn't prepared to take Yusuke today. Apparently, there was almost zero chance that he would have rescued that kid, and they didn’t create a spot for him- whatever that means. How could you predict that kind of stuff anyway? Yusuke told me that he had to decide if he wanted to go through a trial and live or choose to die. I begged him to face the trials. He made this whole school, the whole town, bearable. It had only been a few months, but I could tell that we were in the beginning of something that would be a lifelong friendship. Besides, it was obvious that Keiko needed him still.

I woke the next morning feeling like I hadn't actually slept all night. I could still sense Yusuke in the room, so I smiled in his direction after checking that Keiko was still asleep. "Do what you want, Yusuke, but know that we at least, still want you here... except for while we get dressed. You need to leave now." I stated before proceeding to ignore him and wake Keiko up. Before we got changed, I made sure that I sensed no nearby presence briefly pondering if a ghost would feel a sacred arrow or if it would pass right through him.

I wouldn't know it until years later, but I changed the course of Yusuke's life that day, if only just a bit.


	2. Spirit Detective

We held a wake for Yusuke since I couldn’t exactly go off telling his mother that his disembodied spirit spoke to me in my dreams. I could be committed, and, then, where would this story go? Anyway, the following week was touch and go for everyone. Keiko was an emotional mess and Kuwabara accepted a challenge from a teacher to not fight for days (abnormal at best- the guy has a death wish, I tell you) and pass a test that he would, under normal circumstances, not pass. However, based on the feelings I- and Kuwabara- kept getting, I knew Yusuke was around watching over us. All would be well.

I didn't actually hear anything from Yusuke until almost a week after his wake when his family’s house (and his, still-living body- I guess his alcoholic mother, Atsuko, discovered that he was breathing before they started to do any burial rituals to his body) nearly burned down. Keiko, the poor thing, had to rescue him. From what I heard, she almost died, but a mysterious, blue glow surrounded her. Somehow, she was able to escape safely. I wouldn’t find out until later that this was Yusuke supposedly sacrificing his chance at life to rescue the one he loved- his real trial. I wish I hadn't gone home that night. I would've helped Keiko rescue our mutual friend. After the trial was passed, Yusuke informed me that he just had to wait for a certain day when he needed someone to kiss him, in order to come back to life.

Now, normally, I wouldn't trust a guy when he tried to tell me something like that, but with Yusuke it was different. I believed him. He needed life energy- I just knew it. It was my innate miko senses kicking in- not that I would be telling anybody about them for a while. On the given day, Monday, after school, I dragged Keiko to Yusuke's new apartment. This one wasn't trashed by his mother and her drinking buddies yet. I secretly intended to make sure that it stayed that way after remembering the state of the old place during several visits to care for Yusuke’s body.

We let ourselves in with the key Atsuko had given Keiko- apparently potential girlfriends get this privilege in Atsuko’s eyes. I imagine it is so Atsuko can cover up her neglect of Yusuke by letting someone else share in his caretaking.

We walked to Yusuke’s new bedroom and I uncovered him to find that the golden hue that Yusuke had explained to me had already crawled all the way up to his shoulders during the day. "You've gotta kiss him, Keiko. Otherwise, he won't come back." I looked at her, wishing she would hurry up. I mean, we did still have about six hours left, but why wait? Maybe I should tell her to wait for a few hours just to make him sweat. I would love to see his reaction to that.

She hesitated with the cutest look of innocence on her face, like she felt dirty for getting ready to kiss a comatose guy. "Why does it have to be me? Why not you? How do you know all of this, Kagome?"

"Keiko, I know that this is seriously fucked up, I mean, we had a wake and everything, but I need you to not question me right now. Please kiss him. I will explain everything later." I still hadn't told her- or anyone for that matter- about the bone eater's well and Inuyasha. I wasn’t ready to. For now, it would be only my burden. Maybe, one day, I’ll feel comfortable enough to talk about my experiences, but I needed to keep this close to my chest for now in order to hold myself together. I still had too many open wounds regarding the feudal era to speak openly about my time there.

Keiko clicked her tongue at me in the most condescending way I could imagine, kind of like my mother. Then, as if pretending the moment didn’t happen, she knelt down next to him. "Fine. Today, I'll let it slide, but I'm going to want answers soon." She turned her head away with a smug smile.

I wanted to growl at her and say some not-so-nice things, but I am a fucking lady. "Aiya.” I sighed instead. “We'll see."

She ever so slowly brought her lips down onto his and I could almost feel the love radiate throughout the room. They might not even know it yet, but they loved one another very much.

What Keiko thought Yusuke and I had together was nothing compared to this. Our new friendship couldn’t hold a candle to this old, childhood love. Admittedly, I was jealous of what they had. I couldn’t imagine myself finding something like this. I am damaged. I am drawn to and stuck within a very supernatural world. I would be lucky to find anything like this. The force of their love almost brought me to my knees. I smiled for them until I noticed something odd.

It might just be me, but it seemed to almost take too long for Yusuke's spirit to make it back into his body- almost like it didn't quite stick right. I mean, it is kind of an unnatural process right? Coming back to life must take a lot of energy and time… I ignored the thought after his body started to move. Keiko pulled away from him, but only just. We both heard him whisper, "I can't believe it takes me actually dying to get a kiss from you, Keiko." Then, Yusuke sits up and looks directly at me with knowing eyes. He would not be taking no for an answer when he asked about my past. "Thank you, Kagome. I can only imagine what the last few weeks would have been like without you around."

I smiled, their happiness was infectious. I swear it wasn't my own. "You won't be getting rid of me any time soon. It seems that you guys really need me around here. You're stuck with me now."

He laughed. "Yeah, I'll admit it. We sure do need someone like you around to keep us in check. It was fate that sent you here. I can feel it. You're going to be with us for a long time, Kagome. I hope you don't mind it."

"Not at all." I said before we all gathered around and watched some TV, chatting into the night. I didn't even remember that I needed to call my mother. Tomorrow, she was going to be pissed.

\---

After a thorough reaming from my mother the next morning, I stormed to school in a cloud of my own rage. Stomping through the yard, everybody gave me a wide berth. It wasn't long before I found Yusuke lazing on the roof once again. He wasted no time. "What has you so ticked off, Kagome? You start your period or somethin'?" He asked in that stupid 'I know this will piss you off, but I'm totally innocent' voice.

I rubbed my temples trying to assuage the oncoming headache. Sometimes, when I get angry, my spirit energy acts up, and it takes so much concentration to control it that it gives me a migraine. "Shut up, Yusuke."

He jumped down to my level and sat next to me. "There's something wrong. Tell me about it. Maybe you'll feel better." I shrugged. It couldn't hurt. Besides, I needed to take my mind off of things to prevent the headache. "My Mom is pissed that I didn't come home or check in last night. I don't think that she realizes that by the time I get home it's already nine o'clock, and I've been awake for seventeen hours. Staying up to finish homework is not possible, so my grades suffer. I told her that I want to stay in town during the week, but she says that she can't afford to do it. I understand and all, but it's just an unending, vicious cycle. I'm frustrated is all." I said all in one breath. "On top of that, the argument happened before I had any coffee this morning, and you know how I get."

Yusuke laughed at me and nodded at my last statement. Then, after a brief moment of thought, he piped up. "You know that you can always stay with me and my Mom for free, right? Just help us keep the place clean, and we will foot the rest of the bills. She won't even notice you’re around."

"Are you sure you don't want to ask her first? I don't want to impose." I asked tentatively. I had intended on keeping the place clean, but I was going to do it out of kindness and friendship not obligation.

He nodded. "Yeah, the child support my Dad sends is the only steady income we've really got, anyway. I've been her free ride for a long time, Kagome. I can be yours too. I'll even get you a house key just like Keiko has." He chuckled merrily.

I laughed and nudged his arm playfully. "Now I feel special."

"Hey, Kagome?" That serious tone had my attention quickly. When he saw that he had my full attention, he continued. "You were able to talk to me while I was a spirit. I didn't know you very well- we were just starting to be friends and all, so I shouldn't have been able to do that. Or, at least, that's what the people in spirit world said." I nodded for him to continue. "How was that possible? What are you?"

My eyes closed. How do I explain everything that's happened? Best start with the easiest bits. "Well, I'm human, but I'm also a miko." He blinked. It would've been comical if I weren't feeling so high strung right now.

"So, you're a priestess? Like at a shrine and stuff?" I almost laughed. Almost.

"Well, I live at a shrine, but, no, I mean..." I sighed. "What I mean is that I have the spiritual powers that priestesses are said to have- the ones that we talk about in history but are never upheld when actual priestesses are tested." I growled at myself and my stupid explanations. "This is so hard to explain."

A new female voice entered the conversation before I could continue. "Maybe I can help." She had shiny blue hair and bubble gum eyes. When she smiled, her eye teeth were huge, but she had the gentle demeanor of a kitten. She was wearing the sailor suit uniform and holding a silver briefcase in her hand. It didn't look like a regular book bag to me. In fact, it gave me a tingling feeling in the back of my neck- like it had its own spirit energy. Is that even possible?

As I assessed our surprise visitor and her mysterious briefcase, Yusuke's eyes practically bugged out. "Botan?! Is that you? Am I dead again?" He scratched his head in the lamest cartoony way I could imagine even pinching himself a couple times to verify that he was indeed still alive. I began to cackle, finding the entire situation strangely hilarious. It must have looked like I had lost my mind.

I was interrupted by Yusuke poking me in the face, looking back at Botan. "I think we broke Kagome."

I sobered when I heard those words. "I'm fine. This is just... so surreal. Not even six months ago I was... and now. UGH! I should just tell you so that I don't have to censor myself every five minutes."

Botan waggled her finger in my face. If she wasn't careful, it was going to get bitten off. "Not to worry, my dear. I have the video tape of your adventures over the last year. Spirit world was very interested in your particular case. Why don't we get comfortable and watch the highlights so that Yusuke is on the same page as you. It will keep me from having to explain a lot too."

So, we sat down and watched essentially a mix tape of my last school year. It was comprised of all the best moments and scenes. We saw me go to the feudal era and meet Inuyasha and the gang, the battles between Naraku and countless other demons, the romance between Inuyasha and me, and the defeat of Naraku in addition to the closing of the portal at the bottom of the bone eater’s well.

That’s when it happened. Finally, a single tear dropped from my eye. It was the first tear I was able to shed for my comrades from another time. I hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye to them.

Now, I was weeping openly. I went through all of that- failed all of my exams- for what? A peaceful future that I already had?! No. I had nothing but a bleak future and miko powers that I didn’t fully understand. Nothing seemed to be going my way since I came back from the feudal era. I wish I could go back. I wished it every day up until I met Yusuke at Sarayashiki junior high.

My tears subsided quickly and I apologized for embarrassing myself. "Kagome, seriously, it's no big deal. You're only human. Uh, miko. Er, doppelganger. You know what I mean. You've been through a lot. Let it out." Yusuke urged.

I shook my head, wiping the tears from my face. "No. Really, I'm fine now."

Suddenly, we were all interrupted by a toddler that started talking on the briefcase slash laptop screen. "Well, it's about time. Yusuke, now you understand the world of demons and their dangers. It's time that you undertake your new job in order to repay the underworld for bringing you back to life.

"J-job?" Yusuke stuttered out, confusion written all over his face.

The toddler nodded. "Yes, coming back to life generally leaves people with more of a connection to their spirit energy and the world around them. You will likely be able to sense the supernatural more now that you have been intertwined with it yourself. Thus, with your already present skill set, you more than qualify to be Earth's next spirit detective. Do you accept? Yes?! Brilliant! Let's begin your first mission immediately. Botan, you take it from here. Koenma out."

"But, Master Koenma, sir! Why do I have to...?" Botan stammered scrambling to find something to say that would stop the prince of the spirit world, but found no success. The screen went black, and she growled for a moment with fire in her eyes like she was ready to give Koenma a good whack upside the head. Then, she turned to us and explained our mission. Why us? Because I heard the whole damn thing. We were in this together. Like peanut butter and jelly or some shit.

Botan went on to explain that we needed to obtain three artifacts of value to the spirit world from three demons that just so happened to be in town. Very convenient, very convenient, indeed. It's like there is no danger anywhere in the world but in and around this particular town for some reason- like some lazy writer only dealt with what they knew and nothing else. Not that I'm complaining. Let's face it- anything that involves a commute is a bitch. By this point, we all know how I feel about trains and going home on a nightly basis, right?

So, after Botan had us fully equipped and trained on the spirit detective gear she happened to drag along with her (this woman’s briefcase is like Mary Poppin’s carpet bag, people), we set off in search of our three demons. Of course, thanks to me, we found the first demon in record time. This demon’s name was Kurama, he is actually a demon trapped inside a human body. Years ago, Yoko Kurama was injured and on the run; his only choice to survive was to use the strength that he had remaining to transfer his essence into an unborn human child.

Over the years, he has grown into two separate personalities: Shuichi- the human and Yoko- the demon. You can only tell the difference by looking at his eyes. When Yoko is dominant, he has golden eyes. They are green the rest of the time. He is called Kurama when both personalities are in harmony- equally dominant. It is also his ‘human fighter’ pseudonym. When we found this demon, he explained that his deepest wish was to use the Forlorn Hope to save his human mother's life. The caveat of using the Forlorn Hope is that the person who uses it must sacrifice their own life in order for their deepest desire to be fulfilled. When I heard this, I scoffed at him which may have seemed cruel in the moment. I walked away towards where I felt a human life fading. I was unsurprised to find Kurama’s mother laying in a hospital bed asleep and in pain. She was weak, but I had been able to manage this once or twice before.

Without asking forgiveness or permission, my hands went to work and began to glow with spiritual energy. They roved above her body as I searched for the feeling of darkness that made her ill. Once I found the evil feelings within her, I concentrated on sending my energy into her body, focusing on destroying and purifying that darkness. I don't know how long I stood there at her side, but I was able to rid her body of all the bad energy I could sense. She was going to be alright. When I finally pulled away, I realized that my spiritual energy was at an all-time low. I was getting ready to black out.

Before I could do so, Kurama returned the Forelorn Hope to Yusuke without a fuss. Easy peasy. "Thank you. I've never seen a human with so much spiritual energy. Your stamina is impeccable. You must be a very powerful miko, indeed." Kurama said calmly. He seemed serene in this moment, like he didn’t have a care in the world.

I laughed and held onto Yusuke's shoulder for dear life. Without his steadying arm holding me around the waist, I would be on the floor right now. "You should've seen the feudal era. There were humans with powers beyond your imagination. They had to survive in a world that they shared with demons. It was amazing."

Kurama nodded with a smile. "Yoko says that he quite enjoyed that era, but he was just a young kit at the time. I almost wish I could tap into those old memories. I’m sure it would be fascinating."

I perked up at Kurama’s revelation. It was very interesting that I had met another fox demon, so I had to ask. “Did Yoko happen to know of another young fox demon named Shippo? He was a good friend of mine back then. We went on all sorts of adventures.”

Kurama paused for a long moment as if he were having an internal debate (in truth it was probably a whole conversation going on in there). “I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but he insists that I tell you that he is, in fact, your friend Shippo. At his coming of age ceremony, he adopted his father's name as his own in order to throw off a potential enemy that was looking for him at the time."


	3. Pure

If it were possible, my jaw would've literally been on the floor. "Shi-shippo? You. Are. Shippo? There’s no way. It’s too unlikely…" I rambled in circles- my voice soft and full of disbelief mixed in with something else. Something that I haven’t felt in a long time. It was almost a foreign feeling at this point- Hope. I had given up on this feeling for a long time. I was never going to be able to go back and get the closure I so needed. Maybe I could find a shred of it here with my former friend.

Kurama's demeanor suddenly changed entirely while my mind wandered through the probability of this situation. It was a staggering moment; I could see a change in mannerisms, hear the different inflections in his voice. In front of me now was Yoko, and, although it was buried while Shuichi was dominant, I knew the truth- my instincts told me so. This was Shippo, all grown up. In the present, he felt different, old. Like hundreds of years had changed him, but the things I knew to watch for- the ticks, the habits. They were there. This was him. This was actually happening to me; this was not a dream.

Kurama walked closer and pulled me into an embrace. "Kagome, we all missed you so much after the battle. So much has changed... We have so much to talk about, but we need to get you some rest. I can tell you are ready to pass out."

I laughed giddily in my joy, and, consequently, I felt the room spin around me. "Oh Shippo. For you it’s been hundreds of years; for me, it’s been only months. I don’t even know how to process this. I don’t even know what to call you." I managed to grind out right before my knees buckled under me.

Neither of the boys let me fall- catching me on either side in their arms. I half expected to be hauled out of there by my hands and feet before Kurama looked at me strangely with pursed lips and a frown. Then, without a single word to anyone, he swiped me up into a bridal carry ignoring the look of dismay on Yusuke’s face. Apparently, Yusuke didn’t quite want to trust him with me yet. "We need to get her home.” Kurama stated matter-of-factly to Yusuke. “She's going to pass out any minute."

Yusuke flinched like he wanted to argue but couldn’t. "I want to help, but I can’t. I still have to go hunt down your two former friends and their artifacts. Take care of her, and I will check in with you by morning. Wish me luck." Yusuke warned before dashing from the hospital room faster than the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow. Kurama nodded and turned to walk us towards the elevator bays located near the center of the hospital. He strolled leisurely as if carrying me took no extra effort. It probably didn’t, but I still worried for him. He may need his strength if his demon buddies found out that he’d practically gone turncoat on them.

When we reached the outside, I breathed a sigh of relief. The stars in the sky were bright tonight; they were always a comfort to me, and the hospital was exactly the opposite. My spirit awareness can sense a lot of things, and the hospital is absolutely riddled with illness and death. It was draining to even visit let alone heal a person so close to death. The walk was brisk and very short. It was almost as if this house was chosen for its proximity to the hospital. I was saddened to think that it probably was. When my head was lain on a pillow and my body found a soft mattress beneath it, I finally gave into the darkness that had pulled at me for the last few minutes.

I came to several times during the night, only briefly seeing glimpses of Kurama working on plants using spirit energy at the desk nearby before being pulled under by the waves of darkness once again. When I finally pulled myself out of my stupor, I rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up. No dizziness. Good. Looking at the glowing object on the bedside desk, I grimaced. It was already eleven in the morning. Mom was going to be so pissed. Now, I know that the attendance design at my school allows for unlimited absences as long as we pass, but, still, just seeing a single unexcused absence could set my mother off. I was so fucked when I saw her next.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Kagome." Said the jovial voice of none other than Kurama. I briefly remembered hearing him whisper words of friendship and encouragement during the night. Being largely unconscious, I can hardly vouch for whether they were for me or the plants, but something told me that he doesn’t normally talk to the plants aloud. Shaking off sleep, I turned my tired head in his direction. I was in desperate need of coffee. It’s been more than 24 hours. I needed my fix.

An unabashed smiled was plastered to Kurama’s face this morning. I almost wanted to wipe it off his face. That was the pain of a caffeine headache talking. The rest was the fact that I could still go for some more sleep. Oh well. I guess I’m up now. I rubbed my temples and groaned with absolutely no sarcasm. “Thanks. Glad to be here.” Why does everything have to hurt?

This reaction earned me a toothy smile from Kurama. "What hurts? I have herbs that will help."

I shook my head. "Nothing that your herbs can fix, I'm afraid. I used too much spirit energy yesterday. My body just needs to build up its reserves again. I’m not used to using so much in one go."

He nodded curtly, still smiling. "In that case, I can help in a different way."

He stepped closer and knelt next to the bed I was on- his bed, no doubt- offering me his hands. When I took them, I started to feel energy pour into me. His spirit energy. It was warm and gave my whole body a tingling sensation. It made me feel powerful. This was the best high I imagine a person could ever feel. Well, that is besides… you know what? Let’s not talk about that right now. This was pretty intimate without thinking of dirty thoughts.

Since it was obvious that I didn't need to control things on his end (he would stop when he needed to), I started concentrating on the things in my body that needed healing. After a short while I began to feel better, but he was still channeling his energy to me. I opened my eyes. "Thank you. I feel much better." I felt a loss when his energy flow stopped, but I tried not to show it. He seemed almost out of breath when he let go. The damn idiot. "You've given me too much. Look at you."

He grinned mischievously at me. He knew what he was doing. "No. Never better. Now go help that boy fight Hiei. He's going to need you."

I nodded in determination standing properly for the first time since my healing session at the hospital. "Thank you, Kurama. Remind me to talk to you about what to call you next time I see you. You have too many names!” I smiled before marching out the door with purpose.

\---

I felt myself take over Shuichi's body for the first time in many years, and it was all because of a woman whom I had met five hundred years ago. She was just as beautiful as the day I met her. No, more so. But she was broken now. Her strength had made her my goddess. If only she were a kitsune, we could be so much... More. We spoke little on the way to my home- her falling in and out of consciousness in her exhaustion. Once I placed her body onto my mattress, she was out like a light for the rest of the night. Never before did I ever have a more enjoyable sleepless night than this one. Watching her chest rise and fall peacefully calmed me like nothing else could. For a brief moment, I could imagine a life like this, with her. But it would never be. I came to this world with a plan, and I would see it through in order to go back to my old life again. I just had to live out this body’s life sentence until I could escape.

Deep into the night, my mind had spun in the same circular thoughts, arguing with myself. It didn't help that Shuichi liked this girl and felt that he owed her a great debt for saving his mother from certain death. I spent my time productively giving my spiritual powers a workout growing medicinal herbs. I feared that she might need them, given the length of time she spent asleep after expending so much energy.

When she awoke, there was so much that I wanted to say. To ask. Everything fell from my mind when I saw that she had not yet recovered her strength yet. In the past, she never depleted her energy like this; she wasn't used to using so much energy in one sitting at all. From my scant memories of that time, I hardly remember her shooting more than 3 sacred arrows at a time, and, tonight, she healed a body for over an hour. It was quite impressive, but very stupid. She didn’t even know that she had enough energy to complete the task. I must admit that I even considered jumping in to help with energy then and there, but I didn’t.

Now, I have to help her replace it, so that she could help the spirit detective. I took her hands and did the most intimate thing possible- I shared my energy with her. I knew immediately that she didn't understand the gravity of what we were doing, and, knowing this, I couldn't help but grip her hands longer than necessary sending too much of my strength to her. She was grateful when the exchange was complete, and practically sprinted out the door to Yusuke's aid. Her actions made a smile form on my lips almost of its own accord.

I curled up in the bed and lay in the same place as she. It smelled of her essence, and I reveled in it as I felt Shuichi slowly take over. When I was once again that nagging voice in the back of Shuichi's mind, I planted the seed in his head. 'We need to see her again. Soon.'

'Yes. She's very... special.' He replied. He tried to hide it, but I could see that he had feelings for the woman. For once, we were both on the same wavelength.

That day, we shared a dream. No, an old memory from when I was only a kit- Shippo. It was the memory of the last time I saw Kagome in the past. We didn't speak directly, but I watched a confrontation between her and Inuyasha. I vividly remember wondering why I could sense my own spirit energy within her, and trying to figure out how she, a priestess, could possess a demonic aura. When I awoke from my slumber, I decided to file these memories away for now until the time for understanding finally came to pass.

I would not have to wait long.

\---

I managed to catch up with Yusuke in the park. He informed me of all the important bits of his fight against the big, stupid guy, Gouki. He had managed to get the Orb of Baast back after defeating Gouki with only a little help-slash-distraction from Botan. Apparently, this dude was trying to use the orb to feed on kids' souls. Sicko. Kids? At least go eat some delinquents at the arcade or something. Am I right?

Even though I was very proud of Yusuke's solo battle accomplishment, I was very frustrated with the situation. I missed out on all the action! Here I was rarin' to go after a spiritual transfusion of sorts, and I missed the fight. I’m sure my frustration was palpable because even Yusuke gave me a wide berth until we decided to split up for a few hours in order to look for the third demon's energy signature. This boosted my spirits because damn it all to hell if it wasn’t going to be me that caught the asshole.

On my leisurely stroll through the park, I remembered Kurama’s initial concern about us fighting Hiei. It almost made me laugh. Shippo and I fought so many strong foes back in the feudal era, and I’m sure he’s battled even stronger demons during the interim. I wonder what has him so riled up about this one, small demon. I mean, Koenma said he was only five foot three! How bad could he be? Right?

A rustle in the nearby bushes alarmed me. On high alert, I immediately summoned my sacred bow and arrows. Nocking an arrow and using my spiritual energy to guide my aim, I was ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Another rustle and I lost my cool. Releasing the nocked arrow and another soon after, I waited for another sound or movement around me. None came. "Too easy." I whispered cockily to myself at the same time as another, male voice behind me. Realization struck only long enough to register danger. Then, there was nothing but an all-consuming darkness.

I came to in some sort of shipping warehouse. Part of me smiled on the inside when I imagined myself in the amazon warehouse, but I know some people who work for them. If this were that warehouse, I would have been found already. I was surrounded by shipping crates and packing boxes. A pallet jack sat unused off in the corner, and the air felt heavy with dust, like nobody had been here for a while. The lack of human life nearby was almost definitely Hiei’s doing either by coercion of some sort or by more direct means.

"Where are we?" I asked in the strongest voice I could muster. It still wavered. I was alone with my enemy, and, although I had spiritual energy, I knew now that I was not necessarily stronger than this demon. I wondered, though, why I even survived to wake up. Why am I still intact? He had every opportunity while I was out… A clattering nearby jolted me out of my thoughts. I had to keep my wits about me.

Hiei appeared out of nowhere in front of me, a hysterically short, black haired demon with highlights of white and blue. Even beneath the black trench coat, though, you could tell that he was built like a brick shit house. He was lethal. His only weapon seemed to be a sword, but I knew better now. He was fast and intelligent for a demon. Normally, a demon like him wouldn’t have much in the realm of spirit energy, but I suspected that Hiei would be the exception to the rule.

Without meaning to, my lips parted and I screamed for help. My shrieks got me nowhere as he ran at breakneck speed to cover my mouth with his hand. "Do shut up you insufferable twit.” He snarled before removing his hand and replacing it with his headband quicker than you can say ‘gag me’. My now muffled screams began anew as I noticed a third eye beginning to open on Hiei’s forehead. Then, I was frozen in place. I couldn’t move no matter how hard I tried. It was like he simply wished for ropes to tie around me, and invisible ones did his bidding. “I took you from that overgrown monstrosity you people call a park hoping to turn you into a demon only to find out that this..." He looked at the blade menacingly, like he wanted to destroy it with a glare. "Sword won't do anything to the likes of you. What are you, wench?" He now turned his steely gaze upon me and I wanted to flinch, but my eyes wouldn’t obey. It was practically piercing into my being.

Hiei smiled menacingly. “Oh, a miko. I see now. You were a demon exterminator in a past life.” He taunted. “No wonder I have this undying urge to change you into a demon with this sword. Poetic justice for the demon hunter to become the hunted. Don’t you think?” I sat cooperatively for now while my mind whirled trying to find a solution to my predicament; He didn’t seem to like it. “How many more cuts do you think it will take before your energy runs out and you don’t purify your wounds any longer? I’m willing to bet that I can push you over that limit before your little friends show up.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a cocky, assholish voice came from the other side of the warehouse. “Hiei! I felt some demon energy coming from here. You better have Kagome wrapped up nice and safely in one of these boxes with a goddamn bow on it, or prepare to have your face knocked in!” I sweat dropped. Yup, that would be my knight in shining armor, Yusuke, coming to the rescue. There would be no mistaking that attitude anywhere.

During Yusuke’s screaming fit, Hiei became distracted, and I was suddenly able to move. Thinking quickly and summoning my spirit energy, my sacred bow and arrow appeared. I nocked back as fast as my arms would allow and, not bothering to aim, used extra strength to make this an arrow that would seek him out if he dodged. I released and watched Hiei realize his mistake and begin to run around the warehouse trying to shake the sacred arrow. I began to laugh uncontrollably, and that is the state that Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama found me in- rolling on the floor laughing at a short demon with a sword and three eyes running from a purple arrow that followed his every move. Yusuke and Botan’s funny bones kicked in and followed me into the giggle fest shortly thereafter.

Kurama was the last to crack, letting out a single chuckle at the situation before summoning a plant that wound around Hiei's body, constricting his movements and allowing my arrow to strike him in the shoulder, effectively pinning him to the concrete walls of the warehouse.

Yusuke ran to me once the danger had passed. He pulled me into an awkward hug. "Kagome! Thank God, you're okay. We were so worried." I pulled away hoping that he didn't take offense; I wasn’t exactly used to my friends in the past hugging me, and I didn’t want him to get any ideas about us. He may be clueless, but I knew that he meant a lot to Keiko. She has her heart set on him even if she won’t really admit it.

The silence that followed made me realize that Yusuke did, in fact, initially take offense. Dammit. Better break the stupid silence. "It's okay. I'm glad that it was me and not Keiko. She would've been turned into a demon if she were sliced by that sword. I just purify myself on pure instinct, and I turn out just fine."

Yusuke seemed to come out of his stupor at the mention of Keiko. He nodded in understanding with a grin for my benefit. "Thank you, Kagome. You don't have to help me with any more of these missions. They’re awful dangerous to have a girl running around. I've got it from here. I promise."

I nudged him playfully in the gut. I hope it hurt. "Yeah, right, buddy. You wouldn't know what to do without me. Besides, in the past, I fought right alongside everyone else and everything turned out just fine. I'll tag along and keep an eye on you. You’re more liable to get hurt than I am. If you won't take care of yourself, someone ought to, and I accept the responsibility." This statement seemed to make Kurama very quiet suddenly- even more so than usual, that is. I would have time to think about that much later because, first, we still had some work to do.

We cleaned up the mess at the warehouse covering up all the evidence of intrusion that we could, and Botan carted the restrained Hiei via oar to the underworld to be punished by Koenma. All of the artifacts were returned safely, and all was well for the time being. Yusuke, Kurama and I decided to celebrate with a meal at the Yukimura's restaurant.

It was now Friday night. Another two days of school missed. I was told by my guidance counselor that Sarayashiki's policy was if I passed my final exams and maintained a C average, I would be promoted to the next grade, regardless of attendance. It was a pretty sweet deal they set up to deal with the delinquents like me and Yusuke. Still, I wanted to make an effort to be in class; I wanted to please my mother and make my family proud of my achievements. And yet, I felt so much more alive using my powers, fighting, and saving people. I couldn't see my life without this, I just needed to figure out my path from here. Something told me that I needed to stick around Yusuke to learn exactly what that was. There was something that I rarely shared about being a miko- our instincts were rarely wrong.

We were finishing off dinner with a couple of sundaes. My mind must've wandered away for too long because hands waved in front of my face. "Kagoooome?" Yusuke sung.

"Huh?" I muttered as I was pulled out of my inner monologue. I shook the thoughts from my head and my cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. Drifting off is so unlike me, but it just seems like there is so much to think about lately. Like Kurama’s reaction to my wanting to help out in Yusuke’s cases. What kind of reaction was that? I’m so confused.

"There she is!" Yusuke announced, embarrassingly enough, in a loud clear voice to the entire restaurant. "What are you thinking about in there and not cluing me and Kurama in on, huh?" He pointed at me menacingly with his spoon.

I shook my head. "I'm just wondering what happens next. I mean... there can't possibly be another huge problem like this one right away. Can there?" I lied while watching Kurama’s reactions carefully.

"Nah. I imagine it will be pretty quiet for a while." Yusuke mentioned between overly large bites of vanilla goodness.

Kurama just smiled and kept eating knowingly. I could almost sense his thoughts in this moment. He had to have been thinking. 'Yeah, right. Spirit world will come up with some evil for you to face by the middle of next week.' And so they did.


	4. Chance Encounters

I hopped on a bullet train late Friday night in order to spend some time with my family. Well, I spent time at home- studying. Mother had gotten ahold of my attendance for the last month or so and flipped her lid. Let's just say that the fallout was anything but pretty. I threw in her face that I didn't even need to worry about attendance based on the policies at the school (which I’m sure she knew all along), and she told me that I didn't have a responsible bone in my body. Of course, I'm paraphrasing. Needless to say, there was a lot of sailor talk coming from our home that Saturday. So, I spent the whole day completing all of my homework and reading ahead in my textbooks.

On Sunday, I spent the majority of my day helping grandfather with the upkeep of the shrine. He did his best to give me chores that didn't involve the bone eater's well, but I ended up there anyway- as if my feet walked there of their own accord. I had to make peace with this place sometime, right? I left the doors open behind me in order to escape the memories of this place sooner once I was done.

Stepping forward, I looked into the abyss, and saw nothing but darkness and dirt where I once was able to see the clearest skies I'd ever laid my eyes upon. Bowing my head, I closed my eyes in silent prayer while trying to guard myself against the memories that came flooding to the surface. When I opened them, a tear dropped from the tip of my nose to the bottom of the well. Amazingly, the tear had a ripple effect, and the ground slowly morphed into a clear, blue sky. By some magic, the well was open again, if only for a brief moment. Hoping the portal within the dry well wouldn’t close behind me, I immediately jumped in- regardless of the consequences.

Upon the very moment my feet hit the soft dirt, I felt sun beat on my fair skin. Its rays seemed to warm me from the inside out. I breathed in the crisp, clean air, and waited patiently for my half-demon friend to appear. I would not be disappointed. Using his impressive speed, Inuyasha arrived in less than a minute. His face was molded into an emotionless shell; his features were hard. I frowned. I expected a smile from him upon our reunion (or at least a semblance of relief). It was clear that something had happened to the once carefree half-demon over the months of my absence.

"Kagome." He said in a soft, emotionless voice. I had never heard this tone from him before. It was the type of voice you would expect from someone who was just trying to get through the conversation- nothing more. There was no love or tenderness in his tone any longer. To me, it was the epitome of an angry voice- passive aggressive, cold.

I smiled a sad smile at my long-lost friend. "Inuyasha, I'm so glad to see you. It’s been so long."

"Me too." He grunted, crossing his arms standoffishly. Memories flooded through me at that simple gesture alone. Even the swirling of his arms in the clothing made from the hide of a fire rat was a catalyst to my emotions right now. Great. I could only hope that my powers wouldn’t decide to go haywire during this immensely important conversation. Inuyasha would never forgive me for an accident involving my spirit energy in his current emotional state.

I stepped forward trying to get closer to my friend, but he stepped back defensively. "I don't know how long I have here. The well was closed until just now. I’m not even sure if I’ll be able to make it back very often. There's people who need me now, in my time, that is. I- I’m fighting again- doing detective cases for the underworld.” I'm sure tears shone in my eyes at that moment, but he remained unaffected. “I can tell already that something is different. I never wanted to be the cause. I'm so sorry that I haven’t been around, Inuyasha.”

"Kagome, I don't want to waste our time or hedge questions, so I'm going to ask you straight up, no bullshit. Okay?" He said in a rumbling growl. What has him so riled up? I’ve been gone for God knows how long. I expected him to be excited to see me here after all this time.

I nodded my understanding in order for him to continue on. "Why do you absolutely reek of kitsune?” He ground out quickly. Well, that was unexpected. “I thought... I'm so stupid. I thought we were in love, but, now, I know different." He growled angrily like the half-dog demon he really is. His face was set into a scowl and the dog ears atop his head were curled back against his scalp, menacingly.

I flushed. Could it be possible that I still smell of Yoko after almost a whole weekend apart? Strange. "I have a friend in the future. He's kind of a half-demon as well, but circumstances are different. It’s complicated.” I shook my head and attempted to keep the conversation going. I must fix this before I leave. I still don’t know how much time I have left in this era to make things right. The well could decide to close behind me, like it did during all of those months in the modern age. “We're close, but we're just friends. We don't even go to the same school together. I haven't even seen him in days."

"Hn. Sure seems like you're close if you've been sharing spirit energy." He sneered at me callously.

I shook my head in disbelief, a gesture that is slowly becoming all too familiar. "What? How do you know this, Inu?" I called him by his nickname attempting, vainly, to butter him up.

He gestured wildly in his anger. I half expected him to reach for his sword, but, to his credit, he never did. "Don't tell me that you don't know? It's one of the most intimate things a human and a demon can do together- sharing energy."

When I continued to look at him with a confused expression, he elaborated. "The only way you could smell like him after days of no contact is if he gave you spirit energy. Demons can smell that for weeks after the transfer. You've always been a stupid woman, but this takes the cake."

I nearly laughed at him using one of the modern phrases that I had taught him, but this clearly wasn't the right time. "Inuyasha, I spent almost an entire school year in this time trying to figure out my powers and destroy that damn jewel. I didn't exactly have the time to take miko lessons while I was here. Of course, no one told me that!" I held my tongue after that. I had gotten really close to losing my temper and yelling, "Sit!” That would have really pissed him off. Although I would have momentarily enjoyed the power I held over the half-demon, I really do want to fix this misunderstanding.

Face full of disbelief, Inuyasha shook his head; his silvery locks briefly distracting me. "Kagome, I know that you miko types keep your whole instinct thing close to your chest, but I did pretty much date Kikyo for a year before shit went down and you turned up. You had to have felt something instinctual while you were doing it. I know you. If you're off having adventures with someone, that's the time you're the most alive and comfortable. You're confident. There is no way any man could watch you behaving that way and not have feelings for you. Then, you shared energy with him. Because of that, his stench rolls off of you. You two are already closer than you and I ever were."

I wanted to scream, but took a deep breath to center myself instead. "Inuyasha, I'm frustrated. I don't want to say anything in anger, but hear this. You shouldn't be blaming me for something you never tried to do. I guarantee you that if you had asked to share energy with me and explained things that I would have done so with you. Maybe, things would have ended up differently if you would have tried while I was still here. I can’t even fathom trying it now that I’ve been back home for all this time. I have people depending on me like never before. I’m one third of the world’s spirit detective team, and I can’t leave them high and dry without me." Stepping into his well-guarded personal space, I pulled him into a quick hug that he did not return, turned around, and jumped down the well.

Tears rolled down my eyes when my instincts told me that this would be the last time the bone eater's well would bring me to the past. Drying my eyes, I grabbed my bags and wished my family a good week- all the while looking towards the future.

I must’ve been looking too far into the future because I, apparently, couldn’t see two feet in front of me, and I ran into somebody on the street. My first reaction was both rude and hilarious. “Idiot!” I screamed at myself, but he didn’t know that.

The very familiar looking boy helped me right myself. Then, he asked the million dollar question. “Are you calling me an idiot, Kagome? I hardly think it’s my fault that you’re not paying attention to where you’re going.”

I blinked in confusion. Who is this? Clearly, he knows me. Where do I know him from? “Oh, I’m most definitely talking about myself. I can’t even remember your name right now. I’m so sorry. It’s been a stressful day.”

He laughed at me. “Now, I feel like the idiot. I’ve cut my hair since you last saw me, and I’m not in my school uniform. So, I don’t blame you, but, it’s me, Hojo. We dated once. Remember?”

Oh, great. Of all people to literally run into, I run into him. Now, all I need to do is find the wolf demon Koga, and I’ve come full circle meeting my old flames today. “Oh, Hojo! How are you?” I asked, glancing briefly at my watch that I only wear during my commutes.

He chuckled at my reaction. “I’m very good. Thank you. You seem to be doing well. Did the change of scenery do you any good?”

I laughed and shuffled my feet impatiently. I had only ten minutes to get to the station, or I would have to wait an hour for the next train. “Well, I’ve been doing a lot of walking. In fact, if you don’t mind, I’ve got to get going to the train station. I’m kind of on a deadline.” I said pointing to my watch- a gesture that would normally irritate me, but I was in a hurry and attempting to avoid awkward idle chitchat.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I won’t keep you.” He stuttered. Then, he seemed to rethink things. “You know what? If you don’t mind, I’ll escort you. That does seem like a very large bag. I can help.” He offered a hand to help with my backpack as we began to walk briskly towards the train station.

I have to admit that I didn’t know Hojo well. He was a nice enough guy, but I just never had any interest for some reason. My mind always used to travel to Inuyasha and the feudal era, further proving that something must be wrong with me if I can ignore such a nice, handsome boy for a half-demon from the past. Here I am talking to myself in my head again. Best talk to the big idiot. I opened my mouth to speak, but, instead, he did for me. "So, it's been a couple of months since school started. A girl as beautiful as you must have a boyfriend by now."

I flinched. Sore subject, jerk. "Yeah, well, I just, kind of, broke up with my last boyfriend. I thought it was over because of the long distance thing, but he didn't... It wasn't pretty. Let's not even start in on this boy at my school. His girlfriend got jealous when she realized we were becoming friends. It was this huge, complicated mess. Thank goodness Keiko and I are friends now."

He sweat dropped. I must have chosen a good train of thought to deter him. Speaking of trains, we had arrived at my destination. I must have practically sprinted here. I'm surprised that he was able to keep up with my over packed bag on his shoulders without having some sort of respiratory event. "Well, I'm sorry that you've been through so much recently. A couple of your friends have my number. If you feel like talking, feel free to call anytime. Safe travels, Kagome."

I hopped into the train, breathing a sigh of relief. Thank God he was gone. Hojo is the most annoyingly pleasant person ever. I don't think that I could have withstood another minute of that kid. It made me yearn for Yusuke's smart ass comments for some crazy reason. Thank goodness I would be back in just under an hour. Maybe I'd drop by and bother him before I crashed at Keiko's place for the night.

I wish I could say that I spent the train ride with thoughts of my friends, but, instead, I was interrupted by a teenager wearing a nearly identical outfit to Koenma. He was tall with short, soft-looking brown hair, and, coincidentally, that may be a pacifier in his mouth. "Kagome, I hope you'll let me use this train ride to explain something to you." He whispered gently as if trying not to scare a wild animal.

My eyes got wide and my lips moved of their own accord in my disbelief. "Koenma? Is that really you?"

"It is." He affirmed before elaborating further. "I don't care for this form except in special cases, and trips to human world qualify." He waved an arm as he sat on the plush seat across from me. "I've made it so anybody walking by will only hear idle chatter instead of our actual subject matter. I need to speak to you about a request inadvertently sent to me in the spirit world from your mother.”

My jaw dropped. “Are you kidding me? What did she ask for? Me to pass all of my high school entrance exams and get into the best school in the country?”

He chuckled idly. “I thought you’d ask that, and she actually prays for it daily. This particular prayer was about a different subject entirely, Kagome, and it wasn’t recent. It came to me almost a year ago today. If I would’ve known you then, I would have left the decision up to you. I’m sorry for that, but, at the time, I thought that it was for the best.”

I noticed that I was literally on the edge of my seat. “What did you grant her, toddler?”

Koenma’s voice was low, as if he were ashamed to tell me what he did. My jab at him didn’t even faze the prince of the underworld. “She asked that you finish what you needed to do in the feudal era and never be able to return. She wanted to make sure that she could be a part of your life. The prayer itself was actually very touching. Her maternal worries and care for your wellbeing were what made me decide to listen rather than leaving the decision up to you. If it’s any consolation…”

“You just let her make a decision for me, and, now, you’re trying to justify it? Are you kidding me?” I asked in a harsh voice, but still trying to be civil to the man… boy… uh, preschooler… whatever… who is, essentially, my boss.

“Kagome, please let me finish. We’re both stuck on this train for another forty minutes anyway. We might as well be civil.”

I wanted to stomp out of the cabin we were in, but something in me kept me glued in place. “Fine. Tell me, what’s so important?”

He breathed deeply like this was difficult for him to say. “When the underworld makes decisions like these, it compensates for what would have been by creating a new, better reality for the individual being affected. In your case, you would have finished school, and, then, moved back to the feudal era to live out your days as Inuyasha’s wife.”

“How are you going to compensate for that?” I hedged. “I loved Inuyasha more than my own family. I would have left them behind to be with him in the past.”

“We work quickly, Kagome. Trust me. The moment we decided to grant the wish of your mother, another timeline was created. What you need to know is that you do have a soul mate in this alternate reality, and, one day, you will need to make a decision that affects both of you. I’ve come to tell you that, that decision is entirely yours to make. Your soul mate will understand and go along with whatever you decide. That is what the spirit world has done to compensate for taking this away from you. I hope you don’t think that this is too little compensation. All involved in the decision seemed to think that it was fair.” He mentioned while glancing at his watch impatiently.

“Well, it does seem pretty reasonable…” I practically pouted. “Can you tell me who it is? My soul mate?”

He shook his head. “You and I both know that things won’t be the same if you know for sure who it is. This needs to be as organic a relationship as you had with Inuyasha, or it won’t work out.”

I felt the train begin to slow and stood, collecting my things. “I understand. I’ll keep an eye out for Mr. Tall, dark and soul-bonded. You stay golden, ponyboy.”

He stood and waved me off as I hopped off the train. “That was a terrible reference! I’ll see you soon, Kagome.”

“Later, pacifier-breath!” I screamed as the doors automatically shut behind me. Finally, after a weekend with my family and drama, I was home.


	5. Leaving Your Comfort Zone

When Botan arrived for a visit from spirit world and informed Yusuke of his new mission- let’s face it, our new mission - I immediately announced, "We didn't even make it a week!" It was Tuesday. The end of our last mission was on Friday. Are you kidding me? At least this time, we got to leave town and go into the country. The author of our tale is getting bolder, adventurous (yeah, right… like following the story line of Yu Yu Hakusho is a revelation). I have to admit that I’m excited to see the scenic views on the way there, though. It would be the closest I would ever get to being in the feudal era ever again.

In essence, our goal would be to find and defeat a demon named Rando who was bent on learning Master Genkai's techniques and using them for evil. Apparently, he had a bad habit of learning a psychic's techniques and then turning them on the general human populace. In other words, no pressure, but win or the world may just end. Great! Nothing quite says ‘weekend’ than potential murder and chaos!

On Saturday morning, Yusuke and I trudged our tired asses to the train station, and let me tell you that I am getting sick of trains. What I wouldn’t give for a car of my own. Oh well, I wouldn’t have money for gas and insurance anyway- maybe if this spirit detective gig actually paid out… doubtful. Can I cash in afterlife kudos for actual cold hard cash?

I distracted myself from these thoughts by looking at the scenery that passed by. The longer we rode, the greener it got. It was extraordinarily beautiful. I could see myself living out here one day- like a miko in the feudal era. It called to me like none other, but it was not to be. I would never be going back to that crisp, clean air and those clear, blue skies where you could see for miles on end again. I covered my sigh of longing with a cough to keep Yusuke from getting worried.

Not long into our two hour ride, we found none other than Kazuma Kuwabara on the same train as us. Go figure. He went on to explain this 'tickle feeling' he has gotten since he was young and that he thinks it is demons and evil spirits trying to speak to or kill him. He hopes that becoming Master Genkai's apprentice would help him become stronger and control these feelings. After some monotonous idle chit chat about the weather and such, we parted ways for the rest of the trip in order for Kazuma to ‘mentally prepare’ himself.

I was beginning to get worried about what this search for an apprentice would entail and worried about any practice battles that may occur. Yusuke assuaged my fears by telling me that, if it came down to a fight, even I could take Kuwabara. Although I severely doubted his reassuring words, they made me feel better anyhow. For the rest of the trip, I was quiet- anxiously thinking about the type of trials we might be facing. Master Genkai is a well-known psychic. No doubt there will be a huge crowd at the compound.

Once we arrived in the appointed town, we shared a taxi to the entrance of the estate. It was quick, but you could cut the awkward silence in the cab like a Tom and Jerry cartoon. When we finally arrived, I practically scrambled out of the vehicle just to find thousands of stairs. Oh my gosh! So many stairs. Someone must have been given a bulk discount of something. I think we climbed for over half an hour, maybe more. We were told that there was no cell service where we were going, so I didn't bother bringing mine. I kinda wish I had now. I would love to do a speed run and clock my time- that just made me sound so much like a meat-head body builder type that it’s not even funny. When we got to the top of the stairway, the gates were shut behind us by a gust of hair that had a mysterious tingle to it. Someone was showing off their spirit powers.

Looking around, it seemed that we were the last to arrive. Oh well, better late than never, right? In no time, Master Genkai strolled out of her compound. She announced that everyone would be drawing lots to see who would earn the right to even be a part of the tournament. A basket was passed around and everybody grabbed a piece of paper. When instructed, we all looked at our slips of paper to discover our collective fates. "Those of you holding a red piece of paper, you are welcome to come in and compete. The rest of you, better luck next time."

A few people complained that they didn't even get a chance to show off their skills. I don't think they should have done that. Master Genkai's eyes began to glow blue in her anger and a wind gust whisked up. All of the naysayers were literally blown out the front gates. I guess we know who was showing off earlier. "That paper turned red for anybody with enough spirit energy to even learn my techniques. Everyone with a red paper qualifies. Follow me."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I, having all qualified, walked into... An arcade. No joke. It was a literal arcade. There was a karaoke machine, a punching bag, and a rock paper scissors machine amongst others. Genkai explained that we needed to beat two out of the three given devices in order to move onto the next round. Then, the scramble began as if it were also a time trial. I hung back and waited for an opening at the punching machine first. I honestly didn't see myself passing on this one, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway. As the line dwindled, I saw Master Genkai watching me intently. I glanced around the room and noticed why. I was the only woman here. Damn.

I walked up to the machine, and summoned all of my anger, which always does crazy things to my spirit energy. Finally, trying my best to funnel that energy into my hand, I wound back my fist and released a punch that would've shattered jaws. The score on the machine read an unbelievable 201. Many of the men in the room started watching me take the tests. If I didn’t pass two tests, this could easily get embarrassing.

Next, I walked up to the rock paper scissors machine. This one, we were told, was about spirit awareness. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the machine, hitting start. Without looking, I pressed the buttons according to what felt right in my gut. Once again, I got the highest score in this room full of men. Having passed my two out of three machines, I decided to skip the karaoke test. I stepped off to the side in order to let others complete their own trials.

I don’t think that I’d been waiting around for even five minutes before a voice started speaking next to me. It was the tired, guttural voice of an elder. Unsurpised, I turned my body to find Master Genkai. Instantly, I bowed in respect. "I haven't seen scores like that since my own as a youth. You've been well trained, young miko. What’s your name?”

“I’m Kagome Higurashi. Thank you for the compliment, but my powers have been unlocked, that's all. Everything has been touch and go with my training. I've learned most of what I know on the fly."

She blinked, but said nothing about my response. "I admit that I'm interested to see how far you'll go in this tournament. Miko powers generally lean towards the neutral side of spirit energy, and, yet, yours are brought to the forefront by anger and frustration. I'll have my eye on you. Also, I’d like to see you do the karaoke machine too. Call it curiosity.”

Agreeing to take the test, I bowed to her. "Thank you, Master Genkai." I said before walking over to the line to sing. This one had a maximum score of 100, and nobody here had gone above 85 today. I can’t tell you that I was enthused to do this machine; I don’t exactly have the best singing voice. I’m practically tone deaf, but, I guess that it tests how adaptive your spirit powers are. I have no idea how the heck it works, but, if Master Genkai trusts it, I will too.

Once I made it to the front of the line, the room grew silent in order to listen to me with undivided attention as I sang on the dais. I feel like I struggled along well enough, and I hate to make myself seem overpowered. However, I just so happened to get the only 100 in the room. Oh yeah. I’m good baby!

When I was done, I sauntered over to the wall and propped myself up on it. In a sad attempt to be ‘nonchalant cool girl’, I pulled out my trusty nail file and started filing away. Shortly thereafter, Kuwabara and Yusuke joined me with shit-eating grins announcing that they both passed; they were hopping up and down, enthusiastically telling me their scores. Together, they easily raised the decibel level in the room. They were very proud, and I just smiled and nodded- humoring them. They didn’t even bother to mention that my scores were superior. Boys will be boys, I suppose.

Soon, the gaming ended and about twenty of us remained in the ‘Genkai tournament’, as it were.

Genkai led the remaining fighters to the back of the complex of buildings to a forest that left me with a chill deep down in my bones. There was a lot of evil in there, but nothing more than I had already faced in the past. I mean… you can’t get more evil than Naraku, right? Involuntarily, I shivered. I was with friends before, and Yusuke and Kuwabara didn’t seem to be thinking about me. Men. I shook my head. I find myself doing that gesture more and more around them. I sighed. Okay. Breathe. I just had to get through this thing. My decision was made. I would do this. Others weren’t as resolute as me, however. Before the event even started, a few people quit simply because of the evil feelings that they were getting from the forest. Yusuke couldn’t feel anything. Secretly, I was jealous of his ignorance. What I wouldn’t give to go traipsing through this forest without fear.

When it was time, Genkai gave the okay, and everybody made a break for it down the beaten path. I scoffed and ran fifty yards to the left before even entering the brush. I knew that I could likely defeat anything that was between me and my goal, but I wanted to make a point of using tactical avoidance in order to conserve my spirit energy. Genkai didn’t seem like one to allow for a rest period.

Thus, my leisurely jog through the dark forest began. I laughed at myself- that sentence made me feel like a Hogwarts student. Don’t get me wrong, this is up there as one of the scariest moments of my life, but, if I don’t make light of this situation, I can easily imagine myself curled up in a ball somewhere crying. Or worse.

The run was hardly a jog for pleasure, but, thanks to my spirit awareness, I was literally met with no resistance. There were a few very fearful moments when I heard or sensed something nearby, but a simple pulse of my spirit energy frightened off both of the potential enemies. Had I been a faster runner (I should be from all the time spent in the feudal era, but that was walking after all.), I probably would have beaten Kazuma. Instead, Kazuma came first- followed by myself and six others.

We waited for a time, and there was no sign of Yusuke. Only one minute after Master Genkai called for the end of the test, Yusuke came running out of the forest and announced that he beat some man-bat named Baldock to a pulp, but learning his fighting style took him so long that he hoped he wasn’t late. Genkai appraised Yusuke for a moment having fought and beaten Baldock herself; after a moment of thought, Genkai announced that Yusuke would be moving onto the next round. Yup, classic Yuskue- only just skating by, by the skin of his teeth. Not a soul breathed a word against Genkai’s decision. It was her tournament after all.

We made our way back to Genkai's compound shortly thereafter. Genkai orchestrated matches in pitch black darkness found within a specially made dojo. We drew lots to see whom we all would be fighting. I was lucky enough to draw the arrow that would give me a bye into the next round. There were nine of us, so it worked out quite nicely in my favor. Thus, I kicked back and watched the four matches carefully, trying to learn the fighting styles of my future opponents- not that I was any sort of expert on the subject, but anything that could give me an edge would be helpful.

Yusuke and Kuwabara did well with Yusuke using quick wits and one of Genkai’s still-burning cigarettes to locate his opponent, and Kuwabara used the tip of a blessed sword to develop an energy sword from his hands. I was proud of their performance. I couldn’t figure out from watching who the demon Rando could possibly be, but the possibilities were becoming smaller by the minute. There would only be two people besides Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I at the end of this round. Speaking of the end of the round…It wasn't until then, when I was still fresh and everybody else battle worn, that the grumbling began.

Master Genkai nodded and acquiesced to the requests of the naysayers. "Come on, girl. You'll fight me for your match. For your benefit, I won't use any more spirit energy or physical strength than was exhibited in the previous matches. However, I can't stunt my spiritual awareness. Luckily enough for you, you have an exceptional awareness as it is. Your goal in this bout is simple. Strike me. You and I both know that, right now, I am far stronger than you. Hit me at all, and you win.” I gulped, and walked with the older woman into the darkness.

When I felt her stop about ten paces away, I summoned my sacred bow and arrows. I notched one arrow and took careful aim, but, even given only a split second to run before the beginning of the match, Genkai was gone. Damn. She was quick. Fine, I'll use my tracking arrows. That should be more than enough to track her down in the darkness. One hit, and she'll surrender. The fight will be over, and we can move on to the semifinals. I sent two seeker arrows out and waited. I never heard the sound of a strike, nor did I feel Genkai’s energy deflect them. She’s very, very good. She must be stalking me; she is a seasoned demon hunter, after all. Suddenly, a thought hit me; she’s like Sango. What would Sango do in this situation? I pondered this for only a moment. She would want a physical battle, but I don’t know if I can even put a dent into the old bat. I wasn't used to, or even comfortable with hand-to-hand combat, but, if this is what was necessary to help on the case, then it has to be done.

I cleared my mind and tried to think tactically. Let's start off with what I know. There would be no winning this without spirit energy. I already knew that I could channel my energy through my hands from the punching machine, so I should try to do that, if possible. However, I still had to be able to find her to use that tactic. I filed it into the back of my mind until I could spot the psychic master in the dark.

Next, I remembered that I probably shouldn't stand in one place for too long. I began taking tentative steps searching for Genkai in the darkness. With my luck, I would trip over my own feet and embarrass myself. Well, at least I know that Yusuke won’t be able to sense me doing that if it happens. Maybe, I’ll really luck out and Kuwabara won’t tell him what went down in here either.

I forced my eyes and other senses into a state of high alert using the slightest bit of spirit energy to increase the range, but Genkai never registered on my radar. I was wasting my time and energy. That must, partly, be her plan, right? What am I missing? Where would she go so she could see me coming, but I wouldn't be able to see her?

That's when it dawned on me- hit me like a ton of bricks, and all that jazz. The statue. She was standing on the huge statue that we had seen when we first walked in, before the lights went out. It was easily defensible, and she would 100% see me anywhere in the room. No. Matter. What. I sighed then, quickly covering my mouth in a panic. Small things like that could give away my position- that is, if she really can’t tell where I am. How stupid can I be?

I decided that I needed to scout the area, but I can’t exactly check out this huge, dark dojo all on my own. Again, I was wasting time. I’m sure my fight has already taken longer than anybody else’s. So, I pushed myself even further from my comfort zone and did something that I had only seen done. I summoned one of Kikyo's soul collectors. It’s hard to even describe how I managed it. I’d only seen Kikyo do this once, and she wasn’t exactly teaching me how at the time. Somehow, though, I managed to form them with some effort and maybe a bit of wasted energy. It came naturally, like I’d done it before myself. Huh. Weird. I shrugged my shoulders deciding not to question it at the moment. Maybe it’s just some sort of doppelganger thing. Whatever.

Normally, the soul collector would illuminate the area, but I asked for stealth. It gladly accommodated my request. I sent it off on its mission, and it returned with the news that Genkai had indeed posted up on the enormous statue. Okay. Now, how to use this information? Admittedly, I cannot take her in hand-to-hand combat. She has many years of experience where I have none. Damn. Inuyasha was normally the one to handle situations like this. I seriously needed to start learning, and quick. What would Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, or even Koga do?

Then, it hit me. I knew exactly what Inuyasha would do. I just don't know if I can mimic it. Oh well, at this point, anything is worth a shot. Like the soul collectors, I had only watched Inuyasha do this attack. I summoned my sacred arrow and cut my palm. The sacred arrows may start out as pure energy, but, by adding more power to it, they become both reality and energy- a unique blend that few can create.

Letting the blood pool in my hand, I infused it with my spirit energy, dipping my fingers into the mix. I snuck closer and let lose my attack swiping my hands in the air in a cutting motion. "Blades of blood!" I almost shouted in a picture perfect imitation of Inuyasha’s habit of announcing his attacks for our party’s benefit. Instead, my mind reminded me to be silent.

Suddenly feeling a presence appear behind me, I turned and swiped my clawed hands at Master Genkai once again. Another dodge. Damn, she was quick. I needed to be quick too. I started firing anything that I could think of in the older woman's direction- blades of blood, sacred arrows… I even managed a spirit gun in my fervor.

Finally, Genkai called an end to the fight, and I instantly followed as she began moving toward the light. "Okay, you whiners, she's tired and used more than enough spirit energy. Let's start the next round with no more complaints."

My mouth gaped open. "But, Master Genkai, I didn't hit you!"

She stepped close with a private smile. "Don't you see, it wasn't about you fighting and proving yourself? They all wanted to see that their future opponent was just as tired as they were. Men are stupid like that."

I nodded my understanding and followed the Master to our next venue- Spirit Marshes. "Thank you, Master Genkai."

"Don't thank me yet. Getting a bye means that you fight first in the next round. You're up against Kazemaru."

"Great. The ninja." I grunt, walking into a clear spot in the marshes. Bring it on, I guess.


	6. Silver Kitsune

Kazemaru and I squared off against each other. Being a ninja, Kazemaru began with hand-to-hand attacks that I was barely able to defend against with the use of my supposedly massive amount of spirit energy, only occasionally getting in a hit of my own with the use of my trusty arrows in the moments where he backed off. We ended up in a standoff that seemed to last for hours with both of us panting in exhaustion. Finally, he spoke. "I can tell that you aren't the best at close quarters combat. I would like to make this an even fight by only using ranged attacks of my own. Sound fair?"

I smiled, watching closely for his reaction and seeing his hand reach into his pocket for something- no doubt a weapon. "Yes, but don't blame me when you lose. You're the one impeding yourself, not me."

He shuffled his stance and jumped back another ten feet or so pulling out some very sharp looking shuriken. "I would never blame my shortcomings on my opponent. Good luck, young miko. It is truly my honor to fight someone like you." I rolled my eyes. I was getting sick of being called a miko. It made me want to stamp my foot in rage and explain exactly why I was not one. Well, at least, I have to count the small blessings. He wasn’t calling me Lady Kagome. I forced my wandering mind to focus back on the task at hand.

I nodded in determination, more for my own benefit than his. My body was practically vibrating in anticipation of Kazemaru’s next attack, and I was coiled to strike in kind. I summoned my sacred bow and nocked an arrow. Channeling energy into this arrow to track my opponent, I let it loose. At the same time, he threw a shuriken that I sensed had the same purpose- both of our attacks a combination of material and immaterial. A real shuriken surrounded in his guiding spirit energy- much like my bow and arrows I used to fight in the feudal era. They were more powerful, but very impractical to carry about in this day and age. If I were to become a miko, nobody would question my carrying the weapon, but, right now, it would be difficult to explain even under the best conditions.

I watched with wide eyes as my supposedly less powerful spirit arrow, meant to track Kazemaru, veered, instead, in the direction of his shuriken. When the two objects made of and surrounded by spirit energy met, the midair collision caused an explosion of epic proportions as my Reiki fought to overpower his. Neither object seemed to do more damage than the other- both seeming to negate the effects during the meeting of energies. Good. There was enough power in my attack to keep up with his stronger ones. After the energy dissipated, we both began to throw volley after volley of ranged attacks. We ended up tiring ourselves as we used more and more of our energy with only minimal effect on each other. "Let's get on with this Kazemaru!" I grunted beginning to become out of breath simply from the excessive use of spirit energy. I seriously needed some stamina training.

"You agree that we would be better served by close ranged fighting?" He panted, clearly tiring. It was apparent that I had the upper hand when it came down to spirit energy reserves alone. The thought made me grin.

"At the rate we're going, one of us will win this round only to be defeated in the next due to lack of energy." I ground out my lie. A bluff, really. Yes, I was tiring, but not due to lack of spirit energy. My exhaustion was from using so much of it so quickly. I still had more gas in the tank.

He nodded resolutely, but a trained eye could see that he was nearly exhausted of spirit energy. "Anything goes, then?"

"Let's do this." I yelled as I charged forward, digging my fingers into a shallow cut on my leg, caused by an earlier vagrant shuriken from the ninja.  Charging my blood with energy, I flung the substance into his face at point blank range. He blocked with not a moment to spare, still taking some damage to his limbs; his trunk remained unscathed. Damn. I really need to figure out some tricks, and quick. He was just too good at the physical portion of fighting, while a picture of me remained next to the word inexperienced in the dictionary.

Kazemaru recovered, and, now, it was his turn to attack me. His battle cry made me flinch, but I stood firm, preparing to block. Charging my hands with energy, I brought them into position in front of my face like I had seen in a movie. That's when something amazing happened. My eyesight sharpened and all my other senses became stronger. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. His charge slowed to a crawl, and I was able to readjust my position in order to gain the upper hand.

What. The. Hell. I seriously needed to figure out what was up with me lately. I feel like I'm becoming some overpowered Mary Sue character in a cut rate fan fiction.

After... whatever the hell just happened to me, I managed to defeat ninja dude handily- dropping him to the ground with spirit energy flooding into my hands to hold him down. He admitted defeat and walked away with shoulders slumped and head hung low. I wanted to celebrate, but didn’t get a chance to between feeling badly for the fallen ninja and realizing that Kuwabara versus Shorin slash Rando was the next fight. This would not be good.

Yusuke and I watched helplessly as the awesome demon Rando brutalized our friend, turning him into nothing more than a pile of goo on the ground. I have to admit that I was more than a little afraid at that moment, and I thanked my lucky stars to be after Yusuke. At least, then, he might be tired or something. Luckily for me, Yusuke defeated Rando by the skin of his teeth and by total accident.

You see, Rando was using a move that could shrink any opponent to a size that is easily squished. It was what Rando had done to defeat Kuwabara so handily in the last match. During his match with Yusuke, he tried to use the same chanting incantation on Yusuke. However, Yusuke had been thrown into the marsh, left for dead, to be eaten by some man eating demon fish that Rando had summoned, and Yusuke still had algae and other gross swamp gunk in his ears. Because he couldn’t hear the chant, the spell bounced back at Rando, causing the demon to shrink instead.

With the case finally cracked and the villain defeated, it came down to me against Yusuke in the final round. "Kagome, I've hit girls before, but I'm not sure that I can hit you. I know you’re tough and all, but you’re like my best girl- uh, female- friend. You sure you want to do this? What you came here for is all done." Yusuke remarked, oblivious of our future of training together at this point. He wouldn’t be so shy when the training could be the difference between life and death.

"Honestly, I’m not all that comfortable with another fistfight, either." I turned towards Master Genkai deftly, and, before I even opened my lips to speak, she answered.

"Yusuke, you dimwit, I will teach you. Miko...” She paused for a moment, reconsidering her words. “Kagome, you are adaptive and strong in your spirit energy, but I don't think that you have what it takes to master the style that I am teaching. Besides, for some reason, I sense random bursts of demon energy from you. You need to work with somebody more practiced in the skills you already possess, and the skills that you have yet to discover."

I bowed to her as a sign of respect. "Thank you for your consideration, Master Genkai." In this moment, I could tell that this would not be the end of my path with the psychic master. She would be a huge part of my life from here on out. I just knew.

If you can believe it, this entire adventure took only that Saturday. Of course, Genkai did not let Yusuke leave that day; she explained to him that they would begin training the very next day- the beginning of six weeks of intense one on one training. So, the freshly healed Kuwabara and I caught the last train back home.

Wait, did I just equate Sarayashiki junior high and my friends there as home? I paused in thought for a moment. Yeah, I did, and I like the sound of it. Come to think of it, I’ve felt this way for a long time. This is where my family of friends was, and I would not be taking any of them lightly like I did during my time in the feudal era. Any day could be our last day together, and I would enjoy every moment of their company from here on out.

“I promise.” I whispered too quietly out loud.

Kuwabara stupidly tunes in at this point. Damn it. “What was that, Kagome?” He asked, looking to me in confusion. I think that he’s still trying to process the whole human and demon thing from earlier. That, and, those wounds should have killed him, but Master Genkai revived and healed him with some technique that she called the spirit wave. Perhaps, he was still processing the gravity of that situation.

I shook my head, trying to remain calm and collected despite my spiraling thoughts. “Nothing. Just talking to myself, I guess.”

* * *

When I awoke the next day, I didn't feel recovered one bit, but I had my own mission now. I needed to find somebody to help me understand whatever was going on with me- Master Genkai’s orders. Luckily, I already had someone in mind to help. Thank goodness. I don’t think you can exactly google psychic masters on the internet. Or can you? Note to self, google psychic masters. You know what? I’ll forget if I don’t do it now. I whipped out my cell phone. Who the hell is this Sylvia Brown lady? You know what, never mind. Don’t google psychic masters.

I found myself at the front door of a very nice home on the other side of town from Yusuke’s apartment. When I knocked on Kurama’s door, a very confused half-fox demon answered, blinking his overly large anime eyes in the cutest estimation of confusion I had ever seen. This was not the look I normally saw on his face. It almost made me laugh. "Uh, Kagome, what are you doing here?"

I let myself in and sat on his couch without asking. What are friends for, am I right? "I fought in the Genkai tournament yesterday.” I explained. He probably already knew; he’s intuitive like that. “I'm exhausted and sore, but I've never felt more amazing for some reason.”

I sighed thinking about the feeling I had while pinning Kazemaru to the ground- being the only woman to even join the tournament. I secretly wished for Kurama to have been there- to have seen me. He would have been so proud and elated by my performance that he would have pulled me close and… I broke myself out of my thoughts and continued speaking to Kurama. “The problem is that I experienced something new in the spirit marshes on Master Genkai’s property.”

I explained how my senses had sharpened at the moment of Kazemaru’s attack, slowing the action around me. I stumbled over how to describe how amazing it had felt, how easily I had defeated the ninja. Kurama listened patiently, nodding his apparent understanding of my rambling. I was surprised by this. Hell, I was struggling to understand this whole thing.

“I feel like this is something that I've got to learn how to control. Master Genkai said that she felt demon energy coming from me sporadically throughout the day. I’m not a demon, and you're the only person that I can think of that has both spirit and demon energy, so I came to you first. Please tell me that you can help." I finished in a rush, hoping that Kurama would be my savior in this instance. A girl does need a knight in shining armor every once and awhile, and it does help when he is a handsome half fox demon who also went on travels with you about 500 years in the past. The one-time feelings of friendship were on fire like never before, and I struggled with the change. It’d only been months for me, while Shippo, uh… Kurama, had passed through centuries outside of my company.

He smiled a little too widely- like a predator about to catch his prey. Yet, for some reason, the look wasn’t unsettling. That was so unlike Shuichi, the human. Maybe this is a bit of Yoko that I’m seeing? "Of course, I'll help, Kagome. We'll have to replicate the circumstances in which you tapped into that energy, though. Now is the perfect time, as you still seem to be worn out from yesterday. Let's go outside and spar for a bit to see what we can make happen."

I nodded sullenly- I had wanted to rest today- and scrambled up from my seat. "Let's do this." I said with much more energy than I felt.

He led me to the woods near his house. For some reason, this metropolitan area conveniently had woods whenever we needed cover. Best not dwell on it, though. I needed to focus on the task at hand. "I need you to use up your spirit energy. Show me all the attacks you did yesterday... That should be a good start." Kurama suggested, gesturing at the trees.

Before I began, I used a small amount of Reiki to heal my aches and pains. I then charged power into my hands and began punching trees. When I tired of that, I summoned soul collectors and used them as target practice for my blades of blood attack. Finally, panting, I fell to the ground, feeling utterly drained. "We good?!" I shouted in Kurama's direction, physical and spiritual exhaustion settling into my very being like a virus.

To my dismay, he shook his head. "Unfortunately, that was not enough for you to summon whatever powers you used yesterday. Now that you are worn down, you need to fight me. No more target practice." Without any more warning, he charged at me.

Unlike Kazemaru, he did not scream; he simply ran as fast as his body would allow. Mentally preparing to be tackled to the ground, I blinked my eyes hard, and, when they opened, it happened again. He had managed to replicate the circumstances of yesterday's occurrence with ease, my senses instantly sharpened and time slowed to a snail’s pace. Using this to my advantage, I countered the attack aimed at me, and managed to throw Kurama to the floor with little effort. I do think that he was glad to be tackled, though. Something in his eyes told me that he was not enthused about the idea of actually harming me. He did not struggle once he was pinned, instead, he grew still and thoughtful. “How was that?” I asked, beaming down into his face knowing the answer already.

"I definitely sensed it that time, and we have a problem, Kagome." Kurama’s serious tone had me blinking in surprise. I wasn't expecting words like that.

"What?" I asked anxiously. Standing up on weak legs, I offered my hand to pull him up as well.

He shook his head. "We need to go to the underworld. They will have the videos of what happened. Without that, I would just be guessing, and I don’t want to worry you unnecessarily."

Conveniently, Botan appeared from out of the woods carrying her handy underworld briefcase. "Howdy, there partners." She chimed in a terrible imitation of a cowboy twang. Seeming to sense our moods, she began to speak in her normal, chipper fashion instead. "It looks like you will need some assistance from yours truly. Koenma, somehow knew that you would be needing this tape sooner or later. I've had it with me since it happened. I hope it helps." She popped the tape into the cassette player on her mobile ‘laptop’ briefcase - the most satisfying sound in the world. Why she didn’t have a disc instead didn’t even faze me. Maybe Spirit World is having budget issues. Whatever. Not my problem.

We watched as Hiei ambushed me in the woods, knocking me unconscious before taking me to the warehouse. I was surprised by the unusual amount of care Hiei showed in laying me on the ground. It was strange given that I was his enemy. Shouldn’t he be trying to make me as uncomfortable as possible? “Why does this woman absolutely reek of the spirit fox?” Hiei muttered to himself as he paced the warehouse anxiously as he waited for- something. I almost laughed at the editing to the video because clearly whoever took care of this in spirit world had to jack up the audio in order for us to hear it.

Focusing, I forced my eyes to watch the screen and not look for terrible editing flaws. Seemingly losing his patience, we all watched with rapt attention as Hiei brought his blade to my arm after less than five minutes. At the time, we all thought that I was cut a couple times, managing to heal myself quickly and easily. That was not the case.

After the first cut pierced my skin, my Reiki purified the cut leaving my skin unmarred. This was repeated with the second and third cuts. Then, the little demon lost his already short patience, beginning to slice and dice my skin in a flurry of rapid flourishes. I was cut a total of two hundred thirty two times according to a counter in the bottom left of the screen. They all happened so quickly that you couldn’t see anything but the initial strike. The video turned to super-duper slow motion just so we could see each one. A counter appeared in the bottom, like I really wanted to see that.

Moments later, I lay unmoving on the ground. Not even my chest was moving in its normal rhythmic pattern. Everything seemed to be in a stasis for a neverending second until my body had begun to lose blood. We were all shocked to see that my spirit energy had yet to kick in. Suddenly, pulse burst forth from my body just as I sucked in a rasping breath; this was definitely not spirit energy. It was red. Entirely different from my usual pinkish-purple essence. Unlike spiritual energy, this felt cold and eerily powerful, even through the screen, it gave me chill. It scared me.

All of my cuts healed, and Hiei was blown backwards across the warehouse. The power manifested itself as a red tail and fox ears before my body stood up and stalked the smaller demon. I remembered an episode of Naruto going something like this, but that can’t be real, right? "Bad decision, Hiei." My fox-self goaded. Hiei looked stunned, but managed to jump out of my way and even disappear with his speed. All too soon, my recorded self’s eyes rolled back and my body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Holy shit.

"Did I just turn into a...?" I stammered, speechless.

A hand covered my mouth, and a quiet voice whispered. “The clip isn’t over yet.”

Hiei, looking thoroughly stunned, walked up and inspected me briefly before clearly deciding to leave me alone. He situated me into a more comfortable position, and jumped back several feet before muttering to himself again. “It seems that the fox has shared energy with the woman, but what could possibly make her so special? It seems to have transformed her somehow…” Then, the video cut out.

Kurama removed his hand from my lips and hesitated. "You have become a kitsune, like me. I suspect that it has to do with me having given you some of my energy earlier that day. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I don't know what to say, or even how to process this. What does this mean for me?”

A shift in Kurama’s eyes indicated that I was now speaking to Yoko. I instantly felt calmer for some reason, but I didn’t question it. I just needed answers. “This is a phenomenon that occasionally happens when silver kitsune transfer energy to humans. We call it spiritual transmigration. It is rare, but, in your case, having died with my energy- my youki, my demon energy- within you, you were reborn as a fox spirit not unlike myself.” He paused briefly as I took in his explanation in silence. “I’m sure that you’re wondering what this will mean for you and your spiritual powers, but it’s very clear that you can still use them. My best guess is that you have two separate pieces of yourself that have yet to merge, which I can understand. They are two very different pieces. One is the very human miko- pure. The other is a demon trapped within you. Only time will tell if you will become like myself and Shuichi or if the two personalities will eventually merge into one.”

“So, nothing’s changed?” I asked. I could tell that my eyebrows were knit together in confusion, but I couldn’t seem to care less at the moment.

“Yes and no. You will see changes within yourself, without a doubt. You now have demon energy, and you will likely age like a silver fox spirit. Once we reach maturity, it takes about fifty years for our bodies to age one human year.”

He paused as if trying to decide to say something, but I interrupted the silence. “So, what happens now? Will you show me how to control my new powers?” I practically begged.

“Of course.” He smiled before his eyes abruptly shifted to green.

* * *

The buried memories of my long since passed youth flooded me as I attempted to explain to Kagome the phenomenon that had occurred to her and its ramifications. Even I struggled to explain it to her- intentionally leaving out the most important part. It means that we’re soul mates. She would be mine forever. The most feral and instinctive parts of me celebrated the alteration- the creation of my mate. The human part, Shuichi, mourned the change in her humanity.

It was these thoughts that lead me to meditate further and draw me deeper into my past than I have ever been before. Demons like myself who live such long lives tend to compartmentalize things like the past and block them from our memories until needed at a later time. I now needed to remember what happened on the day when I last saw Kagome 500 years earlier.

I watched from a nearby floral bush (trying to hide my scent) as an irate and nearly-crying Kagome jumped down the bone eater’s well for the last time, never to be seen in the feudal era again. I saw Inuyasha close his eyes in sadness, and, then, open them in anger. “Shippo, you know I can smell you! Get your ass over here right now before I decide to hunt you down instead.”

I scurried forward pushing my too-small legs as fast as they would go. In the next few years, I would be a fully grown fox demon. I eagerly anticipated the changes that would lead me into adulthood. Right now, however, I was still barely above Inuyasha’s knee. Nearly shaking in fear, I looked up at the irate half-demon. “What did you do, Shippo? I know you sensed it too. She had your energy within her. She carried your stench! Why?”

I forced myself not to waver and run away in my fear. “I don’t know! I’m only seven, and, right now, I sure don’t have any energy to spare. Maybe it is an incarnation of myself in the future. How am I supposed to know about things my future self has done?” I questioned, slowly becoming angry myself. I knew that, if I were to become the right type of fox demon, I could potentially live for hundreds of years and meet her again in this lifetime, but I would not know what type of kitsune I would become until three years from now when I am fully grown and become my own man.

If I was feeling anger and fear, Inuyasha must be feeling rage and devastation. “Get out of here, and never come back, fox! If I ever smell you again, prepare to fight to the death.”

With that, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the kitsune tribes in the North to learn and train under the great kitsune masters. I wouldn’t know until three years later what type of kitsune I would become, so it was best to know all the techniques that I may be able to employ. Although my father was a silver kitsune, my mother had been a red kitsune, and brown fox spirits are the most common.

The difference is simply that of what part of nature we control. Red would mean that I could control fire, but red fox demons have a tendency to have short lifespans, like my mother. It is said that a priestess cursed red spirit foxes hundreds of years ago- I would have to look into the rumors one day. Brown foxes have an affinity for earth, but they’re not known for being terribly bright. I hoped not to inherit that trait from an ancestor. There are, of course, other types of foxes, but they’re uncommon at best and of no real significance since most of them are afraid of the outside world poaching them for their pelts. No, I want to be a silver spirit fox- like my father.

Of all the spirit foxes of the world, silver kitsune are by far the strongest. They tend to have higher intelligence than other demons, and are the longest lived of all fox apparitions. Once a kit reaches maturity at age ten, they age about one human year for every fifty years that pass. Silver kitsune can control plant life of all types, and are known for being in higher classes of demons than their brethren. Yes, they are by far the most revered and rare of all the spirit foxes, and I wanted… No, needed to become one! Otherwise, I may not live to see the future and meet Kagome once more. I had to know about the connection that we would have in order for her to become a demon fox like me.

On my tenth birthday, I changed my name to Yoko Kurama- taking advantage of my father’s name and previous status among demons of the era. I was an adult, now, and a silver spirit fox as I had wished. I was given a sendoff party that night by the people of the Northern village when they realized that I would finally be leaving them. At the joyous bonfire, my silver kitsune master imparted wisdom to me about a process called spiritual transmigration- a practice that only our kind can perform. It seems that silver spirit foxes have a tendency to fall in love with humans.

Since a human has such a short lifespan, our ancestors created a way for us to carry on the silver kitsune line and give our mates a longer lifespan. This explained everything that I had been wondering for these past few years. If only I had known sooner, I could have kept myself from worrying about being a silver fox for the past few years. In the future, I had given Kagome my spiritual energy, and she had been reborn as a demon because of it. She must have accidentally died with my spiritual energy in her body, or she would not have become a demon herself.

I used this knowledge and my new skills to return to the last place I had seen Kagome- the bone eater’s well. Inuyasha must know this by now. Even he could deduce something like this in three years. He had been so sure all those years ago during the months of her absence that his bond would bring her back when, in fact, it was my bond that had. It set into motion the events that would lead to our future together. Today, I would tell Inuyasha the truth, if he didn’t know it already, and destroy him. It was the least I could do to take the pain of loss away from him. Using my plants to aid me, I assured that my former friend turned rival died painlessly in our battle.

In the hundreds of years that I had to wait for Kagome, my mind blocked out her place in my past, leading me down the selfish and dangerous path that would, eventually, lead me to her. If I hadn’t been injured and forced to hide inside a human baby, I wouldn’t have reconnected with her.

As I opened my eyes, I quietly sent a prayer of thanks to spirit world for helping me find her once again. I would never let her go or say goodbye as Inuyasha had. Never.


	7. The Gates of Betrayal

Six weeks passed with Kurama and me training together. Every day, I got stronger, more in tune with my new, demon self. I found the instincts difficult to deal with at the best of times, and, when things became overwhelming, Yoko was always at my side to guide me. I’ve quickly grown to depend on him, but don’t tell him that. He’d enjoy it far too much. My new, baser instincts left me with a violent streak that I couldn’t always reign in, and powers that I needed to learn how to control- and fast. Something was telling me that danger was coming sooner rather than later.

I learned many new tricks from Kurama including his signature weapon, the rose whip. It is a move in which the user infuses their spirit energy into a simple rose. The Reiki causes the plant to become harder than diamond, but strong and pliable like a vine. It’s a very useful technique, and it quickly became a staple in my own repertoire of moves. He also taught me to watch and learn your opponent's fighting style, and I have to admit that he impressed me daily with his skill and knowledge.

Kurama was so different from the feudal era that I couldn't imagine this man living through it; I wondered about what spurred on the changes every time I managed to find spare time. I remembered the brave, obstinate kit from my time with Inuyasha. There was even a time that I would have considered him family, but the years have changed him very much. I like the changes too; he was no longer a boy fighting with friends in order to get his revenge. He was a man fighting for his beliefs, and I was slowly becoming addicted to the feeling of him being near. I did my best to hide those feelings, but I know his observational skills are beyond compare. He would find me out soon enough. Besides, my new nickname for him didn't help. I liked to call him 'Skys'. It was short for Shippo, Kurama, Yoko, Shuichi.

Yeah, I'm that transparent. I am so screwed. I tried not to dwell on any of these new feelings for too long, however. Otherwise, I might just end up jumping the poor, hopefully unsuspecting guy.

Today is an exciting day; Yusuke comes home from training with Master Genkai. We have been writing letters back and forth, and I've been anticipating this day for a whole week now. My brother is coming home. Now, before you go judging me on that statement, let me lay it down for you. Sota, my biological brother, is firmly on mother's side when it comes to my studies. We have not had a halfway decent conversation with each other since I stumbled into the feudal era. So much for blood being thicker than water, huh? If they had their way, the whole world would fall to pieces, but I’d be getting straight A’s in algebra.

I took a calming breath and let my mind wander to my family while I awaited Yusuke's arrival on the park bench. I hadn't seen or heard from any of my family- mother, Sota, or grandfather- in over a month. Since mother found out that it was not, in fact, Keiko's house that I'd been staying at during the week. What does it matter to her? I had a free roof over my head for the low, low cost of doing chores! What the hell else is there to know? Sure, I could have been more candid about everything, but the truth is that, either way, I didn't want to go home. Hell, I might never go home at this rate. Honestly, I feel terrible about disappointing them, but, clearly, my life has been angled in a different direction from the one they had chosen for me. Ever since mother wished that I not return to the feudal era, it sealed my fate in this time. I would be tangled up in the supernatural forever. I am a demon, now, after all. Talk about a self-fulfilling prophecy. The point is that I’ve moved on. They haven’t, and they’ll figure that out soon enough.

I cleared my mind and took a cleansing breath, centering myself. When I opened my eyes, they found a pair of golden ones; I hadn't seen them in at least a week. Yoko was dominant today. "I need to talk to you, Kagome. I need the analytical, sometimes cutthroat side to listen. I need the demon."

I kept my chin up continuing to look him in the eyes. "She's listening." I stated. Since he had discovered my change from human to demon, whenever Yoko was dominant, he nearly demanded that my demon side speak to him. I think that this may be his way of trying to get my human and demon sides to coincide, but I seriously doubt that this method is the most effective method. Then again, I doubt that any living people have had to deal with this before. We were both flying blind here.

He sniffed, but his face looked disappointed afterward, like he was searching for a particular scent from me and came up short. I filed the memory into the back of my head under the 'need to figure out' heading. That particular file was nearly exploding at this point- my own personal imaginary Costanza wallet sealed within my own brain. "I'm not sure you've noticed them yet- the bugs. Something is coming; be ready. You stick to Yusuke like glue once he gets here. It's important."

I nodded curtly. "Thank you for the warning. Now, save your energy and let Shuichi be dominant. If there really is danger, you should have just let him tell me." Idiot.

His hand lifted and stroked down my cheek. Much to my chagrin, I shivered at his touch. His intoxicating scent met my nostrils as he drew closer. Yoko’s musk alone nearly threatened to take me over and devour me. I almost wished that it would. My demon yearned for this man, something that the human within me had yet to admit. "Where would the fun be in that?" He whispered in order to make me lean in.

My body shook as I fought the changes I knew he was trying to incite, the animal inside of me rattling her cage begging to be set free. After all of this time together, he knew me well, like one of his plants and their medicinal properties; Yoko could probably make me do whatever he wanted with only a look. I counted myself lucky that he was such a gentleman on a regular basis. Not many men would turn down a willing female because he knew she would regret her actions when she snapped back to reality afterward.

I looked over his shoulder in hopes of a rescue, and I was relieved to see Yusuke had finally arrived. "I'll see you soon, Yoko." I muttered under my breath as I stood to meet Yusuke halfway.

Yoko bolted off quickly, but, still, Yusuke saw him. "Why didn't Kurama stick around?" He asked, curiosity marring his jovial voice slightly. I found myself slightly irritated that he called Yoko simply by the name Kurama, but I could understand his difficulties in understanding the subtleties of the many personalities within the fox demon. I would have to make an effort to explain to him the differences one day.

I smiled, same old Yusuke. "Skys just wanted to give us some time together is all." I pulled him into a quick hug. "I missed you, brother."

Yusuke chuckled. "You too. How pissed is your family, though? I know you were taming things down in your letters. Who the hell is Skys?"

I shook my head. "Just a nickname I came up with for Kurama. It's short for all of his pseudonyms. As for my family, it doesn't matter. I've decided to follow whatever path fate has chosen for me. My life continues to be drawn to the supernatural, and I am happy with everything as it is. All that matters to me right now is this spirit detective gig and making myself stronger. My family doesn't get to dictate my life and make me unhappy anymore."

"Well said. I wouldn’t exchange what we’ve got going on right now for my weight in gold." He laughed patting me on the back with a genuinely happy air about him. My new demons senses could also feel his energy. Yusuke had trained very hard, indeed, in order to become this strong in six weeks’ time. "Let's go find Keiko. I promised her that, when I returned, I would buy her an ice cream."

I laughed at him. "You would! C'mon. We're burning daylight. I pushed him in the opposite direction of Keiko's place and bolted, playfully laughing the whole time. He quickly caught up and surpassed me; this small show of power proved just how strong Yusuke had become, but I’d grown stronger as well. I giggled and pushed my legs harder, catching up and meeting him stride for stride. The only difference between us being that I was actually winded. He showed absolutely no signs of fatigue. We laughed as we bobbed and weaved between people on the way, trying to foul the other up. Our race ended in a draw with both of us skidding to a halt in front of the Yukimura's restaurant-home.

We were met with Keiko's surprised yet stern voice. "You two are incorrigible. Everything is always a competition or fight with you." She shook her head, and grabbed Yusuke's ear dragging him away. "Do I need to remind you that you promised me ice cream when you came back?"

He waved his arms wildly and shook her off. "Of course not! I remember everything that I say to you, Keiko. Let's go grab a couple cones, and, then, maybe go see a movie?" She squealed with glee, and invited me to follow them to thirty one flavors. I tagged along knowing that I was totally being a third wheel right now, but I promised Yoko that I would stick with Yusuke once he had arrived. I guess we would be going on a mission today. What happened to the fair warning that we had last time? That had been nice. I guess that we no longer deserve the luxury. Koenma might be getting an earful from me next time I see him. Maybe I’d tug on that ugly red cape and strangle him with it.

Kazuma ran into us at the ice cream parlor. He and I had become much closer lately, but the dynamic at the table now felt more like a double date. Yuck! I was both relieved and freaked out when I felt the tingling sensation of my spiritual awareness warn me of danger. The boys must have sensed it too because their eyes were on me to make the excuse. I sighed. Men. "Hey Keiko, it looks like the movie is going to start soon. Why don't you grab our seats and we’ll meet you inside in a minute?"

She smiled widely. "Okay, I get it. You guys catch up for a bit, but don't take too long. You don't want to miss the beginning."

"Okay." We all chimed already knowing, somehow, that we would miss far more than that. As soon as Keiko was out of sight, we walked towards a nearby alley. Why is it that we always sense danger in alleyways? Where is the adventure? I want danger in an elevator! Gimme danger in a pet shop! Yeah, that's the ticket. Danger and fluffy animals. Their cuteness… It’s over nine THOUSAND!!! Ahem...

When we reached a dead end in the alley, we found ourselves being surrounded by a ton of punks. They were possessed, or… something; their eyes seemed to glow red and their skin had an almost blue pallor to it. Anyway, it was just the three of us gearing up to fight ten of these guys with their weapons and stuff when Yusuke told Kuwabara and me to stand back. When we did, he unveiled his newest move: the spirit shotgun. It. Was. Awesome. He took out the whole hoard in one fell swoop! Literally, every single one of these miserable losers was on the ground unconscious because of one move. Yusuke had charged up his whole right fist like he would the spirit gun. Except, when it was time to fire, the ‘bullet’ acted like that of a shotgun shell. The spread was tremendous, and the results were devastating.

I needed to learn this. Thank god for my ability to learn moves by watching. Well, thank Kurama for noticing too. He was the one to point out that I happened to do it. One day, he was tending his herbs making them grow faster with the aid of his spirit energy. I watched him for a while and joined after he was finished with the first plant. Then, he watched me and gave me pointers. I was a quick learner when it came down to adapting my spirit energy. Due to my history as a miko in the past, I sense Reiki so innately that it is second nature to learn how to do these things quickly. If there was more to it, it was beyond our knowledge, so we didn’t question it any further.

Speaking of sensing things innately, I swung around and quickly shot two sacred arrows at a demon who I sensed watching the encounter. They dropped to the ground faster than you can say "nocked an arrow". Then, a far-too-chipper voice hollered. "Well, I never! Here I am getting ready to make a daring rescue of our hero and his friends, and I get denied. Don't say I never did anything for you because I have certainly tried." Botan sometimes really gets on my nerves. Who is this happy all the time? You can't be a grim reaper and happy, right? Besides, some zombie-like dudes just tried to attack us, and are those bugs coming out of their mouths?

Yusuke, however, chuckled. "Hey, hey, Botan! Long time no see. What seems to be the matter here? These guys attacked us with absolutely no provocation. Normally, I would be up for a fight, but, unlike Kuwabara, these guys can't defend themselves. It's hardly a fair fight."

As usual, Botan piped up with the underworld explanation of the strange things we were experiencing. "Look closely ladies and germs." The boys peered closer and finally saw the bugs leaving the bodies of these punks. The insects crawled out of their mouths or ears, and, then, tried to fly away. Botan quickly jumped into action and sprayed them with some special bug spray.

"Those were Makai insects. They possess the bodies of humans. In particular, they prefer to take over the bodies of depressed or angry people. They are flocking to the city in droves right now. The Four Saint Beasts of Makai have been locked up in their castle for years, and only recently seemed to have gotten their hands on a flute that can control these bugs. Your mission, Yusuke, will be to go into their domain and destroy it. We will be sending backup in with you. Trust me, you'll know them when you see them."

“Won’t destroying the whistle allow the insects to run rampant? Aren’t they better off under the control?” I asked her skeptically as the woman motioned for us to follow her.

“Makai insects do not normally flourish in Human World. The only reason they are here is because of that device. Once it is destroyed, they will have no reason or compellation to remain in this plane. Besides, the whole world will be safer if there is no way for other demons to control those bugs.” Botan elaborated as she led us to the seemingly abandoned basement of a nearby building, and rapped on the floor trying to find the some sort of secret trap door.

Finally, she found the correct planks of wood. When she pulled them up, the portal that spirit world had placed there for us was easily visible and accessible. I gulped. A trip to the feudal era was easy, but what would travelling between dimensions be like? Kuwabara said something stupidly brave and jumped in blindly. I followed the idiot, knowing he would get himself killed without supervision. Of course, Botan had to persuade Yusuke (a.k.a. Push the bastard).

Kuwabara landed not-so-gracefully on his face while I managed to avoid landing on him and breaking a leg. I found that the travelling sensation was not unlike that of time travel, and I was tempted to mock the redhead for his lack of grace. Then again, my first few trips between the modern and feudal era had quite a few questionable landings. I suppose practice made perfect. Let’s just hope that we won’t be doing this very frequently.

Yusuke followed and gave Kuwabara a run for his money in the terrible landing Olympics, only just managing to land on his feet and quickly stepping forward to break his fall. "Why the heck did you two do that?! You're making me look bad by jumping in willingly an' all. This is my mission, you know. You guys can leave."

Kuwabara finally recovered, jumping up and screaming. "And let you have all the fun? Yeah right."

I literally heard Yusuke grit his teeth. "Yeah. Fun." He growled as we quickly became surrounded by a hoard of Star Wars Jawa-looking guys.

"What the hell?" I groaned as I began to let loose the demon from her cage and began to hack and slash at everything but my allies indiscernibly. We batted them off for a while, only just managing to make some headway in the direction of the castle when two lights appeared in the sky. They seemed to battle and then landed in a nearby tree.

"Mind if we drop in?" A voice yelled. I'd know it anywhere- Kurama. He lashed out quickly with the rose whip- enemies falling to the ground instantaneously. "Everyone okay?" He asked. I felt myself powering down, becoming more human. I don’t transform into a fox spirit per se, but I do have a tendency to take on their more base attributes when I use my demon energy. Kurama had mentioned that my eyes had taken to turning yellow like Yoko’s during the transformation. He said that the boost in demon energy that I experienced during a fight is what spurred on the changes in my body. I once asked him why he doesn’t change into his fox form during fights; he told me that he never needs to use enough energy to cause the change- cocky asshole.

“If you thought that those demons were tough, we’re bound to have trouble inside the castle.” Hiei goaded. I’d only had two encounters with the short, black haired demon since I discovered my new status as a demon, but I could already tell that this was him being nice. I never did get an apology for him forcing my transformation into demon-hood.

"We could have handled them, you know." I frowned. I found that I had actually wanted to test my mettle against those enemies. Mentally shaking my head, I tried to make those thoughts dissipate. My inner demon was a glutton for punishment that much is for certain.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kurama inquired with a knowing smirk- repeating Yoko’s words from earlier. Bastard. It’s like the other personalities know that it kills me when I get a reminder about Yoko’s presence within their shared body.

I turned away pretending to pout, but the truth is he was being far too alluring. I needed to hide my desire. "Turn around, woman. You will not hold us back. This must be as swift an excursion as possible in order to minimize damage to human world." Hiei’s sharp voice commanded.

I turned and found that the group had left me in the dust. They were already at the entrance to the castle. I bolted after them catching up in just seconds due to the speed gained from hours upon hours of practice. We entered together in a line with Hiei in front and Kurama in back. I took the middle behind Yusuke. Kuwabara kept bumping into me from behind and I started to get pissed off just as I began to see light ahead in the tunnel. "When are we going to get to the end of this thing? I can't see a thing." Kuwabara stammered.

"We're almost there. I can see the light already." I reassured him. It was awful claustrophobic in here, and Kuwabara isn’t exactly the type to tell you that he is afraid of such things.

Everyone looked at me strangely. "You can frickin’ see light in here?" Yusuke shouted angrily.

"Of course." I deadpanned. They couldn’t?

I saw Kurama step around Kuwabara and stick his hand about 5 feet from my face. "How many fingers?"

I almost laughed. "Three." He switched them. "One." Again. "Four." Again. "One. Are you done yet?"

He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "Let's keep going. This tunnel isn't the safest place to stay." He commanded, stepping back into his place among our ranks.

For another ten minutes or so, we stumbled through the darkness into the depths of the castle. When we finally reached a courtyard, we were surprised by a flying demon bat that stopped us. In a high-pitched voice the beast half shrieked, "Welcome to Maze Castle. Those who enter Maze Castle must be tested by the gates of betrayal."

Then, after Yusuke asked a stupid question about what the gates of betrayal are, it flew over to a hidden lever and pulled. Suddenly, the ceiling began to collapse down on us. We all raised our arms above our heads to catch the offending object. Then, the in-fighting began.

"Why should I hold this up to help you pathetic humans?" Hiei groaned arrogantly despite the fact that he was straining just as hard as the rest of the group. His arms are extended the farthest as well, given his stature compared to the rest of the group.

"If anybody tries to leave, I'll drag you back myself!" Kuwabara threatened while grunting under the pressure. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head. I could see the blood vessels in his eyes threatening to burst as he strained to hold the weight.

Surprisingly, Yusuke was the voice of reason. "Everybody shut up and think of a way out of this."

My arms were shaking and straining. "Kinda hard to think right now, Yusuke. Upper body strength is not my forte."

The imaginary light bulb appeared above Yusuke’s head. "Hiei, you're the fastest of us! You run over to that lever and lift the gate back up. Kagome and I will use our spirit energy to help us lift." Yusuke commanded.

Having been given the nod, I tapped into my energy. Good thing I happened to have reserves today. Yoko and I didn’t practice today because of Yusuke’s homecoming, otherwise, I suspect that I would be entirely drained. "Hurry, damn it." I groaned. Using my energy didn’t make this any easier. In fact, it would be more draining, given enough time holding up the massive weight of the ceiling.

Hiei bolted and scared the shit out of us by not pulling the lever right away. He managed to save his own skin by waiting for a cue from eyeball guy, informing him that the lever he was going to pull was booby trapped. When the ceiling was no longer a problem, we all stretched our arms and thanked Hiei for rescuing us with his speed and cool intellect. He may try to come off as a terrible, horrible demon, but, maybe there was more than that underneath it all. Maybe, just maybe, there is a good person beneath all that bullshit he tries to put on.

Without another word or any grandeur, we all began to tread lightly into the castle where we would try to defeat the four saint beasts.


	8. Ch- ch- Changes (turn and face them)

Hiei and I led the three human spirit detectives through maze castle. Between my own keen sense of smell and Hiei’s jagan eye, the “maze” was nothing more than child’s play. I found my mind wandering to Kagome during the times where I was leading rather than following Hiei, which was quite frequent given that Hiei is still not at full power from his jagan being implanted just over a year ago. They say that most demons who receive the third eye implant take three years to achieve their former power level, but Hiei is a particularly… determined apparition. He’ll be even stronger before long. There’s no doubt in my mind about that fact. I shook my head at my worries regarding our team’s current power levels versus that of the saint beasts’, and focused on the task at hand briefly before my mind wandered to Kagome once again.

My main concern is that she has developed abilities that are different than my own. Nowhere in the literature I had found on spiritual transmigration did I read of the human developing their own unique powers. In fact, she is still missing my keen sense of smell; I find it odd that she is developing abilities that compliment my own downfalls. Her eyesight is, in a word, impeccable! None of us were able to see anything in that long, dark tunnel, yet she was able to see me holding up fingers from about five feet away. It was astounding.

The fact that she is still exhibiting new talents on a regular basis is also troubling. I have noticed that Kagome learns from watching a person use their spirit energy, but her aptitude is unprecedented. Perhaps, we may discover the reason behind her plethora of abilities that have appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and, certainly, there will come a point where she will plateau. The growth must stop at a reasonable pace, right? And, what if it doesn’t? Am I okay with that?

My mind circled back to the more tender moments that I’ve spent with Kagome: the day she came to me weeping because her mother had just disowned her, literally burning Kagome off the family tree with a lighter in front of her; the end of our first day of proper training when she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder, sitting on my human mother’s couch; watching her beam with pride while sitting across from her at the ice cream parlor, a special treat for mastering the rose whip. Kagome had created her own easy to access box at the front of my mind, and she wrote right on the thing ‘fragile- handle with care’. There was no way that I would be leaving her in a million years. She has me wrapped around her little finger and she doesn’t even know it yet. In other words, I have it bad.

A rumbling drew me from my thoughts. They could be just tremors, but the stench in this entrance hall is particularly intense. Clearly, we are going in the right direction if we are looking for a saint beast.

I take pride in my ability to think several steps ahead of my opponent, but I did not expect one of the saint beasts to rise right out of the ground in front of us. This method of arrival is particularly original. The beast appeared to be about eight-foot-tall, comprised of nothing besides stone. It was spherical in shape and had a clear face. Five limbs protruded from it. Two were arms and two were legs; the other was a tail that dragged lazily on the ground.

The usual banter from the villain ensued with the beast, Genbu, advising us all to attack at once so as to save himself time. There was also an idle threat about crushing us all into nothing but dust. Knowing this type of opponent very well, I elected to fight the battle alone.

Genbu immediately resorted to a dirty tactic. Using his body’s composition to his benefit, he attacked me with his tail from behind. It seems that he has the particular skill to transport his stone body parts through earth and gravel as if it were part of his body. His tail managed to pierce my right side quite deeply; the appendage missed any vital organs, but the pain is still excruciating. Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself to stand normally. Now that I know of this particular skill, I can avoid future attacks.

Taking my fighting stance, I reach into my hair and withdraw a seed, quickly transforming it with my energy into a rose. In the back of my mind, I hear Yusuke and Kuwabara scoffing. With a smirk, I infuse my spirit energy into the object commanding it to become as hard as diamond and transforming to proper whip length. I felt confidence flow through me with the familiar weight of my weapon in my hand. I was prepared to do whatever it takes to complete this battle quickly and efficiently.

In a single movement that I am quite accustomed to, my whip burst forth striking the enemy upwards of 17 times. The pieces of Genbu fell to the floor, and I stepped towards our group assured that the enemy was defeated. There was an echoing laugh throughout the room, and the pieces of Genbu began to form the massive beast once again.

“No matter how many times you cut me, my body will only come back together again! In fact, it gives me a few ideas.” The other demon shouted before using his now-broken composure to literally hurl parts of his body in my direction. I managed to dodge the majority of the attack, mostly taking superficial damage to my extremities. All the while, I slashed my whip through the air in an attempt to pulverize the stone demon. Once again, he assembled into his original form. He must have a weakness in his damaged state, but what could it be?

Genbu insisted on pointing out my labored breathing to my comrades, worrying them further before attacking another time. Instead of choosing to dodge the onslaught, I withstood the barrage and used my excellent senses to sniff out his weakness. Before I could snatch the item in question from the air, a second rose whip curled around the rock flinging it back towards the team. The owner of that rose whip, Kagome, caught the red, pulsing rock and destroyed it without a word. The stone demon’s pieces fell to the ground- the only sound in the room.

* * *

All eyes were on me. No pressure or anything. “I sensed that thing- an organ that acted as Genbu’s hypothalamus, I think- the first time it separated from his body. I would have disposed of it sooner, but I didn’t think he’d reassemble himself. Sorry that you were injured. I should have known better.”

"Don't worry yourself over it. The majority of my injuries are minor in nature." Kurama groaned in pain while holding his side. The first injury from Genbu's tail was still bleeding heavily.

I stepped forward to heal him, but he tried to fight me off. "Let me heal you!" I commanded in the sternest voice that I could muster without letting it shake with my worries for the spirit fox.

"Save your energy, Kagome. You may still need it."

"I'm sorry, but fuck that! No way am I letting you bleed all the way to the top of this castle." I pushed past his defensive stance and placed my own hand over the one already covering his injury. I could tell that it was just now starting to clot. Bending my energy to my will, I sped along the healing process until Kurama was able to stand without crippling pain. The injury was not beautiful or even fully healed, but it was passable for the time being. "This will be enough for now. When this is finished, I'll complete the process, but, you're right. It will take more energy than absolutely necessary to mend this entirely, Skys. Promise me that you won’t overexert yourself until then." I smiled and looked up at him.

I found my favorite color eyes looking back at me- Yoko's yellow ones. In this moment, they seemed to be liquid gold. I blushed and forced myself to look away as he spoke privately to me. "Thank you, Kagome. I feel better already." Then, his voice grew louder for the group to hear. "I'm afraid I won't be much good for battling any more saint beasts. Kagome has healed me only enough to avoid the worst of the pain. It could open up again if I'm not careful."

“Don’t worry. We’ll take it from here.” Yusuke piped in with a shit eating grin, like that fight was a piece of cake that he could have handled.

We ran as fast as Kurama’s injuries would allow before we were stopped by Kuwabara who said he would be taking down the next beast on his own. To prove it, he summoned his spirit sword without using any aid to do so. To further prove his stupidity (I mean his point), he told the sword to become a spear and promptly passed out after his show of newly found spiritual prowess.

Luckily, we were saved from having to drag him down the corridor right away by Botan who was trying to reach us on a communication mirror that she had given Yusuke before he was pushed through the portal. She let us know that the threat in human world was relatively under control at this point, but that things were getting worse. Again, no pressure or anything. This made me seriously think about some questions I’ve been meaning to ask. How does spirit world even know that we can beat these guys? What’s the backup plan if we fail? Is there anybody in spirit world’s control that can beat them?

Anyway, by the time Botan was done blathering on, Kuwabara was back on his feet, and our next opponent was using his vocal chords to create an earthquake. Joy and rapture. We continued on up the tower we were in and emerged on a rooftop. There was a narrow, rail-less bridge that needed to be crossed in order to reach the next rooftop. On said roof, stood a white tiger demon waiting. "You will not come any further with your ragtag team, spirit detective. Even if you all come at me at once, you will not defeat the great Byakko." Seriously, what is up with these saint beasts and saying that? The other guy said pretty much the same thing earlier.

“Oh, yeah? Think you’re so tough? I bet I can take you all on my own.” Kuwabara announced loudly marching forward before the tiger demon began to start growling again. The bridge Kuwabara was about to cross began to crumble on the sides making it even more narrow. It was truly treacherous, now.

Cringing the whole time, Kuwabara tip-toed across the expanse- finally winding up on the other end with a grin and an over the top celebration of his triumph. I almost wished for him to be taken down a couple of pegs, but I fear what fighting this demon with less confidence would mean for my red headed, idiot of a friend. When he settled down, Kuwabara finally set his sights on his opponent. “Why don’t you just give up now, ugly? It will save you some embarrassment.” Kuwabara threatened.

The white tiger demon in the hideous tarzan-esque loincloth growled, causing another shuddering of the castle beneath our feat. “You are not even strong enough to defeat the hairs on my head, human. You will die before you even get the chance to touch me!” Byakko laughed while whipping a clawed hand through his hair and removing three strands. Byakko blew on the three hairs and released them. The process was mesmerizing as I watched his demon energy twist the hairs into three growling beings, which surrounded Kuwabara.

I cringed as the first tiger-like dog attacked Kuwabara, and turned my head to Kurama whose eyes were green yet again. I tried not to feel crestfallen at the discovery. "Kurama, I felt exactly how he did that. I think I could probably summon my own if I wanted to."

He nodded while keeping his eyes on the fight. "Yes, but you should not power up and use your demon energy until you absolutely have to. They don't know about your powers yet, and it would be best to keep it that way. Take two steps back, Kagome. I have a feeling that our friend has an idea."

As I did so, Kuwabara starts screaming down the bridge with the demons close at hand. He stops just short and shish kabobs all three in one fell swoop. When he realizes that they are now pretty much attached to his arm, he runs in our direction again; this time, he continues all the way around the castle tower.

I struggled not to laugh when Hiei remarked in a deep monotone, "Do you think he knows that it's a circle?"

Kuwabara, however, had created something like an anchor with his spirit sword, and tied one end of it to the other announcing that it was a tiger demon donut. Byakko seemed to growl a little less menacingly, now. "Fine. You are smart, but you are not nearly strong enough to defeat me. You are far outmatched."

"Yeah, right. I've heard it all before, but I'm still gonna beat you just like I'm gonna beat Yusuke one day." Kuwabara declared boldly.

I shook my head as Yusuke commented under his breath. “So, that means that we’ll have to get a gum scraper to get him off the floor when Byakko’s done with him, right?” Hiei and Kurama laughed in sync at Yusuke’s sarcastic remark. I failed to find the humor. They couldn’t even begin to understand the lengths I was willing go to in order to make sure we all made it out of here safely.

As Kuwabara fought on against the impressive Byakko, we all began to notice his spirit energy begin to dwindle. I glanced at Kurama, and he nodded, subtly indicating that I should perform the particular trick that was on my mind. I’d recently gotten my hands on a set of old scrolls written by a powerful miko. I hadn’t gotten a chance to try any of the teachings yet, but this seemed like the perfect time. I plopped myself down in the center of the other three, hoping that this would be cue enough to protect me while my mind was otherwise occupied.

Finding my meditative state with practiced ease, I began to will my strength into Kuwabara. In my detachment from my body, I could sense our team’s energy levels along with that of our enemies. Forcing myself to ignore our predicament, I focused on the task at hand. Kuwabara’s reserve of power was almost completely drained, and I had to replenish it. Focusing on keeping a reservoir of power to myself, I let the trickle of power towards him become a slow stream. When he had clearly gained enough strength (and the upper hand), I let the power slow to a trickle again. Then, suddenly, my power, and then some, sprung back into Kuwabara’s body. I slowly siphoned my own strength back into my body and opened my eyes.

Normally, I would expect gold eyes in front of me in this moment. Instead, I found Hiei’s red ones. “It seems that you are less useless than I initially thought, woman. If you are through, we do still have two more saint beasts to defeat.”

I shuffled to my feet and wiped the nasty demon world dirt from my blue skirt, and the world spun beneath me. Yes, I had gotten all of my power back, but I had pretty much left my body to perform the necessary task. Apparently, I needed to get my sea legs back after that performance. I almost found myself face first on the ground before a set of hands caught me just in the nick of time. I blinked the stars out of my eyes and found that it was Hiei’s arms wrapped around me instead of the ones that I so wanted around my waist. Of course, it made sense that it would be Hiei; he is the fastest of us all. My stupid mind just rushed right to the explanation that it wanted to jump to.

Hiei helped right me, and I thanked him quietly, knowing instinctively that he is a very private person. Then, Yoko stepped forward with pursed lips and a stern look in his gold eyes. His hands found my hair, cheeks, shoulders, and arms- seemingly checking me for injuries. As always, Yoko’s touches sent chills down my spine. Of course, this is when the realization decided to hit me like a ton of bricks falling out of a dump truck on my head. My eyes dilated, my breathing hitched, and I suddenly gripped his forearms painfully hard, leaving half-moon crescents embedded in his skin from the force of my grip. “Skys, when this is all done, we need to talk.”

His stern look changed into a smirk, now. “You’ve finally realized, I see.” His face turned serious again after seeing my own expression properly. The concerned frown that graced his face was, in a word, adorable. He managed to distract my mind from that train of thought by continuing to speak. “Yes, I promise you that we will have that talk promptly after this mission… and in private. It’s what you deserve and the least I can do for you in penance for keeping this from you. I, we thought it was best. Please don’t let it distract you, though. We may need you to do that energy transfer trick another time.”

I nodded and slowly pried myself away from his grip in order to join the rest of the group at the entrance to a new section of the castle. We made our way through the massive doors with no resistance from the enemy, and found ourselves in a chamber filled with stone platforms of varying height. The floor of the room was nonexistent. Instead, we found a lava-like substance there that would disintegrate anything that it touched. Byakko had fallen into this at the end of the battle with Kuwabara.

As we made our way across the room, hopping from platform to platform, a familiar rumbling began, alerting us to the continued presence of the massive white tiger demon. Kuwabara stepped forward to the edge of our current perch, ready for battle despite his injuries and general exhaustion.

Nobody was more surprised than me when Byakko reappeared on the highest platform in the center of what I now realized was the beast’s lair. His laugh was beginning to grate on my nerves. Kuwabara chose this moment to speak up. “Guys, please stay back. I want to take this guy down with my own two hands.”

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and I all stayed back as requested, but Kurama and I couldn’t help but shout out when we realized the attack that Kuwabara was about to knock out of the park with his spirit sword would also disintegrate the idiot. This began a death defying game of keep away over the enormous lava pit. Kuwabara dove, jumped, and screamed his way around the room trying to find a way to reach Byakko. Ultimately, he would find himself trapped on one final pillar with no escape. As Byakko hurled the final attack in his direction, Kuwabara jumped for his life creating a spirit sword and using it to pole vault at the tiger demon. Kuwabara hurled himself at Byakko and tackled him into the pit below.

When all was said and done, it seemed that Kuwabara had sacrificed himself to destroy the demon Byakko. Instead of a silent, mournful room, however, a high pitched wailing began shortly after the tackle that indicated Kuwabara’s continued existence. Kuwabara’s bandages, which were tightly coiled around his chest and waist, had managed to snag on the column’s rough edge, saving him from an unpleasant end.

The red headed galoof was so worn down from fighting the demon that he couldn’t pull himself back over the edge. In a team effort, Hiei and Yusuke grabbed his arms and dragged him into the relative safety of the platform. Of course, we did rib the idiot a little- making him think that we would leave him dangling there until we were done fighting the other beasts. The rise we got out of him was priceless.

We journeyed on, deeper into the bowels of maze castle, and, finally, we came upon an actual maze. We came to a room with fifteen doors, and Kurama explained that only one door would lead us in the right direction. The others would lead to certain death. This gave me the creeps, and I looked towards Kuwabara- hoping that his spiritual awareness would be strong enough to send us in the right direction. I didn’t want that kind of pressure on my shoulders right now. In fact, with only two beasts to go, I was feeling pressure to fight a saint beast of my own.

Why did I volunteer for this job again? Despite heaps of practice with Kurama, I’ve never been much of a fighter, and, clearly, the job description puts me in situations where I am going to have to fight. I shrugged my shoulders at my inner musings as we pressed onwards, finally stopping at an ornate blue door. Once open, we found ourselves in a mist filled room. The presence of our next opponent was all around us within the mist. He was controlling it.

Before the battle could even begin, it was interrupted by a beaten, battered, and charred Byakko barging in behind us. The Saint Beast Seiryu, the blue dragon and ice master, ignored the pathetic pleas of the tiger; instead, he froze him, shattering the body into pieces in literally cold blood. Seiryu’s actions drew the ire of Hiei, whose honor code would never allow such a travesty to occur. If someone is on Hiei’s side, he would never do something as deplorable as killing a comrade. As such, Hiei went into the battle against Seiryu with what Kurama described as an abnormally large amount of demon energy. Throwing off his cloak, Hiei prepared for battle. In a seemingly meaningful show of kindness, the cloak fell on Byakko’s head, shrouding it as if for burial.

With a few jibes at Hiei and a final offer to become a saint beast, the battle began. It was clear from the beginning that Hiei was the better fighter- Seiryu’s attacks missing wildly and hitting only the walls at first. Finally, a hit froze Hiei’s leg, decreasing his impressive speed and making things easier on the blue dragon. There was no fear in Hiei’s face as Seiryu prepared what must have been his finishing blow. Instead of waiting, Hiei dug his sword into the ground, thrusting himself forward with inhuman speed. During his moment of flight, Hiei righted his sword in his hands for a blow, and swiped at Seiryu.

In a quiet and chilling moment, the room seemed to stand still. There had been a shattering sound, but Hiei stood unscathed, proving the ineffectiveness of Seiryu’s attack. However, a drip of blood fell on the other demon’s cheek. In the next moment, Seiryu was on the ground, and we were celebrating his defeat.

“What?” Kuwabara gawked. “I didn’t see anything! What happened?!”

Kurama chuckled. “Don’t feel badly, Kuwabara. I didn’t see anything after the initial hit. How many times did you cut him, Hiei?”

“Sixteen.” I replied for the fire demon, again impressing everybody in the room with my uncanny eyesight, and I mean those jaws were practically on the ground, people. “What?” I asked stupidly as Kurama stared at me with the concerned eyes again. We seriously needed to sit down and talk things over.

Kurama seemed to accept my answer for the time being, and, instead, turned to Hiei. “If you use those moves during our next fight, I’ll be toast for sure.”

Hiei surprised us all by saying only, “Maybe.”

Normally, one would expect an affirmation of his strength, but, instead, the fire demon simply moved to pick up his cloak as the room began to defrost. Confusion was set on Yusuke and Kuwabara’s faces, so I helped them out. “Hiei is changing a bit. He likes us, but he would never admit it aloud. Although he may fight one of us for fun in the future, it is unlikely that it will be to the death as Kurama just suggested.”

A humming and a nod was the only response I received from the normally forthcoming Yusuke. He waved us all to the door on the other end of the room, and we followed. The sooner we walked through those doors; the sooner we would be leaving this place behind for good. We were running along a corridor when Kuwabara stopped us all to announce that his senses were going wild. Something terrible was going on in human world. With that, we practically sprinted on our way to our final destination.


	9. Sixth Sense

Did I ever mention exactly how little I enjoy running? Well, today, I was getting my work out that way, and I couldn’t be more pissed off about it. Not to mention that we kept getting interrupted one way or another. This time, the interruption came from Yusuke’s communicator. Somehow, he didn’t miss a beat with his steps as we barreled up the stairs at breakneck speeds.

When he answered, we found the faces of Keiko and Botan on the tiny screen. “Yusuke, you have to hurry! The attacks from the people controlled by the insects are getting worse, and, now, it seems like they have a target. Keiko keeps being attacked by people. At this rate, we’re going to be caught, and we don’t know what is going to happen after we are.”

Filled with rage, Yusuke slammed the mirror shut and pushed his (and, consequently, everyone else’s) legs to run faster. We arrived at a final balcony that led to one last tower in which sat the last saint beast, Suzaku. Instead of a totally clear pathway, we found a hoard of green, zombie-like guys in our way. “Cultivated humans,” Kurama announced for the benefit of those who didn’t know, myself included. “They obey their master without question. These ones have likely been told to delay us as much as possible, and destroy us at the earliest convenience.”

“Great.” I grunted, moving my hand to the back of my hair. Grabbing the appropriate seed, I willed my spirit energy to infuse into it, creating a rose. Further siphoning energy into the rose, it grew to great length and became as hard as diamond, my very own rose whip. Kurama reluctantly did the same. These could have been actual humans at one time, but, instead, these demons had twisted them, made them into a mindless weapon. Unfortunately, we found ourselves in a position where it was necessary to dispatch them.

“How are we going save enough energy to fight the demon in that tower if we have to fight all these guys?” Yusuke asked in a growl. He was still pissed about Keiko.

Kurama and I shared a significant look. I guess I’d be doing another trick from those scrolls today. I only hoped that I’d be able to stand after this one. “Yusuke, you need to put your hand on my shoulder and not let go. The rest of you need to keep those things from touching me until I’m able to open my eyes and stand up.” I commanded before sitting on the stone floor cross legged again, and retracting the energy from my whip before placing the seed back in its rightful place

Instead of finding my meditative state this time, I began to concentrate my power into an orb in my hands. Over the span of several minutes, I managed to charge the orb beyond the point in which it would stay in its small form. When this happened, it was my cue to let it expand beyond the boundaries of its confines. Within moments of allowing the orb of my Reiki to grow, Yusuke and I found ourselves surrounded in a bubble of my aura that seemed to repel all our enemies, even disintegrating some of them on contact.

Yusuke and I used this method to reach the door without having to fight the hundreds of green zombies. I didn’t let the orb disappear until we were in the highest room of the tallest tower of maze castle in the presence of Suzaku. When I let the protective orb dissolve, I wobbled where I stood, and promptly passed out. Well, I guess you could call it passing out. I could hear everything that was happening. I just couldn’t move or open my eyes. Luckily, Suzaku seemed to ignore my worn out self, and concentrated all his ire on Yusuke.

I heard the sounds of punches, and the distinctive crumbling of walls when a spirit gun missed its target. Wait is that lighting? The screams coming from Yusuke as he was knocked down were enough to make me want to call out, but, still, I couldn’t make myself move. The feminine screams of Keiko and Botan up on a creepy projector that I had briefly seen before unceremoniously falling to the gound flooded my senses as well. How I wished that there was a way for me to help at this point, but I couldn’t make my body cooperate. I internally growled in frustration.

Suzaku chuckled at Yusuke as he desperately placed his rubber-clad shoes on his hands to protect himself from the shock of Suzaku’s lightning. Yusuke must have had a plan, though, because I heard the sounds of a jaw shattering connected punch shortly thereafter. The struggle continued on with Yusuke hardly landing any punches at all, from the sounds that were meeting my ears. In fact, the whole battle was rather one sided at this point. I must have started to hear things in my dazed state because, suddenly, I was hearing Suzaku in surround sound. There was still only one Yusuke, though. Strange.

From the projector, the sounds of Botan’s and Keiko’s distress become more pronounced and there were sounds of smashing and grunting. Not far away, Yusuke screams in agony as he is zapped by volts of electricity and is forced to watch Keiko’s demise on the big screen. Yusuke’s screams stop suddenly, and, instead, are replaced with that of Suzaku as the crumbling of the chamber continues around my unmoving body. At this point, I could only hope that nothing decided to fall on me. I would be helpless to prevent it.

Another explosion meets my ears as Suzaku and Yusuke clash. This time, Yusuke has unleashed a spirit shotgun, seemingly dispatching Suzaku once and for all. This would be Yusuke’s final attack. He had used his three allotted blasts for the day. I can hear Yusuke struggling to reach the flute that we are after in an attempt to prevent any more attacks on Keiko, and a confrontation between Yusuke and Suzaku’s pet bird holds my attention until I hear a crunching of bones and a scream. Suzaku is still alive and has possibly stepped on Yusuke. I struggle to move in order to help, but I only manage to make my fingers twitch. At least, I was able to move a little; I assuaged my fears briefly with this thought, but what happens if Suzaku beats Yusuke and then turns his eyes on me?

In a moment of desperation after the sounds of a devastating attack from Suzaku, I sense Yusuke tapping into an energy that he should never use- his life energy. I desperately wanted to cry out and tell him not to, but I couldn’t yet move my lips. I hear the sounds of a spirit shotgun and an even more fervent crumbling of stone. Suzaku was most definitely destroyed this time, but so was Yusuke. I wanted to lose hope and cry, but, at that moment, the other three entered the room from the nearby stairs.

“What happened up here?” Kuwabara questioned stupidly. “It looks like the makings of a really good party. I mean, everyone’s on the floor, and there are holes in the walls, so…”

A half snarl came from another nearby voice, quickly silencing Kuwabara. I almost wish I could laugh, but the sound of footsteps drawing nearer to me forced me to concentrate on other things, like Yusuke’s continued survival. I did the only thing that I could manage; I pointed my finger in the general direction of Yusuke and tried to say, “No.” The only noise that actually made it through my lips was a half grunt, half growl.

The footsteps drew further away in the direction of Yusuke’s body. “His heart is stopping. It seems that he’s used his life energy to create that final attack.” Kurama diagnosed.

Kuwabara grunted angrily. “No! He can’t die! I’ll share my energy with him. That’ll work, right?”

Kurama seemed uncertain. “It could either save him or kill you both. I’ve never seen it done before.”

I could hear Kuwabara doing the life energy transfusion anyway. When his voice disappeared, I assumed that he passed out. Then, footsteps finally made their way to me. “Kagome, can you hear me?” Kurama’s voice was soft, almost pleading. I desperately wanted to answer that voice.

I tried to nod or move anything besides my fingers and was rewarded by, finally, opening my eyes. I found Kurama directly above me and Hiei nearby, but I still could not move my neck or any other body part. It was disconcerting.

The relief on Kurama’s face was practically palpable. “You clearly can’t move, but can you speak yet?” He asked too calmly. His voice was almost clinical; I figured that this is how he kept himself from becoming overly emotional in the moment. When I didn’t respond (despite desperately trying to), he spoke again. “Are you injured? Blink once for yes, twice for no.” I practically scrambled to blink twice. He breathed a sigh of relief and seemed, if only for a moment, confused about what his next move should be. Finally, he looked up at Hiei. “If she agrees to it, would you please use your telepathy to speak to her? I need to know what happened in order to heal her.”

Hiei didn’t hesitate like I expected. “Fine.” He grunted, but it didn’t seem hostile, like one would expect. Instead, his voice was almost soft, and a part of my heart soared that I could affect the small demon so much.

Kurama looked back down at me imploringly. “Would you allow Hiei to speak to you telepathically with the jagan?” He paused, waiting for me to blink. I agreed. With that, I felt the slight intrusion of Hiei in my mind, and I heard Kurama ask, “What happened?”

“She’s been like this since they got here. She let the shield drop, and passed out.” He paused as if wondering if he should continue. “She heard everything, though.”

Kurama nodded and pulled me into a sitting position in his lap. Working his magic with herbs, he managed to concoct some sort of bitter drink for me. Luckily, he didn’t have to help me swallow it. I had managed to start moving my lips just in time. After drinking the disgusting draught, sensation began to return to my extremities, and I found that I could speak again. “Thank you, Hiei. Thank you, Kurama.” I smiled at both of them as I spoke the words, and I gently urged Hiei away from my mind. The shock in Hiei’s eyes almost made me laugh. He didn’t strike me as one used to gratitude or gentility.

It wasn’t long until the boys were antsy to get out of here, but I was still not able to stand and Yusuke and Kuwabara were still comatose. “The masses in the city below are not stupid. They know that something is going on here. We will be overrun if we don’t leave soon.” Hiei deadpanned.

Kurama’s lips were pursed in concern. “Carry Yusuke out of here. He is in the most need of attention. Maybe, if some demons from the city see you leave, they will think that we died inside the castle and not bother investigating.”

Hiei hefted Yusuke onto his back and scoffed at us. One would almost consider it playful. “Hn. Doubtful. Don’t die.”

We watched as their figures faded into the distance. When I could finally see nothing, I spoke up. “I’m not sure whether to laugh or be insulted.” Kurama started to chuckle, and I fell into a fit of giggles with him.

“Hiei is hard to get used to at first, but he likes you, especially now that he’s seen you in action today, you’ll get along swimmingly before long.” He glanced over at Kuwabara. “We’ll have to figure a way out of here in a few hours if he doesn’t wake up soon; the air in demon world is toxic to humans. We should talk about that realization you had earlier. We’ll never get a better chance.”

I nodded slowly, thinking. “I suppose you’re right, but won’t we both be effected by the air, soon too?”

Kurama smiled and explained. “We both have demon energy that protects us. We could spend an indefinite amount of time here without being harmed.”

I adjusted my body slightly against the wall I was propped on. Where do you start this conversation, anyway? Better cut to the chase. “So, we’re soul mates.” I announced, adjusting myself to look at Kurama better.

Kurama scooted closer to me, and lowered his voice to a level that would be for my ears only. “No. While I’m rather fond of you, the truth is that I’m not your soul mate…” He paused and his eyes flashed between green and yellow several times, finally settling on the familiar golden hue of Yoko’s eyes. When he had settled into dominance over Shuichi’s body, he sat next to me and let me lean my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt calm wash over me. This moment could last only a minute or a thousand years and I wouldn’t care. Finally, Yoko spoke. “I wish that Shuichi would have let me have control sooner. I’ve wanted to tell you about our bond for quite a while, and, now, he’s gone and ruined it.”

I shook my head lightly on his strong shoulder, and felt his muscles move underneath me. Shuichi never let on, but their shared body was quite fit. “Nothing’s been ruined, Yoko. Now, tell me what’s going on.”

With no hesitation, he jumped into his explanation. “When I was injured eighteen years ago, I used the last of my strength to possess Shuichi’s infant body in order to hide and regain strength in human world. In the past, none of my kind have fused with a human for so long. No one could have ever guessed the consequences of my selfish action.”

He paused for a moment, lost in his own memories of years past. “Over the years, Shuichi and I have grown both together and apart as a being. Eight years ago, I was supposed to have left his body and become myself once again, but something seemed to hold me back. At first, I thought my growing love for his human family kept me trapped inside. Lately, I’ve come to believe that it was fates way of returning you to my life. I guess the question now is where we go from here. Kurama is more than happy to continue sharing his body for now, but, eventually, I will have to leave.”

I took a moment to process everything that Yoko had just shared. There were some things that I already knew, and there were other things that I had suspected. Now that he had confirmed my suspicions, I became wary. Is this the decision Koenma had been talking about? Would I know when I finally did make that decision? There are still so many ‘what ifs’ in my life that I am sure that I’ll be the first bald priestess in recorded history.

Finally, I opened my lips to speak. “The time doesn’t feel right yet. Something tells me that you two still need each other right now, but I’ll let you know the minute that feeling goes away.”

Yoko’s silent embrace was all the answer I needed in that moment.

An uneasy laugh nearby shattered our perfect moment, however. When Yoko and I finally broke apart and looked in the direction of the noise, there sat Kuwabara with his arm scratching his head nervously, sweat practically dripping from his forehead. “Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt.” He said, looking away awkwardly.

Yoko looked at me one last time before letting his eyes fade into Shuichi’s green ones. “Not to worry, Kuwabara. We’re glad that you’re feeling well, now.” Kuwabara seemed confused, and his head turned from side to side as he looked between us, somehow trying to divine the answers he wanted without asking. Eventually, Kurama had mercy on him. “It’s a long story, Kuwabara. If you don’t mind, we’d love to explain on our way out of here.”

Kuwabara quickly agreed, scrambling to his feet. If I didn’t know any better, I would think that he liked gossip. Luckily, after his short nap, Kuwabara was practically fresh as a daisy, or at least convincingly pretending to be. I was not so lucky. I could still barely hold myself upright. “Dammit, body, cooperate!” I growled in frustration as, once again, Kurama was forced to catch and help right me. This time, instead of letting me try to walk, he lifted me onto his back to carry me. I felt like I was being so incredibly weak that frustrated tears began to fall from my eyes.

Noticing my quiet sniffles, Kurama commented quietly. “You know, for someone so spiritually adaptive and aware, you sure don’t notice when you’ve depleted your own reserves. You keep forgetting that you don’t have that much spirit energy any more. You need to start relying on your demon energy for things. It’s been six weeks. You’ve got to start adapting to being a demon. Otherwise, you’re going to get hurt.”

I sat silent for a moment, not able to decide to laugh or cry. I did both. “Now, I feel really stupid.”

“Speaking of feeling really stupid,” Kuwabara chimed in. “How about you tell me what is going on between you two. I never noticed it before. I thought you guys were a purely teacher-student deal.”

Nice Segway, Kuwabara. Real smooth like.

Kurama looked over at him and smiled bashfully. “Well, if you really want to know, Kuwabara, the answer lies within.”

Jeeze, could Kurama get any more mysterious? I nudged him playfully in the shoulder and spoke up. “Don’t let Kurama confuse you, Kuwabara. Let me explain.” I found that I now had a captive audience. “The reason that Kurama is telling you to look within is because, even though nothing is going on between Shuichi and I, there is something going on between Yoko and I. It’s complicated.”

Kuwabara summed it up in two simple words. “No shit.”

Three days later, Yusuke woke up from his most recent near death experience, effectively missing midterms at Sarayashiki. Things became a new type of normal for a while as everybody enjoyed their spring vacations and trained endlessly for some reason. Despite no recent or looming threats to the world, it just seemed like the thing to do. Other than a whole lot of much-harder school work and daily training sessions with Kurama, there isn’t much to report. With Kurama working to complete his senior year this year, he has been so busy that it’s hard to find any alone time with just Yoko and I. No, more often than not, the time was spent with Kurama kicking my sorry ass into oblivion.

Two weeks into fourth quarter of our final year of junior high, we received a message via video from Koenma. It explained that we were to rescue an ice apparition who had been kidnapped from demon world. A human named Gonzo Tarukane who deals in the black market had taken her hostage in order for her to produce rare, priceless gems from her tears. From the moment Kuwabara saw the maiden’s appearance on the screen, he was in love. In fact, he was so infatuated that he ran out of the room without listening to any more of the message.

It turns out that Kuwabara should have stuck around longer since Koenma went on to explain that the apparition, Yukina, was Hiei’s twin sister. Huh. Go figure that she can use ice powers and he can use fire. They’re like polar opposites. The video went on to further explain that this mission is to remain a secret from Hiei due to the chance of him going on a human killing spree. Yeah, I get it. If I had a twin and they were kidnapped and tortured, I would do the same thing. At the same time, I still struggled with the fact that Hiei had brotherly, protective instincts at all.

After Kuwabara came out of his love induced stupor and returned home, we made a game plan to depart via train the next morning. Of course, the train was only half the journey. We also had to catch a cab that was willing to drop us in middle-of-nowheres-ville. Yusuke, Kuwabara and I entered the forest with seemingly no idea where to go until Kuwabara insisted that he had a pinky string love connection to Yukina (if only he knew that she is Hiei’s sister, but that would ruin all of my fun). Honestly, I think that he was following his spirit awareness, but who am I to doubt ‘true love’. Anybody else worried that he’s never met her before? Seems like the plot to an stereotypical Disney movie to me.

Someone must have sounded the alarm pretty quickly up at Tarukane’s compound because it wasn’t long before we were confronted by some demon with weird tentacle shit going on. He was easily dispatched by Kuwabara’s spirit sword, and Yusuke made sure that it was a kill by double tapping that son of a bitch. I pretty much got to hang back and eat bonbons for that fight. I could sense that, all too soon, we would be fighting much more difficult foes. Oh boy.

As we drew closer to the mansion, another twelve enemies appeared ahead of us, snarling for blood. No words were said between the spirit detective crew before we all launched into battle. Summoning my rose whip, I began to dispatch my allotted four opponents with ease. When I turned to look at the work that the others had done, I saw that they were actually waiting for me to finish. At least, neither of them tried to jump in to help. I was not weak, just methodical, and quite enjoying the fight, thank you.

* * *

“You must go after them. She may be injured.” Yoko urged on in my head. He’d been doing this all day, ever since he found out where Yusuke would be rescuing Yukina from.

“She will be just fine. We’ve trained her well, and, if worse comes to worse, she’ll run. What is important right now is getting to spirit world. Koenma needs to know what might be going on with Hiei.” I argued, silently sitting on my mattress and finding a comfortable position to meditate in.

I am not as practiced at this as Kagome, but I am able to reach a meditative state with enough concentration and determination. About an hour later, after doing all the proper exercises, I had managed to reach the necessary state to astral project myself into the spirit world. Once I arrived, I demanded to see Koenma who, surprisingly enough, obliged quickly and without a fuss. Part of me had expected the need to barge into the room.

When the doors to Koenma’s massive office had shut behind me, I explained the situation with Hiei. How I thought that he knew the contents of the message that was delivered to Yusuke. After I had finished speaking, I noticed the nearly glazed look in Koenma’s eyes and the video playing on the screen to my left. His eyes were glued to real time video of Yusuke’s mission. Seeing Kagome in one piece and happily mocking Tarukane’s security, I felt a piece that was wound tight inside of me uncoil. Yoko was silent, almost serene for a moment. I heaved a sigh of relief.

Then, in a moment that stood still, a fiery blast surrounded the area and obscured the camera. Suddenly, my eyes opened in living world, and everything went black as Yoko took over.

* * *

I stopped short after we walked ourselves out of the raging inferno surrounded by spirit energy to protect us. “Something’s wrong, guys.” I whispered only for their ears. Clearly, somebody had cameras or surveillance somewhere nearby, so I kept my voice low. “I know it’s weird, but my instincts say so. I’m just not sure what it is yet.”

Yusuke nodded; he had grown to trust my instincts during our adventures. “Keep an eye out and let us know if you sense anything else.” He instructed.

“Of course.” I confirmed before pushing forward. We had finally reached the entrance to Tarukane’s mansion.

A demon who announced herself as Miyuki, one third of the deadly triad, appeared in front of us upon entering. When she challenged us to fight, both of the boys announced that they couldn’t fight a girl. Really? I fight alongside them all the time, and they can’t fight a girl? I wasn’t sure if I should call them sexist or gentlemanly.

Miyuki quickly moved to strangle me with a rope from behind, and I was briefly unable to move in my struggle to continue breathing. Then, I realized that she was in exactly the place that I needed her to be. Focusing my energy into my hair, I commanded my rose whip to grow, fatally injuring the demon in one attack. Upon further inspection after her dispatch, I discovered that Miyuki was, in fact, actually a man. Meaning, that my chivalrous knights in shining armor could have actually fought Miyuki. Pussies.

I willed the rose whip to recede back into its seed form, and the team continued to move along a long, quiet hallway for a while. That is, until a seemingly invisible foe announced himself as Inmaki, one third of the deadly triad, throwing us off our game and attacking us. He got a couple of good shots in on the guys before we decided to book it around a nearby corner while Inmaki pursued us. With a quick cue from Kuwabara, Yusuke blasted his spirit shotgun at the entrance to the hallway, effectively taking care of two thirds of the “deadly triad”.

We walked on with our wits about us, prepared for the next attack from the final third of the deadly triad. We weren’t prepared, however, for the last demon to be almost fifteen feet tall and sneak up behind us. The giant monster lifted me from the ground in his massive hand, and proceeded to use me as a human shield to prevent Kuwabara and Yusuke from attacking. In a moment of incredibly quick thinking, Yusuke shouted. “Kagome, use the spirit wave!”

“What?!” I screamed back.

Yusuke dropped to the ground and rolled in order to avoid an attack from the final demon. Then, in a commanding voice, he instructed me once again. “Shut up and do it! I know you’ve watched me practice.”

I closed my eyes and focused on my energy, spreading it equally throughout my body and releasing it. The process only took a split second before the enormous hand that was holding me up dropped me to the ground quicker than you can say ‘hot potato’, and the boys charged up their spirit energy to stomp the guy into oblivion. Laughing, we moved on, looking for our next challenge.

“So, you knew I was watching, huh?” I finally asked Yusuke after about five minutes of silence.

He looked at me and snickered. “Your jaw was practically on the ground while I trained at the park the other day. Of course, I knew you were watching. Genkai should have chosen you as her apprentice. You could have learned her techniques in a quarter of the time.”

“I wouldn’t be able to use those techniques half as well as you do. Sure, you struggle at first on the more advanced skills, but, all in all, your style fits her methods better.”

We all stopped speaking as, simultaneously, we sensed a ‘disturbance in the force’. Somebody’s demon energy was ballooning off the charts. What. The. Hell. Would that be our next opponent? With one glance towards one another, we could see the fear in the others' eyes. Trying to be brave, I psyched myself up in a very 'Rocky' fashion. "Come on, guys. This must be it, our last opponent. You do the fighting. I'll prepare my defensive orb for an emergency, and we'll rescue Yukina! Don’t be afraid. We’ve got this!"

My words got the other two hyped up enough that they weren't shaking in their boots, and, with that, we pressed forward to our next battle. Opening a giant set of doors behind which we could sense our next adversary, we made our way into an enormous arena, clearly created in order to view demons fighting for sport. This made my blood boil, but I bottled up the anger for future use. During this fight, I would be waiting on the sidelines to assist in a quick escape if things got hairy.

Inside the battle dome of sorts, we found two demons standing next to each other. The two couldn't be more alike and more different at the same time. One was shorter with a slender, more fragile build. He looked like he could be snapped in two, but, in his eyes, you could read a whole other story. Something was not quite right up there. The other was tall and built like a brick shit house. His eyes were covered by sunglasses despite being inside. I pegged him for the type who didn't want anybody to see what he was really thinking, and the wall he put up to keep people out was a tall one. They called themselves the Toguro brothers. The smaller one was the elder brother, and the steroid freak was younger Toguro.

The fight began when the elder brother cackled and sickeningly twisted his body into the form of a sword for his younger, stronger brother to wield. Younger Toguro powered up, literally blowing Yusuke and Kuwabara onto their sorry asses with his energy. I struggled to focus as Toguro charged at Yusuke, seemingly knocking him unconscious before he turned to Kuwabara. In a moment of self-preservation at its finest, Kuwabara attempted to block the Toguros’ sword with his spirit sword. I held my breath as Kuwabara’s tactic seemed to work, but things quickly went south as younger Toguro’s strength won out, blowing Kuwabara into the wall in one fell swoop.

Then, Toguro turned to me. Not good. Not fucking good at all. In a panic, I formed the orb barrier in my hands using literally every ounce of energy I could harness in that moment. I let it spring forth, filling the room with my essence and forcing everybody into an uncomfortable position against the wall. We all remained this way until I was able to reign myself in a bit and release Yusuke and Kuwabara. Once I did, I focused on refining the shield and moving the Toguro brothers within it instead of against a wall outside of it. After a few minutes of carefully poking and prodding it to my will, the two demons were surrounded in a spherical barrier of my blended pink spirit energy and red demon energy- a potent combination that few would ever be able to combine.

Now, with the power of time on our side, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I created a new plan to eradicate our foes. After a few minutes of deliberating, Kuwabara decided to ask the stupid question. “You can’t just smash them into oblivion inside that orb?”

I almost face palmed. “If I thought that would have worked, don’t you think that I would have tried it?”

“Uhh, well, I was just checking. Why is it that you can’t, anyway?” The Neanderthal asked. Don’t get me wrong, I count Kuwabara among my closest of friends but, sometimes he could be as dumb as a box of rocks.

I sighed. “I am barely holding them in there as it is. Besides, if I use any more of my energy, you’ll be carrying me to school for the next week. At this rate, I’ll be out of commission for the rest of the day and probably tomorrow.”

“Uhhh.” Kuwabara grunted. “Okay. Gotcha.” I still don’t think that he got it.

With that, the boys took their specified positions, and I braced myself. This would not end well for me, something seemed to tell me, but I kept my mouth shut because I knew that things needed to happen this way. I just wish that I knew the reason why. Dammit. Stupid useless sixth sense. I was worse than all the bad Twilight fan fictions involving Peter and his “knower”.

I told the boys that I was ready, and Kuwabara began to charge across the giant room towards the trapped Toguro brothers with his spirit sword at the ready. When he had reached top speed, Yusuke fired off a spirit gun blast directly at his back, and I waited until the absolute last second to drop my shield. Except… my shield didn’t drop. What the hell? I practice this shit for literally weeks for it not to work when I actually need it to. My powers suck.

Kuwabara finally barreled into my still raised shield, completely shattering it and knocking me to the ground, unconscious. 


	10. Things Fall Apart

The trail of human and demon bodies littering the ground inside the mansion indicated that I was going in the right direction. I stepped over them carelessly, paying them no mind. The only thing that I could think of, the only thing that would calm my mind would be to see Kagome alive and well. If any harm came to her, I know not what may happen. She asked me not to leave Shuichi’s body until she instructed, but, in my haze of panic, I considered it. Shuichi’s body is much slower than my demon fox form. I could have transformed, and… No, stop it. I am here now. I must focus on the task at hand. Her body was not outside in the woods, so she is either alive or they moved her body. I had to know for myself. I had to find her, my Kagome.

My body, however, moved of its own accord when my acute senses picked up the scent of a teammate that was not supposed to be here right now- Hiei. Of course, that would account for the indiscriminate killing and perfectly severed body parts. Unwillingly, I began to follow his scent up a narrow staircase. I arrived in the nick of time to see Yukina begging for Hiei to spare her captor’s life. She didn’t want to see any more blood spilt for her sake.

However, I looked past the touching yet, somehow, desturbing scene to see Kagome, standing tall and confident, in an arena with Yusuke and Kuwabara. The person whom they were facing was trapped within Kagome’s shield and looking positively furious. I was almost surprised to see that he was not banging on the domed walls of the barrier with his sword. A moment later, Kagome shouted, and Kuwabara jolted forward. She had signaled him to do… something. After that, Yusuke fired his spirit gun into Kuwabara’s back. The impact lifted Kuwabara off of his feet and accelerated his pace beyond that of human ability. I expected Kagome’s shield to drop any instant, but it remained intact. Something had gone horribly wrong.

Kuwabara’s sword cut through Kagome’s defense and pierced the chest of their opponent through a physical shield he held. Hm. Weird. I thought that I saw him with a sword just a moment ago. I was forced out of these thoughts as I watched Kagome fall to the ground helplessly. Without thinking, I threw myself through the viewing glass that allowed us to see the room beyond privately. A few cuts adorned my skin, but, at the moment, I couldn’t care less.

In no time, I was at Kagome’s side checking her body for wounds. When I found nothing significant, I placed my hands at her temples and stumbled along trying to find internal injuries. Again, I found nothing. “Dammit!” I growled, punching my fist into the ground near her head. When I removed my throbbing hand, a dent remained in the stone floor. I looked up from my momentary fit, and found that Kagome and I were surrounded by our comrades. My eyes met Hiei’s and he shook his head, subtly indicating that she is not conscious like she was last time.

For a minute, I thought that all I could do was despair, but, in a flash, I found my body moving, seemingly of its own accord. I lifted Kagome into my arms bridal style, and held her close to my chest as I bolted through the woods towards Genkai’s compound. I could feel that the others were following me, but I ignored everything but my feet hitting the earth and Kagome’s comforting weight in my arms. Right now, she was my centering force, the only thing keeping me from losing all sense.

By the time we arrived at Genkai’s home, the sun was setting in the distance. Somehow, the older woman had sensed us coming. She was waiting outside with her eyes focused on the spot where we would eventually appear. When we were within earshot, she spoke quickly and in a commanding voice. “Yoko, follow me. The rest of you make yourselves at home. This may take a while.”

Master Genkai led me to a silent, Spartan room on the other side of her complex of buildings before speaking. “I need you to share your energy with her. Do it slowly. You may need to sustain this for quite some time.”

I obeyed without question, closing my eyes to concentrate as I held Kagome’s hands. We sat there for an indefinite amount of time as Genkai worked her magic with the spirit wave technique- an indefinitely versatile move; the idea is that the entire human body becomes a conduit of energy. The spirit wave can be used for everything from in field battle to healing afterwards.

Hours passed by with nothing said and no movement in the room. Finally, as dawn broke and I ran out of spirit energy, Kagome seemed to mumble as if waking from slumber. Both Genkai and I breathed a palpable sigh of relief. With that one sound, Genkai stopped using the spirit wave and patted my shoulder. “You did well.” She told me with a small smile. “Don’t lose it when she wakes up. She didn’t know what would happen.”

I was so happy to see that Kagome was alright that I didn’t even bother to ask what Genkai meant. Instead, I pulled her close to me on the traditional futon mattress, and fell asleep holding my goddess protectively.

* * *

Twenty-four hours, now, I had not been able to move. Poor Yoko was on edge and losing his patience quickly, but he refused to let others near us right now out of some weird, foxy instinct. I could tell that there were certain moments when Shuichi tried to fight for dominance, but Yoko’s worry continually won out. Finally, I had to command him to let the switch happen. It wasn’t easy. My lips felt like lead when I tried to move them. Let’s not even get started on fingers and toes or the fact that certain bodily functions still want to happen even while I’m pretty much paralyzed. I know… TMI, but what couple doesn’t pee with the damn door open anyway? Of course, it is a little soon in the relationship to be at that point. Sure, we’ve known that we’re soul mates for a while now, but, between the chaos of high school for Shuichi and junior high for me, we rarely get ‘Yoko and I’ time other than during our training sessions. Those aren’t exactly romantic.

Anyway, I managed to persuade Yoko to let Shuichi be in charge for thirty minutes, long enough to call his mother and assuage her fears about him going missing. Shuichi was only on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up. He turned to me with a sad smile. "What?" I asked, stupidly wasting my energy. Kurama shook his head. He wasn't ready to talk yet. Instead of focusing on him, I decided to distract him. Single words were easier to utter. "Hiei." I mumbled. I figured that Yoko would have to let the short, black haired demon stick around if he showed up while Shuichi was dominant, right?

Well, if nothing else, what worse can happen? I haven't been able to freakin' move anything but my lips for a whole day. We had to fill time somehow.

Shuichi returned with a disgruntled fire demon in tow. Hiei looked like he had been asleep. It was rare to see him so unguarded; I fought to keep from smiling. I needed to save my energy. Desperately, my eyes found Hiei's. "Jagan." I whispered in the strongest voice I could muster.

With that, Shuichi lost control and Yoko took control. "No." He growled in my direction, clearly too angry for more than monosyllabic words.

"Please." I begged. We needed to talk about what happened, and, right now, this is the only way.

Yoko's eyes burned angrily for another moment, then, they closed in resignation. His foxlike nature betraying him. He was curious. He looked at Hiei, warning clear in his fiery eyes. "Fine."

The intrusion on my mind was, as always, strange, but relatively pleasant considering the circumstances. I could only imagine if Hiei did this to someone unwillingly. This could easily be an unpleasant experience. I quickly explained what had happened. How I was only supposed to use the shield in an emergency and Toguro had turned on me. I focused on my panic and how I had blended my two energies successfully. We had practiced this for quite a long time over the past year with only occasional success. I was proud of the accomplishment.

Yoko, hearing Hiei’s translation, jumped to his feet- absolutely livid. "You did what?! Did we ever practice using that move with blended energy? There was a reason, Kagome!"

I wanted to shout at the idiot. Instead, I just told Hiei to speak for me. He did so in a monotone. Good man. “She doesn’t remember you telling her not to blend her energies while using the orb. She thought that you two were working to get to that point.”

Yoko sighed and, as calmly as possible, asked Hiei to leave. When we were alone once again, he spoke softly, kneeling down and stroking my hair behind my ear in a gentle gesture. “The only reason you recovered so quickly last time was because you did not use your demon energy. Since you used both of your energies, it’s unlikely that you’ll be in any condition to walk for at least a few more days.” He sat up and adjusted me into a comfortable position. “You should try to rest. I’m going to consult with Genkai on our strategy from here.”

* * *

The elderly woman sat across the table from me with a piping hot cup of green tea and a small smirk on her face. “So, you didn’t tell her not to combine her spirit and demon energies while using that technique, and you expected her to know why without an explanation?” She asked like I was the biggest idiot in the world.

I put my head on the table in exasperation. Am I really as stupid with women as Genkai just made me out to be? I wish I had Shuichi’s patience at this moment. “It’s too late to change that. What do I do now that the damage is already done?”

Genkai laughed at me. “You prepare her to recover as quickly as possible in situations like this in the future. There is a dark tournament upcoming this year. I expect that all of the spirit detective team will receive an invitation. She’ll need stamina to get through it.” She paused in thought for a moment. “I wouldn’t normally use this on someone like her, but, if you’d like, I can apply spirit cuffs.”

My head perked up in a very animal-like gesture. I played it off as best as I could, and sat up fully, listening. “Why would you not recommend them?” I inquired.

The Master sipped her tea and spoke. “There are two reasons. First, Kagome’s spirit energy is already vast. Her downfall is in that it doesn’t regenerate at the speed that it does for others. Where Yusuke can be back at one hundred percent after a good night’s sleep, Kagome takes two or three days. Second, Kagome’s powers are far from the neutral type that is expected of most mikos. Instead, her powers become stronger when she is angry or particularly desperate. If she were to lose control after having spirit cuffs on her for any significant amount of time, she could easily outlast anybody trying to take her down.”

Nodding to indicate my determination, I stood. “Kagome will be walking by the end of the day, and we will both be staying here for a while in order to train her to build her energy back to full power after one night of sleep. No spirit cuffs.”

Genkai nodded, trying to hide her silent laughter. “I’ll make her some coffee. She’s going to be pissed at you.”

I chuckled in a very ‘Shuichi’ way. “Yes, but she’ll thank me later.”


	11. First Round

Just over two months had gone by since Yukina’s rescue, and, today, we were meeting at the boat that would take us to fight in the Dark Tournament. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and I were literally surrounded by demons who would be boarding the tiny ship with us. All that’s missing now is a certain boneheaded spirit detective.

Just as the captain was calling for everybody to board the ship, the arrogant, loveable, imbecile arrives with Master Genkai in tow. “Hey guys!” He hollered over the raucous voices of the hoard of nearby demons. Before he could get close to us, Hiei drew his sword and attacks Yusuke with a ferocity that I had forgotten that he possessed. It was difficult for my eyes to keep up with the lighting-fast mock battle, but I could tell right off the bat that neither fighter’s heart was really into it. If it were a true battle, I imagine that there would already be blood. It was more like a mutual test- a test that left a secret part of me hoping for more.

When the pissing contest was finally over, both fighters were unscathed and breathing heavily. “Not bad, detective.” Hiei said in an even voice despite the subtle rise and fall of his chest indicating that he was more winded than he was letting on. If you knew him well, you could tell that he was impressed. Hell, I was simply flabbergasted that I was able to follow it at all. Although I spent the last few months training heavily, I still had to take my final exams a week ago, and I had to split my time between the two. Until now, I hadn’t thought that I’d improved all that much.

Shortly thereafter, Team Urameshi boarded the stomach churning vessel to Hanging Neck Island. Yusuke decided that getting onto the veritable dinghy meant that it was naptime, and nobody on our team ventured to dissuade him of that fact, either. Genkai stood off to his side with a knowing smirk, and I shuddered at the thought of training with her for a full two months like Yusuke had. One week of almost no rest was more than enough for me. I inwardly cringed at the forced training that I had been given. Between Yoko’s ambition and Genkai’s… tenacity, I would be having nightmares for years.

The captain of the ship announced that the Dark Tournament’s preliminaries would be held en route to the event. Just moments after this announcement, pieces of the deck began to move in order to create a ring with actual bleachers on the boat. I was impressed by the engineering that must’ve gone into that, but I can’t even imagine how much such a thing cost, all for the visceral entertainment that is blood sport.

Hiei volunteered himself to be our team’s fighter, and nobody bothered to argue. If we lost, we would just dispatch everybody else on the ship, and the tournament committee would be forced to accept us as the final team. They had to have the extra team, or else their little game couldn’t be held after all.

In a flash of light, the blink of an eye, really, Hiei defeated the first round of demons, but it was clear to see that the other teams had the same idea as we did in case their chosen fighter lost. Soon, we were swarmed by a horde of demons. Our ragtag team hacked, slashed, punched, and kicked our way to through their bodies. The sick, demonic side of me enjoyed the blood and gore too much while the miko cringed at the loss of life even if it was a demon that was being killed. Yoko once surmised that, one day, my two sides would merge together harmoniously within me, and I could not wait for that day to come. In the meantime, I would have to constantly be at war with my very nature.

When a demon tried to sneak up on a sleeping Yusuke, he even pitched in for a full thirty seconds with his own punches! What really got to me was that Genkai didn’t even try to defend her pupil. She just knew that he would do so on his own. Now, that’s confidence, and part of me secretly wondered what would have happened if Yusuke hadn’t been sleep punching. Would Master Genkai have protected him, or would Yusuke have become dinner? Soon, we were the only remaining team, docking at our final destination after only a brief rest.

A humanoid demon with a large red nose led us to a very nice hotel, and showed us to our room. He made a point of ignoring the sleeping Yusuke being carried on Kuwabara’s back. The man brought us tea as we settled into our new surroundings. I could sense that there were two ‘visitors’ in the room, but I kept my mouth shut, hoping for a good show from Kuwabara and his mouth. Kurama was the first to outwardly acknowledge the appearance of the two strangers by alerting us to a missing cup of tea. Then, the hilarity began.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing here, kid?” Kuwabara shrieked like a girl. Now, I’ve met Kuwabara’s sister, and I’m positive that even she doesn’t sound like that. So, it can’t possibly be hereditary. This was uniquely Kazuma, and it’s why we love the big galoof.

The boy that the rambunctious redhead was yelling at seemed to be just a young boy. He had star tattoos and brown hair, and he was wearing an outrageous pink and yellow outfit that just barely passed as clothing and not a costume. He quickly yelled back in a defensive tone. “Don’t call me a kid you Neanderthal! I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back. In fact, maybe tomorrow, I will. We are your first opponents, after all.”

“We?” Kuwabara asked making me seriously question his spirit awareness. Wasn’t sensing apparitions supposed to be his ‘thing’? The only reason that I sensed the two with any ease is because he had helped me work to develop that sense tirelessly over the past few months. Did he forget everything that he’d taught me in such a short time? Maybe I should be concerned about his mental health or something.  

The second guest in our room was an intimidatingly tall man with blonde hair and a muscular build. If you could sense his energy, you could easily tell that he was dangerous, but he masked it well with nothing more than an impassive face and monotone voice. It would be interesting to see his true strength tomorrow. I wondered idly who he would end up fighting. Glancing around the room at my teammates, I decided that Hiei seemed the most eager of the bunch. After we banished the two intruders from our suite, I sighed and walked into the sleeping area and found my suitcase, which was stored in front of my bed. Grabbing a change of clothes and my toiletries, I walked through the common area with my belongings.

Noticing my belongings, the boys, yet again, asked if I wanted a room to myself. I smiled and shook my head. “I wouldn’t get a wink of sleep around here if you made me. Then, what good would I be to the team?” I paused for a moment, distracted as my miko instincts kicked in. “Oh, well, that’s not fair! You guys aren’t going to let me fight until the second round. Oh well, I get to have a really cool first fight against three people at once. Nobody’ll want to fuck with me after that.”

I barked a laugh. “I’m going to take a nice long shower. You all enjoy your tea.” I announced as I skipped off. My inner demon loved messing with them sometimes, and I chuckled under my breath as I shut the shared bathroom door behind me. I would love to be a fly on the wall in that room while I’m in the shower.

* * *

Hiei looked at me significantly, looking beyond the flesh and directly at Yoko. “She certainly does have her charm doesn’t she?” He asked with a smirk.

I smiled and awkwardly scratched my head. “Well, she keeps us on our toes that’s for sure. I wonder what she was saying about our next opponents. She can’t possibly know who they are already, can she?” I asked glancing at Master Genkai.

Genkai shrugged. “Don’t look at me. I’m just an old hag. I don’t have the instincts of a miko. She seemed rather confident in our next two victories, though, didn’t she?”

“I’m more concerned about the fact that she thinks that we’re going to let her fight three people at once. Wasn’t the plan to only have her fight in a pinch?” Kuwabara grumbled, clearly still irritated by the intrusion into our private rooms.

“Hn. She may demand it. She’s not going to be content with being carried through this like a weakling. She is here because she had as much of a part in all of the spirit detective missions as you or Yusuke, so don’t sell her short. She can hold her own just as well as any man on this team.”

I couldn’t help but draw attention to the minor miracle that had just occurred. “Hiei, I think that is the most words that you’ve said in one sitting since I’ve known you, and to imagine that they were so complimentary towards another being. Consider me stunned.”

In another shocking turn of events, he actually graced that comment with an answer. “At least I’ve gotten laid since I’ve known you, fox.”

Kuwabara almost drew me out of my embarrassment with his enthusiasm. “Oooh, sick burn, Hiei!” I’m not entirely sure that Hiei understood his meaning, but the fire demon acknowledge the compliment with as much grace as could be expected.

Genkai actually chimed in on the subject. “I’m surprised that a girl her age has waited so long, especially after she found out that Yoko is her soul mate.”

My face must have been redder than my hair. “Um, well, yes. There was actually a discussion that none of you were privy to some months back. She wants to wait until Shuichi and I are no longer Shuichi and I.”

"I guess I could understand that." Kuwabara gawked. "The door is opening! Act natural." He commanded before deciding to lay down on Hiei's lap. It's easy to act natural when you're laughing at Kuwabara's antics… and Hiei’s rage.

I turned my head to Kagome, and acknowledged her presence. "That was quicker than expected. Everything okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders while biting a fingernail. Nasty habit. "Now that we're here, my instincts are going wild. I barely got shampoo and conditioner in my hair before I got fed up with them all."

"Kagome, I need you to come over here, please." Genkai commanded in a stern voice that put me on edge. Kagome did as the older woman asked, and the master placed her fingertips on the girl's forehead. For a brief moment, the room was still and silent. In the next, Kagome was screaming in pain and I lost any semblance of control that I had to Yoko.

"Stop it!" I commanded at the top of my voice. I was instantly on my feet, ready to pounce at the slightest provocation at the elderly woman despite my usual trust in her judgement.

"Hold Yoko down." The old woman gave me an irritated look and barked an order before going back to concentrating on her task.

I struggled against the hands that clambered to hold me, but I found no success. Meanwhile, my mate, my Kagome's, shrieking continued, and Yusuke managed to sleep through the whole ordeal. Help her damn it! Inwardly raging at the sleeping boy, I mused, “ _That must have been quite some training that he received_.”

After about five minutes of successfully holding my struggling body to the floor, Kuwabara spoke up, shouting over the din of my growls and Kagome’s screams. "What are you doing?"

Genkai didn't answer right away. "Attempting to speed along the binding of her demon and priestess natures. She has been experiencing increased foresight. If the two natures were more at harmony, she would be unlikely to have miko instincts any longer. They seem to be negatively effecting her character.”

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked with a tilt of his head to the side, like a puppy.

"Hiei, you’re a forbidden. You explain while I focus.” Genkai barked, closing her eyes in concentration once again.

Hiei frowned, not liking the spotlight to be put on him. “Kagome has essentially been turned into a forbidden child by becoming a demon in a miko’s body. Her very natures are at war within her body. It can literally be painful if both sides are completely equal, neither able to stay dominant for long. In order to remain sane and whole, one must be stronger than the other. I _think,_ ” Hiei grumbled, hating that he didn’t know for certain. “Genkai is attempting to bind a part of her more controllable miko side in order to allow the demon to take over more fully.”

"Why do this now? Why submit her to this while she is in earshot of hundreds of demons?" I asked from my place on the floor, renewing my struggles. Kagome must remain whole and unharmed, or I could not live with myself.

"It was never an issue until now. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed the changes? She enjoyed leaving us to stew over her predictions. Months ago, she would have kept them to herself." Kagome became silent an instant later, a sure sign that whatever Genkai had been doing was now over. "I'm done here. You can let him go now."

The hands that held me to the ground were now picking me up, and I pushed myself from the floor, flinging myself to the side of my beloved. Her eyes were closed in sleep and her cheeks streaked with fresh tears. I lifted her into my arms, and brought her to a bed for rest. I spent the rest of my night at her bedside falling in and out of sleep.

* * *

There was electricity in the air the morning of the first round. We were slated to fight against Team Rokuyukai, and the crowd chanted, "Kill Yusuke" in their excitement. Our team was brought out first to the sounds of jeering and boos. I knew that there were hundreds of thousands, if not, millions of demons bound within their own realm, but the magnitude of the gleeful roar among the crowd at the mere thought of our collective deaths sent chills down my spine.  

Kurama and Hiei walked into the arena at the front of our group. They received the most heckling since both were known demons who fought, whether they liked it or not, at the direction of Spirit World. Kuwabara followed with a, somehow, _still_ sleeping Yusuke draped over one shoulder. The crowd absolutely roared at them in loathing, and I could tell already that the chants of, “Kill Yusuke,” would soon grow old. When Genkai and I walked out, a stillness and eerie quiet suddenly washed over the stadium, and I knew the silence wasn’t on my account. Demon world’s boogieman had just stepped out of the shadows in front of hundreds of demons.

It was unlikely that there was a demon here today that didn’t know who Master Genkai was. I now knew why Genkai had insisted that I walk out at her side today. She wanted to show these demons that she was as much the coach as she was a part of the team. Also, a show of solidarity between two women in a male dominated realm wouldn’t hurt either.

After the initial shock of the tournament’s special guest coach slash alternate fighter wore off, Team Rokuyukai was announced to be entering the ring to the general approval of the crowd. The “Kill Yusuke” chant started up again with more vigor than before, if you can believe that. If only Yusuke were awake to witness the near riot he had inadvertently induced. He would probably make some sort of awesome quip about how the chant was unoriginal or something. Like, what do you want them to chant? “Urameshi, hey, hey! Urameshi, ho, ho!”

The spunky, fox tailed announcer with a fetish for violence explained the rules of the tournament for the few that were unaware of them (the vast majority of the teams had already attended a meeting about the rules a day prior- our team, as the guests of the tournament, was not invited as we are not expected to win). The team captains would be asked to determine the terms of the match at the beginning of each round. If no decision could be reached, the rules would default to one on one anything goes matches. Best of five wins. With that, Koto, the announcer, officially began the Dark Tournament.

Since our team captain, Yusuke, was not conscious, Kuwabara was calling the shots today. When Rinku, the boy with the star tattoos from the hotel room breaking and entering debacle, appeared to be our first opponent, he decided that a little payback was in order.

Stepping into the ring with shaking knees is not your typical ‘Kuwabara’ move, but nerves do crazy things to people. They make me a little punch drunk and make my spirit energy go wild and crazy. Well, less now than it did before. Nerves make Yusuke say impulsive, stupid things more often, which is saying a lot. I had yet to figure out what they did to Hiei and Kurama. I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of them ever looking nervous, and I doubt that I ever will. They both had years of experience and training under their belt that gives them a one up on any of us normal humans. From what I’ve surmised, Kurama, having gained experience through Yoko’s hundreds of years’ worth of knowledge, was even more put together than Hiei, but I am still trying to figure out how old Hiei and Yukina are. I kind of feel rude asking… intrusive. I know without a shadow of a doubt that Hiei is not yet one hundred years old because Yukina, being an ice apparition, would have a child by now if she were fully matured.

With little fanfare, the fight began, and Kuwabara started out strong by beating the snot out of the kid with nothing but his fists as weapons. Unfortunately, Rinku had the upper hand because Kuwabara is, above all, kindhearted. When Rinku busted out the mournful, teary eyes, my heart fell into the pit of my stomach, and I stepped over to Kurama and Hiei to speak candidly. “Are you both prepared for him to lose this? We’re going to need three wins.”

Kuwabara took a devastating blow to the jaw from some demon aura infused yoyos, and I flinched involuntarily. That looked like it hurt. “We don’t expect Kuwabara to defeat any of the enemies that we will face at the tournament.” Shuichi spoke clinically, ready for anything. “He is a fine fighter, but his morals will keep him from doing what must be done. The less noble demons will take advantage of that fact.”

“Hn. Well put, fox.” Hiei grunted while still watching the match closely. He had given Kuwabara some pointers during our two months of training. They definitely paid off, but it wasn’t going to be enough for him to win this match. We could only hope that Rinku would leave enough pieces of Kuwabara for him to effectively fight in the next rounds, not that he would even be involved in the next round according to my recently defunct premonitions.

I sighed a bit too heavily; it drew Kurama’s attention. “What’s that sigh for?” He asked curiously. It sounded too innocent, like Yoko had given him the words.

I looked up as Kuwabara was lifted into the sky by Rinku’s yoyos, screaming obscenities all the way. “I’m just, thinking, I guess. Things change so quickly with us. Here I am, on the other side of the most recent change, and I’m not sure how to handle it. I feel like half of myself right now. I guess I’m just adjusting to what Genkai did yesterday.”

Kurama nodded, and I noticed that Hiei was listening intently. “We’ll just have to find a new normal, now. Won’t we? Just like we had to after the saint beasts battle, and just like we had to after the incident at Tarukane’s compound.” He turned to me just as Koto was beginning a ten count in Rinku’s favor. The young demon was holding the boisterous redhead outside of the ring with his yoyos in a last ditch effort to pull out a victory. Kuwabara can do a lot of things, but forcibly untangle himself from the childish demon’s youki? Not so much. “You’ve got a lot of people worried about you, Kagome. It’s time to show them that they’re worrying for no reason. Find your new normal in trying to show everybody that nothing has changed.”

“Eight… Nine… Ten!” Koto announced. “The winner of this fight is Rinku for Team Rokuyukai.” With that, our conversation ended.

Genkai and I ran to the injured Kuwabara’s aid while Hiei urged Kurama, whom we’d decided would be fighting next, to go for a quick kill. We needed a win on our docket. Kurama’s response was both disturbing and wonderfully Yoko at the same time. “Naturally.” He spoke softly before steadily stepping into the ring with a determination I’d never seen in him before. I must have imagined a little something else sparkling in his eyes as he turned himself away from my vision

I wish that I’d been able to pay more attention to this fight, but Rinku and Kuwabara really had, had quite the match. Both of them were worse for the wear. Genkai had given me Kuwabara, the most beaten and battered of the two, to heal. I did, however, listen to the sounds coming from behind me as attentively as possible. At first, Kurama had the upper hand. Then, there was some quiet talking that I couldn’t quite make out. Was that a threat I just heard? Now, Koto is announcing that Kurama is taking the blue-skinned, wacky-haired Roto’s punches and obeying his opponent’s commands? What the hell is going on back there?

By the time Kuwabara was passably patched up, Kurama had won the battle, somehow. I walked to him swiftly, with as much authority as possible. I was on a mission. “I missed literally the whole match while tending to Kuwabara. Which plant did you use?”

Kurama’s face was battered and bruised. A wound on his left cheek was bleeding slowly. “The death seed. He didn’t even feel it hit him with a distraction from a simple pebble. It just took too long to take root. He wasn’t the ideal foe for that plant, unfortunately.”

I laughed. “So, he didn’t have enough demon energy? Huh. I wonder why they thought they could bother with having him on the team if he was so weak.” Once we’d made our way to the edge of the arena, I pushed him into a seated position against the wall and placed my hands over his wound. “This is going to leave a rather impressive scar unless I do this just right. Try not to fidget too much, okay?”

He nodded. “Of course. I’m sorry in advance if I doze off. I didn’t sleep well last night.” I decided to entirely ignore the subject of yesterday’s incident, and jumped into healing Kurama. “What is it with you and getting injured during battle, anyway?” I laughed, trying to keep the conversation light despite the skirmish beginning behind me once again.

He shrugged and then winced painfully from an injury I couldn’t see. “Just lucky, I guess.”

I was working on a particularly painful area, so I tried to distract him while keeping my concentration on the wound. “How’s Hiei’s fight going, Skys?”

He smiled at my nickname for him like he always did. “Zeru is practically a rabid dog fighting in his anger for Hiei’s supposed abandonment of the demon race. His attacks are savage in their brutality, and Hiei has taken his fair share of hits.” He paused as he watched the match intently for a moment. “However, Hiei is decidedly the stronger of the two. Zeru hasn’t even properly damaged Hiei at this point.”

I nodded, sure that wrinkles of deep concentration were marring my face. When the most delicate part of the healing was over, I spoke again. “Hiei’s going to do something stupid, isn’t he?”

Kurama grunted as he readjusted slightly, still uncomfortable, although out of the weeds. “That itches very badly, Kagome.” He said in the most atypical Shuichi tone I’ve ever heard. I sped through my current task in an effort to help with his discomfort. He would most definitely have a subtle scar on his face, but, it wouldn’t mar his features. In fact, if you were into the pretty boy thing, it would bring some mystery to him once Yoko had separated from his avatar’s body. “Hiei isn’t normally the first to jump to his most audacious move, but he does seem to be of the mind that we need to make a statement during this first round. I suspect that we will be seeing Hiei’s strongest technique whether he actually needs it during this match or not.”

I paused in my healing for a moment in order to watch the remainder of the match. There was a silent and very scary moment where it looked like Hiei had been taken down by Zeru’s flames, but he stood up quickly and began to power up for an attack with the aid of his jagan. When he said the name of the attack, Kurama’s jaw nearly hit the ground. “What is it?” I asked, completely baffled.

Kurama shook his head subtly in his awe. “He is going to attempt the darkness technique. I didn’t think that anybody could actually perform it. It’s a move that requires an unparalleled amount of demon energy. Only a demon such as Hiei with the power of the jagan would have a chance of harnessing the power of the dragon successfully. This move is beyond anything that you’ll see in this tournament.” He paused as if trying to decide to continue. He must have decided that it was okay to do so. “He will use his spirit energy to lure the dragon from the pits of the underworld into the human plane, likely sacrificing a part of his body in order to control it for a split second longer before it runs rampant. We can only hope that Hiei knows what he’s doing. Otherwise, you are going to need that protective orb technique sooner rather than later.”

When the dragon was released, there was dead silence in the arena, except for the screams from Zeru and screeches from the dragon itself. When the dust cleared, it became apparent that Zeru was nothing but a memory, an outline of cinders on the stadium wall, the demons of the stadium shook in fear. Meanwhile, Kuwabara agonized over the fact that Hiei could take anybody out with that move.

“You needn’t worry.” Hiei told Kuwabara. “We’ve entered into an alliance, and I’m not the type to dissolve it. Of course, after we’ve won the tournament, I can’t guarantee a thing.” He walked casually from the ring with his charred right hand in his pants pocket. I noticed his subtle flinch of pain. He must have fried a ton of his nerve endings. I quietly groaned at the work that he just created for me.

I marched up to him. “You are going to need medical attention for that hand, mister.” I told him sternly, trying to keep my spirit energy in check.

“Not here.” He ordered harshly in a quiet voice. “I mustn’t appear weak right now. You can heal me all you’d like when we are back in the hotel room.”

I nodded succinctly. “Fine.”

The two remaining fighters from the other team were running away in fear of the darkness technique, but the all too familiar sound of fists meeting flesh soon assaukted everyone’s ears before a new fighter entered the ring with the limp bodies of the two scaredy-cat teammates thrown over his shoulder. The man, who sported a blue Mohawk and red war stipes on his face, drunkenly staggered and snarled his way to center stage. Loudly demanding that, as alternate, he be allowed fight the next match. Ultimately, it was decided that he would do so.

There was a moment of scuffle between our team when it was time to decide who would fight this new opponent. Nobody was particularly game at this point. Hiei was crippled. Kurama was tired, and Kuwabara had taken the worst beating of the bunch. I was about to volunteer despite my now depleted energy, much to the consternation of the other three when, suddenly, we noticed that Yusuke was missing from his napping place.

When we looked back to the ring, there he was, standing tall and proud, stretching his muscles after his day and a half long cat nap. The crowds chants began with renewed vigor; this time, fists were being pumped in the air in their zeal. Kill Yusuke. “Aiya.” I whispered in a voice only loud enough for my teammates to hear. My fingers found my temples, and I rubbed them, briefly staving off the oncoming headache.

The drunkard, finally announced himself to be named Chu, and swiped the mic from the announcer, explaining why he was the alternate for team Rokuyukai. “I’m a really ace person an’ all, an’ the only thing I suck at is paper, rock, scissors!”

Great. We’re drunk to the point of almost indiscernible speech. Translation please?

Koto must’ve read those thoughts from the audience because she quickly explained. “What Chu is, I think, trying to say is that Team Rokuyukai chose their main roster via a rock, paper, scissors tournament among their group. He lost miserably and became the alternate, but he wants you to forget all that because Chu is actually the strongest member of Team Rokuyukai.”

A heckle from the crowd caused hilarity when Chu decided to strangle the guy for calling him a pathetic drunk. When Chu made it back to the ring, Yusuke was complaining about not stretching his muscles yet before Chu started to stumble into his drunken daze. It turns out that the idiot is actually master of the drunken fist. Coupled with his demon energy, it could prove to be a lethal combination. Let’s hope that Yusuke can take him and pull out a win because I don’t want to be the one to fight him.

Chu began the match by stumbling around Yusuke at breakneck speeds. He left all sorts of crazy after images to most, and some didn’t see the five devastating punches to Yusuke’s gut until Koto asked for a slow motion instant replay. Yusuke was only down for a few seconds before jumping back up, ready to fight until the bitter end. He started throwing wild punches, still missing his target by a wide margin. When he finally packed Chu one good wallop, the demon fought back again with flying fists of his own, pushing Yusuke back.

Yusuke immediately charged forward again, it seemed like all his punches would miss another time, but, after yelling at a back seat fighting Kuwabara, he landed one devastating punch to Chu’s jaw that sent the drunken, Aussie-sounding, barbarian flying backwards. Anybody who has ever taken one of Yusuke’s right hooks knows that there is almost no getting up from one of them (unless you’re Kuwabara, but we already know that the guy’s got a death wish). Chu, however, proved to be of a different breed entirely. Not only did he take the jaw shattering punch, but he was bolting around the ring immediately afterwards. One kick from Chu sent Yusuke flying into the wall of the stadium and soaring into the crowd. With Yusuke covered in a pile of rubble for the time being, Chu asked the crowd to stick with him while he became more… fit to fight (drunk off his ass, more like).

Koto began her ten count and the crowd was silent for a moment. There were a bleak few seconds where it looked like Yusuke was not going to emerge from the rubble, but, on the count of eight, he jumped out in a blaze of glory mentioning that things would have been much different if he hadn’t blocked.

He and Chu bonded over how they both liked this life or death kind of match, and how Chu had shown Yusuke his move without actually causing any damage a moment before. After their moment was over, Yusuke began to charge the spirit gun at point blank range. In a dramatic moment, Yusuke suddenly redirected his aim instead firing the blast into the upper decks, causing the crowd to scatter and run from the giant boulder sized rubble that was now falling from the ceiling. What the hell is up with these two? Showing one another their moves like gentlemen? Where is the spirit that makes the Dark Tournament dark? Okay, shut the fuck up, inner demon.

Finally, Chu decided to make another move. He put his hand behind his back and took an unfamiliar stance. Instead of charging or building up his power, he pulled out a silver flask. “The strongest alchy eva’ made. They call it ogre killer back home.” He announced.

The announcer agreed with his assessment. “Just one large gulp of that stuff, and you’ll be waking up in an alley with a demon you really don’t want to know.” Everybody watched with wide eyes as Chu chugged the whole thing. Chu dropped the flask and his demon energy levels went through the roof- literally. It was like we were all surrounded by his aura while Chu’s muscles became beefed out in their strain to keep from vomiting. Finally, his stomach gave in and the whole stadium full of people practically fell over in the anticlimax of the moment. Would somebody get this guy a bucket, please?

Yusuke stood by, confused, as Chu shook off the terrible taste in his mouth, and Rinku announced that the blue-mohawked wonder was becoming invincible. His words. Not mine. Vomiting didn’t seem very invincible to me.

When Chu had recovered, he started charging up energy equally into his hands. It was almost the size of a soccer ball, but Chu chose to throw it like a baseball instead. Yusuke matched it with his spirit gun, and the two forces duked it out in midair to no avail. A stalemate. Go figure. There was no clear winner based on the battle of energies alone. The two fighters didn’t seem to care, though. Instead, they charged at each other and began an all-out war with fists and feet. Not a single cheap shot was taken, making this truly the most exciting and ferocious battle that I’d witnessed since my time in the feudal era.

My comrades were commenting on the fact that neither fighter was properly using their brain at the moment just when Chu landed another huge punch that knocked Yusuke backwards. Yusuke easily broke his fall while Chu began charging up his next orb of energy. This one was even larger than the last one, and it didn’t seem like Yusuke could defend himself against it.

I gasped when Yusuke surprised us all by firing his final two spirit gun shots in rapid fire to help the blast dissipate. Both attacks still managed to hit their marks, and it was hard to see if there was a clear winner until the dust began to clear and both fighters were entirely absent from the ring.

Both men unexpectedly landed firmly on their feet inside the ring, panting hard. Their shirts have gone missing due to the enormity of the blasts that just occurred, and I fought the reaction to face palm at the jocularity of it all. Both fighters began to laugh manically, commenting about their defenselessness. It seems that both had used all of their energy in that last blast. Chu announced that he has an idea to end this for good, and, for some reason, Yusuke and the whole stadium were all ears.

Chu suggested a knife edge death match and even pulled out two knives in order to elaborate. He sunk them into the ground in one easy movement a few feet apart and removed his worn shoes with two swift kicks. He quickly asked Yusuke to do the same. Both men took a stance with their heel mere inches from hitting the knife behind their foot. Yes, this would be a painful and bloody way to decide the fight. Unfortunately, the throng of Tournament goers would love it.

The rules were simple. The fighters do not cross the line made by the knives, and there were no weapons allowed. The loser is the person who stepped or fell out of that boundary first, and the loser would accept death at the hands of their opponent (and, likely, the blade that their heel currently resided against). Hearing this alone made the crowd burst into an uproar. The tournament committee soon announced that they had to approve of the new rules first, though.

After an inhumane wait, the match was blessedly approved, and the punches started flying. I’m not going to lie, from the moment the first punch struck Yusuke’s jaw, it was absolutely the most brutal thing I’ve ever witnessed. I almost couldn’t watch, but I also couldn’t look away, either. Somehow, I could tell that Yusuke was enjoying this blow for blow fight almost as much as the horde of demons was. It was polarizing. After hundreds of punches and far too long in the ring, everything came down to a single head-butt. Chu and Yusuke’s hard heads met in one final, shocking, skull shattering blow. The ring and all that surrounded it were silent, and, finally, a winner was chosen when Chu fell. A ten count decided our team’s collective fate. Three wins. We were moving on to the next round.

When Chu came to, he looked at Yusuke and asked for the death that he had agreed to when they began the death match. Yusuke just smiled and told him that they would fight again one day. He walked away, having earned a new friend in Chu.

The spectators quickly turned on all involved, yelling for Yusuke to finish Chu off. Finally, Yusuke lost his patience (not that there was much to begin with). “SHUT UP!” He hollered. “If you idiots got something to say, say it, but say it to my face! Or else, say it to my fist.”

This, once again, made the stadium quiet. In that moment, younger Toguro’s eyes met Yusuke’s from his position in the crowd, and Yusuke busted out the classy moves by flipping him off. I laughed in the tense moment. Yup, that’s one hundred percent classic Yusuke. You’ve got to love him.

With that, we left the arena. Half of our team was badly injured, but we made it through the first round. Tomorrow, we would spend the day waiting for the next brackets to compete. Let’s hope that my fight is less eventful than Yusuke’s.


	12. Corruption of the Tournament Committee

I glanced from Hiei to Genkai to Botan seriously. We were all in the team’s hotel suite alone this morning. I had kicked everybody else out. Hiei is a very private person, and, no doubt, he wouldn’t want everybody to know that he was struggling to use his dominant hand right now. “Well, you’ve done quite the number on your arm, Hiei.” I finally said after assessing it as thoroughly as I dared, unsure whether he would be willing to let me touch him for any sort of extended period of time, and unwilling to test his patience given his condition. “Even if we heal it every day for the rest of the tournament, you are still very likely to have problems. You’ve pretty much fried all of the nerve endings, and most of the normal connections have been broken. We’ll heal this, but it’s going to be your job to train your body to use those newly created connections.” I paused for a moment in deliberation, but I decided to say it any way. “If you use that attack again, you may permanently lose mobility in your arm, and, unfortunately, I suspect that you’re going to try it again all too soon.”

Botan and Genkai both sat off to my side, nodding. Helpful, aren’t they? “I agree with every word Kagome has said. My background in healing is not as strong as hers, but I can tell that your arm will need a lot of work to get back into proper working order.” Botan jumped in, in a cheery voice that didn’t at all fit the situation. I rolled my eyes in aggravation. I could hardly the last time that I felt like an optimist. Did I piss off other people too?

Hiei grunted painfully as his arm twitched uselessly when he tried to move it. “Fine. Do what you can. Daily, if you have to. I’ll take care of the rest. I can’t guarantee that I won’t use the dragon again, but I promise you that I won’t come crawling back for your help if I do.”

I moved my hands to his arm in order to heal it, but Genkai stopped me. “No, Kagome. I know that you’ve been working hard for your spirit energy to recover more quickly, but you have a fight tomorrow. Botan and I will take care of this. You go scout the competition at the arena. I know that Kurama will be there.” She winked at me, knowingly. Am I really that transparent?

“You drive a hard bargain.” I smiled. Then, I looked back at Hiei threateningly, throwing as much menace and authority into my voice as possible. “Let them take care of you no matter how much they annoy you. They’re not trying to slow you down. I promise. Then, you can go train and writhe in agony alone like you planned to do.”

With those words and a quick hug from Master Genkai, I flounced out of the room with as much excitement as I could muster. I mourned my former sanguine human personality, but found that I favored the more tepid moods of demonhood. I just had to remember myself and try not to come off as caustic like Hiei often does.

As I walked out of the room, I could hear the briefest moment of quiet conversation between my teammates before the door shut behind me. “It seems that she’s once again found her old self.” Hiei grumbled lowly.

Genkai nodded sagely. “Yes. Unfortunately, the more cutthroat Kagome is what we needed in this tournament. I can only hope that she can find that part of herself when she needs to tomorrow.”

I found Kurama easily enough after I’d made my way to the arena. There are very few humans here, and his red hair isn’t exactly subtle. “Are these our next opponents?” I asked, unbidden enthusiasm eking its way into my voice. These would be my first opponents in the tournament, and I was beginning to become restless with the need for action- a feeling that I would have to grow used to over time. I wanted to stretch my muscles and my spirit energy so badly that I could practically feel my energy rolling off of me in waves. I’m surprised that I haven’t thrown hordes of nearby demons in hysterics in my over eagerness.

Kurama’s stoic silence was enough of an indicator for me. “Yes. Dr. Ichigaki’s team. They’re quite the formidable opponents. You will make quite the splash when you defeat them single handedly.”

I did a double take. “Wait. What are you talking about?” I asked, feeling stunned at the fox avatar’s proclamation. I couldn’t possibly fight three at once, could I? I mean, they’re all super close quarters combat heavy fighters. I prefer ranged attacks. How am I supposed to deal with that?

Kurama looked at me in confusion. “You alluded to your victory in a three on one handicap match when we first arrived in our suite. You indicated that you wouldn’t fight in the first round of the tournament, but you would defeat three opponents at once in the next round.” He paused for a moment, waiting for the realization to dawn on me. It didn’t. When the fuck did I say that? Was I possessed by some lunatic or what? “I assume that those three will be your opponents. Watch them closely.”

My eyes were wide. “Their energy is so pure that it’s hard to see or sense. No human’s energy is like that naturally. What the hell did that doctor do to them?”

It was a rhetorical question, but he answered anyhow. “I suspect that it has to do with the organic devices on their backs. I’m not sure how we can safely remove them, and, in the worst case, it would kill the host to do so..”

My eyes narrowed in determination. “I think that I know what I need to do.” With those words, I sprinted back to the hotel to find Master Genkai. I literally ran into her in the doorway to our room. “Whoops! Sorry Genkai but, I’m going to need your help for tomorrow.”

* * *

The next morning found only half of our team at the arena. For some reason, Hiei and Kurama were both missing. This seemed to make the evil Dr. Ichigaki far too happy, and I had to agree with Yusuke’s earlier comment. Ugly people shouldn’t be allowed to smile as much as he was.

Our team all met in the center of the ring with the doctor, and we debated the terms of our fight. “Since my team is missing two and your team is missing two, why don’t we fight for best of three?” He asked with a cackle of excitement. Eww. Major halitosis there, buddy. Eat a tic tac!

We had decided earlier that Genkai, being the more discerning of the two, would speak for us instead of Yusuke. She smiled a tired smile. “We can agree to that, but Kagome didn’t get to fight in our last match. She’d like to take on all three of your boys at once.”

Doctor Ichigaki smiled widely and typed a few things in on his overrated calculator. Apparently assured that it was not possible for me to defeat three opponents at once, he agreed. Koto announced the terms of our battle, and, while my team walked off to the sidelines, the three men possessed by Dr. Ichigaki’s devices moved into the ring in front of me. I breathed a sigh of relief that they did not surround me. Although I had a contingency plan for that possibility, it was not my ideal choice. I didn’t want to waste any energy during the tournament. Koto announced for the battle to begin and the three men charged. Their battle cries were almost intimidating, but I sensed no actual feelings behind them. The “good” doctor had certainly done a number on these poor human boys, and boys there were. Not one of them could even be a day older than eighteen.

With a calming breath, I put the plans I had lain with Genkai yesterday into action. On the fly, I created one large demon energy orb that I ensconced my three opponents. With them now immobile, I began the incantation that Genkai had taught me. “Mei In Metsu Jyu Retsai Ko Ki Ki Kyo Chou Chin Kon Mei Ei Kyaku.” I poured spirit energy into the incantation, which caused my eyes to glow the same pinkish color of my spirit energy, and I surrounded the demonic orb in the power from the spell. Unbidden, the orb began to levitate off the ground. “Kou.” I added in the strongest voice that I could muster while dropping the demonic orb now that the enemy was surrounded in full by my spirit energy. The orb began to glow the same color as my eyes. “Jyou.” I incanted, and long tendrils of my spirit energy made their way into the sphere piercing each fighter in a specific spot near their heart. “Sai.” I finished, and the remaining spirit energy dissipated after having dropped the men carefully to the ground.

The crowd, once cheering for the Ichigaki team and jeering at me, was silent as Koto stuttered through her speech. “In a shocking turn of events, the only woman on Team Urameshi has rendered her three opponents incapacitated. I don’t know what exactly just happened, but it looks like I can start counting. One.”

Soon, the peppy fox demon reached her ten count, and the doctor gawked. “What have you done to my creations?” He cried in outrage.

Genkai stepped forward to explain. “It is an advanced healing technique that I’ve taught her- the spirit wave. It is one of five trials of self, and, after the initial activation, is powered by the target’s own spirit energy. If you look closely, you'll see that those organic mind control devices that you implanted on them have been removed and all three men are still breathing."

Koto began to move towards the three fighters, but, suddenly, one of the conveniently missing Doctor Ichigaki team members’ fe1l from the sky and a giant robot crashed through a portion of the rafters, causing debris to fall into the crowd once again. When the dust cleared, there stood Kurama and Hiei on the remains of the mechanical beast. They looked a bit shocked at the state of the arena, but also pleasantly surprised. I assumed that was because everybody was still intact.

"I see that you all have things under control here. What a pleasant surprise given that this cowardly leopard demon seemed to believe that the doctor had calculated your odds of survival at two percent." Kurama smirked. I wasn't close enough to see his eyes, but I could somehow tell that this was Yoko and not Shuichi.

"You clearly didn't anticipate me fighting, then." I quipped at the now-cowering doctor while moving to block his exit from the stadium.

Ichigaki shook as he spoke, mind clearly searching for some sort of exit strategy. "Yusuke and Kuwabara were supposed to take the first two rounds. I thought that you would only fight of you had to, and, even if you did, you wouldn't be able to defeat any of my men. I measured your power level..."

"That is your first mistake." I interrupted his monologue. "I have both human spirit and demon energies, so my power level is difficult to measure at best." That, and Hiei had shown me how to hide my aura from detection. It’d obviously become a helpful habit to institute.

Kurama made his way to my side and muttered only for my ears. "Near impossible to investigate accurately at worst."

I spoke lowly to Kurama without turning my gaze from Doctor Ichigaki. “What did you guys have to do to defeat that robot? I have been wrapped up in my own thing since yesterday after watching this team’s fight, and hearing about Kuwabara’s creepy psychic empathy for them made me even more focused.”

With a smirk, Kurama explained tricking the machine to hit itself in order to break its impenetrable armor. Sounds like the end of the Incredibles movie to me, but who am I to judge?

“A simple task.” The modest fox explained. I think that he was downplaying the actual danger that he was in. My fight was calculated; I knew that I was going to win. I was prepared for my fight. He was not. I’m surprised that he was not injured during the battle at all. He had a tendency to do so. I sometimes think that he likes it when I worry about him. Damn fox and his tricks.

Yusuke got pissed when he was finally filled in on the truth of what was going on with those poor, human puppets of Ichigaki’s. That’s when his fists started flying. Before long, there was nothing left but a beaten pulp on the ground where Ichigaki was once standing, and the three men that I had used the spirit wave on were reuniting with their “sickly” master. Ichigaki was a fucked up dude, poisoning an otherwise healthy man in order to trick his students into fighting unwillingly and under the influence of a mind control device on his tournament team. Blood research my ass. Fucking doctor.

A loud ping over the overhead speaker brought all voices to silence and ears to attention. “May I have your attention, please?” There was a short pause from the female voice overhead. “The tournament committee has decided that the next round of the dark tournament will occur immediately in the order that it appears on the on the program.” She let the ramifications of this sink in for a moment before continuing. “Therefore, the next match will be between team Masho and team Urameshi. Team Masho please report to the ring immediately. Thank you.”

“We just had a round.” I pouted. I wouldn’t say out loud that I used too much spirit energy.

Kurama moved with me to our side of the ring with a kind smile. He knew that I had managed to drain myself without asking. “The good news is that you have three and a half teammates as fresh as daisies, so you are likely going to be able to relax.”

Another ping came over the loud speaker. “May I have your attention, please? The tournament committee will be instituting a medical examination before the next round due to the Urameshi team fighting without rest. Team Urameshi, please report to the medical tent.”

A beautiful, scarlet haired nurse appeared from within the tent and chose to evaluate Hiei and I before the match would begin. Things seemed okay for a while with her asking seemingly pertinent questions until, finally, the nefarious ones seemed to eek their way in. “Do you have any fatigue or sharp, reoccurring pains?”

“No.” I answered quickly.

“And you, Hiei? Surely, that last attack (the dragon) had _some_ effect on you. It must be difficult to fight with your arm in excruciating pain.” She dug deeper, hoping to get a rise out of us, I think.

“If you must know, our team has no less than three healers. All of us have been working in tandem on Hiei’s arm. I’ve promised him a full recovery by the end of the tournament should he follow our plan as prescribed. Thank you for your time, miss. We’re leaving.”

When we turned to leave, Hiei and I suddenly ran into an invisible, electric wall, and the nurse began tittering. “I think that you two ought to remain in here for a while to rest. It isn’t healthy to use too much energy too quickly.” She smirked, walking out of the tent without another word. Yusuke tried to get to us, but his efforts were easily deflected by the woman who was now revealed to be anything but a medical professional.

Hiei’s teeth were gritted in anger. “She is a special class of demon. She has no attack power, but her defense is so strong that nothing can break through it.” He elaborated for my benefit. “We best relax. It may be a while before she lets us go free.”

The team captains were brought to the center of the ring to decide the terms of the match. The opposing side's captain, Jin, was the first to propose an idea. This guy's accent was both beautiful and ridiculous. It reminded me of an estimation of an Irish brogue with a splash of Scottish added in for good measure. The wind master with brilliant, fire engine red hair proposed a series of one on one matches. The first team to four wins would move on. Yusuke agreed with a cocky smile.

I watched as Kurama walked into the ring. “I will fight for as long as I can.” He told Yusuke before the match began. When Koto shouted begin, I watched in horror as the other demon, an artist, plastered blood infused paint on Kurama’s body, causing him to feel as if he was chained down by thousands of pounds of weight. Things looked bleak for a moment when Kurama realized that he couldn’t move normally. Of course, he certainly tried, but it was relatively useless compared to his usual foxlike reflexes and above average speed. His opponent was now _much_ quicker than Kurama.

Luckily, Kurama thought quickly and used his demon energy to make the rose whip grow while still in his hair (not unlike my fight against the first “deadly triad” member in Tarukane’s compound). He whipped his hair around, and defeated the demon in one, bloody slash. Then, his dying opponent started to laugh and explained that, although he would die in this fight, he had literally sealed Kurama’s fate. His blood would trap Kurama’s energy inside of him for the next fight, making things even more difficult on the fox demon’s avatar.

The next round began immediately, and Kurama chose to fight on. Dammit, I love that idiot sometimes, and the rose whip in the hair thing- I liked it more than I probably should. Just as the match begins and Kurama’s new opponent, Touya, attacks, the weight from Gama’s initial evil paint application wears off; Kurama is able to move. The problem is that, while Kurama can move, he still can’t access his own spirit energy. It is completely bound within him still. “Oh, no.” I said with sudden realization as Kurama fought on.

Hiei acknowledged me by tilting his head minutely and replying. “Hn?”

“He’s going to have to do something stupid in order to access his spirit energy.” I explained. “Eventually, he is going to realize that it is within him- in his blood.”

No sooner had I said that than Kurama was being pierced by an ice sword created by Touya. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand in shock and fear. Please don’t let him be too badly injured. He has to be okay. Thankfully, Kurama continues on in the fight without taking any more injury, but, eventually, he will grow tired because of all of this running. There has to be a way for him to defeat Touya- and soon.

Kurama stumbles to the ground and looks like he is otherwise defeated with Touya about to run him through with a final blow of his sword. Instead, Kurama swings at Touya with… Is that a damn plant? How the hell did he…? Oh no.

“That’s the death plant coming out of his arm.” I gaped. “If he didn’t just expend all of his energy, we could have a serious problem. I have to remove it as soon as possible.”

Hiei was as stoic as ever as he spoke what were supposed to be calming words. “He did what had to be done to win the battle. He’s smart. He’ll be fine.” 

The match was called in Kurama’s favor, but something was wrong. He was standing, but he hadn’t moved an inch since the first count. “It seems that Kurama was so dedicated to continuing the fight that he’s fallen asleep at the center of the ring, people.” Koto announced with far too much excitement laced into her voice.

Yusuke was chomping at the bit and ready to jump into the ring, but a sudden ping from the loud speakers stopped him short. “May I have your attention, please?” The familiar woman’s voice sounds overhead, grating on my ears. I just knew that nothing good could come of this announcement. “Given that Kurama is still on his feet, he must continue to fight in the next match, which will begin immediately. Thank you.”

I nearly cried when I saw the next competitor climb into the ring. He was a big, muscle bound brute named Baken. With a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, he demands that Koto begin the match. When she does, he begins to pummel the defenseless redhead to a pulp. Everyone could sense that the general consensus throughout the arena is that this needed to stop, but Baken never allowed Kurama to stay down for a ten count before picking him back up and continuing to brutalize him. It was literally painful to watch, and the tears were now streaming down my face. It’s moments like that that I count myself lucky that I do not have the same affliction as Yukina, and, assumably, Hiei that would cause my tears to become precious gems.

Finally, as Baken is about to land the fatal blow, one of his teammates stops him short. “If you want to live, you’ll stop that right now.” The man said before gesturing to Yusuke who was charging up his spirit gun from the sidelines. With the threat of being blown away by the spirit gun, Baken finally dropped Kurama and let Koto reach a ten count, but the damage had been done. Kurama had been beaten to a bloody pulp. I tried to rush forward to help him, but I hit the woman’s electrified barrier which threw me backwards onto the ground.

Sobbing, I watched as Yusuke carried Kurama out of the ring, grimacing at the severe injuries that were inflicted upon his friend. “He has to be okay, Hiei. He just has to.”

Hiei wasn’t generally one for showing emotions, but he did try to ease my mind a little. “He’s alive, and the old bat is at ringside. No doubt, she’ll fix him up for you.”

“This needs to end soon. I won’t relax until I can sense his injuries for myself.” I worried aloud, biting my nails.

“You don’t even have enough spirit energy to heal him right now.” Hiei stated cockily, knowing, for some reason, that I had given my all to keep those three boys alive, but unaware of the benefit in being trapped within the female enchantress’s snares.

I lifted my head as Yusuke’s fight against Baken began, and I watched with rapt attention. Replying only when I could tell that the fight would be an easy one. “You can’t sense it. Can you?”

“Sense what?” Hiei asked defensively.

“This barrier has some healing properties after all.” I answered smoothly, trying not to sound as if I was rubbing in the knowledge. “Despite my recent fight, I’ll be back to full strength in no time, and your demon energy has finally reached its normal, pre dragon of the darkness flame, levels once again.”

I was drawn away from the conversation when I heard Koto’s voice say, “Ten. The winner of this match is Yusuke Urameshi.”

“That was fast.” I smiled and looked towards Kurama whose eyes were just now opening. He was grimacing in pain, but I would take that over unconscious any day. Yusuke checked in on him before beginnings the next round, and I breathed a sigh of relief. “I wish that I could tell what they are saying.” I mused.

Hiei stepped forward slightly and translated. “Kurama’s just apologized for not being able to win three matches.” He paused before putting his two cents in. “Idiot.”

“How can you be so sure?” I inquired, looking back at the diminuative, black haired demon.

He shrugged. “One of the many abilities the jagan enables me to do- lip reading.”

I was drawn out of the moment by the red headed demon, Jin, walking into the ring once again. Apparently, he would be Yusuke’s next opponent. Both Jin and Yusuke enjoyed the battle immensely. Things went back and forth for quite a while with Jin taking some jaw shattering punches from Yusuke and vice versa. At one point, both Yusuke and Jin were outside of the ring at the same time, and a ten count looked like it might decide the battle. Both men, however, met in the ring for another confrontation. Yusuke managed to shock everybody by pulling off the spirit wave attack in which he uses his entire body as a conduit for his spirit energy. Ultimately, the epic match was called in our favor until... "May I have your attention, please?" The overhead voice said again. I groaned involuntarily. This cannot be good. "Due to a delayed ten count during the last match, Yusuke Urameshi is disqualified, and the point for last round will be given to Team Masho."

"Great. That means that our fate lies in the hands of the idiot." Hiei deadpanned. His outburst nearly made me bust up laughing. He may seem serious, but his sarcastic sense of humor got to me.

Kuwabara scrambled to center stage, determined to win the match for us, but the final fighter of Team Masho was the true captain, Risho. He was a demon with power over earth, and, at first, it seems like he has the upper hand. Kuwabara took several devastating punches before even being able to summon his spirit sword. When he did, finally, use the sword, his strength was invigorated by strength from the sudden appearance of Yukina at ringside. He had to show her how strong he was, of course. It was all downhill after that, with Risho being pummeled so hard that he may as well have been a pile of earthen rumble on the ground.

With that, the enchantress that had trapped Hiei and me in the medical tent released us, and I ran directly to Kurama's side, kneeling next to him with my hands in place to heal in an instant. "How are you feeling? Do you need help, Master Genkai?" I asked both of them anxiously, fussing more than necessary over the clearly healing man.

"I am mending slowly, but rather well considering the extent of my injuries. I assume that this means you had a chance to regain your energy?" Kurama smiled privately for me with a glint in his eyes that told me all I needed to know.

I nodded with a smile. “The barrier actually had some healing properties, so I am back up to snuff.” I looked up at Genkai. “I’ll take it from here, Genkai. You can rest.”

“Thank you.” The psychic whispered tiredly before moving to meet her pupil who was with the girls, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Atsuko, and Yukina.

“She’s more tired than usual.” I commented. “Hasn’t she done this for hours at a time before?” I asked my intuitive fox demon.

“Indeed, she has. I suspect that she intends to pass on the bulk of her power to Yusuke soon. She may be trying to make do with a daily allotment.” Kurama answered.

After taking a moment to sense Kurama’s injuries, I opened my eyes. “Well, she’s healed you well enough for me to finish up at the hotel. Are you able to walk, or is Hiei going to be carrying you out of here?”

He shook his head and pushed himself up on shaky legs. “I do not wish to show that kind of weakness to our future opponents or the audience. I will walk.”

I pulled his arm around my shoulders to give him some more stability, and he was able to stand up normally. Along with our entire group, we made our way out of the ring alive and whole despite the Tournament Committee’s best efforts, ready to fight another day. 


	13. Revelations

We had the next day off in order to prepare for the semifinals if you can even believe that this whole damn tournament could possibly even be jam packed into the span of two weeks, especially given how long it feels at this point. The feeling of change was so palpable in the air at this point that you could practically breathe it in. I could tell that something big was going to happen today, but, of course, I have no way of checking into it. I heaved a sigh at the simple thought of how helpless that made me feel. The binding of a portion of my miko powers made me feel so powerless despite the strengthening of some of my demonic aspects. I guess that I’ll just have to wait and find out like everybody else.

I spent my morning healing Hiei and Kurama before deciding that I should check in on my brother in arms, approaching Yusuke just in the nick of time to watch his spirit beast hatch. As Koenma had said in the very beginning, if Yusuke was truly bad at heart, the egg would hatch and the monster within would immediately devour him- body and soul, so I was incredibly interested to see what would come out of the golden egg that was now much larger than it once was.

I have to admit, when it hatched, my heart stopped for a moment, and I held my breath. The moment was dramatic. Lightning struck the egg from out of nowhere, and Yusuke’s eyes were leery as he watched to see if he would be consumed by the beast that would embody his innermost intentions. However, when I finally spied the hatchling, I almost died laughing. Instead of getting a badass beast, Yusuke’s spirit animal was a cuddly thing.

The best description that I can give you is that it was a blue penguin. I scoffed, briefly about the fact that blue was Keiko’s favorite color, not Yusuke’s. The animal had short, fuzzy fur all over it; it was soft, almost silky in texture, and I found that I could easily stroke the animal for hours just so that I might feel the texture of its fur threading between my fingers. At the top of its head, sat a tuft of black hair not unlike Yusuke’s own dark mop when it isn’t slicked back with gel. The beast’s ears were overgrown and sagged to the ground, and it could even use them to fly for short periods of time, although it bobbed up and down wildly when it did so. All in all, it reminded me of a really derpy looking blue bunny rabbit. Who knew that Yusuke’s deepest feelings were so cute and fluffy?

Botan and I settled down from our hysterics on the walk back to the hotel, but, when everybody else saw the creature and heard our description of its dramatic hatching, the giggles returned with a vengeance. The laughter was so raucous in the hotel room that poor Yusuke didn’t even get a chance to defend himself. Not long after everyone was caught up on current events, Yusuke decided that it was time to name the cuddly blue penguin, uh… thing. The only word the animal seemed to say was, “Puu”. So, kids, we named the adorable fuzzy thing currently being held in Keiko’s arms Puu- this is not a joke, people. Yup, Keiko is holding Puu in her hands, and, earlier, Yusuke had Puu on his head. The bad puns can go on and on!

Ahem… I’m sorry. Lost my train of thought there. So, Yusuke introduced everyone to the little, blue addition to our team, and everybody had a good ol’ laugh at the poor guy’s expense for the better portion of the evening.

As the girls, Yusuke, and Kuwabara settled into the living portion of hotel room to play some card games, I decided to see myself out. I just wasn’t in the mood for their levity tonight for some reason. Before I knew it, I found that my feet had brought me to the arena where a deciding match would determine the final entrant into the semifinals. Oh well, I may as well find Kurama and Hiei. They’re sure to be here rather than celebrating with the others. Lo and behold, I find them in the upper decks peering at the two teams in the ring with a discerning eye. “There you two are.” I smiled merrily as I approached my teammates, vainly attempting to reign in my joy at being by Kurama’s side if only for Hiei’s benefit. “What do we have here?”

Kurama’s green eyes were focused on the ring, and Hiei’s jagan was glowing behind its headband. “Two very interesting teams, Kagome, and we will be fighting one of them tomorrow.” Shuichi answered as Team Uraotogi defeated Team Gokai Six in a battle royal match in less than two minutes. I rolled my eyes at my seemingly remarkable ability to tell who exactly seems to be talking to me from within the one redheaded body, watching the reactions on his face as he assessed the other team’s decisive win.

“Well, that answers that.” I gawked feeling the slightest bit nervous for our upcoming match now.

“Indeed.” Shuichi finally looked up at me. “You’re not spending time with the others?” He asked expectantly, and I could see the smallest bit of Yoko bleed into his being as the words fell from his lips.

I shook my head. “Just not in the mood for card games. I feel like something big is still going to happen today. I’m just not sure what. I’m struggling to deal with the binding of my miko instincts. If they were still there, I would already know, and I would feel this anxious.”

“Kagome, nothing is going to change that you are a demon now. You may still have some aspects of being a miko from your former life, but you need to embrace what you are. Move on, and, please go have fun with the group. If you’re with them, then, you’re more likely to know what this new surprise seems to be much sooner. We’re currently done here, anyway.” Kurama spoke quietly, and I briefly wondered if he was trying to get rid of me for some reason.

“No, something tells me that this is where I need to be right now. My feet practically walked me here of their own accord.” I answered as I turned to watch the ring. There was another fight to watch tonight- Team Toguro’s fight.

The sound of feet shuffling nearby drew me out of my focused state, and, then, a familiar voice spoke. “Oh, hey guys. You came to watch too?” Yusuke asked, curiosity coloring his voice.

“Naturally.” Kurama answered in a smooth voice that made my heart sing. It was like music to my ears. I ventured a glance at him, and there were the gold eyes that I was so familiar with. Yoko was here to watch this match, not Shuichi.

“You didn’t want to spend time with Keiko and your mom?” I asked as we settled in on the bench next to our other teammates.

“Nah, sometimes, even when my Mom is sober, she says shit that freaks me out.” Yusuke shook his body like a dog shakes out wet fur. What was he trying to forget? I must have said that out loud because he answered me. “We’re playing cards, and I ask where you went, Kagome. I guess that I’m unobservant because I didn’t notice you leave. Anyway, Keiko says that you left, and Atsuko… uh, Mom just has this dazed look in her eyes- the kind of thousand yard stare a soldier gets. After a minute, she seemed to go back to normal, but the thing she said afterwards really got to me.”

“What’d she say?” I asked. All eyes and ears were on him for a moment instead of listening to Koto’s call outs on the fight.

“She said, ‘Huh… that’s what I named your twin sister, Yusuke.’ Then, she put her hand down and said ‘Gin’ like everything was normal.” Yusuke’s eyes looked haunted as he finished the story. “Kurama, do you think that it could be true?”

“Now that I think about it, the similarities are striking.” Yoko chimed in. “You’re both similar in height, of course. You both have brown eyes and black hair, and you have similar builds. The most striking resemblance, though, is that you both have spirit energy that responds to anger and other strong emotions. Kagome, how many times has someone told you that miko energy is normally neutral?”

“Yusuke, I can’t believe I’m asking you this after knowing you for over ten months, but, when is your birthday?” I asked after a long pause.

“June 30th.” He answered in a tense voice.

My eyes became wide. “Holy shit.” I swore.

“You’re kidding.” Hiei spoke for the first time in several minutes.

I shook my head trying not to let tears fall. Finally, I lurched forward and pulled Yusuke into a quick hug. “You’re actually my brother, after all.”

Yoko smiled mischievously and looked at the fire demon. “Doesn’t it put you in the mood to reunite another set of twins separated at birth that you know, Hiei?”

Yoko, Yusuke, and I started laughing at Hiei’s expense, but, no sooner had we started laughing than Koto announced that Team Toguro had won. We seriously just missed the fight because of Yusuke and me. Are you kidding? It hadn’t even been a whole minute. Had it?

“He didn’t use any technique that you haven’t seen before.” Genkai’s voice chimed in behind us. “Yusuke, I’m glad that you’ve finally realized that you have a twin sister, but it’s time for goodbyes now. It’s time for your final lesson, dimwit.”

Yusuke pulled me in for one last hug, and, with a nod, he walked off with Master Genkai. “Whatever they do is going to determine our fate at the end of this tournament.” I said to my teammates.

“Is that a premonition?” Yoko asked worried.

I shook my head. “No, right now, Yusuke wouldn’t be able to defeat Toguro, and Genkai knows it. Genkai has a lot of spirit energy- more than she should; I can sometimes sense it when she forgets to mask it. Today, he’s going to inherit what she has to pass down. Whatever that may be.”

Koenma appeared next to us, as if from nowhere. “A very astute analysis, Kagome. In truth, Master Genkai has been creating something that is both a part of her and separate from her for years- the spirit wave orb. She will pass it on to Yusuke today. We must only hope that Yusuke is strong enough to survive the trial.”

“He could die?” I asked stupidly.

“Yes.” Koenma answered, throwing part of his scarf behind his shoulder coolly.

“Excuse me a moment.” I said, trying to push past the prince of the underworld.

Koenma grabbed my shoulder firmly. “Not so fast, Kagome. He must do this alone. Genkai asked me to make sure that you could not interfere when the time came.”

“You can’t do this, Koenma. I’ve only just found him.” I struggled to break his grasp. “I can’t lose him now.”

Koenma’s fingers began to slip, but he seemed to have created a spontaneous plan. “Yoko.” He said, and the shrewd fox demon stood and steadily walked to my side.

“Kagome, you need to let Yusuke do this, just as he has let you grow without him.” Yoko calmly cajoled.

“He didn’t know, then. I didn’t know!” I shouted, causing demons around us to look our way.My energies flared from me by accident in my panic, and Koenma let go of my arm, rubbing his hand in pain. I realized briefly that I must have zapped him with it, and, instantly decided that I wouldn’t bolt. Hiei would catch me. I still couldn’t quite match his outstanding speed, and I sincerely doubted that I ever would.

Koenma spoke quickly and decisively only a moment later, still nursing his damaged hand. I made a note to myself that I would check in on its healing later on. “This, clearly, isn’t working. Yoko, as her intended, I’ll leave it up to you to decide what to do.”

“I really don’t want to do this, but you leave me with no choice, my dear.” Yoko sighed and moved his hand to his hair threateningly. When his hand reappeared, it had a seed of unknown origins in it. In the blink of an eye, the seed was a plant with white and yellow flowers and scraggly looking green leaves.

“Chamomile?” I asked, confused.

Yoko smirked, crushing one of the buds in his hand before blowing it in my face. It happened so quickly that I accidently breathed it in, even though my instinct was to hold my breath. Smelling it, I barely managed to not sneeze. “With the aid of my demon energy, this should be strong enough to induce sleep for a few hours, at least.” My eyes were already drooping by the time he was through speaking. I found myself in his strong arms before long. “Goodnight, Kagome.”

When I came to, I still couldn’t fucking move. How many times in my damn life am I going to wake up in a state of paralysis? I’m starting to get really sick of it. It seemed that nobody was around in the sleeping area of our hotel room, so I took advantage of that fact and began to meditate. I hope this worked. I’ve read a lot of theory on astral projection, but I’ve never actually tried it myself. Meditative states, however, easy peasy. I was there faster than you could say ‘turn your head and cough.’

Now, the hard part. I have to let my spirit leave my body. Okay, I can do this. I tried to imagine that I was floating above my body, and that seemed to work. Alright, now what? I willed myself to move through the wall and hover in the common area of our hotel room. There sat Hiei and Kurama with pensive stares. “How long until she wakes?” Hiei asked.

“Another hour at most.” Kurama answered contritely, shaking his head. “She’s not going to be happy with me.”

Hiei shrugged unapologeticly. “She was making a scene. I’m glad you stopped it when you did. Toguro can’t know what they mean to each other. An enemy could use that weakness against them.”

Kurama’s head perked up minutely. “Is this, perchance, the reason why you refuse to tell Yukina the truth?” Hiei shrugged again in defiance before the fox demon continued his words. “She’s a smart girl, you know. She’ll figure it out, eventually. If you don’t tell her, she could be angry that you kept this a secret for so long.”

I forced myself to leave the room and the interesting conversation in front of me. Instead, I searched for my brother’s life force. I found it easily because it was the only energy on the island that was fluctuating wildly. How could nobody seem to sense this? I let myself past Genkai who seemed to sense my presence, yet, still allowed me into into the cave that Yusuke seemed to be inhabiting. The echoing sound of screams led me to his side. He was in the deepest, darkest part of the cave near a small pool of water. Blood vessels all over his body had burst in his struggle to remain in control, and his voice was nearly hoarse. I half expected blood to be on his lips from the sound of him alone.

I moved close to him, but I faltered. Am I going to be able to contact him? I guess I am a spirit right now. His awareness would clue him in, and he is awful close to death. I kneeled in front of him and stroked his cheek, not actually feeling any of the sensations from what I was doing. “Yusuke, you’ve got to make it through this.”

The battered man in front of me struggled to move his jaw, let alone his head to look at me. “Ka, Kago… me?”

“Look at yourself, Yusuke. Is this how you want to die? In this cave, alone with only the spirit of your sister and your spirit beast to console you. Real noble, I’d say. Worthy of Elysium.” I mocked before pointing at Puu flying overhead. “That little guy there is the reflection of your inner self, and he is doing his best to help you survive, so, clearly, you don’t want to die. Now, idiot, it’s time to get up and get out of here. You know what you want. You know what you’ve got to do, and this is not your end, Yusuke Urameshi. It’s time that you grow up and show everybody that you aren’t just some punk from the streets who can fight. You’re Yusuke Urameshi, and you were born to be better than that. It just took you a while to figure it out. It’s time you get up, get out of this cave, and thank that woman out there who you call Grandma for what she’s given you.”

With that, Yusuke’s energy and that of the spirit orb merged in one glorious moment of flashing light that would have blinded me had I actually been viewing it with my real eyes, and my mind snapped into my body. Yoko was over me, shaking me awake with fear and anger shining in his eyes. “What did you do?” He demanded in a voice that scared me, among other things that I’d really rather not think about right now.

“Yusuke is going to be fine, but he is in no condition to fight.” I ignored the question entirely while rolling over and adjusting myself into a more comfortable position. “I’m going back to bed.” I could tell that Yoko wanted to say more, roll me over and demand answers before I slipped into a restful sleep rather than the meditative one I was just in, but, for some reason he didn’t. A few minutes later, I heard the sound of footsteps, and the door to the living area closing. I smiled to myself, counting this as a minor victory. Sure, my body wasn’t there to help Yusuke, but I was still there in the only way that mattered. That’s all that really mattered.

* * *

It’s odd that our team never discusses strategy, and, yet, we still seem to find ways to win. Today, we found ourselves in the new, creepy, closed-domed semifinals arena. No more random creatures and robots falling from the sky in here. We negotiated with Team Uraotogi’s captain in order to arrange a series of elimination style matches chosen by dice, first to five would be the winner. At least, none of the men could complain if my name was rolled. They’ve been reluctant at best to put me into these battles, and I’ve become overly eager to prove myself, something that I found was a side effect of the demon energy coursing through my veins.

Hiei would act as team captain due to Yusuke’s recovery. I didn’t complain. I honestly want nothing to do with the pressure that would put on me. Kuwabara, however, looked like he might contest the shorter man for the position. I hoped that he would ultimately decide otherwise. I don’t feel like scraping the loveable dolt off the floor today, and, let’s face it, we all know that, that is exactly what would happen if Kazuma decided that he just had to be team captain for the day this time.

Team Uraotogi’s leader, Onji, rolled the dice, and the dice landed on Makintaro and Hiei. Both fighters entered the ring, looking ready to destroy their opponent. The Jagan weilder had taken to wearing bandages and sutras on his right arm where the dragon of the darkness flame had scorched him only a short few days ago, but something feels off every time I try to look deeper into things. Hiei’s strength made a miraculous comeback just in time for the upcoming finals, and he’s been chomping at the bit to show his strength now that his arm is in relatively good repair. I only hope that he’s not ready to try the dragon again because I’m not ready to heal the damage he did for a second time. If he does, he may never use his arm again, and that is certainly not news that I intend to deliver to the easily aggravated apparition. For now, I could breathe a sigh of relief on that account because my worst fear is that he will wait to use the dragon again during the final round.

Across the ring from the nearly rabid Hiei stood an incredibly tall and tan man with bluish-purple hair. He had a red banner with black kanji plastered tightly across his chest, and wore only a pair of wrestlers’ tights that left nothing to the imagination. Koto began the battle, and Hiei sprang into action with his trusty katana brandished in his left hand. When Hiei landed behind the larger, dark-skinned demon, he held a severed arm in his hand, and, without looking, Makintaro mocked him. “Your sword could do nothing to me!” He laughed, head flying back in near glee.

“Your nervous system leaves something to be desired.” Hiei replied while throwing the limb at the humanoid beast. Makintaro began to charge in his direction, spawning an axe from the flesh of his remaining hand, and swiping it wildly in the direction of his smaller foe. Makintaro was slow, though, and only managed to hit the sickeningly fast Hiei’s afterimage. By the time the big, dumb demon had realized that, however, Hiei was slicing through Makintaro’s head with his sword.

“Well, uh, that was quick.” Koto commented. “Winner of the fight by death is Hiei from Team Urameshi.” The stunned crowd sent out different sounds of their approval and dislike while Onji proceeded to roll the dice in order to choose the fighter for the second round. For the other team, the dice read Kuro Momotaro. Our team received a free space.

“I’ve seen this fighter at work. If you boys don’t mind, I’ll take this round.” I volunteered. Yeah, I’m like fucking Katniss Everdeen. Kuwabara looked worried, but, seeing that the others would not contest me, he nodded in the affirmative. I thanked the three of them before jumping into the ring with all of the authority that I could command given that the other fighter had at least a foot of height on me.

“It seems as if the Urameshi team has made their decision, folks. The last time Kagome was in the ring was in a three on one match against Team Ichigaki. Although she exited the ring unscathed, she was deemed unfit to battle in the next match against Team Masho. Is it possible that her shield technique demonstrated at that time drains her energy dry that quickly?” Koto announced, and I shot a death glare in her direction. Studdering due to my actions, the announcer began the match.

I smiled at Kuro Momotaro. “I’ve seen a few of your fights, Kuro. I must say I’m impressed by the power of those peaches that you carry with you. Tell me, what happens when I make them burst before I use any of my techniques?” I taunted as I used my shield to smash the peach shaped orbs along his belt. In the few fights of his that I’d witnessed over the past few days, Kuro had demonstrated that these smoke-filled peaches could transform his body into different forms that would become impervious to my attacks if used. The blonde Kuro disappeared in a cloud of the smoke for a moment as his peaches caused him to shift into different forms. When the smoke cleared, there sat a pathetic blob of a half-transformed lesser demon screaming in pain for mercy.

“Then mercy you shall have.” I said quietly as I summoned one my sacred arrows, shooting the poor beast’s head at point blank range.

“Another quick and decisive win for Team Urameshi.” Koto said in a stunned voice that clearly marked her displeasure at the massacre she’d just witnessed. “I must admit that I’m impressed by this team’s cutthroat attitude today.” With that, Onji, once again, rolled the dice. They landed on Ura Urashima, an impish man from the other team whose constant companion was a fishing pole and Kurama.

When Ura began using his fishing pole as a lashing weapon, Kurama responded in turn by summoning his rose whip. Neither man seems to have the upper hand at first; both seem to be feeling the other out for the time being, and, when Kurama finally made a big move, Ura Urashima disappeared. Kurama turned to see Ura behind him, laughing menacingly and holding a box in his hands. “Behold, the Idunn box. When I open it, it will allow me to remain very much the same, but you will be reverted to a much younger age. It may even bring you as far back as infancy!” The short man cackled as he opened the beautifully carved wooden object. Damn my perfect vision. I should not be concentrating on shit like this right now.

With incredible speed, smoke filled the ring, revealing a barrier just along its edge. Thank goodness. I have no wish to get a whiff of the stuff spewing out of that container. As I waited with bated breath for the haze to clear in order to see the damage, a familiar demon energy began to spread within the ring. I smiled and spoke for my team to hear. “It seems that Ura’s plan has backfired. That’s just Yoko within the ring now. I don’t sense an iota of Shuichi.”

“You seem pleased by this development.” Hiei commented snarkily. I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to feel insulted by his words or not. Even after spending months with the guy, he’s still incredibly difficult to read.

I pointed at the ring, still unable to see a thing despite my impeccable sight. “The being in there giving off all of that power is mine and mine alone. Of course, I’m pleased.” I sounded defensive, but I be bothered to care. My demon begged me to join Yoko in the ring, but a much more logical part of my mind knew better.

Suddenly, the smoke was nonexistent and, at center stage, stood a silver haired fox demon with sharp, golden eyes that looked like they could pierce a body with the knowledge behind them. I must admit that I openly gaped at the beauty of the man my heart most desired, this being the first time that I’ve seen his true form. His large, silver ears moved almost arbitrarily atop his head as they picked up small sounds from all around the arena, and his tail, mostly still, seemed to swish only when he was enjoying himself the most. “Well, the smoke has cleared everybody, and I don’t see the fighter Kurama anywhere in sight! However, there is a new person in the ring, and I have to say that I love the ears and tail, buddy. You and I should hang out sometime.” Koto announced and I almost lost my shit.

Instead of losing my cool, I walked over to the woman and whispered in her ear. “If you’d like to survive to commentate the next Dark Tournament, you’d better stop commenting on the better physical attributes of my man.” At that, she started calling the match instead of the date line.

Inside the ring, Yoko had produced a plant that was literally dripping acid saliva on the ground while trying to get Ura Urashima to tell him the secret of the box. Ura began to spill his guts, but, too soon, a sword thrown by Shishiwakmaru of Team Uraotogi killed the small demon before he could blab. Yoko looked disappointed, but accepted his victory and left the ring. He made a beeline to me and pulled me in for a scorching kiss. When he pulled away, he stroked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. “I promise that, next time I see you in this form, things won’t be so temporary.” He whispered into my ear as he hugged me tightly. When we pulled apart, I see his features already shifting into that of Shuichi’s. I’m more disappointed than I probably should be. I mean, this _was_ the first time I’d seen him in this form, right? My heart ached, however. I had Yoko and only Yoko for just a moment, and it wasn’t enough.

“You did well, Shuichi.” I say while turning my head away, trying to hide my disappointment from my human friend who just so happened to share a body with Yoko, reminding myself that it wasn’t his fault that I was upset.

Kurama spoke as he scratched his head sheepishly. “I don’t even remember what happened after he opened that box. I assume Yoko did the rest of the work, then?”

“Yes. You were both quite the team today.” I respond with a small smile, decidedly ignoring him as the dice were rolled on stage again.

Upon seeing the result, Shishiwakamaru, the jackass that so rudely interrupted the last match, stepped into the ring. Our team received another free space. Kuwabara insisted that he was next because everybody else on our side had fought already. Nobody complained. When the fight began, both enemies brandished swords of equal power- Kuwabara’s spirit sword and Shishiwakamaru’s banshee shriek. It was clear immediately that Shishi was the better fighter of the two, but Kuwabara’s enthusiasm kept him alive and uninjured.

It was clear that Shishi had quickly tired of the back and forth with the blades when he dropped his blade and jumped backward quite a bit. The change in strategy threw Kuwabara for a loop, and, stupidly, he charged forward wielding his energy sword anyway. Shishi had the upper hand, however. Without a word, he threw a see-through silken cape at the redhead, and Kuwabara disappeared from the ring. Shishiwakamaru immediately turned to Koto. “You need not count to ten. I’ve used the Cape of No Return on him. He won’t be back in time to finish the fight, if at all.”

Koto took Shishi’s word for it and asked Onji to roll the dice again. The score was now 3-1 in our favor. Team Uraotogi rolled a free space and I was chosen to fight next. Shishiwakamaru remained in the ring. “I guess that settles that.” I muttered. “This is a terrible pairing for me, boys. Any suggestions?”

 “If you can’t win, don’t die. We’ll need you for the finals.” Hiei deadpanned, and I struggled not to giggle.

Shuichi paused for a moment before answering. “It’s time you look at your roots as a miko, Kagome. Shishi’s power is very dark and fierce. Only light can dispel darkness.”

I walked slowly to the ring while pondering Shuichi’s words. I wasn’t a true human miko anymore, but I would try. “I hope you understand that I won’t fall for the Cape of No Return trick.” I told Shishi with a smile.

My words caused Shishiwakamaru to frown, marring his rock-star-esque look. He didn’t respond with arguments, but, instead, with his sword. It’s true that actions speak louder than words, after all. I called for my sacred bow and infused it with energy to block, but my left arm was not as strong as Shishi’s two swinging down. In order to avoid injury, I reached out with my right hand and fired spirit energy directly at his gut. Shishi was knocked back a few feet before sliding to a stop. He chose to use the distance to his advantage and began spinning his sword wildly above his head. For a moment, I thought that he might take off like a helicopter, but I was soon corrected when the whirling blade began to create horrendous screeching noises. I fought to ignore the sound; I would need my hands to be free in order to fight him properly.

“The blade’s namesake.” Shishi explained. “Weaker beings hear the banshee shriek’s call and their spirits are lured into it, called to fight for my cause. Which reminds me,” Shishi paused as he pulled the hilt away from the blade revealing a skin like substance between the two. I looked closely at the ‘improved’ blade. Is that a face? “Chorus of a thousand skulls!” Shishiwakamaru shouted as the face in his blade began spewing disgusting, demonic skulls which attacked the lesser beings in the audience. A few floated my way, but I easily purified them.

Shishi growled at me in frustration. “Why don’t you give up, little girl? Aren’t you afraid yet?”

I knocked back a sacred arrow charging power into it in order for it to fly straight and true at its target. If Shishi dodged, it would surely chase him to the ends of the earth. “Hardly.” I answer, releasing the weapon from my hand.

Shishi held his ground and moved his sword in a motion that looked like he was trying to slice through my arrow. He clearly didn’t understand the arrow’s intent though because, even though he swung, the arrow adjusted its trajectory and hit the hilt of the banshee shriek. Instantly, a wailing filled the arena and many in the audience covered their ears; the offending noise would not last long, though. With my impeccable sight, I could see the fractures and fissures forming on the hilt of the sword. A moment later, the sword disintegrated in Shishiwakamaru’s hands.

Now unarmed, the demon seemed confused. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. “What do I do now?” He seemed to ask. I fired another arrow, which lodged itself in his foot, holding him to the ground. Slowly, I approached him like I would a wild animal. Moving into point blank range, I lifted my palm to his face and prepared a blast of energy large enough to leave nothing but a smear on the stone floor.

Just as I was about to fire, Shishi decides to plead with me. “Please don’t fire. I concede the fight.” Shishiwakamaru appealed, shocking both me and his audience of adoring fans.

I looked at Koto and waited for her to announce the new development before letting my energy dissipate. “It seems that Shishiwakamaru has asked to live to fight another day.” Koto spoke into the booming overhead speakers. “The score is now four to one in Team Urameshi’s favor.”

I helped Shishi stand up and shook his hand as I spoke. “I have to admit, I didn’t think that I would win this fight. Thank you for giving me your best shot.”

We both walked to our respective sides of the ring, and Onji stepped in. “Since I’m the only eligible fighter left, I hope you don’t mind that I only roll your die.” The old man threw the orange Team Urameshi die, and it landed on Kuwabara’s name. “Such a shame that Kuwabara’s been eliminated from the round. I’ll have to roll again.” The next roll turned up my name.

“Damn.” I grunted before stepping into the ring with the old man. “You can remove the disguise, Onji, if that is your real name.”

The old man began to laugh hysterically. “I see that not everyone was tricked by my disguise. Tell me, how did you notice?”

I shrugged. “Something just doesn’t look right to my eyes. Maybe the seams around your neckline?”

“You have sharp senses for a human, don’t you?” The demon in disguise complimented as he reached up to pull at his face. With the mask removed, a much younger clown was revealed. No, really he looked like a clown with a big red nose and everything. “I chose this disguise because I despise old people. I thought that being surrounded by something I hate would give me more strength, but it feels good to be beautiful again, for I am the Beautiful Suzuka!” He cried for all to hear.

The audience muttered under their breath at the strangeness they were witnessing. I had to agree with them. “Now that I am in my true form, everyone can see what a strong demon I am, and, one day I will be worshipped and idolized for my amazing accomplishments on and off the battlefield. My name will live on for thousands of years.”

“Alright, Suzuka. I get it.” I growled menacingly at the blonde, white face-painted weirdo. “Now, stop wasting my time and show me what you’ve got.”

Suzuka feigned hurt. “My dear, Kagome. How is it that someone as beautiful as yourself cannot accept the beauty within others?”

I tried hard not to laugh as I responded. “Sorry, clown boy, I don’t think that you’re beautiful.”

“You will pay for not acknowledging my beauty!” The idiot cried before he shouted the name of his multicolored attack. “Rainbow Cyclone!”

Ribbons of colored energy shot at me, but I held my ground barely bothering to generate my shield. There really was hardly any power behind that attack. I was pushed back by the force of it, however. By the time the smoke cleared, I only had a 5 count to return to the ring. I strolled back since Koto wasn’t interested in counting me out. She loved watching brutality too much. “Surprise, Suzuka. You’re not as strong as you thought. In fact, you’re not worth wasting my spirit energy on. I’ll use only my fists for this fight.” I taunted as I walked past Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara whom had only recently returned to the arena.

Kuwabara gawked. “You know a guy is weak when Kagome is going to use brute strength.”

“You haven’t seen her practice, have you?” Hiei responded. “I feel bad for the poor fool.”

Suzuka began to power up, and his muscles doubled in size. “If you will only use your strength, I will do the same! Toguro’s got nothing on me.” He proudly proclaimed.

While he was unguarded, I charged forward and hit him with a right hook not unlike my brother’s. Suzuka flew onto his back, and I pounced, jumping onto his gut a few times for good measure. I backed off for a moment to let him decide whether or not he was going to stand back up. Of course, he did. I circled around the slow bastard and knocked him into the air with a kick. When he fell back down, my foot was in the air waiting to meet his back. His body glanced off me and rolled to the other side of the ring where he groaned in agony.

He still tried to get up, so I gave him no quarter. Lifting him to his feet, I began using him as a punching bag, practicing my speed skills. Finally, he was knocked out of the ring, and the ten count began. He did not return in time, and the match was called in our favor. We were going to the finals.


	14. We've Only Just Begun

_Running in a crowd, in a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend._   
_In the countryside, I wander far and wide. The isolation gets me again._   
_I don’t know where to go when I feel like crying, oh my._   
_It’s time to open myself, do something new. I want to stop and grow up a bit._   
_Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up- magically erupt._   
_And, it’s all because of kindness that I feel from people I don’t even know._   
_Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow, and, then, I know that most of all I sense compassion’s wield thanks to strangers wherever I go._   
_Thank you for waking me up!_

_Up ‘til now…_

“Turn it off.” I begged, rolling over covering my entire head with the pillow I was using. “I’m awake!”

Kurama laughed at my reaction, and turned off the portable radio in his hands, placing it on my side table with a meaningful and resounding thud in the otherwise quiet room. That one action was full of promise. If I tried to fall asleep again, I’d get the same treatment, except, possibly louder. “You really aren’t a morning person, Kagome. Come. We have coffee in the other room. I’ll doctor it up just the way you like it.”

Everybody but Yusuke, who could sleep through anything if he was tired enough, was awake and carrying on in the common area, seemingly only waiting for me in order to have an unofficial pre-finals team meeting. Once I got the first cup of coffee into my system and the synapses started firing properly, I noticed that not only was Yusuke missing, but so was Genkai. I nudged Kuwabara. “Hey, where’s my favorite ass kicking old lady?” I asked, concern filling my body and making my voice crack.

Suddenly, Yusuke came bursting through the bedroom door, creating a loud banging noise as the stopper-less door slammed into the wall. Without a word, my brother stormed out of our room at a sprint, pajamas be damned. Sensing that something big was coming, but not understanding what, I slammed my coffee mug down, and chased after him.

Pushing my legs to the limit in pursuit of Yusuke, I detected what my twin was feeling a split second after he did, but it was there. Power. Two different powers. One was so much weaker, and I now understood why our elderly master was missing. Yusuke was running so fast now that I couldn’t catch up to him, but I was on his heels, panting and vainly attempting to hold back tears of desperation. The trees were blurring on either side of us in our speed, and, I found myself thinking that there was no possible way we both could sustain this haste for much longer. Somehow, we both knew that we needed to be there, and we were able to muster up the strength to run harder. Maybe, together, the three of us could stop him.

I could tell that Yusuke and I both stumbled as we sensed the first strike. Both energies remained, but Genkai’s was markedly weaker already despite the magnitude of her former stamina. “Please, hold on, just a bit longer.” I whispered under my breath as we both broke into a harder, faster sprint. We would to get there soon, right? I mean, it’s only a tiny slip of an island, we couldn’t possibly take that long to arrive at our unknown destination. A moment later, wind blew and the earth shook beneath our ever moving feet, and a gasp burst forth from me, unbidden, as panic hit me strong and hard. We would have to fight this, soon. This is Toguro’s strength; I know it.

I recognized another blast from Genkai. Knowing that she’d given up a significant portion of her strength during the transfer of the spirit wave orb, I could guess that she would have only one or two more allotments of spirit energy left for the day. Hang on, Genkai. We’re almost there, please. I felt Genkai charge another blast, and, finally, I was able to see her with my demon energy enhanced eyesight. A few seconds later, Yusuke indicated that he could as well, but we were already too late. Before we could take another stride, the final blow was made. Genkai’s strength was aimed straight at Toguro’s face and was sent out of her whole palm. Toguro stepped forward and through it with a massive and overwhelming punch of his own.

“You’re late.” Toguro said to us, turning to look at the devastation that was sure to be on our faces. “I will never forget her expression. It was clear that she was trying to stop me with all she had, but she didn’t even damage me with her final attack.”

Yusuke and I zipped over to our prone master. “Genkai, you’re alright. I’m here now. You’re going to be fine. Just stay with us, Grandma." Yusuke cried.

“Hey, dim…wit.” Genkai said in a weary voice. This was not good. I began pouring my energy into her body in a panic. Please, she had to live.

“I knew you were too stubborn to be killed by Toguro like that. Kagome’s going to heal you, and, after that, we’ll have the whole ER unit look at you. Kurama or Botan, and even Yukina! I’m sure they’ll be glad to take care of you.”

“It’s okay, Yusuke. I suspected that something like this would happen while we were here.” Genkai deadpanned.

In shock, Yusuke asked. “What?!”

“They came to inform me about the tournament three months ago.” I could see her haunted eyes shining with their final light. “They told me that you would be invited and that they recommend I attend as well at Toguro’s request. When an old teammate invites you to a tournament after fifty years, you don’t take it lightly. I knew I would die here.” Genkai groaned. My healing was not doing much to help with her pain. Her wound was deep. The work I was doing was quick, potentially lifesaving, but painful.

“What are you talking about?” Yusuke was confused. “Old teammate? You can’t mean you and Toguro?”

“Yes, Toguro and I won the Dark Tournament fifty years ago. I asked to be left alone, never again to be disturbed by that damned tournament committee. I didn’t want this despicable competition to touch my life ever again. Toguro, however, wished to become a demon of the highest class that doesn’t age and with absolute strength.” Genkai explained. Her breathing was becoming labored, and I sent my energy to her brain telling it to create hormones that would ease her pain. My work wasn’t worth it if it made her final moments agony.

“It’s the truth, Yusuke. That was my wish fifty years ago when my team won the Dark Tournament. Suffice to say that your teacher didn’t exactly agree with my choice.” Toguro interjected into the sad scene. I was gonna sock him one if he didn’t back the fuck off soon. Then again, Yusuke might beat me to the punch. Pun intended.

“Yusuke…” Genkai struggled to speak.

Yusuke tried to hold her down gently, but she struggled against him. “Hey, try to save your energy.” He pleaded with her.

“Dammit, Yusuke.” Genkai snarled at him through her pain. “Listen to me! You are not a one man show. Every decision that you make will affect the countless people who care about you. You have to understand that you can’t be some punk kid anymore. You have to grow up. Kagome, there have been a lot of things changing for you lately, and I know that you’re confused about your role. Remember who you were when all of this started, but use who you’ve become to…” She hacked a few uncontrollable coughs, the sound causing me to cringe, the wateriness of the hacks sounded agonizing. Then, Genkai was gone. Despite my hands frantically spilling all the strength I could spare into her body, and Yusuke’s pleading. Her head hung down, and her breathing came to an end.

“I have to what?” I asked as tears began to stream down my face, the power flowing from my fingers trickling to a stop as I sobbed.

“You have no more reason to mourn for that woman than I do. She died a long time ago- decades before you were born. A fighter has only two choices in life, die or get stronger. Ever since she abandoned her potential and hid herself like a frightened animal in her mountain compound, she’s been nothing but a walking corpse.” Toguro taunted.

“Shut the hell up. You think you know everything, but you don't have a fucking clue.” Yusuke threatened.

“Don’t fear the truth, Yusuke. All I did was clean up the filthy mess that she left behind.” Toguro quipped. He was really starting to piss me off. This was his mess, not Genkai’s.

“You don’t know anything about her!” Yusuke’s voice echoed throughout the area as he stormed forward with a fist at the ready. Against my better judgment, I let him. Yusuke’s punch, powered by spirit energy and rage, broke Toguro’s hand. Toguro’s responding blow sent Yusuke flying hundreds of feet through the surrounding forest.

With a shit eating grin, Toguro turned to me. “I’ll finish Genkai’s sentence for you. You have to use who you’ve become to defeat my brother. Use the darker side of you that you struggle to ignore. She want you to use the demon.” He chuckled darkly in his deep timber. “My brother looks forward to seeing you in the ring.”

“As does mine.” I snarled in my grief and anger. Shit. Did I just tell him that Yusuke is my brother? Not good. Ignoring my blunder, I turned to lean over the body of my fallen martial arts master and friend. “Leave us. You’ve done enough damage here.”

I waited with Genkai's body in that clearing for what felt like hours, tears streaming down my cheeks the entire time. When did this woman become so important to me? I wondered while I waited for... Something. Finally, a limping Yusuke returned followed shortly by Botan and Koenma. Botan had red eyes and tear stained cheeks as she summoned her oar and took off into the sky with the invisible spirit of Genkai. "Hey, Kagome, do you have any Reiki left? My jaw..." Yusuke asked while trying not to move his face. I silently nodded and gently touched his face while I sent energy out to heal him. His jaw slid back into its proper position quickly and without pain. I found myself wishing that I could have done the same for Genkai, but my panic had made things different than they should have been.

* * *

I walked up slowly to a practicing Hiei and watched until he was ready to stop. "So, you sensed it, too?" The fire demon asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and I have reason to believe that Kagome and Yusuke were with her at the end. They practically flew out of our hotel room when they sensed the rising power.” I elaborated solemnly. This would affect both of them greatly. I would be changed in turn because of Yoko’s connection to Kagome. She had alluded to splitting Yoko from my body soon, but it seemed that we would be remaining one for the remainder of the tournament.

“Good. They’ll fight harder.” Hiei replied coldly. I knew it was just a front, though. Deep down, he was hurting just as much as the rest of us.

I perched myself on a nearby outcropping of stone and let my head hang low. “Most of the others don’t know yet. The girls will need to be informed, and Kuwabara, for some reason, didn’t sense it. Also, the tournament committee has delayed the finals one day; we have tomorrow off. Either they knew about what happened, or they just wanted the betting to last another day.”

“Hn. Likely the latter. Those greedy bastards would do anything to make a quick buck.” Hiei griped before picking up his sword from where it rested on the ground. “Let’s get this over with, and don’t expect me to shed any tears.”

I glanced at him with a small smirk. “I’ve always wondered what would happen if you cried. Would your eyes produce hiruseki stones?”

The fire demon shrugged. “I’ve never bothered to try.”

“You’re truly an enigma, Hiei.” I replied as we walked on our way to deliver some very bad news to some very good friends.

We were almost there when we were stopped by a familiar looking blonde demon who held a jar with liquid and fruit in his hand. “Kurama, Hiei do you have a moment?” The stranger inquired.

“Yes.” I stated guardedly, yet unable to contain my curiosity.

“This is the secret of the Idunn box.” The man said while lifting up his wares. Now, I realized who this was- the ‘beautiful’ Suzuka.

I paused for a moment, waiting for the demon to say something else. He did not, so I reached for the jar. “May I ask why you are giving me this?”

“I can’t use it for the tournament any longer, and I want to make sure that Team Toguro is defeated.” He explained. “That being said, this jar comes with a warning. I was just trying to win the tournament, so I didn’t test any of the weapons that our team had used as thoroughly as I should have. I don’t know what the long term side effects of this may be. Use it wisely.”

Suzuka ran off, and I looked from the jar to Hiei. “My fight will be difficult, but it has become considerably easier with the aid of this.” I expounded.

“I hate to say this, but we will need all of the help we can get to defeat this team.” Hiei said darkly before pressing forward to speak to our friends, family, and teammates. Together, we would allow ourselves to grieve, and, the day after tomorrow, the finals would begin.


	15. The Finals Begin

After a day of moping about, we found ourselves at the brink of the finals. Our team sat in total silence behind the gates that would bring us into the arena. When our names were announced, we were met with a chorus of jeering, and don’t get me started on the dramatic entrance of everyone’s favorite- Team Toguro. Yusuke and Toguro had a top notch staring contest, and, the announcer professed that Team Toguro must have a fifth member. Otherwise, they would forfeit. We, on the other hand, had Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and me.

Toguro invited his team’s owner, Sakyo, to join as his fifth member, and things were underway. The first fight was determined to be Kurama versus Karasu- a match that has been worrying Kurama for quite a long while. Karasu is a troublesome quest class demon with the ability to create explosives with his mind. Worrying at best. Fatal at worst. I could only hope that Yoko had some tricks up his sleeves for this battle.

As the two fighters entered the ring, screams of approval and heckles could be heard from all around. Nothing quite like a ninety-nine percent demon crowd. I saw Kurama sneak a premeasured vial of the juice that Suzuka had given him. I only hoped that he wouldn’t need the second and third ones. We tested it a few times and found that the time it lasted became shorter with each dose. This one would last fifteen minutes and the subsequent ones would reduce the time by about one minute. I don’t think that I could handle watching a nearly forty-five minute fight in which the other half of my soul is at risk. I might have some sort of cardiac event if it did.

The fight began and both fighters spoke for a moment before actually attacking the other. Kurama brought out two roses and used their petals as a beautifully dangerous smoke screen that he called petals and thorns. While no actual thorns are used, Kurama’s spirit energy makes the edges of the petals feel and act like a razor blade piercing the skin. A smart opponent wouldn’t have continued on into the thick of Kurama’s defense, but, even after being cut, Karasu continued forward. Just as it seemed like Karasu would be shredded to ribbons, the petals began to spontaneously combust. Crap. You mean he doesn’t have to touch shit to make it explode? Well, we may be screwed.

After the impressive feat of exploding scattered petals in midair, Karasu began an all-out melee attack on Kurama. At one point the demon even destroyed the rose whip with an explosive. I could see Kurama becoming riled and desperate for calm. Maybe Yoko was on the verge of taking over his body before the transformation. Whatever it is, I’m freakin’ worried. This is a very different side of my favorite fighter.

Karasu managed to create two painful yet relatively minor explosions. The first was on Kurama’s left arm and the second was on the outside of his right thigh. This seemed to snap Kurama back into the moment, but, hopefully, not for much longer. He should change into Yoko any minute. Right?

Karasu stepped away from his melee long enough to monologue about his power and show everybody how he could create a bomb out of nothing. Okay, we get it already. Spooky shit. He used that bomb by jumping into the air and hurling it at Kurama. Kurama put his guard up quickly, but would that be enough? He’d been trapped in that blast of smoke for an awful long time.

That’s when I sensed it- Yoko’s energy. “Yes.” I said to our team. “It worked.”

“What worked?” Yusuke asked.

“Suzuka gave us a whole jar of the substance that was in the Idunn box. Kurama’s transformed into Yoko for the time being.” I explained.

Inside the ring, Karasu’s eyes were peeled on the spot where Kurama had disappeared in the explosion. Soon, the smoke cleared and Yoko appeared. If Yoko hadn’t appeared at just the right moment, Kurama would have surely been dead. After Yoko and Karasu shared more words, Karasu started hurling bat-like projectiles that were much like my tracer arrows. They would follow Yoko to the ends of the earth until he failed to dodge. Yoko managed to trick several into exploding by running into the next demon bat eye thing, but, still, several were in hot pursuit.

This was when Yoko began explaining to Karasu what a Venus flytrap (or Ojigi) is. Karasu didn’t take interest in Yoko’s gardening information. What a shame. He could have used the silver fox’s advice on how best to survive it. With the aid of Yoko’s demon energy, a massive ojigi plant dominated Team Urameshi’s side of the ring. All spectators stood earily still and silent, hoping not to draw the ire of the carnivorous plant. This could definitely eat a human if it were told to.

Yoko’s plant put Karasu on the defensive, and everyone seemed to think that Yoko had this in the bag. Hiei and I weren’t convinced. As Kurama just proved to Karasu, anything can happen. It’s not over until it’s over. I watched as Yoko took a swig of the second vial of potion. I hope he didn’t actually need that extra fourteen minutes, but, to hell with it, better safe than sorry. Karasu was hopping, dodging and weaving without tire for several minutes before he finally decided to try and blow shit up. He threw some sort of grenade right at the ‘mouth’ of the flytrap. It looked like he might have destroyed it for a moment, but… NOPE! Big ball of nope. The plant kept at it, perhaps due to Yoko’s energy being poured into the plant. Maybe because of the moisture in it. I wouldn’t learn the answer until the end of the finals, I’m sure.

Soon, Karasu seemed to be devoured by the plant much to the consternation of the crowd. Everyone was really starting to get into that fight. Yoko was getting ready to exit the ring after his decisive win when, suddenly, the plant holding Karasu’s body exploded. What the fuck? Now, there stood Karasu completely unscathed. Karasu’s mask was now missing, and he inhaled until his hair became super fucking saiyan yellow.

“The explosives are now inside of him.” Hiei elaborated. “If you’re wise, you’ll take cover now.”Karasu’s explosion destroyed about an eighth of the arena in his overzealousness. A lot of rubble made its way towards our team. Hopefully, Yoko made it out alive.

Yoko emerged from under a pile of rubble and our team breathed a sigh of relief. There was almost no rest period before my idiotic fox demon of a soul mate jumped into the ring and began an all-out physical assault on the blonde. Both men seemed relatively well matched in this aspect of fighting. Neither appeared to be able to touch their opponent.

When Yoko finally got a somewhat hit (more like a two handed push) in, Karasu mocked him. “I wish you would have been more original.” He said as he lifted a seed up between his thumb and pointer fingers. The seed of the death plant. Ugh. I can’t believe that I actually agree with the enemy on this one. What’s going on Yoko?

Karasu started spawning all sorts of bombs around the fox demon. Now it was Yoko that should not move. I guess turnabout is fair play, right? As Karasu spoke and threatened him, however, my Yoko didn’t even flinch. He was plotting something, but what? Then, in the blink of an eye, all of the bombs surrounding Yoko exploded at the same time as a massive flash of energy from the silver fox.

In the next breathtaking minute, Karasu lay on the ground- the victim of a plant that acts much like a vampire, sucking his blood until there is none left. Yoko, however, is very much in the same position. He is alive, but seriously injured. Would he stand and end the ten count? “Seven…” Koto spoke.

“YOKO!” I screamed, hoping my voice would carry to him. It just had to.

“Eight… Nine… Ten!” Koto shouted, and, miliseconds after her arm dropped for the final count. Yoko was on his feet but only just. I sprinted into the ring to check on his injuries.

I was on the verge of healing him when he stopped me. “Save your energy. Botan or Yukina can fix me up adequately.”

Tears were in my eyes, but they did not fall. “I’m just so glad that you’re okay, Yoko.”

"I'm alive, but I may have used most of my energy on the ojigi plant." Yoko looked at me, bashfully as I helped him stumble out of the ring "I couldn't afford to waste any energy after that. Are you prepared for your fight?"

I nodded quickly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

“Good. It looks like you’re next. The elder brother is in the ring.” Kurama said as I deposited him with our teammates.

Kuwabara came running up to me before I could turn around to enter the ring again. “Don’t you worry your little head, Kagome. I’ll beat this guy to a pulp so that you don’t have to fight today!”

I grabbed Kuwabara’s shoulder as he tried to jump into the ring. “I’ll be fighting today, Kazuma.” I whispered solemnly. I was not eager about what I would have to do to defeat elder Toguro. “I’ve been planning on it since we got here.”

Kuwabara stuttered and stepped back as the older brother cackled in pleasure from the ring. “Can’t decide who will die first?” He sang merrily in his high pitched insane tone.

I flung myself in the ring without another word. “Why don’t you tell everybody about the anatomy of your created demon body? That way, when I win, everyone will understand why it is such an accomplishment.”

“Of course, I would love to oblige, Lady Kagome.” He paused with a manic look on his face as he looked for a reaction from me. He would get none. I would not let the honorific of a priestess rattle me. When he realized that his words didn’t faze me, he continued to speak. “As Lady Kagome seems to already know, I have the ability to move my body into any shape. To make things even more difficult, I am able to move my vital organs to different parts of my body at will. My heart could easily be in my thigh while someone is wailing on my chest and none would be the wiser.” Of course, the attention whore had to demonstrate by moving his heart and brain into his hands. The word gross was an understatement.

I stepped forward and began to gather energy. “Any last words?” I demanded coldly trying to remove myself from the situation as much as possible. There are times when I honestly wish that I had a second personality to deal with the tougher decisions. No, not me. I have to deal with the shit that goes down in my life all on my own.

Elder Toguro chuckled. “None here. How about you? You can’t possibly believe that you’ll survive this fight. Can you?”

There was a loud sigh over the intercom and Koto shouted. “Let’s get this show on the road, people. We want to see some violence!”

“Our public awaits.” I mocked as I expanded the orb that I had created in my hands to basketball size.

“That’s a rather neat trick you have there. Are you planning to heal me like your friends from the Dr. Ichigaki team?” He teased with a sinister smile on his ugly face.

“Quite the opposite.” I smiled as my orb surrounded him and began to slowly shrink smaller and smaller at my will. For a moment, I relished in the insane man’s fear and pain, but, in the next, I felt pity. I shook my head at my moral self and continued with my plan- beginning to make the ball smaller than a beach ball. I could hear the bones splintering as I did so, and I cringed even as I continued on. All too soon, there was nothing left of the elder Toguro brother except the orb in which he died. I willed it to solidify as it remained floating by my will in the air, something that I had only imagined up until this point. When I finished the transformation of the orb, I let it fall to the floor of the ring. I picked up the pinkish gem and let the light of the ring glisten off of it. “It’s odd how a person so ugly on both the inside and outside could create something so beautiful.” I muttered before I threw the small jewel at the younger brother who caught it with little effort. “To remember me by in hell, bastard.” I shouted his way before stepping out of the ring.

There was a long silence as the audience looked at me in fear, and, then, the muttering began. “Did you see that? She just crushed that demon into dust with nothing but her energy. I wouldn’t want to mess with that chick.” I could hear from all directions from God-knows-who.

Yusuke pulled me in for a quick hug as Hiei stalked into the ring. “Damn, Kagome, remind me to never piss you off.”

“Thanks.” I answered curtly, turning to watch what would, no doubt be an all-out brawl. “If Hiei beats Bui, we are up two to one.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Yusuke replied. “Toguro isn’t going to take that lying down. Regardless, there will still be one last fight. We have a score to settle.”

“Measuring 4 foot 10 without his hair, Hiei! At nine feet, Bui!” The announcer called.

After the shortest of pissing contests where Bui materialized the biggest friggin’ axe you’ve ever seen and Hiei threw off his trench coat and showed off his bandaged, warded, and chained up right arm, the match began. Bui rushed forward and jumped up while swinging his mighty weapon at Hiei. Of course, Hiei was the faster of the two, and he easily dodged out of the way. Soon, Bui found his axe embedded in the arena floor. He easily lifted the axe and the piece of concrete, and flicked the axe in Hiei’s direction, hurling the stone at breakneck speeds towards the fire apparition.

Hiei, again, easily dodged the flying object, but Bui was inspired. He began lobbing even more pieces of the ring at Hiei. At first, Hiei just dodged the concrete, but he quickly lost his patience. Typical. He chose to power up his left hand with the mortal flame (an attack a few short steps away from the dragon of the darkness flame). His fist of the mortal flame allowed him to literally punch his way through the concrete blocks being chucked in his direction.

Finally, Hiei made his way to Bui, and it looked like Bui would slice his axe directly through the smaller demon. Hiei, however, was having none of that. He aimed his left fist right at the blade of Bui’s axe and punched with all his might. Soon, a fissure appeared on Bui’s axe, and the business end was careening into the audience.

The first volley seemed to be over with Hiei as the victor, but Bui stood resolute. The larger demon quickly reformed his axe out of his own energy. “You are foolish if you think that this axe will do any more to me than the last.” Hiei called to Bui.

Bui threw his axe at Hiei business end first, and everybody seemed to think that Hiei was a goner. Of course, his own team knew better. Hiei’s demon energy quickly flared, and he extended his left hand with no hesitation. Shocking most of the crowd, Hiei caught the axe, and managed to destroy it with his own energy. Nice party trick, if you ask me.

Bui, quickly realizing that he would have to pull out all the stops for this fight, began removing his armor. To the shock of the crowd, each piece of metal hit the ground with a thud that shook the stadium.

“Exactly, how heavy is that shit?” Kuwabara voiced all of our thoughts as we watched the metamorphosis of Bui. Before, even a skilled fighter could hardly sense his energy. Now, his aura’s greenish hue seemed to radiate throughout the stadium.

Bui began to unbuckle the helmet from his head, and, for the first time during the Dark Tournament, spoke. “Most fighters choose to use armor to defend themselves. I use it to protect weaker opponents from myself.” There was a pause as Bui took off the face covering that muffled his voice. “You, obviously, do not need such protection.” Bui began to lift off of the ground, surrounded by his energy. It literally pulsed throughout the ring, and brought chills down my spine. “I call this my battle aura. I’d like to see you try to top it.”

“Hn. As if, I’ll have to try.” Hiei scoffed, powering up further. The mortal flame curled, menacingly at Hiei’s disposal around his left hand, and Bui began to careen forward from his place floating in the air.

Reflexively, Hiei sent the mortal flame forward to engulf his opponent. It seemed, for a moment, Bui was defeated. His body was engulfed within the flames, but he quickly built up his defense by letting his energy flare once again. The larger demon fired off a massive blast of his energy, and Hiei countered by doing the same with his flames. Both attacks dissipated in midair in a flash of blinding light.

Bui, pissed by not having landed a decent blow the whole match, fired off an attack very similar to one of my own. It was a giant, energy shuriken that tracked the speedy fire demon wherever he went. Hiei, however, is not only quick on his feet, but deadly intelligent too. He appeared directly behind Bui before quickly disappearing from sight, and Bui’s energy attack hit its originator dead on. The demon crashed into the floor, creating a massive cloud of dust and a wave of energy that nearly knocked me from my feet.

This only angered the still unscathed demon further, and, when the dust settled, he began to levitate off the ground once more. “My own attacks are calculated to only be powerful enough to destroy my opponent. That’s hardly enough power to put a dent in me.”

“So, it takes more than that to take you out?” Hiei asked mockingly as he reached to remove a paper ward from the wrappings on his right arm. “Here comes a lot more.”

I ran up to the ring as closely as I dared and yelled to the demon. “Hiei! I am _not_ going to repair that arm again. Stop this, now. Please!”

In the short span of time where I had yelled at Hiei, the fire demon had already removed all of the bindings on his arm, revealing what looked like a black tattoo on his arm. What the fuck?

Kurama pulled me back to join our group all the while, whispering in my ear. “Hiei has been practicing quite a bit. His demon energy is back to where it should be in order to wield the dragon, and he seems to have bound a portion of the dragon itself and sealed it within his right arm. No wonder he’s recovered so quickly.”

“Hey, don’t knock my healing powers. I’ve been helping him along too.” I chided.

“His exponentially quick healing is due to all of those factors, Kagome. I shouldn’t have sold your healing abilities short. I apologize.” He replied as we both continued to watch in awe of Hiei’s quick recovery time.

Hiei’s demon energy shot through the roof and in even greater proportions than the last time the dragon was used. Hiei was luring the rest of the dragon from the pits of spirit world. Soon, the whole stadium, even the sky above, was crackling with energy from both the dragon itself and Hiei. It brought a feeling of awe to me, knowing that this man had managed to not only recover from the first use of the dragon, but had become stronger since then.

The island shook with energy and anticipation as we all waited to see the conclusion of this fight. Would Bui be strong enough to fight off the dragon, or would Hiei’s dragon claim another prize? Right now, it was difficult to tell who had the upper hand.

The ring was slowly torn apart by the two energy’s clashing within it. This was so different from the first time that the hairs on my neck were standing on end. Finally, the dragon was released, and Bui seemed to be engulfed at first. He groaned and grunted in an attempt to stop the beast, but Hiei was still feeding the dragon his energy as it lashed about the ring trying to devour its target. A portion of the stadium was destroyed in the dragon’s fury and Bui’s attempt to halt it.

Suddenly, to the shock of all, the dragon was turned around and sent directly towards its unsuspecting wielder. Without time to run, Hiei was quickly devoured, and Bui returned to the ring to celebrate as the dragon seemed to dance in the sky with delight at the sacrifice that it had just eaten whole.

A wave of nausea washed over me as the announcer began to count Hiei out of the ring. I refused to believe that Hiei could be gone. He was just too strong. “Please, no.” I whispered to anybody who would listen as the announcer reached a count of six.

As the seventh count was called out, energy yet again flared from the dragon even as it began to dissipate. Something big was about to happen. What could it be? Then, in a flash of light and energy, Hiei emerged from the spot the dragon had been just moment before. He landed in the ring in time to break the ten count, but something was seriously different. What the hell is that energy?

“Hey, Hiei!” Yusuke shouted. “Did you just eat that fuckin’ thing?!”

Hiei stood with his hands in his pockets and a smug smile on his face. “Hn. It tried to consume me; I only returned the favor.”

Bui seemed to sense the ramifications of this quickly and began to attack while Hiei seemed to be distracted. Hiei, however, didn’t even seem to be feeling the hits as he stood there, unmoving. When Hiei finally retaliated, it was as if he were the fury of the dragon himself. In one decisive punch, Bui was outside of the ring while Hiei remained within. A ten count decided our victory and we celebrated our win briefly as Hiei announced his weariness and intention to sleep it off. Shortly thereafter, he all but passed out.


	16. Departing Hanging Neck Island

It was Yusuke’s turn now and electricity all but crackled throughout the arena. The now customary chants of, “Kill Yusuke,” made their rounds around the expanse of the arena. The younger Toguro’s muscles seemed to contract and expand with each breath in anticipation of the upcoming battle. Yusuke, no longer afraid, stood proud and ready for whatever may lie ahead. Before anything could begin, however, there were just two small problems.

“Ahem.” Juri voiced into the microphone. “The next match of the tournament will be delayed by a few hours while a new ring is brought into the stadium. An announcement will be made ten minutes before the next match is to begin. Betting has been extended until that time. Thank… Huh?” She intoned in surprise as the stunning form of Sakyo, Team Toguro’s human benefactor and fifth ‘team member’ gracefully swiped the microphone from her neatly manicured grasp.

The loudspeaker suffered a moment of feedback due to the transfer of hands, but it quickly passed. When the audience grew quiet, Sakyo spoke in a low baritone. “If you’ll excuse the interruption, I’d like to make a request to the tournament committee in order to make this next match more interesting. As you all can tell, I’m not much of a fighter, and I would hate to leave you all disappointed should this final fight not lead to a decisive close of the tournament. I’m sure that it wouldn’t be interesting to you all if I tried to hold my own in a ring against Kuwabara over there.”

“So, instead, I will choose to wager my life in Toguro’s favor on the coming match. This way, if Yusuke wins, you all will not have to suffer my pathetic fighting skills. If Mr. Kuwabara on the opposing team agrees, then this tournament can certainly find a decisive victory in the upcoming match. So, what do you say, Kuwabara, are you feeling lucky?” The man smiled, and, although he is a handsome man, I found no actual pleasure in his features in this moment. This was the smile of a sick man, a masochistic smile, if you will.

Kuwabara took absolutely no time to make such an important decision. "I'm not afraid of anything!" He screamed from his spot, causing me and my teammates to cover our ears in collective agony. "I'll wager my life on Yusuke's victory. You go out there and kick some ass, Yusuke!"

A chattering rose up in the ring, and many fans moved from their seats to place bets on the outcome of the upcoming fight. Our team began to anxiously chatter as we awaited the arrival of the new ring, and the final decision from the Tournament Committee. Yusuke stretched and jogged in place to keep his muscles loose, but could he possibly keep it up for hours as we awaited an airlift for a two ton circular concrete ring?

Suddenly, a rumbling seemed to move the entire stadium. “Must be some sort of seismic event.” Kurama mumbled.

“Ah!” Kuwabara looked around nervously. “You mean, like, an earthquake?”

Hiei, awake after a short two hour ‘hibernation’, sighed like he had expected better from the redheaded numbskull. I covered his mouth before the sarcastic comment slipped out. At least the fire demon had the good sense not to bite my fingers in retaliation. We hadn’t had a good fight in a while, exhaustion be damned.

Soon, from the rafters, we could hear some demons shouting. “Whoa! What’s that?!” Hiei and I, having the best sight among our group, quickly peered in the direction indicated by the gawking demons in the nosebleed seats.

“You’re not going to believe this.” Hiei announced to the other three. I kept my mouth shut, ensuring the surprise. Soon, the rumblings became more pronounced, and, even those with ‘lesser’ vision could see the strange sight through the giant hole in the stadium created by the dragon of the darkness flame.

Coming out of a nearby thicket, which covered almost the entire island, less than 5 football fields away, we could see that younger Toguro had hoisted the ring from the old arena onto his shoulders, and he had hefted it all this way in order to begin his match with Yusuke that much sooner. A part of me wondered if the demon was wasting his energy. Could we be witnessing the deciding factor of the battle between these two? I glanced at the others during the outrageous show of strength. They didn’t seem hopeful; the scowl on Yusuke’s face clearly indicated his nervousness. I guess I shouldn’t get overconfident just yet.

Once Toguro placed the giant stone object as gently as possible in the center of the arena, a ten minute warning was announced. Yusuke and Toguro's fight would begin all too soon. I hugged my brother and whispered words of encouragement before quickly pulling away. With a smile, Yusuke jumped clear into the center of the ring to await his opponent. "Nice of you to join me." He chided when Toguro finally joined him at center stage as it were.

"Your confident words don't fool me, Yusuke. I can tell that you now possess Genkai's power. Do you really think that it will be enough to defeat me?" The sunglass clad monster chided.

Finally, the response from the tournament committee sounded with a ‘ping’ up on the screen. They had approved of Sakyo’s psychotic request. Who the hell does that? Whatever. The corruption of this tournament is absolutely outrageous. Juri raised her arm as high as it would go into the air and announced. "The tournament committee had no objections to Sakyo’s proposal. As such, the next match is worth two points, and this will be the final match in this year’s dark tournament.”

 “All bets are officially closed.” Koto interjected from her place in the stands. “Gentlemen, please, take your places.”

Juri smiled and twirled for the audience. “Toguro versus Urameshi. Let the final match of the dark tournament begin!"

Our team stood tensely near the entrance to the stands, watching the stare down in the ring. Hiei’s ears twitched conspicuously as he listened in to many surrounding conversations. “It seems some of our former opponents have decided to watch the coming battle. Chu, Jin, Rinku, and Toya have joined the girls and Koenma in the stands.”

I couldn’t be bothered to look away from what would soon become intense action, so I merely nodded tersely. I was rewarded by power being thrown around in the ring. Toguro’s power level was skyrocketing. Geeze this guy is scary. Better you than me, Yusuke. When the rise in power finally came to a halt, Toguro’s muscles had expanded so greatly that he was missing his trademark green overcoat and the lower part of his pants. He still had on those damn sunglasses and annoying smirk, though. “This time we fight for real. No holds barred. You got it?” Toguro intoned barely loud enough for Hiei’s ears to interpret for us.

We could hear screaming from different parts of the ring. Apparently Toguro’s aura was so strong that it literally had the ability to melt the flesh of the weaker apparitions in the audience. Good thing the girls had Puu, and the three former tournament fighters to protect them. That’s some scary shit. Koenma quickly bolted down to the ground floor of the stadium and stood in front of our team. “You’re all too weak to protect yourself from this. Stay close.” He demanded as he created an energy barrier around us that kept Toguro’s energy at bay. That’s a cool trick that I would have to learn sometime, I surmised.

Yusuke, without powering up, charged the mighty demon Toguro without fear. He punched him hard in the gut, a punch that our entire team had taken at one point or another. Those suckers hurt. The punching battle continued back and forth as the two exuded energy that both destroyed the ring and the weaker demons within the stadium. Yusuke pulled a few flips and other awe inspiring acrobatics to avoid being properly damaged. When the first bout of punches ended, Toguro seemed unharmed, and Yusuke had a small cut on his right cheek. That was going to leave a mighty cool scar. Keiko would love it. Why do I think about shit like that?

Yusuke and Toguro managed another old fashioned stare down from opposite sides of the ring again. Yusuke slowly charged his spirit gun, causing the entire arena to become silent once again. The moment came where it looked like the massive amount of energy would be released, but it never came. Instead, Yusuke opted to charge Toguro head on in a physical attack. Why would he stop? It looked like an enormously powerful blast!

Yusuke pulverized Toguro with an amazing bout of powerful punches to the gut. Toguro countered with one punch that opened up room for Yusuke to kick the demon in the face, but Toguro decided to swing full strength at the concrete floor. In the confusion of the rocks flying and bodies falling, Yusuke finally unleashed a devastating spirit gun that blasted yet another hole in the stadium. Toguro was thrown clear into the nearby wooded area. Could this possibly be the end of the match?

The crowd sat in shocked silence, and we finally found Juri alive among the rubble. At a glance, the devastation was palpable. There was no more ring. Juri would not be counting either fighter out.

“Could this be the end?” I asked quietly, curiosity rolling off of me in waves.

“Hn.” Hiei hedged. “Yusuke is much more powerful than I ever thought a human could be.”

Kuwabara put his foot on a nearby piece of rubble and clenched his fist in determination. “There is no way that didn’t kill the guy! No doubt, he’s six feet under by now.”

Eventually, a somewhat battered Toguro entered the ring. Finally, sans shades. Look at that angry, piercing gaze; at just a glance, you can tell that the fighter is absolutely furious. “Is that all you’ve got?” Toguro taunted.

Again, energy from the overpowered demon filled the arena; its hue purple and menacing. The power seemed to knock Yusuke back despite my brother’s powerful energy shield. Another cut appeared on Yusuke’s cheek. Fear seemed to shutter through him. I could practically hear the gears whirling in his mind. How could he possibly win this? What is the next ploy?

“Yusuke isn’t normally one to play dirty, but maybe it’s time to do just that.” Kuwabara stuttered.

Hiei glared at the redhead, but Kurama spoke. “Yusuke wouldn’t be okay with winning like that. This fight will be fair and square… No matter the outcome.”

A moment later, Yusuke, standing tall once again, began removing his wristbands and ankle bands revealing a golden glow of energy around each extremity. How did I never notice this until now? The power behind them alone was enormous.

“How could he possibly imagine fighting Toguro with such a handicap?” Kurama asked, perplexed.

I glanced around at my more knowledgable teammates in confusion. “What am I even looking at?”

“You’re looking at spirit cuffs. They force a person to constantly use their maximum spirit and physical energy just to move.” Kurama explained.

I put my finger to my forehead in thought. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

Kurama shook his head at me. “Even though it seems like it, it is quite the opposite. It not only takes a great level of concentration, but Yusuke cannot use the full power of his spirit energy in that state.”

“So it’s kind of like locking the best part of his powers up?” Kuwabara asked.

“Exactly like that.” Kurama answered as Yusuke’s energy exploded throughout the ring, a giant phoenix in a blue hue erupting from his body to wrap around the arena. It seemed to envelope our team briefly with feel-good feelings of protection. As the feeling wore off, I looked around to see that many others around the stadium were feeling the same effects. I certainly felt more confident in our victory.

As soon as the energy settled down, Toguro opened his dumb mouth. “Did you really think that you could beat me with such a handicap?”

Instead of responding with words, Yusuke responded with his fists. He charged and disappeared in a massive burst of unexpected speed. When he reappeared, he was poised to beat the snot out of the beefed up demon. Yusuke brutally pummeled the guy and sent him flying through the air in just moments. Upon landing, Yusuke jumped into the air and came down with a devastating punch straight into the sternum of the demon. He immediately coughed blood.

Fast as lighting, Yusuke straddled the man’s body and began using Toguro’s head like his own personal speed bag. It seemed that he would never think enough was enough until, suddenly, Yusuke seemed spooked; he quickly jumped away.

Toguro took his time getting up, and he seemed next to harmless at the moment. His muscles looked as if they’d deflated during Yusuke’s ruthless attack. He stood quietly pondering for a moment, and, then, finally, he spoke. “You deserve to see 100% of my strength. Congratulations. You are the only person living that has ever seen it. Although, I imagine that you won’t survive long enough to brag about it.”

“I wonder what that means.” Kuwabara muttered.

“Hn.” Hiei scoffed. “It means that he doesn’t intend for the rest of us to be able to talk about his strength either. Not that we’ll let him do that without a fight.”

I shook my head. “We don’t have much of a fight to put up after our own bouts. I would be surprised if I put a dent in him at this level.”

“It’s better than going down with no fight at all.” Kurama interrupted. “Now, will you all be quiet? I’m trying to concentrate on the fight.”

Toguro’s body began quickly hardening again. Except, this time, even his face muscles seemed to contort in his newly obtained muscle mass. As his muscles began to grow, his skin began to change from a naturally tan skin tone to a sickly grey. This is what happens when you do steroids, kids. This guy was barely recognizable already, and he’s not even done, yet.

As his muscles grew, giant bursts of Toguro’s purple energy began pulsing out at random from his body. It was hard to tell whether he was attacking the crowd on purpose or if he had lost control of his power. Luckily for our group, none of the stray blasts came our way. I could only hope that it was the same for the others. Otherwise, I hope they know how to protect themselves. The power level coming off these blasts is off the charts. It’s so powerful that it’s over 9,000! We definitely had a much smaller audience once Toguro was done with his final ‘transformation’ to full power.

Ultimately, an entirely new demon stood in the center of the stadium with Yusuke. He even had new armor-like muscles extending from his shoulders and some of the muscles strands detached from his body entirely to give power without hindering movement. It was incredible. The atrocity picked up its overly muscled arm, and, with a simple flex of his thumb, Yusuke was blown back simply by the pressure created by the movement. How ridiculous is this shit? Since when do physics change for one guy?

Now, Toguro decided that this way of ranged attacking was fun. It took Yusuke charging his energy equally into both hands in order to deflect all of the ‘shots’ that were rapidly being fired at him. Thank goodness, the demon quickly grew bored of this particular exercise. It took a moment for the dust created by stray bullets to clear, and, when it did, Yusuke charged with a powerful right hook. Toguro simply moved his fist into the line of fire.

Shockingly, Yusuke’s shot was stopped by Toguro’s thumb. Then, the demon countered with a punch to Yusuke’s unguarded left arm. A sickening crunch filled my ears. Not good. How could he continue to fight like that?

Before my mind could reel too far, Yusuke nailed Toguro with a point blank spirit gun right to the chest. The attack dissipated quickly, and Toguro came out of the attack with absolutely no visible damage.

“What the fuck?” I mumbled in shock.

Kuwabara shook his head in disbelief. “You ain’t kiddin’.”

“Where’s the fear that I once saw in your eyes, Yusuke?” Toguro jeered as he sent Yusuke into the stands with another jaw shattering punch. Yusuke slowly crawled to his hands and knees and coughs up blood. “It seems that I’ve been wasting my time, Yusuke. I thought you’d be the one to finally test my full power, but I was wrong. Maybe you need some more motivation?” He mocked as his body began to undergo another abrupt transformation.

The ‘armor’ on Toguro’s shoulders opened up into these giant vacuum looking things and shrieks began to echo throughout the dome. “My body requires massive amounts of energy in order to operate on such a high level. To get that energy, it must feed on the life force of others. In about 20 minutes, everybody in this arena will be dead. How is that for incentive? Because, right now, you’re not even worth my time.”

“A panic has set into the audience as many members run for the exits trying to avoid being sucked in as fodder for Toguro’s meal. It’s absolute pandemonium, and I love it!” Koto shouts from the stands, screams echoing into the loud speaker from the scrambling demons behind her.

An unexpected rumbling began. It lasted maybe a minute, and, when the quaking ended, we were shocked to discover via Sakyo’s word of mouth that the arena was surrounded by a thirty foot tall concrete wall on all sides. Everybody was trapped. At this point, the crowd turned on its once favored competitor.

“There is no way that I’m dying here! I say we charge him. He couldn’t possibly take all of us.” Some random, faceless demon called from the stands.

The monster’s words empowered the many other lowlife demons, and about twenty of them charged the ring with battle cries and all. Unfortunately, they didn’t even make it close enough to make a difference because Toguro chose this moment to flex his demon energy once again. Every single one of them was fried in seconds, falling to the ground with a decisive and anticlimactic thump.

Seemingly enraged by the pointless loss of innocent lives, Yusuke attempted another attack with more vigor than the last. He managed another right hook to the gut of the much taller man that appeared to send Toguro reeling, if only for a moment. Tactically, Yusuke jumps back about ten feet, and, then, he charges forward once again in order to gain momentum. However, Toguro was clearly prepared for such a strategy because, this time, the colossus caught Yusuke’s fist in his own gigantic paw.

The goliath swiftly grounded Yusuke and squeezed his hand painfully. Thankfully, it was not broken as the left elbow clearly was, just bruised. Toguro, still gripping Yusuke’s hand in his own, began to use the other arm to punish the smaller man once again. After beating him nearly to a pulp, Toguro throws Yusuke into the low divider wall that surrounds the ring. Yusuke screamed in agony at his landing, but, above his voice, all could hear Keiko’s shriek of, “Yusuke”!

“The detective just responded to his woman’s voice.” Hiei quietly informed us. “Perhaps, he’ll have a second wind.”

Toguro responded to Keiko’s voice as well. He turned in her direction, and, finally, noticed the group of girls. Oh no. Extending a threatening hand, the demon sent an energy blast straight at them, and here I thought all he could do was increase his muscle mass at will.

Meanwhile, demon souls are still being sucked in by Toguro’s body at an alarming rate, and, at this point, only those with the ability to create an energy barrier were still standing. Thank goodness for Koenma. I think the only reason Koto and Juri were sticking around was because Chu has a crush on the fox demon, and he was sticking to her like white on rice.

So, now’s a good time for a state of the union address, right? Okay, here’s the recap. Toguro’s strength keeps escalating. Yusuke’s has yet to really match it. Everyone here will be dead in about fifteen minutes barring some sort of miracle. Keiko and all of the other ladies have just been shot at, and pretty much our whole group is out of energy. Kuwabara is the only fresh fighter on team Urameshi, and let’s just say that I’m pretty sure that he can’t take Toguro if Yusuke loses. Things are looking pretty bleak.

Hiei’s entire demeanor seems to perk up briefly as he hears something that my lesser ears cannot. “You’re not going to believe this.”

“What?” Kuwabara and I ask in unison.

Out of nowhere, a streak of blue flies over our heads, heading straight for Yusuke. “What the hell does an old woman have to do to get some peace and quiet?” A familiar voice pipes from the spirit beast’s beak- Genkai. “Toguro, if you want Yusuke to fight at the level you want, you’re going to have to wade through the six foot pile of bullshit between him and his emotions. My suggestion? Kill one of his friends. They’re the only thing he really cares about.”

Toguro’s scowl became a sneer as he turned to look at our group from across the decimated ring floor. “I had that thought awhile back, but it left a bad taste in my mouth. I guess that it’s unavoidable, though.”

“No! You bitch! You told me to start giving a shit about something, and I chose my friends. Now, here you are telling Toguro sacrifice one of them. That’s not fair!” Yusuke screamed at the blue penguin flying before him.

If I could see Genkai’s human face right now, it would be unimpressed. “Don’t you see, Yusuke. If killing one of them brings you to the level you need to defeat Toguro, then their sacrifice is worth it. Otherwise, you will be responsible for the death of everybody in this building. You chose this life when you came back from the dead, and this is the way this world is. So deal with it.” Genkai quipped before slapping Yusuke in the face with one of Puu’s ears and flying away to watch the fallout with Puu’s ears crossed in front of his chest like arms.

“So, which one shall it be, Yusuke?” Toguro goaded, sizing our group up. Finally, I saw his eyes settle, and I audibly gulped. “You certainly are the most protective of Miss Kagome over there. She’s your sister. Is she not?”

Yusuke was instantly back on his feet. “No! You bastard!” He hollered so loudly that it echoed throughout the stadium. With a cry of anguish, he charged forward to punch Toguro.

Without looking, Toguro flicked his arm out, and batted Yusuke away. My brother was like a ragdoll to Toguro. The monster turned and walked over to Yusuke’s limp body. Toguro stomped on him so hard that it created a human shaped dent in the ground. Turning around, his eyes met my own, and I saw something in them that wasn’t quite right. What could it be, though? Fuck it. Must be some sort of life flashing before your eyes shit.

Yoko and Hiei began to step in front of me as human shields, but I carefully pushed them aside. “I’m sorry boys, but I guess I’ve got a date with destiny. Koenma, you’d better make room for me in spirit world.”

“Kagome, you don’t have to do this.” Koenma urged desperately.

I shook my head. “Yes, I do. Don’t you see? None of us will make it out of this without Yusuke at full strength. He needs this.”

“Kagome!” Kuwabara grabbed my shoulder to turn me around. “At least don’t go over there without spirit energy. Take mine.” I looked to Yoko, whose yellow eyes were doing a piss poor job of covering up his emotions, and he nodded to me, giving me the okay. Extending my hands to Kazuma, I let him transfer as much spirit energy as I dared in the few moments I had. Not that it would do much to help either of us.

Too soon, I withdrew my hands from his. “Thank you, Kazuma.” I whispered, even though I knew anybody with demon hearing would be privy to the conversation. Then, without another word, I left the safety of Koenma’s shield.

Instantly, I felt a chill go up my back. Now, I can see why some of the demons didn’t last a minute against this energy. Fortunately, my miko powers seem to protect me from the worst of things.

“I guess that this is where I’m supposed to say something brave and inspiring, but damn it all if I can’t think of anything. Let’s get this over with, asshole.” I bellowed at the Mack truck at was about to run me over. With that, I ran at Toguro without any real plan in my head. Time was of the essence, of course.

Let’s just say that I didn’t even manage to break Toguro’s guard. Over the last few months, my close quarter combat skills have massively improved, but there was no way that I could hold a candle to such a practiced fighter. In an instant, I found myself bleeding on the ground. Bleary eyed, I looked up at the wide, tearing eyes of my brother. “Yusuke, this’d better work. Otherwise, I’ll come back and kill you myself. Now, you’ve got to win this for all of us.”

* * *

I could hold myself back no longer. “Kagome!” I shouted as I bolted as quickly as possible in my worn out human body. Every day, this guise becomes infinitely more cumbersome. ‘Soon.’ I growled at the darker side of myself that wanted to end the possession now before focusing solely on my mate in need. She had fallen into a prone position, her open wound taking on debris from the floor. Automatically, I began summoning antiseptic plants with my nearly depleted demon energy.

“Yoko…” I heard her voice, a breath really. Her lips never moved once. “I’m still here. Need… energy. Not deep. Just act sad for… Yusuke.”

“Kagome. Just stay with us.” I shouted with as much anguish as I could summon, still applying a paste made of the plants that I could to the gash above her heart. “Please. Stay with us.” I sobbed, this time. It had the desired effect. Yusuke was already standing and ghosting around the amphitheater with unexpected speed. Meanwhile, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I carefully lifted Kagome’s body away from the battlefield.

Once we were away from potentially prying eyes, Hiei quietly explained to Kuwabara that Kagome needed energy to heal. He swiftly obliged. By the end of the fight, she would be passably healthy once again. Knowing that I would no longer be needed, I turned my attentions to the battle at hand. It seems that I had missed the tipping point in the contest.

Yusuke’s had gripped Toguro’s with a strength I never knew he had. The demon would have bruises there for days if he survived this. Then, taking a page from Toguro’s own book, Yusuke held onto his foe’s wrist with one hand as he swung with the other. “Now, I don’t care if I live or if I die, as long as I take you with me you mother…!” I clearly must have missed the rest of Yusuke’s diatribe while tending to Kagome’s injuries. He is clearly heartbroken. I almost feel sorry for him. Except, his sister is still alive; he just isn’t aware of that at the moment.

When Yusuke finally let go of Toguro’s wrist, the man went flying into the barrier to the stands. Large chunks of concrete broke off of the wall and fell to the earthen floor. I winced simply at the thought of cracking stone with nothing but my body. Yusuke put massive amounts of force behind that punch.

A burst of energy coming from Yusuke broke my concentration once again. The second spirit gun blast did much more damage than the first. This time, Toguro severely injured his neck. When recovered, he had to take a moment to realign it. With a resounding crack, he was fighting fit.

“Eww, gross! I can’t believe I’m seeing this. I love me some gore. Don’t get me wrong, but keep your chiropractic care between you and your doctor.” Juri announced from some unseen place.

Koto, the braver of the two, was still seated next to Chu from her place in the front row. “With the sturdiness of an action figure, Toguro snaps his neck back into place.”

“Toguro! I’m sick of this back and forth. I’m going to fire everything I’ve got at you. If you have any reserves, use them. Let’s not do this by half measures.” Yusuke propositioned.

With a simple nodded, Toguro powered up further, adding additional armor to his body, which nearly encased the entirety of his cranium. If he weren’t an enemy, I would more thoroughly admire the structure of the man’s enhanced musculature. Truly, it’s quite genius.

Finally, the conclusion of the dark tournament was upon us. The air crackled with more than just the energy of the two enemies. There was a tension in the air. If Yusuke’s final blast could not stop Toguro, nobody would be strong enough, after all. With not another moment’s hesitation, Yusuke fired the largest blast of the spirit gun anybody witnessed. I would estimate that it took a full minute for Yusuke’s body to expel the last of his spirit energy, but, even then, Toguro had not budged. It was like Yusuke’s energy and the demon were fighting their own battle in those moments. Meanwhile, Yusuke fell in exhaustion.

When the energy finally dissipated, Toguro took only two steps before his armor shattered. Falling to the ground, his body quickly petrified. Yusuke had done it, but at what cost?

“That’s… hard to call.” Koto hedged over the intercom.

Juri, emboldened by the death of Toguro, stepped forward to check on the damage. Before she made it all the way to Yusuke’s body, he began slowly moving to stand. His eyes had black circles under them. He would sleep well tonight, even better once we broke the news about his sister. Both announcers made their way to Yusuke, they twirled fantastically and practically sang, “Winner of the Dark Tounament, Team Urameshi!”

* * *

I heard Yusuke begin to stagger over to our group, but I remained still, waiting for the perfect moment to psych him out.

“No time for rest yet, Yusuke. Congratulations. You’ve won.” Kurama complimented. It still surprised me that I could hear the different between the different personalities within the one body. I guess that it has to do with the cadence of the voices or something. Nothing else really makes sense. Does it?

I could hear Yusuke fall; he pounded his fist on the ground, and his voice sounded watery. “I guess that means I should be going to Disneyland or something. I’m not in the mood to celebrate. A whole lot of good winning did me. Damn it!”

“Yusuke…” Kuwabara tried to interrupt.

Luckily, Yusuke didn’t let him. “If I didn’t have a concrete fucking wall between me and my emotions, she would be alive. We just found each other. She saved my life when I received the spirit wave orb from Genkai, and I couldn’t return the favor. What kind of brother am I? She died so that I could save other people’s lives, and I can’t even save her.”

“Hey, Yusuke?” I asked quietly, moving slowly from my position on the ground. Yikes, I’m sore.

He shook his head sullenly without looking up. “Now, I’m hearing things. It sounded like she was right next to me.”

I snickered silently. “That’s because she is, idiot.”

The look on his face as he turned to me was comical. I instantly burst into hysterics. “I tried to tell you, man, but you were just so into your eulogy that you couldn’t be stopped.” Kuwabara chuckled at Yusuke’s expense. In fact, the whole group was laughing with abandon, even Hiei. I took it all in; this is a moment that I will remember for the rest of my life.

A chill ran down my spine, and, instantaneously, I stopped. “Hey, guys. Something’s wrong.” I murmured, hoping to keep the audience calm.

“Ya know what? I’ve got the same feelin’.” The redhead scanned the stands for something. “Does anybody know where Sakyo went?”

Shizuru ran up holding a countdown clock with a big red button. It was ticking down minutes already. Right now, it looks like 15:00. “Kazuma, we have to get everyone out of here. Sakyo’s making good on his bet in a big way. He hit the button on this, and, then, walked down into the basement somewhere.”

“Well, let’s get truckin’. I blasted a giant hole through that wall Sakyo created earlier. Let’s evacuate.” Yusuke grinned despite the situation.

Kurama stepped away to speak to Koto. Soon, she was making an announcement. “Everyone, may I have your attention please. We will need you to quickly make your way out and away from the stadium. Again, everyone needs to evacuate the stadium.”

We quickly collected the other ladies from the stands, and we were out of there in a flash. Everyone cleared out of the stadium except for Sakyo, and the rest is history. Today was our last day on Hanging Neck Island, and Yusuke had his head so far up his ass repressing his feelings that even Hiei felt badly for him. We all were just going to have to get over our bad selves and realize that Genkai is gone. There is nothing more that we could do for her now.

I began crying for the third time today. “Are you okay, Kagome?” Atsuko asked quietly as we stood waiting for the boat to take us back home.

“I could’ve done more for her, but we were supposed to be in the ring the next day. I was so scared of losing…” I choked out.

“Shh… Honey, you tried. She knew what was going to happen, Kagome. This is not your fault.” Botan consoled me. “Sometimes, it’s just someone’s time.”

Keiko stroked my hair gently. “I’m just glad that you’re finally working through your emotions about Genkai’s death. I was starting to get worried what with your actions during the final rounds of the tournament.”

I covered my eyes with my hands, vainly attempting to stop the tears. “I was just doing what I had to, then. If I had thought about the moral ramifications at the time, I would have never gotten through it.”

“You used what you’ve become to win, Kagome. It’s what I told you to do, after all.” Genkai said.

Genkai said…? What the hell? Am I hearing things? I turned around, and, there, in the flesh, stood Master Genkai. My friends were all beginning to surround her.

“Genkai, come here you beautiful hag!” Yusuke shouted as he sprinted over from the dock.

“Gen… Genkai? How…?” I stuttered in total shock.

The older woman smiled kindly. “The prize of the Dark Tournament is one wish for each person on the winning team. With the tournament committee discovered dead, none of you would have received a prize unless Koenma took matters into his own hands. He is prince of the underworld, after all.”

I closed my eyes briefly and offered a quiet prayer to Koenma, knowing it would make its way to the Prince himself. “Thank you, Koenma.”

With that, we finally made our way home from Hanging Neck Island. 


	17. Chapter Black

“I could go for some coffee.” I yawned.

Yusuke, ever the gentleman, yawned loudly without covering his mouth. “Yeah, ever since we got back from the Dark Tournament, all I want to do is sit and watch daytime television. There’s something about Judge Judy’s voice that lulls me into sleep. Even ambien can’t do the trick.”

“I’m tired too. I don’t think I’m feeling too well.” Kuwabara chuckled.

Keiko whacked Yusuke over the head. “I see where this is going, and you are all going to school.”

“But Keiko…” Yusuke began to whine, but was interrupted when we all noticed some lowlifes standing outside a bar.

“Isn’t it, like, seven in the morning?” I asked critically.

Kuwabara glanced at his watch. “Yeah, I didn’t know that they got up this early. Damn. I can smell ‘em from here.”

Yusuke took a big whiff. “Yeah, the smells of home. I’ll handle this.”

“Hey, ladies. How would you like to hang with some real men?” The biggest one asked.

I glared at him, prepared to retaliate if necessary. Yusuke did the same. However, he was the one to spook the group of three. I can’t say exactly what they saw in my brother’s eyes, but they pretty much immediately backed off.

The morning at school was uneventful, but things got interesting at lunch.

“Hey, Kuwabara! Can you share some of your sandwich with me? I’m starving.” Yusuke asked, sitting down with the redhead and his group of friends.

I pulled up a chair, grabbing two sandwiches from my lunch bag. “I noticed that you didn’t pack a sack this morning, but, in order to get this, you have to promise not to ditch your math class.”

“Yeah, alright. I save the world from being destroyed, but I still have to learn algebra. What kind of world is this?” He tried reaching for the food, but I yanked it back with my cat-like reflexes. I best be careful, though. I don’t want to be too quick in front of the humans accidentally. Same goes for Yusuke, really. “Jeeze. Okay. I promise.”

I handed Yusuke over his food and he proceeded to shove it in his face unceremoniously. “So, Kagome, have you had a chance to talk to Yoko about, ya know?” Kuwabara asked.

I chuckled. He made it sound like sex; I guess, partially, it is about sex. Whatever. Anybody who isn’t privy to my circumstances doesn’t matter anyway. “Yes, we’re waiting for fall break. We wanted to make sure that he was fully healed first. Besides, it has given me and Yusuke a chance to talk to Atsuko about my adoption. There’s a lot of history there that I still need to learn. I’ll have to visit my mother over the weekend to see if she’s willing to share anything with me.”

“If you ask me, they don’t deserve your time.” Yusuke deadpanned. “They’ve been nothing but trouble for the past year. Why don’t you just write them off as a loss and call it quits?”

I smiled around my food, finished chewing, and spoke. “Because they raised me, and because I still want to be a miko at the shrine.”

Kuwabara laughed at me. “You know that Master Genkai’s estate is a shrine, right?”

“Yes, but…” I tried to answer, but Yusuke quickly covered my lips.

“No buts. Talk to Genkai, Kagome.” Yusuke ordered sternly. I smiled at my big brother. It’s been less than a month since we discovered everything, and, already, he’s looking out for me at every turn.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched a blue haired girl sneak up to us. Her bubble gum pink eyes sparkled in mischievous delight. There is no way that I would ruin her fun. The boys need a reminder to keep on their toes. Without hesitation, she stepped behind the two neanderthals and popped her gum right between their ears. They both jumped sky high. I busted a gut laughing along with a good portion of the room.

The lunch bell rang too-soon, and Yusuke and I made our way to math Botan hot on our heels. “Koenma wants me to have you guys keep an eye out for some things.” She began before a teacher walked into the hallway.

“Yusuke, Kagome get to class. You, young lady, are you new here?” He asked suspiciously.

“Me?” Botan asked in a false accent. “Foreign exchange student. My English… very choppy.” She said before bolting down the hallway out of sight.

We met up again after school. Yusuke was nowhere to be found. “Yeah, he went to fight some punks in the field behind the school. I’m sure he’s beaten them already. Why don’t you call him? He’s probably home by now.” Kuwabara informed us.

As I was dialing, we heard a ruckus coming from down the hallway. Kuwabara and I poked our heads out of the classroom door. There, flying in plain sight was Puu followed by what can only be described as a hoard of students. Well, shit.

When Puu reached us, I quickly handed him over to Botan in the classroom and shut the door behind me with a resounding snap. “Kagome, what was that? Some sort of animal?” One student asked.

I began to laugh as manically as I could. “Let’s just say that it’s a personal project, and leave it at that. Otherwise, I just might have to tell you, and, if I tell you, I have to kill you.”

The group quickly dispersed after that. “Nice going, Kagome. I was just going to yell real loud. I guess that your method works just as well. Probably less suspicious too.”

“Whatever. Clearly, he’s trying to tell us something. Otherwise, he would have never risked being discovered by students. He’s not stupid, despite what Yusuke seems to think. What is it, Puu? I’m listening.” I snatched the blue penguin from the air, but he struggled free, flying to the blackboard and picking up a piece of chalk in his mouth. I guess that’s one way to communicate when you can’t actually speak. When the hell did Puu have time to learn to read and write? You know what? I’m going with it. He is a reflection of Yusuke’s soul, and Yusuke can read and write… This is just too confusing. I looked at the roughly hewn words that the spirit beast managed to scribble. Well, shit.

“Yusuke kidnapped?” Kuwabara laughed. “No way! Am I right?”

Botan face palmed. “I, for one, believe him. Come on, let’s go check it out. The empty lot isn’t that far away. When we arrived, in the center of the grassy expanse sat Yusuke’s book bag. On top of the bag, we found a note held down only by a rock. I picked up the letter and read.

_Tonight at eleven, come to the old mansion at Rokurokubi estates. Bring Kurama, Hiei, Kagome, and Kuwabara. If they are not among your number, Yusuke Urameshi’s survival cannot be guaranteed._

“They know about Hiei and Kurama.” I whispered.

Kuwabara nodded in determination. “Yeah, they’re not your normal punks off the playground. Kurama’s probably at his school; he practically lives there, after all.”

“I can’t believe that I’m saying this.” I shook my head in exasperation. Why is it always me? “You both go find Kurama at school. I’m going to go find Hiei. We’ve only got a few hours to find him, and he’s hard to find when he doesn’t want to be found.”

“Right-O. Let’s go, Kuwabara. We’ve got a mission to attend to!” Botan burst into the conversation with her overzealousness. “We’ll meet you at the park at nine, Kagome. That should give you more than enough time.”

They went running, but I couldn’t convince myself to. Instead, I began to walk throughout the city, letting my energy permeate the area around me. Hiei could probably sense it from miles away- Kurama and other demons too. With any luck, I wouldn’t have to look too hard. Hiei is still confined to the city even though his crimes were forgiven by spirit world.

When I made my way to the park, I decided to find the spot where Hiei and I first encountered one another. Maybe, he’ll be more likely to show up if I’m hidden from prying eyes. I stood in the center of the clearing, slowly increasing the power the power I was using. All too soon, I heard movement nearby.

The sound disappeared as quickly as it arrived, though. Maybe he noticed who was behind the power and decided to leave? I shook my head minutely to myself. It would be very out of character for Hiei to run like that.

I turned slowly in place, eyes opened, scanning the area. Then, I saw it. Crimson eyes hidden deeply in a nearby thicket. “I see you Hiei. Why don’t you come talk with me?” I asked, hoping to sound nonthreatening.

Instead of words, I heard the swish of steel being slashed through the air. Since I was already flexing my energy, my demon side was just below the surface. I let it loose to fight Hiei. To me, he now seemed to be moving at a normal speed. Of course, the truth was that humans probably couldn’t see him streaking through the clearing at all. Hiei’s speed is impressive to say the least. I easily dodged the first swipe of his blade, and countered by grabbing his sword arm. Using his momentum against him, I flipped the smaller demon onto his back. The shock of the landing loosened his grip in the weapon, and I kicked it away from his grasp. He growled at me, a sound that should probably make me scared. I was not.

Hiei arced up from the ground in an impressive show of dexterity. I smiled. It’s been awhile since I’ve sparred with Hiei, and even longer since I disarmed him during a spar. Hiei ripped off his trench coat with a growl, something that he avoids doing if at all possible. I suppose that he wanted full mobility for this fight.

In the moments that he was doing this, I began a roundhouse kick, which he barely managed to dodge. I managed to muss his hair a bit, though. In retaliation, he punched while I was off balance. Using spirit energy throughout my body to strengthen my movements, I grabbed his arm mid punch and flipped him to the ground.

Fast as lighting, I wrapped my legs around his arm, and pulled back. Ronda Rousey eat your heart out. I pulled as hard as I could, but Hiei just winced. “Stop… it.” He grunted as I continued to tweak his arm.

“No. I need to talk to you.” I growled back.

He flipped over in an attempt to throw me off. I gipped tighter, and my hair began to stand on end. He was starting to piss me off, and, although I’ve gotten much better lately, I still lose control and zap people occasionally. He must have felt the danger because he finally tapped.

“You’ve gotten much better.” He complimented as he moved to his feet.

Wiping dirt off of my clothes, I stood as well. “Thank you. That is the highest compliment coming from you, Hiei.”

He looked suspiciously at me. “Why were you seeking me out? Surely the fox could help you with any problems that you may have.”

I scratched my head bashfully. “Well, not in this instance. Yusuke’s been kidnapped. We’ve been instructed to bring our group to some house at eleven tonight. Otherwise, they’re threatening to kill him.”

“Good riddance. Without him, I can go about my business with no one to stop me.” Hiei snarled.

I clenched my fists, and dug my heels in. “Hiei, if Yusuke dies, I swear that I will be the one to stop you every single time. Now, are you going to help me the easy way or the hard way? Because I’m fine with either.”

“You’re going to have to make me.” He scowled at me like I was nothing but a weakling to him.

I ground my teeth together. “Fine.”

Ever since the tournament, I’ve practiced using my shield tirelessly. It’s gotten to the point that I can raise and lower it at will. In the blink of an eye, Hiei found himself within my blended energy shield.

I began to cart Hiei to my home, taking alleyways and side streets the entire way. Thank goodness I didn’t run into anybody. I don’t want to have to explain the giant, floating, pinkish orb with a demon inside to some stranger. During the walk, I texted Kurama and company to meet us there. Thank goodness Atsuko’s at some former alcoholics retreat for the weekend. Our apartment is kind of small. Just having five of us there would be cramped as it is. They were waiting outside the door when I arrived, and I quickly unlocked the door to let us in.

“Hey. What’s going on? Why is Hiei in your shield thing?” Kuwabara asked.

I left the shield in the living area, and ran into my shared bedroom with Yusuke to change, leaving the door open so that I could hear any conversation that may occur without me. I quickly chose a white under armor compression top and baggy red sweatpants that cinched around the ankles.

When I entered the living room in the outfit, I giggled at everyone’s reaction. “Look, guys. Even I have a sense of humor.”

“I thought that you hated priestess garb.” Kuwabara seemed flabbergasted.

“It’s actually quite comfortable to live and fight in.” I answered shaking my head. “The problem is that it’s so ostentatious in today’s society. Add that to the fact that I’m the first real priestess from this generation, and it’s a recipe for disaster.”

Yoko stepped forward and pulled a blade of grass from my hair. “Why did Hiei attack you?” He inquired.

“I guess Hiei doesn’t think that he owes us. He didn’t want to come with me even after I defeated him, so I dragged him here. Should I let him go?” I asked the room.

Botan had an evil look on her face. “Not quite yet.” She said before walking out of the apartment and disappearing down the hall.

I shrugged my shoulders at the boys, and took a seat. Might as well be comfortable while we waited.

“Hey, Kagome. I have a question.” Kuwabara asked. “How can you hold your shield up for so long? You had so many issues before…”

I laughed at his hesitation. It seemed to calm him down a bit. “Thank you for your concern, but I’ve been practicing my shield quite a bit, lately. It is by far the most versatile of all of my talents, so I felt that I needed to perfect it, if at all possible. It takes almost no effort to use it at this point. I feel like I could defeat three elder Toguro’s with my powers as they are now.”

“Eh, let’s not think about that, thanks.” Kuwabara cringed.

Before the conversation could continue on, Botan barged back in. “Hiei, I’ve gotten clearance from Koenma to offer you a deal. If you are willing to help out with this final mission, we will cut your sentence to time served. You won’t be bound to the one city any longer. How about it?”

“I say let me out of this infernal sphere, and I will help you, fools.” Hiei smirked. I rolled my eyes and let the barrier dissolve. With any luck, he’d fall on his ass. With that, we made our way to the given location to collect Yusuke.

“The only abandoned building in that area is called the House of Four Dimensions. It was first commissioned by an eccentric art connoisseur to be its own lived in work of art. This should be interesting to say the least.”

I smiled. “How come you know so much about everything Shuichi?”

He smiled sadly. “When you have a mother that spent years in the hospital, it is difficult to make friends. I spent hours reading different books at her bedside. I couldn’t even recount all of the topics they covered if I tried.”

Finally, we arrived at the house. The first thing we came upon was a note on the front door; it was written in the same script as the original from the field. Essentially, it told us not to say ‘hot’ once we entered the room. Weird. I guess we will see what it means in a bit. The next thing that I noticed kind of freaked me out. The door knobs to this place were designed to be brass human hands. If this is art, then my macaroni sculptures as a kid make me Michelangelo. I followed everybody in, not wanting to be the first.

Upon entering, we could feel a change in the room’s energy. Strange. Hopefully, we’ll learn why soon. “Welcome, honored guests, to the house of four dimensions.” A voice called from across the tropically warm room.

Kurama looked very serious for a moment. “Yuu Kaito- he’s a former classmate. We both attended High School together.”

“Thank you for the introduction, Shuichi. Perhaps, you would introduce me to your friends?” Kaito asked.

“Yeah right. You already know who we are. Now, tell us what we have to do in order to get Yusuke back.” Kuwabara interrupted.

Hiei stepped forward, drawing his sword. “You’ll find my impatience saves time.”

With that, the demon leapt forward. His sword would have hit under normal conditions, but, suddenly, a barrier appeared. It was strong enough to break Hiei’s katana.

Kaito looked to the smaller man. “When you walked in the door, you walked into my territory, and, here, you cannot commit any violent act. Go ahead. Try again, if you don’t believe me.”

“I believe you, but there is something that I do not believe. No word can be my master- hot.” Hiei smirked.

With that, the demon fell to the ground unable to move and as cold as ice. A reddish purple orb seemed to remove itself from his body, and it slowly made its way to Kaito’s hand. “In my territory, anybody who utters the taboo word loses their soul to my territory. Don’t worry, if you defeat me, your friend will get his soul back. What do you say? How about a game?”

“What if we chose to move on without Hiei?” Kurama asked smartly.

Kaito smiled. “You will not be able to move on without the three keys hidden within this room. You will not find them without our help.”

“Why can’t we just talk to each other? Ya know, work this out?” Kuwabara asked with a surprisingly cool temper. A moment later, he was slumped on the floor just like Hiei.

Botan was outraged. “Wait a minute! He didn’t even get close to saying hot! Oops. I goofed.”

In the next moment, two new souls joined Hiei’s floating above Kaito’s hand. Botan’s was like the purest blue water you’ve ever seen, and Kuwabara’s was a shocking yellow color. Kurama and I were the only two left standing in our group, now. I guess we didn’t put this team together for our brains, after all. How could we possibly beat this guy at his own game? And, how did Kuwabara break the taboo? I didn’t hear him say hot.

“I didn’t think that your friends would understand that they could not say the letters H-O and T in a row. I’m sorry for leaving that rule out. It’s a game of diction, you see?” Kaito seemed to brag.

Kurama looked at me meaningfully before stepping forward. “Does your territory allow for changes in the taboo?”

“It does. What do you have in mind?” Kaito said smoothly.

Kurama pulled a chair in front of Kaito. “Every minute for 26 minutes, we lose a letter of the alphabet. If we go half an hour without either of us breaking the taboo, you may have my soul.”

“What about your friend?” Kaito asked looking at me.

Kurama looked behind Kaito at a tall, silent man with a purple mohawk guarding a door. “Both of our friends should be exempt from the word play. This is a battle of wits between us, isn’t it?”

“You have a deal. It’s 11:23. Let’s begin at 11:30.” Kaito jeered.

“Sounds fair.” Kurama said, standing up and walking to me.

I saw yellow irises, and, immediately, felt my face pull itself into a smile. “I’ll stay quiet. You do what you need to.”

He nodded, a simple gesture that somehow managed to make me feel safe and loved in an instant. I quickly found a seat within earshot of the ‘battle’, and, at 11:30, both men spoke in unison. “Let’s begin.”

“Any Z words you want to get out of your system? Zed, zeta, zebra, and zipper to name a few.” Kaito teased. A minute passed, and he continued to taunt. “Perhaps a Y word. How about yak, yarn, or yeast?”

Kurama smiled. “Be careful. You don’t want to wear yourself out and make a mistake.”

“I find this game very enjoyable don’t you?” Kaito asked.

After five minutes things got a little difficult. Kaito, of course, was the first to speak. “It’s remarkable. I use those last letters so much.”

“Losing S, T, and U should be harder.” Kurama countered.

Only three minutes later, they spoke again. “Apprise me, an idea cooking here?” Kaito asked.

“Running clock. Forbidding freedom.” Kurama didn’t miss a beat.

At 11:40, Kaito abruptly stood. “Going off?” Kurama asked.

“Need a john.” He stated.

The moment that Kaito was out of sight, Kurama’s powers came to life. This room is scortching hot and ridiculously humid. It’s a miracle nobody said the first taboo word immediately upon entering. The temperature conditions are perfect for tropical plants, and he used that to his advantage. In an instant, a tropical paradise inhabited the room. Kaito was certainly in for a shock when he came back in.

Kaito returned with nine letters to spare. Kurama was nowhere to be found. He came up to me like he was going to demand answers, but, with so few letters, could he even ask? I simply shrugged. This was none of my business. Kaito swiftly turned around to look for Kurama.

Minutes later, there were only two letters left. Even I was getting curious about Kurama’s move, but what could it be? Then, I saw him hang himself upside down from the chandelier and scream, “BAAAAAAAAAA!”

Although I could not see Kaito, I was disappointed not to hear a scream from the second man. What would I do if Kurama lost this? I smiled, however, when I heard the sounds of laughter coming from among the greenery. Yes. We won.

Feeling the ‘territory’ disappear, I stood with a smile on my face. Not another moment later, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan all began to stir awake. Kurama’s plants started to recede at his will.  I turned to mohawk guy. “Hey, buddy. Will you help us find those three keys Kaito was talking about? Now that he’s unconscious, we can use force if we have to.”

“Eh, that’s not necessary. He has a key, and so do I. There’s a refrigerator in the corner; next to it is a potted plant. The key is underneath. The name’s Yanagisawa, by the way. Mitsunari Yanagisawa.” With all the keys collected, we let ourselves through the three doors into a room that held to five flights of stairs. “You may do whatever you’d like to identify one another, but all must go up a different set of stairs.” He instructed.

Botan jumped up and down. “I’ve got an idea! I have Yusuke’s spirit detective gadgets, and it just so happens to have these neat-o buttons that can only be taken off by the person who put them on you.”

We all shrugged and decided to give her idea a try. Each taking four and writing our name on the badge before sticking it to the other members of the group. After we were all situated, we each chose a staircase. The stairs were catawampus, and led every which way, but, apparently, they all led to the same place because all five of us arrived in a room that had two occupants and only one object within.

Well, we’d found Yusuke. How come he’s not moving, I wonder? The other strange thing is that the only light in the room is a single spotlight, which was aimed right as Yusuke’s back. The other man was blonde, and had spiked hair. He wore a school uniform with the shirt untucked, and I already wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face.

“Nobody move, alright?” The blonde man commanded. “Yusuke, one of your friends is an imposter. You have exactly ten minutes to decide who that person is. Starting now.”

“We all still have the buttons, guys. Let’s see who can’t remove them. Then, we’ll know who our imposter is.” Botan elaborated. Not another moment later, we sat in confusion as all of us held the supposedly infallible buttons.

The blonde guy spoke again. “Nine minutes to go.”

“That’s it! You’re lying! There is no imposter.” Yusuke announced.

“Nice try, but you’re wrong.” The blonde one chided. “Better hurry up. If ten minutes go by without finding the imposter, we’ll kill the real one.”

Yusuke looked ready to kill, but, still, he didn’t budge. “Kagome, what’s your mother’s name?”

“Which one? My adopted mother or the biological one?” I countered.

“Fine, uh, what did you see in the cave on Hanging Neck Island?” He asked instead.

I wasn’t sure if I should laugh or cry. “My brother lying on the floor, writhing in pain, waiting to die.”

“Uh, Hiei, what’s your little sister’s name?” Yusuke asked with a chuckle.

Hiei glared daggers back at him. “You know her well enough, and I refuse to play this game. Make your decision and live the consequences.”

“Hey! Who’s your sister? I bet she’s as mean and ugly as her brother.” Kuwabara chuckled. “What’s her name?”

Like a puppy, Botan’s head turned to the side in confusion. “I forgot that he doesn’t know the relation.”

“So everyone knows except me? Now, you’ve gotta tell me. Hell, maybe I know her.” Kuwabara grumbled angrily.

“Forget about it, Kuwabara.” Yusuke stuttered for a moment. “Botan, what’s your breast size?”

“I have never told you that, and I will not answer! You pervert!” Botan shrieked.

Finally, Yusuke looked at Kurama. “What’s Kagome’s nickname for you Kurama?”

“Skys.” Kurama replied with a private smile.

With that, the blonde man stopped the inquisition. “That’s all the time that you get. In a moment, I’m going to let you go, and, when I do, you have to punch the imposter in the face as hard as you can. It’s the only way to reveal the imposter for who he truly is.”

“Fine. I can only hope I’m right.” Yusuke grumbled from his unmoving position.

Finally, the blonde guy stepped away from Yusuke, off his shadow. Yusuke looked shocked as he stumbled forward a bit. Oh! Now, I get it. Whatever his power is, it stops you dead in your tracks if he simply steps on your shadow. No wonder Yusuke fell for it. I bet he’s so pissed off right now. Whoever he chooses to hit is going to have a sore jaw for a week. I could already see the spirit energy charging in his fist. Yikes. Don’t choose me. Don’t choose me. Don’t choose me.

Yusuke came charging forward, and landed a resounding punch directly into Kuwabara’s jaw. Instantly, Kuwabara’s features changed to that of Yanagisawa as the man went flying into a nearby wall, creating a human sized dent in the dry wall. After a brief look at the damage, I turned my body to square off against the blonde.

“I can’t believe that you actually figured it out. What was your reasoning?” The stranger asked.

Yusuke’s fists were still clenched. He was breathing hard in anger. If this guy wasn’t careful, he was going to share the same fate as mohawk guy. “Well, Hiei and Kurama are too strong and distrustful to be tricked into something like that, and, if you went after either of the girls, you would be less than honorable. Since you didn’t take advantage of killing me while I was helpless, I figured that Kuwabara was my best bet. Also, if I was wrong, he’s the most used to me bashing his face in.”

“Let’s get this over with, buddy. Who’s the mastermind behind all of this?” I demanded.

Footsteps began to echo through the relatively empty room, and, soon, a familiar face appeared from the darkness on the other side.

“M-master Genkai?!” Yusuke practically yelled, causing echoes to make their way through the room.

Hiei winced. “Keep it down over there. Not all of us have terrible human hearing.”

“I had my suspicions that you were behind this Master Genkai.” Shuichi quietly announced. I’m sure Genkai had to strain to hear his voice in the overly large room; his sense of humor has always been on the sarcastic side. He must be mumbling to spite Hiei. I fought to keep myself from laughing. “If these people truly had nefarious plans, we could have easily run into much more trouble. Instead, we were left with relatively little harm. You’ve been trying to teach us a very valuable lesson, Genkai. Thank you.”

“Yes, if Hiei had used the lump two feet above his ass, he would have kept his soul downstairs. Instead, he purposely broke the rule of Kaito’s territory.” Genkai paused for effect. “You all need to start using your heads. Otherwise, things might turn out differently next time. I’m sure some of you have noticed the Makai insects around town. In addition to them, there is a whole new crop of human psychics beginning to appear- that can mean only one thing. Someone is opening a portal to demon world, and a big portal, at that.”

Botan, the blonde dude, and Yanagisawa were the only ones who seemed less than shocked. The others had various degrees of nervousness and determination on their faces. A chirping sound began to fill the room, and Botan opened her trusty spirit world briefcase. Instantly, the image of Koenma appeared on screen.

"Hello everybody. I'm sorry to say that up until now, this has been classified information, but you are all on a need to know basis. Now, you need to know this. There are four stages to the stabilization of a portal to demon world, and this one had been on stage two for about a month. The first reports of new human psychics began about then." Koenma scowled around his pacifier.

Yusuke stepped towards the front of the group. "What does that mean? We've only been done with the Dark   Tournament for two months!"

"It means that somebody used the lull after the Dark Tournament to their advantage." Koenma answered. "Only days after defeating Toguro, someone began this tunnel to the demon plane. Spirit world intelligence is telling me that you have only three weeks to stop the worst travesty in human memory."

I began to chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood. "Heh... Spirit world intelligence. You made a funny." I quickly sobered my expression. "Exactly what are we up against?"

The scowl didn't leave Koenma's face. "Both Toguro brothers were upper B class demons. The world could easily be flooded by hundreds of them should the peak manage to open."

Gasps echoed throughout the room. "You mean we could find ourselves overcome by a hundred Toguro brothers at once, and there would be nobody to stop them?"

“Well, in a word, yes.” Koenma hedged. “We had to make priorities when we separated the human and demon planes, and, while our barrier keeps out A class and S class apparitions, it would have taken more energy and resources than we had at the time to keep out the B class ghosts as well.”

“Hey, could someone tell me what’s going on?” Kuwabara intoned.

I looked at him in confusion. “You can’t hear this?”

He seemed to shake in fear for a moment before speaking again. “Uh, no. I haven’t had my spirit energy since the end of the Dark Tournament.”

“We’ll explain when Koenma’s done.” I answered before turning my attention back to the screen.

Koenma was still speaking. “You all need to go to Mushiyori city to see what you can find out about who is trying to create this tunnel. See if you can stop them.”

“Wait. I have a question.” Hiei said, a stony gaze marking his features. “In what class do you rank me? If you’re going to place a letter on me, I, at least, deserve to know what it is.”

Koenma sighed in resignation. “Very well. Like I said, the Toguro brothers were both upper B class demons. As of the end of the Dark Tournament, you are ranked in the middle of the B class.”

“That’s it. You all underestimate me, even now. Good luck saving your stupid planet.” Hiei turned to leave the room.

“What will you do now? Will you be one of the demons trying to destroy living world?” I asked above the other voices trying to speak out in the room. Disappointment colored my features. This man was a friend, but I could not support this.

Hiei’s face drew into a flat line of displeasure. “I will not help your mission, nor will I hurt it. My only desire is to go back to demon world.” With that, the crimson eyed demon left with no more pomp.

I grit my teeth together to keep from voicing my displeasure. “Not to worry. Knowing Hiei, he’ll show up at the last minute to save us all. We’ll see him again.” Kurama assured.

“Okay, everybody. We’re all sticking together tonight. Nobody else is leaving this place.” Genkai commanded. “Tomorrow, we’ll break up into groups and scout out Mushiyori city. Get some rest, everyone.”

“Wait.” I announced before anybody could begin to leave. I turned to Kurama. “It’s time. What do we have to do?”

It was Yoko’s golden eyes looking at me instead of Shuichi’s green ones. “Why now?”

“Don’t you see? There’s not going to be a good time to separate you two. There’s always going to be danger around every corner. If the world is going to end soon, I want to spend what are potentially the last weeks of my life with you, Yoko. Besides, an extra set of hands couldn’t hurt.” I answered, feeling like a damsel in distress from some bad romance novel.

Yoko nodded solemnly. “Very well. I may need some assistance. Nobody has every possessed a human as long as I have. I may struggle to actually remove myself from Shuichi.”

Master Genkai stepped forward. “I will assist you. Kagome, Yoko, let’s move into the other room. The rest of you, try to get some sleep.”

We walked into some sort of warped bedroom, and found a small, comfortable looking bed at the center of it. Genkai silently instructeded Yoko to lay down; he quickly acquiesced. I looked at Genkai, not sure what to do. She simply shook her head. I’m just here for moral support, I guess.

“You already know what to do, Yoko.” Genkai finally spoke. “Begin like you normally would, and I will jump in when I am needed.”

Not another moment later, a shockingly bright light filled the room, and I could hear screaming. Then, as quickly as the change began, it ended. I blinked my overexposed eyes, and found myself looking at two different beings laying side by side on the bed. First, there was Shuichi already sound asleep in his prone position. Then, there was a larger than average silver spirit fox with five tails. Yoko was curled into a ball at Shuichi’s feet, eyes closed, but his ears were perked up, listening.

“Thank you, Genkai.” I said tiredly. It _is_ one in the morning at this point. The older woman nodded and left the room without a word. I glanced around the room and found a small chair in the corner. Silently dragging the object to the bedside, I spent the rest of the evening drifting in and out of sleep, transferring Yoko energy, and stroking his soft fur. 


	18. Goshinboku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content (aka lemons or smut). You have been warned.

By morning, Yoko was able to regain his humanoid form. It was a huge culture shock to see both the demon that I had grown to love and the human who loved me as family standing next to each other. Immediately, I noticed similarities between them. They were both of similar height and build, something I assumed was a side effect of the possession lasting for so long. They also seemed to possess the same brilliant mind. The differences were already apparent from their time shared within one body, and nobody mentioned them to either man’s face.

Our group of misfits all gathered together for a quiet breakfast. I downed two cups of coffee before finally speaking to Yoko. “We need to get you a hat before you can go out it public.” I announced.

He finished sipping at his tea before responding. “Why is that?”

“You’ve lived as a human for years. Why don’t you tell me?” I answered smartly with a playful smirk on my face.

Mischief glittered in Yoko’s eyes. “You don’t want the world to see your mate’s glorious ears?”

I put down my coffee mug and turned to him with crossed arms. “I don’t want my mate to be taken in as some sort of science experiment for the government.”

“No human would ever be able to capture me.” Yoko bragged.

“Let’s not test that theory.” I replied, realizing that I am in love with the stubbornest being on the planet. “Please?”

Yoko looked around at the occupants of the room, all in various states of impish and speechless, before speaking. “Why don’t we talk about this elsewhere?”

I nodded, looking to Master Genkai. “We’ll meet you guys in Mushiyori city by the end of the day.”

With that, we took off. In two hours’ time, we found ourselves in Tokyo, walking to my family’s shrine. Several people walked up to us, asking to take pictures of the most picture perfect cosplay ever. Yoko, enjoying the attention, agreed to pose with them. He even gave each of the girls a rose. If I didn’t think that it was so damn sweet, I might actually be angry. Wouldn’t that be considered flirting by most? Maybe I should be angry. I shrugged to myself. It still didn’t really bother me.

“Are you okay over there?” Yoko chuckled at me.

I took a moment to respond. Am I okay? “I guess I’m still in shock that you’re actually here in the flesh, and I don’t have to worry about you disappearing.”

He lifted his chin in a masculine nod. “I see. I thought that, perhaps, you were nervous to visit with your mother.”

“I am, but having you around makes it easier.” I answered with a smile. Looking around at the familiar surroundings, trying to find something to talk about. This was far too awkward for my liking. “I’m sorry we ‘argued’ earlier.” I said using air quotes.

He barked a laugh at my words. “I could hear every word you said last night, Kagome. You need to make amends with your mother, especially with the uncertainty of the future as it is. If a pretend argument can get us away from the group for a short time, it was worth it.”

Finally, we made it to the steps of the shrine. The stairs were few, and we made it up them quickly.  At the top, I closed my eyes briefly, simply remembering the sights and smells of my former home. Before I opened them, I could hear shouts in the distance. “Kagome! It’s Kagome!”

I opened my eyes to find my little brother, Sota, sprinting toward me. He’d grown at least six inches since I’d last seen him. When Sota drew to a stop, he was panting from exertion. Clearly, mother’s been having him study so hard that he forgets to exercise. I’d have to remind him while I’m visiting.

“Kagome! It’s so good to see you. I thought that… You know what? I’m just so glad I’m wrong. Why don’t you come inside for a while? I’ll make coffee.” Sota spoke quickly, like he was afraid I’d disappear.

I smiled. “You know that I can’t turn down an offer like that. Come on. Let’s go inside.”

Once we were all sat around the kitchen table with drinks in hand, Sota finally spoke. “What brings you by for a visit, Kagome? Mom said… Well, Mom said a lot of things.”

“She did say a lot of things, but I promise that I’ll tell you the truth, Sota.” I paused and sipped my coffee for a moment. “I met Yusuke Urameshi, my biological brother, at Sarayashiki Junior High, and, as it turns out, his life is just as tangled up in the supernatural as my own.”

Sota let the information set in for a moment. “Did you say biological brother?”

I smiled sadly at him. “Yes, Sota. I didn’t find out until about three months ago, but I’m adopted. When my biological parents separated, I was taken by my father, and Yusuke was taken by my mother. I have no way of contacting my biological father, but, for whatever reason, I ended up being adopted by the Higurashi family.”

“So, you’re not my sister.” Sota’s head hung low.

Before I could open my lips to answer, Yoko pulled Sota’s chin up. “Kagome will always be your sister, Sota. Never doubt that.”

“Thank you.” A wide, toothy smile spread across Sota’s face. “Now, Kagome, why don’t you tell me about your boyfriend? Another demon, huh?”

I laughed at the mischief my brother was exuding. “Well, when you become a demon, you tend to date a demon.”

Sota did a double take. “Now, I know I didn’t hear you right. Did you say become a demon? What does that mean? You still seem like you. You don’t even have cool animal ears.”

Yoko began to laugh in earnest now. “It’s difficult to explain, but the nature of a silver fox spirit like me is that we live for many centuries. In order for our loved ones to live long lives alongside us, we use a special technique that allows the other being to become a demon like us. So, although you don’t see any changes, Kagome is now a demon in her own right.”

“What kind of changes are there?” Sota quirked his head to the side, much like Inuyasha. I was surprised to find that the thought of that didn’t seem to hurt me any longer.

Yoko looked at me. “You would know better than me. I can only say what should have changed versus what did change.”

“My sight is fantastic, for one. I can see in pitch darkness, and things that are occurring too quickly for humans are now a cinch to watch with my eyes.” I paused, tapping my chin. “Of course, I have demon energy now. It’s red. I still have my spirit energy, though. So, I can blend them when I need to. Actually, I blend them without noticing most of the time. Uh, I’m much, much faster than I was, and I have the stamina to go with it.” I looked to Yoko. “Anything else? I’m kind of drawing a blank.”

“She has the instincts and tendencies of a demon, but she can control them better than most because of her human side.” Yoko answered concisely. I made a guess that he didn’t want me to divulge any more, and I was fine with that.

Before another word was said, the front door opened, and a female voice spoke. My mother. “Sota, I’m home! Could you help me put the groceries a…” I could hear a few bags of groceries fall to the ground. “Is that Inuyasha?”

Yoko turned his head to my mother. “No, Ms. Higurashi. Why don’t you sit down for a moment, though? Your daughter came all this way to talk to you.”

Sota stood up and deftly began putting away the various produce, cans, and jars in their allotted places. Meanwhile, mother came to sit in front of Yoko and me. “This is such a surprise, Kagome.” She said, flabbergasted before she seemed to reconsider. “Another demon in my house, I can’t believe it. I thought you left all of that in the past.”

“Mother, I wanted to come make amends with you. We had our differences over this past year, but I wanted to thank you for raising me. You didn’t have to, and I feel lucky to have such a loving parent.” I stated calmly.

Tears were rolling down her eyes already. “Who told you?”

“I met my biological brother and mother in Sarayashiki. He’s just as mixed up with demons and stuff as I am. I guess it runs in the family.” I laughed darkly.

“You’ll still always be my daughter, Kagome.” She barely choked out.

I handed her a napkin from the center of the table. She deftly took it and wiped her eyes. “Mom, I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but something might be coming. If things start going crazy in the next few weeks, you jump down the bone eater’s well and never look back. Do you understand?”

Her watery gaze practically penetrated my soul as she nodded. “You’re going to leave now, aren’t you?”

“Yes. We have to go meet our group in Mushiyori City.” I answered.

“Please visit your grandfather before you leave. He’s missed you so much.” She blew her nose loudly. “He’ll be at the Goshinboku, no doubt. He’s convinced that it’s dying.”

I nodded, and stood from the table. Sota stepped away from the refrigerator long enough to hug me, and we were off. The Goshinboku stood in front of the entrance to the bone eater’s well at the front of the shrine, but I don’t remember seeing grandfather on the way in. I shrugged. Maybe he’s there now. Sure enough, we found my grandfather kneeling at the base of the tree.

When he heard us approach, he sat up and smiled. “Kagome, come. You’re a proper priestess. Why don’t you bless the tree? Maybe it will finally feel better.”

“You make it sound like the tree is alive.” I answered as I placed my hand along the bark. In that instant, I felt the gentle pulse of spirit energy beneath my hand. “Wha-?” I whispered. I’d never felt that before.

Yoko immediately clued in on what was going on, and his hands joined mine on the tree.

 _I’ve watched over you for a long time, young one. You don’t remember, but you’ve lived four lives in my time on this earth. Now that you have found your place, it is time that I give you this._ I felt an energy stronger than I had felt before begin to enter my own body through my hands. My instinct was to recoil, but I found that I could not. Nor could I open my eyes to see if Yoko was experiencing the same problem that I was. _Do not worry. I would never harm you or your mate. I was planted here by your first incarnation in hopes that I would allow her the longevity to see her love one last time before her passing. I’ve stood for thousands of years, collecting energy from the life around me. Now, finally, I can fulfill my purpose. Silver fox spirits are normally blessed with long lives, but you two are special. You will never be parted by death due to age. In order for this magic to be complete, you must complete your mating bond by midnight. Live well._

With that, a yellow light surrounded us, and the Goshinboku dissolved before our eyes. The only thing left proving that it existed was a single seed left in Yoko’s hand. In one smooth movement, he swept the gift into his silvery locks for safe keeping. I glanced around, and my grandfather was nowhere to be seen.

Yoko pulled me into his arms bridal style. “Let’s find a quiet place to be alone for a while.”

Choosing to jump from rooftop to rooftop proved much faster than walking, and, using demon speed, we made good time to a house on the countryside. It was surrounded by acres of forest on each side, and, apparently, was adjacent to Genkai’s land. “I had Shuichi purchase this for me with the riches that I acquired during my time as a bandit. It’s ours for as long as you please.” Yoko informed me as he let me into our new home.

Finally, he set me down, and I began to explore. I found that it had two bathrooms and three bedrooms in the cozy two story. There was plenty of living space downstairs, but, for now, it was sparsely furnished. The only real comforts it held at this point were a bed with sheets and modern appliances.

I gulped. “This is it, isn’t it?”

Yoko gently squeezed my shoulders, working the knots of tension out with his fingers. “It’s finally just us, and to let the Goshinboku’s final act fail would be wasteful.”

I nodded, moving toward the bed. I sat gently, testing it out. I found it very soft, but my nerves stopped me from doing much else. I looked up at Yoko; his golden eyes full of worry. Finally, I found my voice. “It’s not that I don’t want to do this. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Just relax. I’ll take care of you, Kagome.” Yoko said as he pulled a seed from his hair. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the feel of Yoko’s energy surrounding me. It made me feel safe, and, instantly, I felt more relaxed. When I opened my eyes, it was to find a swirling of rose petals throughout the room. If we were in the ring, I would be afraid of being cut by them, but, in this moment, I couldn’t have felt safer and more loved.

“Thank you for today, Yoko.” I whispered as I kicked my shoes off, suddenly feeling more confident.

Yoko left his shoes on the floor, and pushed me down on the bed in the most sensual moment of my life. Then, finally, his lips met mine in his own body for the first time, and it was as if my own was on fire. Moments later, our tongues were in a battle for dominance. My hands explored the contours of his covered chest before making their way to tangle in his silvery locks.

Just as I was beginning to think that kissing would not be nearly enough, Yoko began to slowly undress me. I was still wearing the white under armor shirt, and it peeled off me like a second skin. His clawed hand gently played with my nipples through the sports bra I was wearing and, soon, it too was gone.

I began to feel self-conscious at being so exposed, so I began to undress him. Now, we were both in nothing but our underwear, and he was rubbing his length up and down my slit through our clothes. This simple act elicited feelings and noises I’d never made before. When the last of our clothes were finally removed, I marveled at Yoko’s body just as he inspected my own.

The inspection resulted in more exploration of the other’s body, and, after plenty of other touching, Yoko tested me with a single finger. “Does that hurt at all?” He asked in a low growl that may have scared others. It only managed to turn me on more.

“No.” I quickly answered with a grimace.

He chuckled at my reaction before pulling me into a scorching kiss. “I know a woman’s first time can be uncomfortable. Let me know if I need to slow down or stop.” Now, he removed his finger and lined up his penis with my entrance. When he began to move forward, I tensed, and he instantly stopped. “Relax. I promise you’ll enjoy it better if you do.”

I forced my lower muscles to relax, and I found that the part of him that was inside of me felt kind of… good. After another moment, I nodded for him to continue, and he pushed all the way in with this one thrust. I instantly wiggled my hips. I felt very full, but this didn’t necessarily hurt like I thought it would.

The entire time this was happening, Yoko was watching me, and, when I was ready, he moved, causing a wave of pleasure to fill me. Should this feel this good the first time? You know what? Fuck it. I don’t care right now.

Just a short, pleasure filled moment later, Yoko moved me on top of him. Moving his hands to my hips, he began to show me how to move up and down on his member, and I found myself moaning involuntarily. “That feels so good.”

“Good.” He growled as one hand tweaked my nipple. Soon, I found a pace that worked for me, and I was coming closer to… something. Yoko’s finger found a sensitive spot just above our joining and rubbed. “Let it happen, Kagome. Let go. Cum for me.” He whispered through his own pants of pleasure. No sooner had he said it than I was coming undone.

Waves of pleasure radiated through me, and, without my permission, my teeth locked onto the nape of his neck. In my shock, I didn’t notice that, he too, had bitten the nape of mine. When I finally came to my senses, my mouth let go of his flesh. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Yoko. I didn’t mean to…”

Yoko covered my lips with his fingers. “It’s what binds us as mates, Kagome. I’m fine.” He rubbed the fresh mark on my neck. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Never better.” I mumbled. “Did you… enjoy it?” I asked nervously.

He laughed at my nervousness and pulled my lips down for another kiss. “I’ve never experienced anything like being with you, Kagome. I love you. Why don’t we get in in the bathtub? You might be a little sore.”

“You know a lot about this.” I muttered as I slowly removed myself from his body.

He stroked my hair, and pulled me close. “I’ve been around for a long time waiting for you, Kagome, but you are my mate. You have nothing to be worried about.”

He drew the bath, and stepped in first. I suppose that I was supposed to sit in front of him, but I could tell that Yoko was still wanting. I slowly made my way in and rubbed myself along his length.

“You’re going to be sore, Kagome.” He growled, gritting his teeth.

I turned my head to him. “How long has it been for you, Yoko?”

“Over eighteen years.” He answered without missing a beat.

“Then, let me do this for you. I can tell that you want to.” I crooned in what I hoped was a sensual voice. With that, I lowered myself onto him once again. This time, my body instantly began a slow burn as we rocked in time together. His hands moved up and down my sides, pulling my hair out of the way so that he could nibble on my new bite. The fingers made their way around my body and found that magical spot from earlier, and, again, I moaned.

Now, I knew what would come next, and I moved more fervently trying to reach my release. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub, and neither of us cared. We were too wrapped up in each other. This time, neither of us bit the other, and I felt him find his release. In the back of my mind, I knew that he had finished last time, but I was so distracted by the biting that I… “Oh my god.” I said.

“That good, huh?” He teased with a laugh.

“No! Yes! Yoko, we just had sex without protection. Twice! What if I get pregnant?” I screamed, scrambling out of the tub and slipping immediately. At least, I didn’t crack my head on something when I landed on the floor.

Yoko’s lips seemed to purse in confusion for a moment. “I don’t have much experience in this department. Birth control was only invented in the last century and very few demons care about it. I’m sorry to have caused you distress. I’ll remember protection next time, if you want.” He paused. “And, if you get pregnant, well, we’ll decide what to do when we cross that bridge.”

“Neither of us have jobs! We don’t have the means to support a child.” I countered as I pulled myself off the wet floor looking for a towel. “Shit. I forgot that we didn’t have any towels.”

Yoko flounced out of the tub and picked me up in one smooth motion. He carried me to the bed, and wrapped the sheet around me. “The fortune I amassed as a bandit would support us and any children we had for centuries. Please, don’t worry about this.”

“Forgive me if I am a bit worried! I’m sixteen, Yoko. Most normal sixteen year olds aren’t thinking about having children.” I half shrieked.

Yoko frowned. “Most sixteen year olds aren’t concerned with demons destroying the earth, either.”

I laughed. It sounded desperate and manic even to my ears. “Forget about it for now. We told everyone that we would meet them in Mushiyori City tonight. We’ve got some travelling to do.”

He kissed me passionately before throwing my clothes from earlier at me. “Sorry we don’t have anything to change into. We’ll have to go shopping and move our things in.”

“Move in? I’m still in school.” I mocked.

“You’re the one that kept telling your mother that you didn’t need a degree in order to be a priestess. Yusuke’s unlikely to finish school, too. I don’t see the problem.” He answered.

I smiled. He’d managed to calm my mind over a nerve wrecking subject twice in a row. “Let’s just take it one day at a time for now. You silver tongued devil.” With that, I threw a pillow at him and ran.

Moments later, I was on the floor receiving the kiss of a lifetime from my mate. Sure, we had our worries, but, in this moment, life is good. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I flipped it open.

_Y: Done scouting for the day. Meet at home. Be careful. Seven psychics looking for our team._

_K: Got it. See you soon. We might be awhile still._

_Y: Why? Still fighting?_

_K: More like making up._

_Y: TMI_

_K: You’re just jealous because Keiko won’t put out._

_Y: That’s a low blow. Finish this in person?_

_K: You know it._

I flipped my phone closed. “We’ve got to head back. Everyone is already done scouting. Yusuke’s heading home.”

Yoko grabbed my phone out of my hand, and threw it across the room before pulling me into another kiss. “I wanted to talk to you about that.” He said, pulling away. “If we run at full speed, we can be in Sarayashiki in less than an hour. Do you have to live in that tiny apartment with Yusuke and Atsuko?”

“Let’s have a family meeting about this. I don’t want to make decisions for my family.” I answered, pulling myself up. “Let’s get going this time. I want to see what we’re up against.”


	19. The End of the World

“Our group of four discovered that the dimensional distortion is not on the surface. It is likely in an underground tunnel. Spirit world will be doing more research on that over the next day or so.” Shuichi said to the room with a small smile.

“Our group found a mind reader. He was able to glean some information off of a tall, tan guy with black slicked back hair. There are seven psychics in his group: Black angel, Sniper, Doctor, Game Master, Seaman, Gourmet, and Gatekeeper. We had a run in with sniper already. It was kind of a warning shot straight to the mind readers skull. He was injured, but turned out to be okay. Then, at the hospital, we confronted and defeated doctor.” Genkai summarized nicely. “Anything you’d like to tell us?”

How do I tell a group of my closest friends and family that Yoko and I ditched them in order to consummate our relationship? Best leave it to the master. I looked to Yoko. “The Goshinboku tree at Kagome’s home shrine has granted us the gift of eternal youth.” He answered smoothly.

Ears perked up and seats were adjusted in. “Us?” Shuichi asked intuitively.

“It’s no secret that Kagome and I are mates, so don’t act surprised.” Yoko chastised. I imagined this going on in Kurama’s own head and barely stifled a giggle. “We learned that Kagome has lived many lives, and, this, it seems, will be her final incarnation. The Goshinboku remembered her, and gave us the power it once possessed- the power to remain young and strong for eternity.”

The whole room sat in silence, trying to process the information. Finally, Atsuko opened the front door and broke the silence. “You kids throwin’ a party without me?” She asked before really taking in the situation. When she finally looked around, she saw our group’s grim faces, and she grew quiet as well. “Another detective case, huh? By the way, Kagome, what the hell is that on your neck?”

I didn’t bother to cover the mark, hoping that the pride in it would please Yoko. “I refuse to answer that in a room full of people. If you and Yusuke would like to speak in private, I’d be glad to.” I answered.

She nodded, and Yusuke joined us in her room. “What’s going on, Kagome?” She asked.

“Yoko and I were offered eternal youth thanks to an old magic. The only price was that we seal our mating bond. The mark you see is my mating mark.” I told her without beating around the bush.

She turned to Yusuke with death in her eyes. “And you know about this?”

He shrugged. “Not until after it happened. It would have happened eventually, anyway.”

“I’m just supposed to accept this?” She demanded.

“I’m sixteen. It happens, mom.” I answered with utter confidence.

She looked at Yusuke, and, then, back to me. “Yusuke’s still a virgin.” She deadpanned.

“Yusuke’s had his heart set on the same girl since he was in kindergarten. They’re practically saving themselves for each other.” I countered.

With that, we all fell into a spontaneous group hug. When the moment ended, I reluctantly pulled away. “Yoko wanted to discuss something with you. Do you mind?”

Both of them seemed amenable, so I called Yoko in. He would hear me. The door opened, and my mate slipped in, closing the door securely behind him. He spoke with authority with no ceremony. He didn’t need any. “Atsuko, Yusuke… with your permission, I’d like Kagome to move in with me. I know that you’ve all been living as a family for a while, but, given that we’re newly mated demons, we should probably have our own space for now.”

Tears were beginning to cloud my mom’s eyes. “I just got my baby girl back.” She cried.

I immediately pulled her into my arms. “Mama, I’m still going to be around no matter what. I just wouldn’t be living here anymore. We’re in a pretty small place, and Yusuke and I already share a room. Could you imagine another body trying to live here?”

“Where will you be living?” Yusuke asked.

“It’s a small home near Genkai’s estate. We’re able to be here in an hour on foot, if necessary.” Yoko answered for me.

Atsuko squeezed me one last time before letting go. “What about school?” She asked. Damn her sober clarity. We spoke long into the night, and a few arguments were had. Eventually, my family grew to understand that I had made my mind up.

* * *

The next day, Yusuke seemed shocked by my appearance at school. “I thought that you were dropping out?” He half snarled.

“You told me that there are psychics after us yesterday. I’m not leaving Kuwabara’s side. Didn’t you notice that he doesn’t have his powers?” I snickered at him.

“What? How?” Yusuke’s face showed genuine shock.

I face palmed. “I can only make assumptions, but I think that, maybe, his body knew that this was coming long before his mind did. He’s always been spiritually aware. Perhaps, his body started making changes to help him survive this.”

Then, we turned a corner, and stumbled upon the man himself. “Stick to him like glue.” Yusuke whispered before striking up innocuous conversation with the redhead.

Our school day was, thankfully, cut short when Botan joined us on the school roof at lunch. “You guys! We’ve got a problem. We found out that the dimensional distortion for the portal to demon world is about 500 feet below the surface. That means that it is much larger than we anticipated. The portal will stabilize in a week’s time. We’ve got to go!”

“One week?” Yusuke gawked.

I sighed. “Let’s get going, then. Mushiyori City awaits.”

“Uh, guys?” Kuwabara interrupted. “I can’t go with you tonight.”

“Why’s that? Your time of the month?” Yusuke quipped.

Kuwabara shook his head, and pulled a set of tickets out of his pocket. “I’ve got floor seats to the Metallica show tonight!”

“Seriously?! The world is falling to pieces around you, and you want to go head bang?” Yusuke argued.

“Yeah, I’m serious! This is a once in a lifetime show even without the world ending in a week. I’d go even if the world were ending tomorrow. It just makes it even more special.” Kuwabara cried. “Actually, Okubo has food poisoning. I have an extra ticket if you’d like to join me.”

Yusuke just sat there stuttering. “Kazuma, I’d like to go, that is, if you don’t mind a girl tagging along. I just have to go grab some clothes from home.”

Kuwabara got a big smile on his face. “Alright. Meet me at my place in an hour. The guys are all going to get changed there. See you in a bit!””

When Kuwabara walked away, I smacked the back of his head. “He gave you the perfect excuse to watch him for the night, and you didn’t take it.”

“Hey, you’re the one that told me that you were planning on babysitting him. Besides, I don’t like Metallica.” Yusuke shrugged.

I seethed as I picked my phone out of my pocket. I used the speed dial button. It rang only once before Yoko answered. “Hey, I guess that Kuwabara has some concert that he’s going to tonight. I volunteered to go with. I’m probably going to be really late tonight.”

“Do what you have to do. I’ll be close.” Yoko responded instantly.

“Okay. I love you. Bye.” I answered before hanging up, and looking at my brother. “You go meet the team at Mushiyori City. We’ll be there when we can.”

Yusuke began to walk off with Botan. “Alright. See you later.”

At eleven o’clock, Kuwabara, his friends, and I were leaving the Metallica concert. I actually enjoyed myself despite the impending threats on the world. “Dude, we were so close that we could feel the sweat!” Sawamura enthused.

“Yeah! I wish the night didn’t have to end.” Komada agreed.

“Hey, we could all go to the karaoke bar and continue the fun.” Kuwabara interjected with inspiration in his voice.

I simply smiled and followed along with my hood up. It was raining cats and dogs. At this point, I’d do anything to get out of the elements. I held back for a moment as the guys goofed off and texted Yoko.

_K: Done with concert. Boys want to go sing karaoke. Will this night ever end?_

_Y: Want me to come rescue you?_

Then, I felt a territory open up nearby, and I found myself spiriting to meet up with the group. We have to stick together.

_K: Yes. Just felt a territory open nearby._

“Kazuma, you guys need to stay close to me. I just felt someone open up their territory nearby. This could be one of the psychics that are after us.” I warned.

Kuwabara instantly used his influence to reign the other two in. “Sawamura, Komada stand next to Kagome, and do whatever she says. Something’s going down.”

The two were instantly at my side with serious masks on their faces. They didn’t understand the supernatural, and they didn’t have the abilities to be a part of this. Simply put, they weren’t psychics like us. “Okay, boys. Stay close and don’t move from my side. You’re going to be okay.” I instructed as I instantly wrapped us in my shield.

“Woah, what is that?” The bald one, Sawamura, asked with wide eyes.

I smiled. “I’m not sure how much Kazuma has told you, but he, Yusuke, and I are all psychics. You’re in my shield right now.”

“Psychic like palm reading and junk?” Komada asked curiously.

“Ever heard of Master Genkai?” I asked.

Sawamura’s eyes lit up. “Oh my god, Yes!”

“She’s Yusuke’s teacher.” I explained.

Komada’s eyes sparkled with joy. “Now, all of your disappearing makes sense. You guys go off, fight demons, and stuff.”

“Right in one.” I answered simply. “Now, stay close. Kuwabara can take care of himself, but we’re dealing with people with powers that even we don’t understand.”

Sawamura pulled me into a quick side-hug. “Thanks, Kagome. I’m glad you decided to come with us.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We still don’t know what we’re up against.” Kuwabara was about five paces ahead of us. His head was constantly on a swivel, but neither of us saw our enemy until it was too late. In the next moment, Kuwabara was being swallowed up by a giant monster made of water. What the hell? I thought my powers were weird.

“Hello, spirit detectives. You can call me seaman. Pleased to meet you.” A slip of a boy greeted from behind the watery beast. I could see Kuwabara beating away at the monster from the inside, but nothing happened. The creature must be the boy’s territory, and Kuwabara doesn’t have his powers right now.

I scowled. “I’d advise you to let my friend go, seaman. I’m not somebody that you want to trifle with.”

The boy lowered his yellow raincoat’s hood. He couldn’t be older than thirteen. “Is that so?”

I stepped forward, out of my shield. “Kagome!” Komada and Sawamura yelled.

I turned to them and winked. “Don’t worry. I’ve got this.”

“Are you going to prove the darkness of humanity by killing me?” Seaman mocked as Kuwabara’s fist hit the inside of the monster once again. Is that guy a fish, or what? I definitely couldn’t hold my breath that long.

I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. What could turn someone against their own kind? “I suppose you could say that. Except, I wouldn’t be proving anything. Almost a year ago, I died. I’m only alive because of my mate’s demon energy. Ever since, I’ve struggled with trying to hold onto my humanity. To me, the most human thing to do would be to do whatever it takes to rescue Kuwabara. What do you say?”

“I think…” Then, a thin slice made its way onto Seaman’s face. I know I didn’t do it, and I couldn’t sense Yoko nearby. That could only mean that Kuwabara did it. “How did you do that? You’re in a different dimension inside that… AHH!”

Seaman fell to the ground as his beast splattered into nothing but a puddle. Panting, Kuwabara made his way over to me. “Thanks for helping, Kagome.” He mumbled sarcastically.

“I was just about to put a solid shield around his head so that he couldn’t breathe. When he realized that he couldn’t breathe, he would have let you go. At least, my plan let the guy live. He’s just a kid, Kazuma.” I replied letting my shield around Sawamura and Komada fall.

Kuwabara looked at the kid. “I don’t think that he’s actually dead, just unconscious. Let’s take him to the apartment. Maybe we can learn more about him.”

“Fine, but nobody is carrying that guy. If he wakes up, there’s no telling what he may do. He’s going in one of my shields, and I don’t want to hear you argue about it.” I demanded.

“Suits me just fine. I’m exhausted.” Kuwabara announced as he staggered down to one knee. Sawamura and Komada helped pull him up, and we began the long journey to our base of operations.

Five city blocks later, Yoko joined us, but not for long. When he noticed Kuwabara struggling along, he came up with a plan. “I’ll carry Kuwabara ahead. You can walk at human pace the rest of the way.”

Sawamura and Komada looked at me astounded when Yoko took Kuwabara’s weight into his own arms like it was nothing. I spent the rest of the trip explaining the differences between humans and demons. They were still having a hard time understanding that I was one.

“So, like, you eat people now?” Komada asked, baffled.

“No, regular food satiates me just fine. The same goes for Yoko and another demon in our group, Hiei. We have a tendency towards eating meat on the raw side, though.” I answered, quickly diffusing the fear in his eyes. “We do have a bit of bloodlust every so often, but fighting generally facilitates that need.”

“B-bloodlust?” Sawamura stuttered.

I sighed. “Well, yes. Demons are darker creatures than humans. We feel a need to fight and partake in violence more than most humans do. Don’t worry. You’re safe among us. We’re harmless compared the guys trying to open the tunnel to demon world.”

Yoko reappeared a moment later. “I’m glad to hear that you are finally embracing your new self. I know that it’s been a difficult road.”

I shrugged. “I’ve been this way for almost a year. Now that I have a full time demon mate, I think that I’m noticing the differences more acutely.”

“Actually, that would be the demon energy in the air. Because of the distortion in space, this whole area is flooded with it.” Yoko explained.

I let that sink in as we climbed the stairs to Kaito’s apartment. He’d graciously opened his home to us as a base of operations. Sawamura and Komada were wiped out and immediately fell asleep after taking off their shoes and plopping down on the couch. I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and joined a group in the kitchen. I was surprised that so many people were conscious at this hour. It was already midnight, but even Genkai was wide awake drinking what looked like hard coffee. She deserved it.

“Kagome, we’re all just waiting for Koenma. I’m sure that you used more energy than you’d like to admit. Why don’t you get some rest?” Genkai explained.

With a nod, I found a decent chunk of floor, a pillow, and blanket. I was out like a light until I started hearing the sounds of broken glass coming from the bedroom. “What the hell?” I screamed as I popped up into a seated position.

“Don’t move, Kagome.” Yoko commanded.

Quickly shaking off sleep, I jumped behind Yoko and peered at whatever we were glaring at. This must be our enemy. “Someone want to give me the four-one-one?” I whispered. I could tell that Shuichi and Genkai were trying to read the man’s lips, and I didn’t want to distract them.

“He’s the world’s last spirit detective, Shinobu Sensui. He essentially jumped off his rocker after seeing humans torturing demons for pleasure. Now, he’s turning humans against their own race by having them watch something called Chapter Black. Apparently, spirit world thought it was a brilliant idea to compile all of humanity’s worst sins into one video.” Yusuke paraphrased.

I looked to Koenma for confirmation, not trusting Yusuke’s information; he simply nodded. A moment later, Kuwabara went sprinting out the door. Yusuke followed him. Well, to hell with it, I’ll join the club. As I was shoving my feet into a pair of shoes at lightning speed, Shuichi asked. “You’re not worried that she’s going to get hurt?”

“She beat a B class demon in the Dark Tournament in under a minute. I can hardly complain if she wants to be back up to her brother down there. Besides, we’ll be right behind them.” Yoko answered as I slammed the door behind me.

When I reached the street, Sensui and another guy, who I can only assume from the noises earlier was Sniper, were standing opposite from Yusuke and Kuwabara. A stare down ensued while the rest of the fighters from our side made themselves known. When it was clear that nobody else would be joining the party, Sensui held up two fingers.

“A peace sign?” I hoped.

“Nah, he’s holding up a V for victory already. Cocky jerk.” Kuwabara exclaimed.

Sensui chuckled at us. “Nothing as simple as that. I’m just informing you of the tunnel’s progress. You have two more days until it’s finished.”

“No way! Spirit world told us yesterday that we had a week.” Yusuke shouted.

“We both know how reliable Spirit World knowledge can be. Don’t we?” Sensui countered.

Yusuke looked ready to charge forward, but Shuichi spoke quietly to him. “Be careful. We don’t know what he’s capable of any longer.”

“Yes, there’s no telling what he’s learned over the last ten years.” Koenma spoke up. “He was a virtual ghost.”

“Anything I decide to do is going to be a gamble.” Yusuke disputed before he noticed Keiko rounding the corner. Someone just let her go somewhere without an escort? We’re being stalked and… Ugh. I blame the men. “Keiko, stay back against the wall.”

With that, Yusuke’s spirit energy flared to life. In turn, Sensui’s did as well. What is this? A supernatural pissing contest? Not moments later, the energies disappeared and Yusuke charged Sensui with the intent to use his trademark right hook. Sensui was too good though. Instantly, the man knew what was coming and deflected the arm. When Yusuke was off balance, Sensui kicked him so hard that he went flying.

Yusuke righted himself in the air and came to a halt after an impressive slide. Charging in once again, Yusuke tried the same tactic. Except, this time, Yusuke used his speed to an advantage. Sensui still managed to deflect him.

“Resshuuken style.” Genkai explained briefly. “Deflect with the arms and attack with the legs. I take it that he didn’t do this when he was a spirit detective, Koenma?”

“Why can’t these people have all their powers at the beginning of a mission?” Koenma whined in response.

I smiled. “It wouldn’t be called growth if it worked like that.”

Sensui soon became sick of Yusuke’s physical assault, and, surprisingly, he was the first to bring spirit energy into the battle. “Good catch on noticing my style of fighting, Master Genkai. However, I promise that you’ve never seen anything like this before.” Sensui declared. “My own blend of Resshuuken and spirit energy. I promise that it packs quite a punch.”

“Get behind me guys.” I said quietly, knowing, somehow, that Sensui was aiming at me.

The rogue spirit detective threw his energy into the air, and kicked it at breakneck speeds directly at my face. What he didn’t expect to find was my shield protecting our group like its own massive wall of spirit energy. His energy ball was strong, but it wasn’t a match for my improved shielding abilities.

“I’m so glad that we worked so hard with that ability, Kagome.” Shuichi chimed. I didn’t turn my head, but I could practically feel the pride radiating off of Yoko. Geeze.

“Thanks, guys.” I winced as another, stronger blast hit the shield. “Hey, we’d better think about a strategy, here. I’m not sure how long I can hold such a big shield, especially with it taking a beating like this.”

Botan ducked her head out onto Kaito’s balcony. “Hey, guys! Mitari says that Sensui’s after Kuwabar-AHH!” She screamed as Sniper fired some sort of objects at her from the ground.

“After me, eh?” Kuwabara laughed. “Why don’t you come taste my shiny new sword?”

I let Kuwabara through my shield to fight with Sensui. Maybe, it would stop him from hitting it with a bunch of energy attacks. Kuwabara charged at the much taller man instantly, and Sensui didn’t even flinch. Instead, he stood his ground and pushed the sword away with the simple use of a little spirit energy in his palm. After that, of course, he followed it up with a devastating kick to Kuwabara’s jaw (and pride).

“Kagome, do you think that you could use Sensui’s distraction to trap him inside of the shield like you did to Toguro in Tarukane’s compound?” Yoko asked after a few moments of quick thinking.

I shrugged. “He seems pretty powerful, but I’ll give it a try.”

Not trusting myself to hold two large shields at the same time, I dropped the one in front of me just in time to have another ball of spirit energy kicked my way. “Damn it.” I shouted as I dropped to the ground on pure instinct. Not bothering to move, I concentrated on surrounding Sensui with a shield. This one was weak, but, once placed, I was able to begin flooding it with my energy.

When the man realized what had happened, a veritable barrage of energy began battering my shield. I could practically feel myself weakening by the minute. “Guys, you know that I’ve got a boatload of spirit energy, but this guy is ridiculous. Does it even look like it’s wearing him down?”

“Go ahead and drop your shield. There’s no need to waste your energy so close to the portal opening.” Yoko suggested. I gladly obliged, but an orb of Sensui’s purple energy came at me once again.

Still on the ground, I rolled out of the way before taking a knee. “You know what, asshole? If you have a problem with me, then you should come over here and fight me one on one. No more of these damn energy balls.”

“Very well, Kagome.” Sensui said before darting forward with impressive speed. He wasn’t as quick as Yusuke, but, for a human, I had to give him props.

In the back of my mind, the part that wasn’t strategizing for a battle, I heard Koenma speak nearby. “Is anybody else worried that he knows her name?”

I didn’t have another moment to process that information, though, because Sensui was kicking directly at my face. Not thinking of a better plan, I used my energy to help catch his leg, and I tried to punch him at the closest target, which just so happened to be his nuts. The plan didn’t go as planned because, just as I was winding up my fist, Sensui used my hold on his right leg to his advantage.

I took a direct hit from his left leg to my face. “Fuck! That hurts!” I screamed from my newly acquired place on the concrete.

“You never did take a proper hit during the Dark Tournament, did you? Constantly using your spirit energy to your advantage.” Sensui half-mocked.

“You clearly didn’t watch the final round of the semifinals. Why don’t a show you what I did to the Beautiful Suzuka?” I chuckled.

Kuwabara took a few steps back. “I still have nightmares about that, Kagome. That poor clown…”

“Was a weakling and a fool. Now, stop distracting me. I have some major ass to kick.” I instructed, holding up my fists for my first proper fist fight in ages. Hiei’s attack in the park doesn’t count. He wouldn’t actually harm me. Just as I was getting ready to try my luck with landing a right hook on this guy, I felt a prick at my neck. “Huh?”

That was the last thing that I said as darkness overtook me.

* * *

I saw the dart in Sniper’s hands a moment before he put it to use, but, still, I was too late to act. Too distracted by Sensui to dodge, she fell limply to the ground in an instant. Sniper did the same to Kuwabara, and proceeded to hoist my mate over his shoulder. I saw red.

Before I could act, an old, beat up pickup truck that had no business being on the road came screeching into the alley. Sensui easily lifted Kuwabara's limp body into the bed, and Sniper carelessly tossed Kagome into the cab before making his way to a nearby motorcyble. Both vehicles made a beeline for us, and forcing us to jump out of the way. Being run over would not rescue them sooner. The vehicle careened around the corner, and Yusuke and I gave chase on foot.

Being a demon, I am much faster than Yusuke, and he quickly fell behind. Minutes late, long after I began to believe that this chase was my own, Yusuke reappeared riding a simple, orange bicycle. “What is this guy a professional cyclist?” The young man behind the wheel shouted in frustration.

“Patience, Game Master.” Sensui calmly intoned. “They're playing right into our trap. Go ahead, Sniper. Show them the true strength of your territory.”

With those simple words, the man named Sniper skidded his motorbike to a sudden halt. When I looked closely, he couldn’t be older than sixteen. Not even out of High School by a long shot. I shook my head. How could Sensui possibly convince these young people to turn against their own kind?

Yusuke, shocked by the sudden stop, careened from his own speeding bike. I laughed at him; somehow, the dolt had managed to lose his shirt in the accident. “Let me formally introduce myself.” The teen spoke from his place atop the impressive vehicle. “My name is Kaname Hagiri, codename Sniper. Welcome to my territory.”

With that, Sniper’s red riding jacket moved about him despite the lack of breeze, and four black targets appeared upon our bodies. There was one on each arm, one over the heart, and one near the liver. “I’ve always wanted tattoos, but what the hell did you do to me?!” Yusuke yelled, anger clearly beginning to seep into his usually jovial nature.

“I’ve marked you with a little trick that I like to call the Death Print Bulls Eye. With these, you do not have to be in my territory, and I’ll be able to hit you at any time. I don’t even have to aim. Care of a demonstration?” He laughed from his perch. Lifting a handful of pebbles, the boy purposely flung the objects in the opposite direction, but, just moments later, they were flying right at the marks over either of our hearts.

Yusuke charged his hands with spirit energy and caught the few flying in his direction. Inspired by his lead, I did the same.

"Nice little trick, but can you be on your guard all the time?" Sniper chuckled. "If you follow us, I will send something much more deadly than pebbles your way. Is that clear?"

I cringed. "Crystal clear, unfortunately."

"Good. Now, either stay here or go back into town. I don't care. If you follow before we're ready for you... You'll know i-..." Sniper grunted as Hiei appeared out of nowhere, his sword embedded into Sniper's chest.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted in outrage.

Hiei pulled the sword from the boy's chest, and Sniper fell forward. "What? Now, I'm not even allowed to kill the bad humans? It's a few inches from his heart. He should live, if he's not weak. If he is, that's not my problem."

"You can't just go around passing your own judgment like that!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei threw his coat and sword to the side, ready to fight. "Can't I?"

Both men powered up, and I held in my laughter. Only Hiei and Yusuke would be worried about fighting each other so close to the end of the world. I stepped back and ignored the supernatural pissing contest. Why waste my energy?

When both men finally separated, Hiei's right arm had a gash that was slowly dripping blood. He licked the wound, unconcerned about the germs he was introducing to his body. "Alright, enough of this. I've gotta go save the world."

"Detective... Do what you must, but don't die. I'd like to finish this properly one day." Hiei barked at the boy who was constantly forced to act like a man. The thought pulled me to thoughts of my mate; Yusuke and Kagome are twins, after all. Perhaps, we ask too much of them. They’re only sixteen, and both of them have saved the world multiple times. After this, it’s time that those two get a chance to act their own age for a while, consequences be damned. It’s the least we can do for the sacrifices they’ve made.

“Wait, Hiei. You’re leaving? You know, we could really use your help for the end of the world an’ all. They’ve got Kuwabara and Kagome.” Yusuke stuttered.

Hiei sat stoically for a moment, considering the proposal. “I hate Kuwabara.”

Yusuke nodded. “But you don’t hate Kagome. You’re the fastest and the best tracker of our entire team, Hiei. Please help. I can make it worth your while.”

“Doubtful.” The stony faced demon replied.

“Yeah? Well, I guess that Yoko was wrong, then. First time for everything, right?” Yusuke answered tryingly.

Hiei’s eyes instantly flooded with doubt. “You’ve piqued my interest. What could you possibly possess that would convince me to help you again?”

“Oh, just a little snuff film. You might have heard of it. It’s called Chapter Black.” Yusuke answered quickly, feigning disinterest.

Before he could respond, two hideous winged demons landed in front of us. “Show us where we can find the nearest city. We hunger for flesh.” The larger one announced in a bone chillingly deep voice. A normal human or lesser demons would fear that voice, but these demons were nothing but child’s play for us to deal with. D class scum, really.

I stepped forward to join the ranks of Yusuke and Hiei. “It seems that Mushiyori city has progressed on to stage three.”

“These demons would be considered ugly and weak.” Hiei voiced in a monotone, but I could tell it was strained. He wanted to smirk. This is another one of our group that needs to act his age. He’s not yet one hundred. Maybe he needs a break from the spirit detective job as well.

Just as the demons were about to retaliate for the ugly comment, Yusuke and Hiei struck, instantly obliterating the two. “I seem to have found a reason to join your cause, Yusuke. If that portal is allowed to open, the world will be overrun by those sorry excuses for demons.”

I nodded, finding it easier to silently acknowledge the boon Hiei had granted us. “We’d better inform the team to meet us at the demon’s door.” I commented, flipping my mobile phone open and texting the appropriate parties.

“Excuse me?” Hiei questioned.

Without missing a beat, I explained. “It seems that our foes have a sense of humor. The base in which they are located is within a series of underground tunnels. The closest entrance to that system is called demon’s door, appropriately named isn’t it?”

“Hn. Let’s go.” Hiei responded, walking off in the direction that we had last seen the truck. Yusuke and I shared a quick look before simultaneously shrugging. Hiei would be Hiei, after all.

* * *

As usual during my locked in experiences, I began to hear noises far sooner than I had the energy to open my eyes. I could hear three sets of footsteps, and the calm, low tones of Sensui’s voice. I found it so difficult to believe that someone could turn from being the world’s spirit detective to being its greatest enemy. “Game Master, you stay here. Our new friends are going to need a welcoming committee. Do you think that you could keep them distracted for a while with this?”

“Goblin City! Oh yeah, I could!” The voice of a young child enthused. The boy couldn’t be older than thirteen, and that was being generous. “I won’t let you down Mister Sensui.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Sensui answered mysteriously. Then, the sounds of footsteps continued.

The sound of chewing too close for comfort made me want to wiggle free, but my body would not move. Why is it always me in these situations again? “Hey, boss. The girl is awake. Can’t move, though. I guess whatever drugs the doctor put in those darts is doing the job.” The lip smacking chewer next to my ear squawked.

“Good. I would hate for our guests to try to escape before we’re ready, Gourmet.” Sensui laughed.

Through all of this, my eyes remained closed despite my best efforts. Finally, the paced of the footsteps slowed, and I could sense light on the other side of my eyelids. I redoubled my efforts to open them, and was shocked when it finally worked. Yes! I celebrated internally until I saw the portal between dimensions. My eyes widened. That is _not_ good.

In the middle of the musty cavern above an underground lake, a vast, black expanse floated. Its edges seemed to blur, like the space of time between reality and a nightmare. Demons lurked just beneath its surface, pressing in, but unable to move forward. It was like a thin sheet of glass left them trapped within the pseudo space between worlds. The stench of the lesser demons caused chills to run up my spine. There were countless demons in that tunnel, too many to count. I couldn’t register one with stronger power, but many could easily overcome one. The feeling was not a good one. The situation would not get any better either.

“It’s beautiful. Isn’t it?” Sensui smiled sickly. “In a few short hours, the gates will be opened. I can practically feel their excitement from here.”

“That would be their stench. Those lower class demons absolutely reek.” I flinched. I hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

The burly man carrying me placed me down as gently as possible, surprising given that I’m their hostage. “I like this one. She says what she thinks. No talking in circles or the other bullshit other women pull.”

I wanted to recoil from the man who was still too close for comfort, but my body still wouldn’t cooperate. What the hell had they given me? “Thanks for the compliment and all, but I’m happily mated.”

“Mated?” Sensui questioned. “Aren’t you Yusuke’s twin sister?”

I crinkled my nose at the question, not liking his knowledge one bit. “Yes.” I answered cautiously.

“Isn’t,” He seemed to struggle to find the right words. “Mating a demon instinct?”

“Yes.” I answered more confidently this time.

“Then, how-?” Sensui was having some sort of internal battle, and I’ll be damned if I’m not going to make whatever it is worse.

I paused, deciding how to proceed. Unfortunately, I took too long because Kuwabara woke up and started screaming. “Hey! You guys didn’t fight fair! You can’t just use some sort of medicated blow darts and take the two best fighters away from their teammates.”

I started laughing. “Kuwabara, stop it. We’re hardly the two best fighters. You didn’t even win a single match at the Dark Tournament, and I still struggle with being classified as a fighter.”

Sensui seemed interested in this conversation. I imagine that, if he wasn’t, we wouldn’t still be talking. “If you aren’t a fighter, then, explain what you are because you won every battle in the Dark Tournament.”

“Kuwabara, exactly how many fights did I actually use my fists in?” I asked with as much cheek as I could manage. I was starting to be able to wiggle my toes, but I concentrated my thoughts away from that fact.

Kuwabara blinked. “Uh, ya know what? I think that you only really beat up Suzuka.”

“Would you call someone like me a fighter, then? Think about it.” I raised my eyebrows.

“As interesting as I find your banter, we brought you both here for a reason. You two are the most likely to possess the skill necessary to knock down the energy barrier protecting this world from the demon world.” Sensui said darkly, threats clearly not far from the forefront of his mind.

Both Kuwabara and I sat silently, not knowing how to react. “What exactly does this power do?” I asked seriously, hoping that the team would get here before Kuwabara or I was forced to do something against our will.

Sensui’s face remained smooth and calm. “It would likely be a sword of some sort, and it destroys the barrier between dimensions. We know that one of you did it against Seaman, but we’re not sure which one it was. We also know that you, Kagome, have a knack for… learning things. Shall we say? I’ve been watching the new spirit detective team for quite a while, and, I must say, you are most interesting, indeed.”

“If you think that we’re going to help with your ridiculous cause, you’re crazier than I thought!” Kuwabara shouted once again.

Sensui chuckled mirthlessly. “Oh, if you think we need your cooperation, you are sorely mistaken. All Gourmet, here, has to do is consume your power, and we can use it regardless of your wishes. Of course, you are welcome to volunteer your services if you wish to survive this ordeal.”

Okay, that’s it. I have mostly free range of motion. Let’s see if I can dispose of that Gourmet guy. He’s in front of me and slightly to the right. If I use my instincts, he shouldn’t be able to read my mind or whatever is going on here.

“What do you say? Are you going to show us your powers, or am I going to have a nice meal?” Gourmet smirked, showing his ugly teeth. I wanted to knock them out.

Just when things became the tensest, I let my spirit energy unleash the rose whip in my hair, not unlike Kurama during the Dark Tournament. I flicked my head to the right, and yanked my head back as hard as I could. Gourmet was no more; his skull severed into two pieces at the jaw line. The top half of which was laying on the floor not far from me. The big man’s body teetered back and forth for a moment. For a moment, I wondered if it was going to land on me that would be my luck wouldn’t it? Finally, the knees buckled, and his body fell backwards.

"What the hell, Kagome?!" Kuwabara yelled while attempting vainly to scramble away. It was plain to see that whatever drug they had given us was slow to wear off. I was still struggling to hold myself upright.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you want to be eaten? Because I sure don't."

"Quiet, both of you." Sensui ordered loudly, the first time I'd heard him raise his voice. Slowly, he turned to the teal haired demon who was sitting upon a small boat underneath the portal between worlds. "Mr. Itsuki, could you please move our guests to a location where they'll have a chance to think about our generous offer."

The demon didn't even open his eyes. He simply spoke in the softest, most sultry-smooth quality, something that I'd ever heard in a demon's voice before. "Of course, Mr. Sensui."

Then, a shadow moved from one end of the cavern over to us like it was its own being. Actually, it probably was its own being. Only seconds later, I felt a tug behind my navel, and my whole world was turned topsy turvy. When I opened my eyes, I found myself surrounded by floating debris within an expanse of nothingness. I began to panic for a moment until Kuwabara appeared within the space as well.

“Hey! Where am I?” The man blabbered too loudly for my sensitive ears.

I winced. “Quiet down. I can hear you even at a whisper.”

“Do you know where we are, Kagome? Why are we floating?” Kuwabara said much more calmly.

“Believe me, I’d like to know the same things. I’ve never happened upon anything like this before. Not even during the feudal era.” I replied, desperately trying to keep my cool. I was beginning to panic, actually. How are we supposed to get back home if we don’t know where we are?

The feeling of tingles down my spine caused me to turn on the spot. There, in the middle of… whatever this is, stood Itsuki. “I thought that you were opening the tunnel?” I asked, trying to keep the interest out of my voice.

“Within hours, it will open of its own accord. The dimensional portal no longer needs the support of a psychic to complete itself. It’s as if it has taken on a life of its own.” The demon said, his light blue robes and yellow sash moving in the drafty area despite his statuesque appearance.

“Would you mind explaining where we are? I’m not very knowledgeable about… Uh, shadow beings?”

Itsuki actually smiled. “His name is Uraotoko, and you are, at least partially, correct in your assumption. He is a dimension demon, one of the very first types of demon. Some of them are older than recorded history. I tamed him myself.”

“You ought to be proud to have such a strong demon as an ally.” I complimented with hesitation.

Itsuki still hadn’t moved a muscle. It was beginning to wear on my nerves. As the demon began to speak again, Kuwabara swiftly interrupted. “So, how do we get out of him? I don’t like being in a monster’s belly.”

The demon’s face filled with anger as he replied in a harsh voice. “Be careful who you call a monster, Kuwabara. They might just become one.”

Kuwabara instantly cringed. “Yeah, I’m sorry! I just don’t think before I open my mouth sometimes.”

I was glaring at the redhead as well. “You’ve got to be careful with that big mouth Kuwabara. We don’t want someone to help you put your foot in it.”

"Yeah. I've got it." Kuwabara didn't speak for a long while after that. It seems that the rest of the time leading to the end of the world would be silent, until Yusuke arrived, that is.


	20. Sensui Showdown

I defeated Amanuma, also known as Game Master, handily without much difficulty. We were playing a mind game, after all, and I had knowledge on my side. Amanuma did not understand the ramifications of Sensui's plan. I simply informed him right before our match, which left him distracted enough to give me the advantage.

Initially, Shuichi had volunteered to play against the boy, but I know that he simply couldn't live with the outcome if I let him follow through with that decision. Shuichi has helped me do terrible things before while we shared a body, but he never committed a crime against humanity. As the only demon besides Hiei trapped within the Game Master's territory, I would shoulder that responsibility, live with that blood on my hands for the rest of my life- however long that may be.

"Are you okay, Kurama? Uh, Yoko?" Yusuke asked, concern tainting his features.

I frowned. "Of course, I'm fine. Why would I not be?"

Shuichi stepped in, saving me some frustration. "Yoko chose to take this burden on his own, Yusuke. He understood the ramifications of his actions before he offered, as did I." The former avatar paused. "Thank you, Yoko. I understand that you must live with that decision for the rest of your long life."

"You're welcome. We must press on now, though. I'm afraid time is of the essence." I whispered decisively in the echoing cavern.

Genkai finally spoke up. “Shuichi, Kaito, follow me back to the mouth of the cave. We’re going back to our original plan of two separate groups. If something goes wrong in there, we need to have a backup plan. Hiei, Yoko, Yusuke, and Seaman, you continue on. It won’t be much longer until the portal is open. Two hours maximum. Shuichi, do you think you can carry Amanuma?” The redhead nodded, and, without a word, he scooped up the body of the young psychic.

“Come on. Let’s get moving.” I announced, throwing another seed to the ground. Thanks to my energy, it instantly sprouted and grew into a bioluminescent bloom that would eventually guide us out of the cave.

The way was swift and silent. Our group of four was tense, even tenser than during the final rounds of the Dark Tournament. Finally, as we were about to turn a corner Mitarai, also known as Seaman, stopped us in our tracks. “Are you all prepared? Once we round this corner, you’ll see the portal to demon world. Mister Sensui and Itsuki will be in there with Kuwabara and Kagome.”

“What worries me is that neither Kagome nor Kuwabara are speaking. Of our entire group, they are the loudest and most talkative. I can’t hear anything coming from them in there.” Yusuke announced.

“A very astute analysis. Unfortunately, we’re going to have to go in there in order to discover the truth.” I commented, looking around at our group. “Are you ready?”

Taking everyone’s serious expressions as an affirmative, I cautiously stepped forward into the lit chamber. It was large and the air was cloying, full of demon energy and humidity. The opposite side of the room had an underground lake. The portal to demon world floated above the lake like a black firefly trying to alight on the untouched waters, creating ripples all around. It was oddly beautiful. Never in my dreams had I ever imagined an opening into the pseudo space this large.

According to Spirit World, the distortion in time space was almost two kilometers wide at this point. The portal would stabilize very soon, and, then, the monsters on the other side of the thin veil would be able to march into our world like an army. All but the most spiritually aware would be helpless against them. We must stop this, or, inevitably, the world would come to an end.

To the left of the portal, on the wall of the earthen chamber, a dimension demon sat stoically; its eyes fixed on our group. The beast was hardly even an entity in human world, a shadow of a being, really. In other dimensions, it would exist as a giant with its own legs to stand on. It would be able to walk, crush mountains with its size, but here it was nothing more than a shadow on a wall. A trained eye could make out features, ears, eyes, and lips. I imagined that Mitarai or Yusuke could only see a shadow. Through the transparent eyes of the dimension demon, I could see Kagome and Kuwabara trapped within.

To the right, Shinobu Sensui, the former spirit detective sat on a fold-up lawn chair watching a portable television plugged into a generator. “Welcome to the end of the world, Yusuke! Why don’t you pull up a chair and watch chapter black with me? I’ve timed it to end when the portal reaches its completion in half an hour.”

“Half an hour! What is it with the timeframe being pushed forward every five seconds?” Yusuke shouted.

Sensui cackled softly. “You can’t trust everything spirit world tells you. They can only predict while we know the definitive answers. So, tell me. You have thirty minutes. What are you going to do to stop me?”

“I’m going to kick your ass, and you’re going to let my sister and friend out of that big ugly beast that you’ve got over there.” Yusuke threatened. I struggled not to act surprised; Yusuke has never encountered a dimensional demon before, but he was able to see Kagome and Kuwabara within the monstrosity.

“Speaking of which… Mister Itsuki? Could you take care of the extras please?” Sensui finally acknowledged my presence. Hiei had a similar look of victory plastered on his features. It didn’t last long, though. Only moments later, Hiei, Mitarai, and I were being swallowed into the dimensional demon’s territory.

Once the odd feeling of travelling through pseudo space passed, I opened my eyes to find myself in a vast expanse of dark space. It was oddly lit. There were no real sources of light within sight, yet you could seemingly see for miles. There was no real gravity, and pieces of modern and ancient structures floated aimlessly throughout the body. Outside the beast, I could easily view its irises. Inside, the only part of the outside world that I could see were viewed through the beast’s own eyes.

Barely a minute passed during my assessment of the area, and, in that short space of time, I found myself being tackled by my overjoyed mate. Tears were streaming from her eyes. “Yoko! Yoko! Yoko!” She cried. I pulled her close and laughed; I could practically feel Hiei rolling his eyes. If he had a mate, he’d understand.

“It’s okay, Kagome. I’m here, now. Why don’t you explain what happened down there. Is that a dead body on the other side of the cave?” I whispered, but my voice must’ve carried farther than I’d hoped.

“Yeah, the last human psychic, Gourmet, was threatening to eat us in order to use our powers. Kagome used the seeds that she stores in her hair, and, well…” Kuwabara’s words came to a grinding halt.

Kagome’s face was stony as she picked up the story where the redhead left off. “We were still drugged and unable to properly move, so I used the tactic you did during the Dark Tournament. I summoned the rose whip, and removed his head at the jaw.”

Against my will, a smile spread across my face. My mate was strong. Yes, she needed me for moral support afterwards, but, in the moment, she didn’t hesitate. When it came down to her life and another’s, she chose her own. I stroked her hair gently as I pulled her into a standing position. “I’m proud of you, Kagome. There was a time when you wouldn’t have been able to remove yourself from that situation. Right under my nose, you’ve become stronger than I ever could have dreamed.”

A look of pride spread across Kagome’s face, and warmth spread throughout me. My words had caused that look. “Now, tell me. After you’d disposed of the human, why would Sensui trap you within the confines of a dimensional beast such as this?”

“Supposedly, one of us has the power to destroy the barrier that protects human world from the strongest demons.” Kagome turned to glare at Kuwabara. “I know that I haven’t come into any new powers that means you must be the one, Kazuma.”

Kuwabara instantly began to stutter. “What is that supposed to mean?! You’re the one always showing up to a case with new techniques.”

Mitarai finally broke his long silence. “Mister Kuwabara, when you were inside the creature that I had created with the rain, you were in a different dimension that you shouldn’t have been able to escape. Yet, you were able to break free. Whatever you used, you have to use it again in order for us to get out of here and help Yusuke defeat Sensui.”

“Alright, then. So, all I have to do is tap into whatever I did while I was drowning and trying to get out of that monster.” Kuwabara stated, emboldened by the knowledge of knowing what to do.

He took an awkwardly wide stance, and placed his hands in front of him like he would in order to summon his normal spirit sword. He grunted from exertion, and, a moment later, an energy sword appeared in his hands. Upon further inspection, this was Kuwabara’s normal spirit sword. I wondered briefly if, perhaps, Kagome had accidently achieved the feat. Clearly, he wasn’t mentally prepared to recreate the conditions of the first appearance of his power. It quickly became obvious that we would have to urge Kuwabara into the mental state he was in during his battle against Mitarai.

“He’s not able to reach his new power at will, yet.” Hiei sneered. “What good does that do us?”

Kuwabara dropped his spirit sword and tried again. Another failure. In the meantime, Yusuke was fighting Sensui, and we discovered that Sensui actually possessed seven different personalities including the original man, Shinobu, himself. At this point, both men were shirtless, standing on the ground below. Several minor scuffles had led to this point, and every single one had left Sensui at the top of the food chain between the two men. Sensui simply had more experience between the two men, and Yusuke’s attacks were just too predictable. Sure, he could occasionally confuse an opponent, but nothing seemed to work against the former spirit detective.

The sounds of Kuwabara’s third attempt filled the cavernous area within the being we currently occupied. Finally, a thought crossed my mind. “Kagome, you didn’t happen to see Kuwabara’s first use of his new power, did you?”

“Of course, I did.” She answered confidently with absolutely no hesitation. Then, she hesitated, looking around the area at our companions nervously. “You asked me not to do that.”

“In this instance, we might need you to use your gift for adaptation in order to rescue Yusuke.” I cajoled.

Her jaw was set in such a way that it was hard to tell what my normally readable mate was thinking. Eventually, she nodded in dismal resignation. “I’ll try, but I can’t guarantee anything. Honestly, I didn’t get a good look, and I’m not used to wielding my energy as a physical weapon in my hands.” Then, she closed her eyes to concentrate.

Hiei spoke quietly while fighting the smirk that cut across his face. “One unafraid to use a weapon with no finesse, but unable to tap into the power to do so. The other, more likely to reach that power first, but…”

“Unused to crude weaponry.” I finished his sentence causing silence to fall over the group. Everyone besides Kuwabara, that is. He was still screaming and grunting with exertion from trying to reach his inner power.

Meanwhile, down on the ground below, Koenma, who had only just arrived, attempted to reason with Sensui’s different personalities. Yusuke lay on the ground nearby, beaten and battered. Thanks to my trained eyes, I could see that he was healing, clearly using the spirit wave on his own body as a quick patch job. We’d have to thank Koenma for his timely arrival later. Otherwise, this battle would be much, much shorter. Yusuke was clearly outmatched and outclassed in this match against Sensui, and this isn’t even his main personality, Shinobu, according to Itsuki.

The talking between Koenma and Sensui suddenly ceased, and Koenma removed his pacifier from his mouth. I felt myself take in a sudden, unbidden breath. “This must be a dire situation, indeed.” I grumbled for the benefit of whomever was listening. “If Koenma is willing to use the mafukan.”

“Excuse me for my ignorance, but what could that thing possibly do to stop Mister Sensui?” Mitarai inquired with a scowl marring his features.

“The mafukan is Koenma’s preferred vessel for holding his spirit energy. As a demigod, he’s been transferring century’s worth of energy into that pacifier. It is the single most powerful defensive spell in the world, able to ensnare even the strongest of demons in its net. There are ghost stories told in demon world of the barrier that was created during humanity’s last Dark Age with that weapon.” I explained concisely. Then, I turned my attention back to the battle below.

There was a brief tussle between Yusuke and Koenma as the Prince of the Underworld threatened to use the mafukan before the fight between the spirit detectives was through. Yusuke punched Koenma in the jaw so hard that the man went flying, unconscious. Then, the mismatched battle between men continued. At the end of this scuffle, Yusuke came out of it with a broken right arm; the radial bone if my eyes don’t deceive me.

By now, Koenma was back up, and arguing with Yusuke over the mafukan. Finally, Yusuke explained that Shinobu, finally in charge after several changes of demeanor, had taken it from Yusuke during the last scuffle. Koenma announced that, that was exactly where he wanted the object, and he thrust his hand forward, flexing his formidable spirit energy in order to activate the spell of the mafukan.

This is the moment when Sensui decided to reveal his trump card. Suddenly, his energy skyrocketed through the roof of the cavern, engulfing and overtaking the formidable power given off by the mafukan.

Instantly, Hiei tensed. His jaw was clenched in awe. “I never imagined that I would sense power like this coming from a human. This is off the charts. S class levels for sure.”

“Yes, it seems that Shinobu has mastered the sacred energy. We are most definitely in trouble, now. It seems that he’s destroyed Koenma’s mafukan.” I replied, quickly glancing at Kagome’s unmoving form. Her concentration had not been broken by the impressive blast created by our enemy. Surely, her meditation must be over soon. Otherwise, I fear the worst for her brother.

When the light from the blast cleared, we got our first look at the destruction caused by Sensui’s power. A hole now formed in the roof of the cave, and I held no doubt in my mind that it lead all the way through the earth to the surface. Yusuke and Koenma had been blown back into the wall during the blast, unable to ward off such power and remain on two feet. Yes, humanity’s last hope was in trouble. If I were able to escape the bowels of this colossus, I would be able to smell his fear. Already, he was trembling. He knew what would soon be happening, and I could tell that Yusuke felt resigned to his fate already.

“He’s going to sacrifice himself, like Kagome did at the Dark Tournament.” I announced, watching Kuwabara turn to listen to my words. “Except, Sensui won’t miss, and Yusuke won’t be faking.”

At that moment, the two detectives made one final charge. Yusuke’s energy flared, but so did Sensui’s. I watched helplessly as Kagome’s eyes opened, and she cried, “Got it!” in triumph.

Kagome’s pinkish purple spirit energy lashed out from her body in a slashing movement, and, in the next moment, our group was falling to the ground as Sensui struck Yusuke with the final blow. The teen fell to the ground limply, and the portal to demon world finally cracked open, allowing hundreds of demons to begin streaming through.

I saw red as I charged forward towards Sensui, Hiei’s dragon of the darkness flame leading the way. Kuwabara, finally holding the dimension sword in his hands, joined us, jumping blindly into the portal to demon world.

* * *

I watched helplessly as Yusuke fell to the ground. Only moments before his death, his eyes locked on me, and he smiled. My anger flared, and I wanted nothing more than to murder Shinobu Sensui in cold blood. However, something held me back. Something told me to remain right where I was, so I didn’t move to follow the group into demon world. Thanks to Hiei’s dragon technique, no demons entered the crumbling cavern. They had all been fried before they could even breathe human world air properly.

Slowly, with shaking limbs, I walked over to my brother’s body, tears streaming down my face. “Yusuke, why did you have to go and do that? Sure, it made us all stronger, but could it really be enough to defeat him?” I laughed. It echoed with my self-loathing. Sure, I had to power to release us from that other dimension, but I didn’t discover it soon enough to rescue my own blood.

Koenma came up from behind me, grasping my shoulder in comfort. “It’s okay, Kagome. He died a hero’s death fighting for Spirit World in defense of all humans. I’ll make sure that he goes to the best place that there is. I’ll play grim reaper myself once his ghost finally leaves his body.”

“Didn’t his ghost jump out of him immediately last time?” I asked. “I think that I remember sensing it.”

“It normally does, but Yusuke’s died before. Maybe that combined with his training as a spirit detective changed something this time.” Koenma explained. Just then, an enormous spirit energy burst in from the hole in the ceiling, and nine humanoids revealed themselves from the light. “It seems that my father has lost confidence in me. He’s sent the spirit defense force to clean things up.”

The entire spirit defense force wore the same grey jumpsuit and red badge, but the leader quickly made himself known by instantly barking orders to the group. In less than thirty seconds, the different teams were at their post. Once done, the leader, whose black mustache did not match his brown hair, began demanding that Koenma return to Spirit World.

“I’m sorry, officer, but I will not. This was my mess to clean up, and I will remain here until this is over.” Koenma responded without hesitation.

The leader walked forward and spoke in a dark, low voice to the Prince. “Your father, King Yama, has declared this a state of martial law, Koenma. If you do not follow my orders, it will be considered treason. King Yama gave me specific orders that must be carried out for the good of living world.”

I stepped in front of Koenma in order to defend him. “What is so important that you’re sending Koenma away? He’s no threat to you.”

“I’d hoped to spare him from witnessing something painful.” The leader paused, probably for dramatic effect. I wanted to smack him silly, but I restrained myself. “King Yama has ordered the destruction of Yusuke Urameshi’s body.”

I gasped involuntarily. I wasn’t expecting that. “You can’t do that! We have to bury him. We gave him one hell of a wake last time. He deserves one now that he’s gone for real.”

“You know nothing, little girl! He’s got half breed blood. When he wakes, it will be as a demon.” The man shouted in exasperation.

I shook my head. Did I hear that right? “Excuse me? Did I hear that right? Our mother might act the part occasionally, but I’m pretty sure that I would know if…”

Koenma cut me off. “Is my father sure of this? It’s a one in a billion chance, something that happens once in forty generations.”

“Yes, Koenma, sir. Forty four generations ago, to be exact.” The mustached man replied solemnly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have orders to fulfill.”

The Prince ran in front of me and attempted, vainly to physically restrain the Captain of the Spirit Defense Force. He was thrown clear, and, now, I was the last line of protection between Yusuke and the three men from spirit world who would have him dead. Without regard to my own safety, I placed a shield around my brother’s body.

Moments later, Yusuke began to float from the ground. A thick demon energy wrapped around him like a cocoon, transforming him from human to demon. I wondered briefly if this was how my resurrection looked. Sure, I saw a short video of the change, but watching the switch was very different. My senses could see the subtle changes within as if they were palpable, and I found myself in awe of the power rolling off of him. Was my power like this? I doubted it.

The three men from spirit world began to fire volleys of energy and my shield to no avail. When the dust settled, Yusuke stood in the center of my shield, alive and well. Seeing him conscious, I dropped my shield.

With sure steps, he walked forward to give me a hug. “Thanks, little sister.” He whispered.

“You’re welcome, Yusuke.” I smiled at my brother as he pulled away. My senses were going crazy, looking him over. His power levels were just as strong as Sensui’s were a minute ago. Whoever our ancestor was, he was outrageously strong.

“So, I guess I’m like you, now.” He said lowly. I’m sure that he was still processing all of the changes. I didn’t even notice the changes in myself for days; Yusuke must be overwhelmed right now.

I shook my head slowly. “You’re completely out of my league right now, Yusuke. Can’t you tell?”

He tilted his head to the side and squinted really hard in my direction. “I guess so. It’s just very new to me. It will get easier with time, I’m sure.”

“It does.” I nodded. “Ready to go kick some spirit detective ass?” He laughed and took my hand. Just as we were about to run through the demon world portal, a giant blue phoenix flew into the cavern.

“Is that Puu?” I asked, shock and awe filling my voice.

Koenma joined us. “It is. Puu is a physical reflection of Yusuke. When Yusuke’s power supersized, so did Puu. He’ll be able to help us reach the demon plane much faster. With any luck, it won’t be too late.” A serious look crossed Yusuke’s face as he climbed onto Puu’s back. We both knew that the time we’d spent here regrouping was time Sensui had to wear down Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yoko. With any luck, we would appear just in time to join the cause. No more human sacrifices required.

We took off into the portal, and I found that travelling through pseudo space is a lot like travelling through time. Used to the sensations, I turned to Koenma’s knowledge for answers to other questions. “So, tell us more about what brought Yusuke back. I’d like the full story, if possible.”

Koenma hesitated briefly. He didn’t seem scared to reply, just choosy about his words. “It seems that one of your ancient ancestors is a very strong demon, indeed. Forty four generations ago, maybe seven hundred years back, demons ran free in human world. The strongest of demons, the mazoku, can recessively pass on their genetics until it reaches an offspring that is strong enough to wield the power. It’s called the atavism of the mazoku.”

“May I ask why I didn’t come back in the same way as Yusuke when I died?” I asked after a moment of processing the information.

Koenma’s lips pursed. Now, he looked unsure. “I can only assume that you were not strong enough at the time to be reborn that way. Either that or being reborn via your demon mate is an easier process than recessive demon genes. This does explain a few things about you. Don’t you think?”

I nodded. “Yes, it does. It explains why I have different demon powers than Yoko. Months ago, he told me that I should have powers similar to his own. It also explains why I’ve been able to adapt my demon and spiritual powers so well to different techniques. It’s been in my blood all along.”

“Guys, you’re making my head hurt. Will you shut up for a bit? We’re almost there. Then, you can gab like school girls all you’d like.” Yusuke interjected, making us fall into an amiable silence. Moments later, we passed through the other end of pseudo space into Demon World.

Upon first inspection, the area was clear of any stronger demons. It seems that only the stupid ones stuck around after the others made their way through the portal. Puu immediately zeroed in on the battle ground where we could see Sensui, Yoko, Hiei, and Kuwabara looking upwards in complete shock. When we got close enough, Yusuke jumped down while I waited for the giant, blue phoenix bird to land. I slid down once I felt safe, and walked over slowly. I didn’t feel like interrupting the reunion right now.

“I guess my many greats grandpa was this mah-zu-ku guy. So, when I died, I was able to come back, but like him.”

Of course, Yoko knew exactly what he was talking about. “The atavism of the mazoku, of course.” He looked at me significantly. “This explains so much.”

I nodded. “Yeah, Koenma and I kind of figured the same thing.”

Then, Yusuke drew everyone’s attention with his request. “Hey guys, I can sense that you’ve all gotten stronger, but Sensui gave me a death sentence as a gift. I would be a total jerk if I didn’t return the favor. Don’t you think?”

Kuwabara, clearly the only sane person in our entire group, was the only one not to complain about being relieved from fighting. He is the only fully human part of the group now, though. Of course, he would be tired after fighting Sensui for the last twenty or so minutes.

We all muttered that we had Yusuke’s back if he needed us, and, slowly, we backed off from the future battle ground. Koenma, Hiei, and Kuwabara all mounted Puu’s back, and I lifted Yoko and I up with my shield. He could have easily summoned a plant to act as a glider, but I could tell that his energy reserves were low despite his new power level. The fight against Shinobu Sensui’s sacred energy had drained him more than I’d guessed.

Once we’d all made it safely out of the way, the original battle between detectives began anew, quickly resulting in the destruction of the mesa the two were perched upon. Several lower class demons go in the way of the two fighters, but they were quickly and easily disposed of. When it became clear that more would eventually interrupt, Yusuke and Sensui decided to move to a more remote area off in the distance. We flew behind them, but stayed far enough away in case of a blast of some sort. As we were following, I felt a tug at my consciousness that briefly made me lose my concentration. The shield that Yoko and I were in veered downward for only a moment before I regained control.

“Are you okay, Kagome?” Yoko asked. I could see concern in his eyes, but there was helplessness in them as well. If something were to go wrong right now, he might not be strong enough to fix things.

“I think so. I just felt…” I paused, trying to describe the sensation. “I guess it felt like my demon trying to be let out of the cage. I don’t know how to describe it, honestly. Let’s just hope that the same isn’t happening to Yusuke; he’s new to this. He might not be able to reign it in.”

When the two detectives reached the allotted area, a spot with a larger than life plateau surrounded by sand dunes, the fight began anew. They began to grapple, and random twisters spawned from nothing but their energy. It was a virtual energy tug of war, but, this time, I wasn’t afraid for my brother. This time, his power was equal to Sensui’s sacred energy. Sure, he might not have the most control over it right now, but Yusuke’s a quick learner. He’ll adjust to the new circumstances and pull out a win.

Finally, Yusuke created some separation between the two of them, and, while Sensui was off balance, Yusuke fired off a spirit gun blast. The beam of energy was close, but it missed by a wide margin. Sensui didn't even have to sidestep in order to avoid it.

"Hey! Don't waste any ammo." Kuwabara shouted down from Puu's back.

I looked to Yoko. "That's unlike him." I whispered my concern.

Yoko frowned. "You didn't have that issue, but your power is channeled into an item that you create. Perhaps, that has made a difference. Yusuke's power is raw energy, after all.

"After that, he'll only have one shot left." I responded as I felt the tugging at my consciousness once again.

"You don't know how to use your power." The voice seemed to caress my mind with its low tones. I wanted to let myself listen to the voice, but I fought to stay in control. "Let me show you." I screamed in pain as I struggled against the voice inside my head. I could feel my demon energy skyrocketing beyond anything I’ve ever felt before, but I didn’t have time to think about it. The only things I could concentrate on were my mind and body, which, as I recall, might just be plummeting to the ground right now.

Once I'd won the battle for my own body, I looked around to find that Yoko and I were no longer in my shield. Instead, we were floating through the use of a rather large plant leaf, probably from the demon plane. Yoko was gripping me close to him like his life depended on it.

"What the hell happened?" I asked while searching the area with my eyes, trying to find the fight.

Yoko looked at me. "Your ancestor successfully took over Yusuke's body, and, through him, Sensui was defeated. We are gliding over to where he landed right now." He paused, clearly trying to choose the right words. "You successfully remained yourself, but..."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Just tell me."

"Well, your body couldn't fight off the changes that the rise in demon energy created. You've never looked more like your brother." When we landed, Sensui had already passed on, and, I noticed the changes Yoko was talking about. Yusuke was covered with tattoos on his arms and chest. I rolled up my sleeves and looked at my own arms. Sure enough, I had the same markings. Yusuke also had hair that went all the way down to his knees. It was hair that any self-respecting woman would kill for- that's when I noticed that I had the same hair as him.

"Aiya!" I looked up at Yoko. "How could this happen without me being conscious of the changes? This is insane."

Yusuke walked over from his place kneeling next to Sensui. “Yeah, I look like I went a couple rounds with an electric socket. You want to talk about insanity? I actually lost the battle against the asshole in my head. Now, that's embarrassing."

Hiei, who had been quiet for quite some time, yawned. “Only you two would complain about the markings of a superior demon. Wake me when it’s over.”

Kuwabara chuckled at him, but defended Hiei’s exhaustion none the less. “He used the dragon twice against Sensui, and even summoned the sword of the darkness flame. I don’t blame him.”

“Yusuke, I know that you’re probably angry at your ancestor for doing that, but now is not the time to go after him.” Koenma jumped in before my overzealous brother could announce that we were going on a man hunt. “The Spirit Defense Force will have that hole in human world closed faster than you can spell dimensional portal. I’ll give you a couple of minutes to decide what you would like to do, but I think that it’s in your best interest to go back to Living World.”

I heaved a sigh of relief. Koenma knew Yusuke very well, and there was no doubt in my mind that Yusuke would have acted otherwise without that explanation.

“Shut up! I’ve already decided.” Yusuke commanded, causing my heart to stop briefly. Then, he spoke in a much softer tone. “Pack up, Puu. Let’s go home.” I let out the breath that I didn’t know I was holding as we all loaded up onto Puu’s back. Moments later, we were on route to Human World.

When we arrived back at the mouth of the cave, Genkai, Botan, Shuichi, Yanagisawa, Kaito, Keiko, and Shizuru celebrated our safe and valiant return. We exchanged handshakes and congratulations all around before the Spirit Defense Force appeared behind us. I’m so glad that this area is remote. These guys are conspicuous as hell. If anybody normal ran into this team, they’d immediately know something was up. Let’s just hope that nobody tries to investigate down there for a while.

“Koenma, you know spirit world won’t overlook this treason. You have disobeyed my orders, direct from your father, to destroy that boy. You’ve let the mazoku emerge, fully knowing what that could bring. You will take responsibility and come with us.” The captain ordered.

Yusuke, still decked out from head to toe with his mazoku markings and outrageous hair, stepped forward. “Hey! I don’t like to fight people who are weaker than me, but, if you piss me off, that’s different. Koenma was instrumental in saving us all, and, if you think that you’re going to harm him or punish him, you’ve got another thing coming. Got it?”

The leader of the Spirit Defense Force cowered back a bit, clearly afraid of the much stronger Yusuke. “As much as I’d love to accept an open challenge, my priorities have to be sealing this tunnel. Mark my words when I say that this is not over by a long shot.” Then, the S.D.F. all disappeared the same way they came.

“Sorry. A little much?” Yusuke asked, curiously.

Koenma smiled softly. “You took the words right out of my mouth, Yusuke.”

“Thanks. Hey, let’s get outta here.” Yusuke announced with a big yawn, exhaustion finally becoming evident in his features. “I’ve got a date with a pair of scissors, and, then, I want to find a nice comfortable spot to sleep for a couple of days.”

As we began strolling back towards civilization, Yoko turned to me. “Will you also be cutting your hair, Kagome?”

I shook my head. “No, I think I like this. Maybe I’ll try it out for a while. It’s not like I can’t cut it later on. Can we go home, Yoko? Please?”

A gentle smile creeped across his face, and he ran ahead to speak with Yusuke for a minute. When he returned to my side, he said the most beautiful words that I had heard in days. “Let’s go home, Kagome.” With that, we ran to our little cottage in the woods. There were no demons besides us, no threats to human world, and, for one night at least, life was peaceful.


	21. Power Struggle

A week later, with blessings from both of my parents (go figure), I dropped out of High School. I could tell that Yusuke wanted to do the same, but he still tried to go back to normal. He said that he would try to be normal for a while before making the official decision to drop out. Koenma suggested that Yusuke visit with Genkai to help alleviate some of the confusion he’s been feeling about the last spirit detective case. Since I live next door, as it were, I decided to tag along. Maybe, I could ask Genkai about helping around her shrine while I was there.

Of course, Genkai welcomed me with open arms; I don’t even know why I was so worried. She needed all the help she could get with cleaning as she got older, and she shared with me that, one day, she hoped that we could open the grounds to bridge the gap that remained between the humans and demons. Honestly, I had a hard time imagining it, but I was willing to try in order to honor Genkai’s wishes.

For now, though, we decided to relax, and Yusuke and Genkai picked up the controllers to play Mortal Kombat. I laughed at the irony, but enjoyed watching them play nonetheless. Finally, the banter began between the two of them.

“Yusuke, you’ve been chomping at the bit for trouble since the end of the Sensui case. From what I can tell, you’re just crying for the moon, so it’s time to make a decision or shut up.” Genkai snarled at her successor as she landed a devastating combo. Seriously, how do you even remember those things? They’re worse than algebraic formulas.

“Crying for the moon?” Yusuke asked while tilting the controller to the left as if it would help his character dodge any quicker.

Genkai sighed. “Yes, Yusuke. Whatever it is that you have here, you still want more, but, if you leave to find what you’re looking for, you’re going to miss what you leave behind. No matter what you do, you’re not satisfied. You’re just crying for the moon.”

“Yeah. Like a friggin’ wolf.” Yusuke cringed.

“Look, I have my own problems to deal with. I’m not a shrink, but my best suggestion is to go back to the way you were before the Sensui case- not really thinking at all.” Genkai teased.

Yusuke threw his controller down when he lost the match. “How am I just supposed to go back to the way things were? I’m a demon now! I killed a human while being possessed by my ancestral parent. How are things supposed to ever be normal again?”

Genkai looked to me significantly, but shrugged when I didn’t jump in to talk. “Look, Yusuke. Everyone’s got one thing that is theirs to protect or destroy. A child has their toys, a teenager has their first car, and a mother has a young child. It just so happens that the thing that you have to protect is a whole lot bigger than the rest of us. If you got angry and decided that you wanted to destroy the whole world, you could do it, and nobody but, maybe, Kagome would be able to stop you. So, I’m not going to pretend that I can influence you when I can’t.”

“What’s next?” She paused for a long moment to let the meaning of her words settle in. “That’s the real question covered beneath all of the angst and bullshit. Will you be the one to protect or destroy? Why don’t you go see somebody who, perhaps, had a similar choice to yours?”

Genkai handed Yusuke a map with a name scrawled in her writing at the top. “Kuroko Sato?”

“Maiden name Sanada. She was the world’s spirit detective before Sensui.” Genkai muttered dissonantly.

“Does she have extra personalities too?” Yusuke asked jokingly.

Genkai smirked. “She chose a much different path than Shinobu Sensui did, Yusuke. You would be wise to visit her. However, it is my understanding that King Yama has ordered your assassination. If you choose to visit her, use great caution. She is loyal to Spirit World. She may choose to follow through with the King’s orders.”

“Master Genkai?” I cleared my throat. “Why do you think that I have not fallen under the radar for being a mazoku like Yusuke? We’re twins, and I experienced the same power influx he did while in Demon World.”

“I can only make assumptions, Kagome. It could be one thing or a combination of many things. First, you’ve been a demon for much longer than Yusuke. You’ve grown stronger over the last year or so, and never have you showed the intention of harming a soul that didn’t mean to harm you or others first. Next, you’re mated, which makes you slightly less volatile than Yusuke. That, and, if you should become out of control, Yoko could easily be used against you in order to stop a rampage. Also, you didn’t threaten the Captain of the Spirit Defense Force. Even for Yusuke, that was a dumb move."

We all laughed and went back to our business. Yusuke and I agreed to visit Kuroko on Friday. "Will Yoko be joining us, Kagome?"

I shook my head. "I'm with my brother, and he's my mate, not my keeper. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno." Yusuke shrugged. "Most of those popular girls books out there, their main love interest doesn't leave them alone. In that Twilight book, what's his name? Uh, Edward doesn't even let Bella sleep on her own. He's there all night watching her."

I shuddered at the thought. "Well, it's not like that in real life. Besides, I always related more to Alice and Jasper."

"Why's that?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Jasper went ages, almost ninety years without his mate. Most of that time was spent in Maria’s army in the South. Even feeding was miserable for him because he felt the emotions of his victims as they died.” I paused for a moment, letting the information sink into Yusuke’s thick skull. “Then, all of a sudden, Alice shows up in a diner of all places. She’s able to pick up the broken pieces and make Jasper whole again.”

Yusuke slowly smiled. “So, you relate more to them because you and Yoko are them.”

I nodded. “I guess that our story is similar to theirs.”

Yusuke laughed at me. “Are you going to write a novel about your experiences, then? You’d be good at it, you know. I know that Yoko isn’t as transparent about your finances as you’d like.”

“You’re telling me. I know that we’re well off, but he hasn’t told me much of anything. What should I do? I don’t want to go in guns loaded and make him standoffish. This is entirely new territory to me.” I moaned in exasperation.

Yusuke pulled me into a quick hug. “Just tell him what you told me. I can tell that you’re frustrated, and, if you want to know if your finances are going to be stable now and in the distant future, you should be able to talk about those things. You’re mates. What could possibly go wrong?”

I put my hand over my heart. “He could leave me.”

“I’d kill the bastard if he even thought about it. Hunt him to the ends of the earth, even.” His eyebrows pulled together in anger at just the thought of Yoko hurting me.

“Let’s not go too crazy. I don’t know what it is like to be a demon with a dead mate, but I can’t imagine that it’s a pleasant experience.” I tried to pacify Yusuke.

Yusuke glanced at his watch. It was about five o’clock at this point, and Atsuko serves dinner promptly at six. If he waited much longer, he wasn’t going to make it in time. I could practically see the wheels in his head (and his stomach) turning. “Eh, I hate to say it, but I’ve gotta get going, Kagome. I’ve got school in the morning. I’ll see you on Friday, okay?”

“Okay.” I smiled at my brother. “Stay out of trouble.”

Yusuke pointed at himself. “Trouble? Me? Never. See you later Kags!” He yelled, running towards the city.

“You know I hate it when you call me that, asshole!” I shouted back. Both of us could have heard the other even at a whisper, but carrying on definitely allowed us to let off some steam- something that was much needed for both of us. Maybe I should spar with him soon. It’s been awhile since we were both on the same playing field power-wise. Besides, we both need an outlet of some sort.

I wished Genkai a good night and began to walk home, cutting a path through the woods directly to my home. I imagined that, one day, there would be a worn, dirt path in the familiar places where my feet fell. The thought alone brought a smile to my face. When I arrived at my home, I found that lights from inside were illuminating most of the surrounding property, and I did a double take. Lights? We don’t have anything but a ceiling fan in each bedroom and fluorescent lights in the kitchen.

Curiosity flooding through me, I bolted at top speed to the front door. I found that it was unlocked. I let myself in and found that Yoko had been busy while I was gone. The living room was now fully furnished with a couch, two plush looking recliners, bookshelves a plenty, side tables, a coffee table, and a rug. Slung over the couch was a beautifully woven blanket that looked sinfully soft. I simply had to touch it.

I plopped onto the couch and knew immediately that this thing was a tank. It would be comfortable and durable for years to come, and, instantly, I felt the exhaustion from the day wash over me. Yes, a nap would be nice. It couldn’t possibly be too late to nap, right? I began moving to get comfortable, but, before I could get to that point, I heard a coughing coming from behind me.

“It seems that you’ve ruined my surprise, and here I was excited to show you all of the changes I’d made.” Yoko teased.

I sat back up and puffed my chest out pretending to be indignant. “Well, then you shouldn’t have left the house. If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t looked any farther than the living room. I was simply acquainting myself with our new couch.”

Yoko barely covered up a snort with a cough, and I smiled. “Would you like me to show you the rest of the changes, or would you like to finish… acquainting yourself with the new furniture.”

I slunk to my feet and flounced over to him in foe irritation. “Well, it’s too late now. The moment’s gone! Please tell me that we have a coffee maker now. I need coffee, or I’m going to pass out long before the sun sets.”

“Yes, dear. It was actually my first purchase." Yoko snickered at me.

"Hey! Don't knock the coffee." I warned as I walked into our kitchen. A gasp fell from my lips, and I covered my mouth in surprise. I'm sure tears shone in my eyes. "Oh my god. I can't believe this." I mumbled my words barely coherent. There were opened pots and pans stacked one on top of the other on a new kitchen table. Mixing bowls towered so high that I wondered how they didn’t topple over, and, of course, every other accoutrement that I could name. In fact, there are a few things mixed in there that I don’t know the name for as well.

Yoko pulled me into his chest and whispered into my ear. "Everything you could possibly need or want to cook with- in both stainless steel and nonstick. There are a few cast iron pans mixed in there as well. The table and chairs are made from reclaimed wood made by a craftsman in the nearest town. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" I turned around in his arms. "Show me what else you did."

Yoko smiled the private smile that he reserves just for me. "Oh, so, now, you don't want coffee."

I pushed him back playfully. "My caffeine addiction can wait. Lead the way.”

“Well, upstairs is just a guest bedroom and bathroom done with some things from Ikea. It’s not spectacular or showy, but I didn’t think that you’d mind. I left the third bedroom empty for now. I wanted to decide together what to do with it.” Yoko put his hand on the small of my back and led me the master bedroom, which was on the ground floor. Before opening the door, he paused dramatically. “I may have gone a bit… overboard on our room.”

The door opened, and, this time, tears flooded out of my eyes instantly. Finally, there was furniture in the once awkwardly spartan room. A chest dresser and two nightstands now occupied the room as well as lightly fluttering, sheer window curtains. The linens on the bed had been replaced by beautiful navy blue ones and the window curtains contrasted nicely in white. There were flourishing potted plants throughout the room.

“The wood is all sandalwood. The scent is supposed to linger for decades to the human senses, so I thought that it might be a nice touch for us. If you move into the bathroom, you’ll see that we finally have linens in there.” I smiled meekly.

I pulled Yoko down into a scorching kiss, which he returned with as much vigor as I’d hoped. It felt like we hadn’t had a moment to ourselves since our return from Demon World. I backed up until I felt the bed behind me, and I kicked my shoes off. Yoko needed no more prompting, and he joined me, eagerly covering my body with his own. As he slowly explored my body, I lifted my hands to his fox ears and rubbed gently, something that I had discovered satisfied him greatly.

Our lips and tongues fought for dominance for what felt like an eternity before he gently pried my hands from his ears and held them above my head. I arched my back wantonly as he used only his mouth and freehand to undress me. Unable to remove his own clothes completely with one hand, he merely pulled himself out of his pants and teased me with his member.

“Please, Yoko…” I practically screamed. He seemed satisfied by my reaction, so I didn’t worry about being embarrassed by it.

He smirked. “Please, what, Kagome?”

“Please fuck me! I need you.” I said as he finally thrust into me. While our first time was slow and experimental, this time was rough and needy. We tried a new position which brought me to new heights, and Yoko finally finished by marking me once again. When his mouth let go of my neck, I removed myself from his body only to roll over and cuddle with him.

I pulled me close and smiled. “So, clearly, you like doggy style.”

“Mmm, yes.” I mumbled, eyes fighting to stay awake.

Yoko kissed my forehead gently, and I marveled at the different sides of the man that I loved. “You’re not freaking out at me about the lack of protection this time.” He whispered.

“Fuck it.” I said in response.

“Well that’s quite the change in opinion.” He observed quietly.

I looked up at him from my spot on his chest. “I spoke to Shuichi after the Sensui case. He told me a little more about demon culture, and I understand now why you seemed so… taken aback before. You have to remember that I wasn’t born this way, Yoko. Sometimes, you’ll have to explain things to me. It wasn’t pleasant to find out the truth from Shuichi.”

“So you know?” Yoko asked timidly.

“That I’m pregnant? Yes. Is that why you didn’t decorate the second bedroom? You wanted to do it together?” I asked.

Yoko looked visibly relieved, and I almost laughed. “Look, I was angry at you at first, but, when I thought about it, my reaction kept you from telling me sooner. So, you lucked out because Shuichi listened to me rant and rave about how pissed I was about being lied to. Now, is there anything else that you think I should know?”

“Why don’t we sit down at the desk in the living room, and we’ll go over our finances. I know you’ve been dying to know where all of my money’s been coming from.” Yoko murmured.

My stomach decided to make itself known at that moment, and my cheeks turned bright red. “Why don’t we get some food first?” I suggested with a laugh, jumping out of the bed stark naked and pulling the sheet with me. “Please tell me you got groceries.”

Yoko slid out of bed and followed me to the kitchen. “Of course, the whole group stopped by to help me get everything set up today. Yukina was the one to suggest it. I must warn you that she’s vegetarian, so you won’t find any animal products besides milk and eggs in there, though.”

I started rummaging through the refrigerator when I suddenly felt a presence nearby. I pulled the sheet closer to my body, suddenly regretting not dressing sooner. “Do you sense that?” I asked quietly.

“Don’t hide.” Yoko commanded the intruder.

A demon appeared near the back door. He was tall, probably seven foot; his clothes covered his features, so all I could see were his eyes. "A spirit of words for you from Yomi." The man grumbled before a yellow, glowing orb appeared and floated from his hand to Yoko's. With that, the demon disappeared into the night.

I walked over to Yoko. "What's a spirit of words?" I asked.

"Yomi, an old cohort of mine, used his demon energy to create a message for me. It must be thrown against a blank wall. Let's go upstairs and see what he has to say." We quietly marched up the steps and into the empty bedroom. Once there, Yoko tossed the orb into the wall. It made a sound like shattering glass before it disappeared. In its place, an inky drawing of a demon snaked itself up the wall. The man that appeared had six pointed ears, three on each side of his face. Horns protruded from the top of his forehead and snaked their way back. His hair, dark as night, hung limply from his head with no real style to it.

Then, the image began to speak. His voice was smooth and lacked any real inflection at all. "Hello, Kurama. It's been a long time since I've seen you. Of course, this is only a spirit of words, so I can't actually see you. All the same, it's been awhile. The last time I saw you, we were in Demon World trying to carve out a territory of our own. Now, centuries later, I've amassed enough power to rival even Raizen and Mukuro. Yes, I'm sure that you remember those names. They were in power even before we decided to create a territory of our own. Well, now, my name stands next to theirs as a leader in demon world."

"This message is to invite you to Demon World to help me as a friend and trusted advisor. I heard that you had finally removed yourself of your human host. I look forward to hearing more about your time in Human World when you join me. To add to the intrigue of your visit, I've finally apprehended the one who stole the light from me. I look forward to your response, old friend. Until next time..." Then, the ink-like lines of the spirit of words melted from wence it came.

"I'd better send him a response. Do you mind creating one of those demon beasts like Byakko's? We'll need it to deliver the message." Yoko murmured before concentrating energy into his hand. Once he was finished, he spoke clearly into the orb of green light. "It seems that I've been away from the Demon Realm for too long. I'm not presently updated on current affairs. You will have to catch me up on things in order for my advice to be useful. I will join you within two weeks on the condition that my mate be allowed to join me under your protection. I remember all too well the assassinations of mates in the past, and, if there is even a whispering of such treason, we will leave without another word. By the way, next time, tell your messenger to knock."

When he finished his message, I unbound my still wild hair from the ribbons I now left it in. I pulled my hands through my hair gently, simply trying to grab a few flyaways. Several came out, but I only needed one. Syphoning the necessary energy into creating the beast, I concentrated on making it take shape, and, before long, in the middle of the room, there stood a fox demon. It was the color of my purple spirit energy with flecks of black here and there.

“Well, I wasted a bit of energy, but I’ve managed it. What do you think? Not bad for a first try, if I do say so myself.” I celebrated weakly, not wanting to spend too much time on the matter at the moment.

Yoko stepped forward and gave the fox the green spirit of words. “Not bad. You’ll have to give it instructions, though, since it is your creation.”

I kneeled down in front of the beast and gently stroked its fur. “You are to bring this to Yomi in Demon World and nobody else. Then, you will return with information on what happened while you were there. If Yomi seems like he will reply right away, stay so that you can bring his spirit of words back with you.” I paused, hoping that this would be enough information to give it. I looked to Yoko, and he nodded his approval. “Go on, now.”

Instantly, the fox disappeared in a brilliant burst of light that left stars in my eyes. Yoko and I regrouped and made our way back down the stairs. Again, I began to rummage through the fridge. Deciding that I would make breakfast for dinner, I removed the eggs as well as some spring onions and tomatoes. “Tomorrow, we’ll put all of the new kitchen things away. For now, I’m too hungry to worry about it. Will you help me get to the cutting board? It’s buried under those mixing bowls.” I began casually.

“You can ask anything you’d like, Kagome. I won’t keep any secrets from you.” Yoko smiled, showing his pointed teeth. To some, it may seem menacing, but it put me at ease.

I shook my head, and my loose locks moved with me. “I honestly think that I got the gist of it, Yoko. I did promise Yusuke that I would visit Kuroko Sato on Friday, though, so we can’t leave until Saturday at the earliest. Out of curiosity, how do we even get to the demon plane from here?”

Yoko handed me the cutting board, and I began to chop the spring onions into the proper size. “For that, we only need to ask the authorities in spirit world. They would gladly let us back behind the barrier that keeps us from Human World, but it will be difficult at best to get out. If we are entering, we should plan on spending quite some time there.”

“I understand.” I said, placing a hand on my still flat stomach. Wondering, not for the first time, why demons conceive one hundred percent of the time during the first mating.

* * *

Three days passed quickly, and, Yusuke and I found ourselves marching up a dirt path up to the Sato residence. It was a heavily wooded area, but easy enough to navigate in the light. We would have been able to see, of course; demon eyes rarely failed us, even in the lowest of light. The only time Yusuke struggled now was during instances of pitch dark. We found the property line easily enough, noting the ‘Beware of Dog’ sign at the entrance.

“Like anybody willing to hike into the boonies to get here is going to turn around because of a friggin’ dog.” Yusuke grumbled in irritation. He hated travelling just as much as I did, but, between the two of us, I had more patience when it came to the more important matters.

“Just keep walking, whiner.” I commanded with a barely hidden smirk on my face.

“Not you too. Geeze, even grandma’s on my ass about that.” Yusuke rolled his eyes.

I glared at him. “I hate it when you call Genkai that, you know.”

“Whatever. Why don’t you tell me about everything that’s going down with Yoko and whatnot? Anything interesting?” Yusuke asked flippantly, obviously trying to take the subject off of himself.

We walked past a skeleton of a long-dead demon, and I cringed a bit. That was left there on purpose, as a warning to other potential intruders. I shook my head, trying to keep my mind away from such thoughts, and I sighed. “Well, Yoko finally went over finances with me last night. I have to say that I feel better about things.”

Yusuke looked at me with gritted teeth. “You’re loaded, aren’t you?”

“So are you, Yusuke. Yoko’s been around for centuries, and, when the stock market began in human world, Yoko began to invest the riches that he had begun to accumulate over the years into that. He’s the type who thinks ten steps ahead, so, he has multiple trust funds collecting interest in accounts all over the world.” I paused to shake my head. “I couldn’t believe some of the numbers that I was seeing. I don’t think that I’ve ever seen that many zeros before. Anyway, he says that both you and Shuichi will receive one of the trust funds. So, I guess that you’re set for life too.”

“Woah! So, I'm, like, rich?" Yusuke chuckled merrily.

I smiled and began to respond until I sensed company nearby. "Incoming.”

Yusuke suddenly got serious. “Yeah, I know.”

Then, two kids, a boy and a girl, who couldn’t possibly be older than ten came bursting out of some brambles nearby. They were clearly twins, both with brown hair and blue eyes that shone with delight. They were enjoying themselves. “They’re just like us, except younger.” I laughed.

“You ain’t kiddin’.” Yusuke shot back hastily.

Then, I was busy guarding myself from a barrage of punches coming from one of the attackers. I deflected them with open palms, simply trying to pacify the child. From the corner of my eye, I could tell that Yusuke was doing the same to his opponent, blocking only with his pointer fingers. Show off.

Yusuke and I quickly managed to trick the children into running into one another, causing minimal damage, but still managing to cease the attack for a moment. “You two are going to have to do better than that.” Yusuke howled with delight.

I rolled my eyes. “Yusuke, they’re just kids. I don’t want to hurt them.”

“Eh. They started it; it’s their own fault that they’re out of their league.” Yusuke smarted off.

“This just means that we’ll have to get a little more serious.” The boy announced, jumping back in what could only be called a battle formation with his sister. “You ready?”

“Let’s do this!” The girl proclaimed. They both began to charge their spirit energy between the two of them. For human children, I have to call the amount of energy they shared considerable. One day, they would be very strong; there was no doubt in my mind.

The two began to lift off of the ground as they continued to gather energy, and I have to admit that part of me wanted to remain unmoving and get his just to see how much damage they could really do. Of course, the more intelligent part of my brain knew that I could never _let_ them hurt me. No, they’d have to earn it, instead. Before they could release the blast, however, a voice hollered from the surrounding forrest. “Kaisei, Fubuki, stop it!”

The owner of that authoritative, motherly voice stepped out of the shadows and joined us in the clearing. “You must be Yusuke Urameshi and his sister, Kagome. I’m Kuroko Sato. Nice to meet you.” The woman, who wore her long, straight, black hair bound in a single red ponytail, was tall and slender. She wore a comfortable looking black long sleeve shirt and jeans despite the warm weather. Kuroko walked forward and extended her hand to shake Yusuke’s and, then, mine. “Come, let’s talk in the house.”

The two kids followed us up to the large log cabin style home, and Yusuke just couldn’t help himself. “So, I guess that they’re the dog?”

“Yes. I had trouble making a ‘Beware of Children’ sign sound threatening.” The woman explained without hesitation. “Don’t worry. They’ll recognize you next time and know not to attack you.”

“And those bones back there?” Yusuke cringed.

Kuroko flipped her hairs as she turned her head to assess Yusuke’s mood. “Probably the remains of one of the apparitions that my children have killed.”

I nodded, deciding to remain silent for now. This visit was for Yusuke, after all. When we reached the door, we were greeted by a man short, dark brown hair. He wore glasses and had an unassuming smile that put me at ease. “Hello, I’m Shogo Sato, Kuroko’s husband.”

“You may have heard of him. He’s a novelist.” Kuroko explained.

“Yusuke Urameshi. Sorry, I don’t read much.” Yusuke bowed respectfully.

I bowed as well as the twins ran in behind us. “Kagome Higurashi.” I mumbled as we made our way over to a comfortable looking sitting area.

Shogo did not join us right away. Instead, he walked away, into what I assumed was the kitchen. “I’ll get some tea. Make yourselves at home.”

Yusuke sat in one of the single person chairs and I chose the spot on the couch closest to him. Kuroko walked over to a nearby bookshelf and pulled out an album of pictures. “I know Master Genkai well enough to know that she wouldn’t have told you very much information about me. Let me give you a little bit of information on my history. Then, we can talk about the real reason for your visit, Yusuke.”

“Thanks. You’re right. She practically pushed us out the door with nothing but a name and job description.” Yusuke complained.

A smile began to pull at Kuroko’s lips. “Yes, that sounds like Master Genkai. Doesn’t it?” She laughed and opened up the album to the first picture.

“This is me before becoming spirit detective.” She pointed to a short, pudgy girl with short, greasy locks. “Shortly after, I grew sixteen inches while staying the same weight. Proof that things change quickly at fourteen. Six months later, I was spirit detective. I would remain detective through most of my college years, and the only reason that I quit was because I had met Shogo. I wanted to get married. It was time for me to start making life instead of destroying it.” She put the photo album away and found a spot next to me on the couch. “Now, except for the occasional demon who shows up from time to time, out for some kind of twisted revenge, that life is behind me. I don’t need it to give me purpose anymore.”

“As for Shinobu Sensui, I met the guy once, shortly after he took over my position. He was… strange, even then. Something told me that he was very fragile, despite his strength. I guess that assessment proved to be true all these years later.” Kuroko surmised. “You just need to get back to the way you were before you met him, not really thinking at all. I don’t know what he did, but he screwed with your head, Yusuke.” Kuroko pointed to me. “Clearly, you have family and friends who care about you. Spend time with them, and you’ll find out what your new normal is.”

Yusuke leaned forward with a scowl on his face. “Yeah, I know, but things are just so different now. How am I supposed to pretend like nothing happened?”

Kuroko shook her head. “You don’t pretend that nothing happened. You try to find a new sense of normalcy between your new life and your old life. You know what? Why don’t you let my husband read your fortune? It’s his hobby.”

“Why don’t you read mine first?” I suggested, speaking for the first time since we introduced ourselves. For some reason, I was getting this feeling that Yusuke shouldn’t hear his fortune from this guy. I wondered idly if my miko instincts were making an abrupt return, but, for some reason, I doubted it. I made a mental note to ask Yoko later.

Shogo walked over to me and took my right hand. “Look at me directly without tilting your head, please.” He asked without hesitation. I smirked. Well, clearly he’s done this a few times before. “For whatever reason, things always come easily to you. Whenever something drastically changes in your life, you adjust quickly without much complaint.”

“Well, that’s some parlor trick.” Yusuke mumbles as I continue to listen to the words of Shogo.

Shogo continues to stare me down, and I begin to feel a little on edge. It’s not that I feel like he’s dangerous, but his words have caught me off guard. How does he know these things? “Your instincts, although you try to suppress and ignore them, are always spot on, and you’re never sure if you should worry about the ramifications of that. But the more that you listen to them, the more that you realize that things are quickly tumbling out of your control, and things are always being set in motion that you should be a part of despite your wish to be separate from them. Control is always something that you strive for, and you worry about a time when you lose your precious grasp on it.”

I pulled my hand back. “Okay, I’m done. You can stop that, now.”

Shogo shook his head. “I’m almost done. When you do, finally, lose control, that is when you will discover the truth about your past. As for your future, I see a great divide coming- a decision about the past and the future. A choice that could shape history as we know it.”

“I’m sorry, but are you done yet?” I asked nervously. “We’ve got some guests.”

Yusuke was already looking at the front door. “You’re going to have to do better than that to sneak up on us.” He threatened as three humanoid forms appeared.

Kuroko, Yusuke, and I step forward staring them down. “What business do you have with me in my home?” Kuroko’s eyes narrowed in anger. The fun loving woman who told her children to lay off of Yusuke and I was now gone; an intimidating former spirit detective stood in her place.

The shortest and most slender of the three men who wore grey monk’s outfits spoke. His voice was serious and his words left no room for argument. “We’re sorry for the intrusion, but our business is actually with Yusuke.”

“Our visit was a secret.” I stated, no nonsense in my voice or countenance.

“We followed your demon energies. It’s not that difficult when you cannot suppress it properly.” The demon explained. “I am Hokushin, and these are Seitei and Touou. We have been sent here to bring you back to demon world.”

“By what means?” Yusuke scowled. “I don’t sense very much demon energy coming from you. If I don’t want to go, you can hardly force me.”

Hokushin pulled open his shirt, revealing a gross looking, red appendage that seemed to move in time with his beating heart. “This device allows us to pass freely between the human and demon worlds. It all but removes our demon energy, easily lowering us to D class or lower. Without it, I am what is known as an S class demon. My allies are both A class demons, and we have been sent by your ancestral father, our king, Lord Raizen.”

“King, huh? Well, you can tell him to stick it where the sun don’t shine because I’m not interested.” Yusuke retorted.

“Aren’t you the least bit interested in learning how to control the power that you now possess? We can show you that and more. All you have to do is agree to join us in our territory in Demon World.” Hokushin cajoled. He had no idea how closely Yusuke was actually listening to his words.

I stepped forward. “I’m interested in meeting Raizen. Yusuke’s my twin brother; that makes me his ancestral daughter.”

Hokushin’s eyebrows raised so high that, if he wasn’t bald, they wouldn’t disappeared in his hairline. “Raizen never mentioned us retrieving you, but you are welcome to join us, if you wish.”

I quickly texted Yoko. _You need to get down here. Bring our bags._

 _Visitors?_ He sent back almost immediately.

 _From Raizen’s territory. Apparently, he’s my ancestral father._ I answered

There was a much longer pause this time. Finally, my phone pinged. _This just gets better and better with each new development. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes._

I looked up to Hokushin and his allies. “My mate will be joining me, of course. I’m sure that you understand.”

“Yes, we would never dream of separating a mated couple against their will. Not only is it cruel, but it is stupid to try. As for you, Yusuke, I’m sure that you’ve already made your decision. We will give you one week to make your arrangements before returning to collect you.” Hokushin explained as he began to back away, his lackeys doing the same. Odd that he brought them and neither of them spoke. I idly wondered why he brought them in the first place.

I followed the three outside as Yusuke finished up in the house with the Sato’s. “While we wait, why don’t you explain the state of affairs in Demon World? I’m afraid that I’m not up to snuff on current events.”

Hokushin nodded, a utilitarian gesture that made him seem less intimidating for some reason. Clearly, he was trying to make me feel more comfortable than I was. The monk went on to explain that there were three kings within Demon World. The first, Raizen, was the oldest among them. About five hundred years ago, he made known that he believed humans should not be eaten as a demon’s food. He then began a fast from the flesh of humans that has lasted the past five hundred years. Now, he is on the brink of death.

Of course, both of the other leaders disagreed with this. The first, Mukuro, said that they should do whatever it takes to satisfy their hunger. It was simply in this demon’s nature to eat humans and he did not wish to find a suitable replacement. The other, Yomi, was actually satisfied by other means of nourishment, but, in an attempt to gain more followers to his cause, he declared that, when demon world was united under his rule, all would be able to feast upon as many humans as they pleased.

Thus, the struggle has continued for hundreds of years. Personally, I didn’t get it. How come this argument has lasted so long? These demons are incredibly intelligent and powerful beings. Can’t they see that, if they fed off of human kind without restraint, they would destroy the entire race before it could repopulate? There were way more demons than there are humans and the majority of them find satisfaction in eating human beings. Thank goodness most demons who feed from humans eat much less frequently than one would expect. I mean, Raizen is a prime example. He has not eaten for five hundred years and, only now, he is on the brink of death.

Sometime during Hokushin’s explanation, Yoko joined me, arms burdened by two satchels of belongings. He handed one to me. Finally, one of Hokushin’s lackeys spoke. “The infamous spirit fox Yoko Kurama is your mate? Oh, this is just too good.” The larger of the two, Touou, said with ill-concealed mirth.

“I’m sorry that I don’t understand why this is so funny to you.” I responded with venom in my voice.

Yoko’s lips pressed together in a tight line for a moment. “I once stole the majority of Raizen’s collection of hiruseki stones. The demon was so impressed by my stealth that, although he caught up to me, he didn’t bother to apprehend me in order to take them back.” He explained. “It seems that we’ll be meeting on different terms this time.”


	22. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

After the quickest of goodbyes to Yusuke, the three monks brought Yoko and I to demon world through a different means than before. There was no dimensional portal or barrier separating us from entering. It actually quite baffled me, but I kept my mouth shut about the matter for now. When we arrived, Hokushin spoke. "From here, it is about one day's travel at top speed. If you need to rest, just say the word, and we shall make it happen."

"Lead the way." I commanded with a smirk. When they took off, I was impressed by their speed, but I easily kept up with them. Yoko was the same way. Once you've trained with Hiei or Yusuke, speed is second nature. If you want to keep up with them, you learn quickly; either that, or you spend the entire practice session on your ass.

The run was boring, and the terrain was worse. There weren’t even hill in this area; it was all flat and completely dreadful. I found myself thinking about what might happen during my meeting with Raizen. Would he even know who I am? The monks said earlier that they were ordered to bring Yusuke to Demon World. Would he be pleased to see me? I have to assume that I look an awful lot like him right now. I never did cut my hair, and it’s currently bound in a braid so that I can move about more freely.

A day passed and we arrived at a gargantuan, roughly hewn structure. It was difficult to tell what materials it was created from, and some of the spires seemed to defy the laws of physics. Still, it looked like it had existed for quite some time, and I didn’t complain when I was lead to the very pinnacle of the tallest tower where an outcropping separated from the edifice, creating its own separate chamber. Hokushin, Seitei, and Touou did not move beyond the doors to the room, yet they expected Yoko and me to do so. Lovely.

The room was less grand from the inside, and, if I didn’t know any better, I would think that I was walking on solid ground. The cavernous room echoed with my footsteps, and large shadows cast about the walls in ill lit torch light. Of course, I immediately saw my ancestral father. My eyesight is too keen to have difficulty seeing in such conditions. I can’t always say the same for Yoko, however. Perhaps, he didn’t get a good look at Raizen until we both stopped side by side about ten paces from the ruler.

The demon, of course, had the markings that both Yusuke and I discovered on our bodies after our initial transformation during the Sensui case. We also shared the same hairs as the man. Raizen’s however was white as snow, a sign of his years on this earth. It is rare, indeed to see a white haired demon. The wild locks were carelessly swept back with a yellow sash that surely acted as a sweatband during a fight. His middle section was shrunken in and terribly distended from his malnutrition, and his claws, displayed prominently while his hands rested on his knees, were long and razor sharp.

I heard him laugh. “Welcome, daughter.”

“I don’t think that we know one another well enough for that quite yet.” I responded smoothly, stepping closer despite the cold butterflies in the pits of my stomach. “My name is Kagome, and this is my mate…”

“Yoko Kurama.” Raizen grumbled. “Yes, I know him. I suppose that I should pretend that he didn’t steal the greater part of my national treasure over a century ago because, now, he’s part of the family?”

Yoko scowled. “You let me go free with the hiruseki stones for your own reasons.”

Raizen actually smiled at his words- it looked deadly for some reason. “Yes, something told me at that time that I should let you keep them. I suppose that you could call them an incredibly early wedding gift, if you so desire.”

“They’ve actually given us a very comfortable life in Human World. It’s almost a shame that affairs brought us here before we could get settled in.” I jumped into the conversation before Yoko said something impulsive. I didn’t want to cause a fight the first time that I spoke to Raizen. “How come I became a demon, and I never once had an inclination to transform into my mazoku form until Yusuke changed? He was a demon for less than an hour when you took over his body.”

Raizen leaned back in his throne. It didn’t look comfortable for him to extend his emaciated stomach, but he did look much more intimidating than when he was leaning forward before. “You were in human world. If I possessed you there, King Yama would send everything that he could at you in order to destroy you, and he wouldn’t have stopped until he succeeded.”

“Why wasn’t I overcome during the fight against Sensui?” I continued the inquisition while he was still in a talking mood. This is our first meeting, for all I know, he may never want to speak again after this.

“You’re more in control of your instincts than Yusuke.” Raizen answered with a barking laugh. He said nothing more on the subject, and I chose not to push. “Congratulations on your new mating, by the way. It took me a moment to notice your scent, but it’s there. You’ll have to be very careful while you’re here. Many demons attempt to ascend to authority through assassination in Yomi’s territory.”

Yoko growled and gently pushed me behind him. “How did you know that we would be going to Yomi’s territory?”

Raizen stood slowly and took tentative steps forward, like it had been some time since he had done this. “Everyone that matters knows the story about Yomi’s rise to power. You two were partners for decades, looting the dungeons of Demon World. Of course, he would invite you back after he learned of your recent visit.”

“Yomi has promised Kagome his full protection while we are in his territory.” Yoko practically snarled in a rage. I rolled my eyes. Why is it that he’s losing his cool? Shouldn’t I be the pissed off one? Whatever.

“My advice? Don’t trust him as far as you can throw him.” Raizen countered. “That demon will do or say anything for power, including lie to a former friend about the safety of his wife and child.”

“We’re not married.” I contradicted Raizen’s words. “And, I think that I can throw him pretty far.” I said with a mischievous smirk.

Raizen barely even paused. “Then, show me. Remove me from where I stand, and I will trust your strength.”

“Kagome…” Yoko warned, but I ignored it.

I smiled at him playfully. “He’s family, Yoko. He won’t hurt me, besides, what harm could this little wager do?”

Yoko’s shoulders lowered considerably at my words, but his muscles remained tense. I put a hand on his arm as I stepped out from behind him. I squared off against Raizen who stood unmoving in front of me. Moments later, Raizen was within my reddish orb of spirit energy, and I was bidding it to fly like a catapult had flung it. The problem? It was not moving. In fact, a moment later, the orb disappeared under the force of Raizen’s energy, and I felt crushed beneath it. I fought for just a moment before I blacked out.

* * *

Red splotches clouded my vision as I rushed to catch Kagome from falling. “What did you do?!” I shouted, losing my cool, not for the first time today.

“I simply fought against that parlor trick of hers, just like Yomi would if she tried to use it against him. In my current state, Yomi is stronger than I am. If I can counter her shield, then he can do so even more easily.” Raizen scoffed. “She may be my blood, but she is weak.”

My demon energy flared sky high in my anger, against my will. “She’s carrying our child, and you knew it! How dare you…?!” I ground out, but was stopped by a sudden stirring from Kagome. Could she possibly be waking up so quickly?

When her eyes opened, they were not their normal chocolate brown color. No, they were a deep, bluish purple. She moved to sit up, and her countenance was entirely different from the Kagome that I knew. She opened her lips, and a different voice fell from them. “It’s been too long, Raizen.”

For the first time since entering the King’s chamber, he seemed taken aback. “It can’t be…” He whispered, making me wonder, not for the first time, what I didn’t know about Raizen’s past.

“It’s been seven hundred long years since I last saw you and since you began your silly fast.” She said with a chastising tone. “And yet, I was never your mate. My soul was destined for another from the start. Still, you sit on your throne, starving and waiting for me like the idiot you always were. It’s time that you move on and fucking feed yourself! You were once stronger than every demon alive, and, now, look at you- withering away like a fool. The truth is that you’re just a coward. A coward that doesn’t know how to move on from their first, failed love. I was reborn three times before I finally found my mate, and here you sit, ready to die after living for over a thousand wasted years of searching for a lost love that doesn’t even belong to you. It makes me sick just to look at you like this.”

Raizen’s eyes were wide and shaking. His voice quavered with each word. “I promise. I’ll move on. I’ll feed, just don’t leave- not yet.”

The woman who was and was not my mate looked to me. “She’s finally given in to her instincts. When she awakes, she’ll remember everything from her past lives. You are our mate, Yoko, and I can tell that your anger from moments ago has made you stronger. We are strong, but you will need to protect us from those who would destroy a demon priestess and our child.”

“A demon priestess. Those haven’t existed since-” I shook my head in disbelief. “Could this be true?”

She nodded and turned back to Raizen. “You will protect us as well, not because you love me, but because she is your blood. Promise me.”

Raizen’s mouth was still open in shock, but he stumbled through the words. “I promise on my honor as a demon lord that Kagome has my protection whenever she so chooses to visit Demon World.”

The room was utterly silent after that, and, then, Kagome’s body began to fall. I caught her quickly, picking her up and placing her on Raizen’s throne. He didn’t seem to care; he was probably too stunned to bother complaining at the moment. “Hokushin!” Raizen abruptly shouted.

Mere moments later, the aforementioned demon appeared within the chamber. Upon seeing Kagome’s sleeping form on Raizen’s throne, his eyes grew wide, but he did not say anything. Instead, he looked to the King for instructions. “I wish to feed, but on the most vile piece of humanity that you can find. Do not bring me an innocent life. Do you understand?” Hokushin nodded and left without a word.

There was a raucous outside a second later. Apparently, Hokushin must have explained that the King planned to feed. I shook my head. A good second in command wouldn’t mention the king’s business to anybody, let alone average citizens. Then again, this would be cause for national celebration. Raizen’s renewed vigor would result in a gaining of power and territory that Demon World had not seen for centuries. This could be the turning point of struggle between the three kings.

“While he’s gone, we can speak freely.” Raizen pushed his hair back with his hands, a habit that Yusuke has as well. “I suspect that he’s been secretly working for one of my enemies for the past few decades. When Yusuke returns to Demon World next week, I will name him as my second in command, but I will name Kagome as my heir. I collected as much information on Yusuke as I could following his last visit, and I understand that he is quick to become angry and act. My nation has had too much of that in my time. It would be a good change to have Kagome as their ruler for some time, not that I expect to pass on that responsibility to her in the near future. You’ll both have your child to raise. He’ll be strong with two S class demons as parents.”

I nodded gravely. “That’s a lot of information to take in all at once. I’m sorry if it takes a moment to process that I will one day be Lord over this territory.”

“Yes, you would be given a territory, anyhow. Demon priestesses are so rare and strong that, no doubt, demons will come flocking from far and wide to meet with her. We may be in the presence of the person who will finally unite demon world.” Chills ran up my spine at his words. A unified demon world could potentially overtake the spirit and human worlds. I could practically feel the hairs on my neck and arms standing on end. “So, you understand the ramifications of this. You have something very precious to protect, now, Yoko. I expect you to rise to the challenge.”

“You don’t have to tell me more than once.” I looked to Kagome, still resting peacefully. In actuality, her past lives were probably explaining things to her, sharing their power. When she awoke, her human spirit energy would be gone, replaced by purifying demon energy. It could either entirely obliterate an S class demon with the blink of an eye, or it could remove the darkness from its heart, either creating a weak foe or a stronger warrior. Any time she used her energy, demons would flock to her side in order to aid her however they could. There would be some demons that wished to destroy that power, and there would be some who would try to use it to their advantage. I felt myself saddened by this for a moment, but I also should have seen this coming. Kagome was just too strong to be anything but a demon priestess. Once again, the last of her kind.

Raizen must have sensed my thoughts through my change of demeanor. “Don’t worry so much, Yoko, that look doesn’t suit you.”

We remained silent until we heard Hokushin return with a screaming man in his arms. The echoes of those screams rumbled throughout the entire structure of the castle, and Raizen quickly looked to me. “I will be back in a moment.”

Soon, the sounds of a struggle ended, and Raizen returned. He looked better, but not yet fully satisfied. “It will take time for my full strength to be renewed, but, already, I feel stronger. Not long from now, I will be strong enough to defeat both Yomi and Mukuro once again. Then, this argument can be ended once and for all.”

The sounds of Kagome’s waking drew my attention away from the King. I moved to kneel at her side, and, when her eyes opened, I was the first thing that she saw. “Yoko…” She muttered weakly as she reached her hand out to cup my cheek.

“I know.” I smiled at her. “Promise me that you’ll only use your powers in the most desperate of moments. Whenever you do…”

_I’ll be inviting all of demon kind to rush to my side. I know._

I gasped at hearing her voice echo within my head. “How did you do that?” I asked, baffled.

“Midoriko could do it, so, now, I can too. I can do all of the things that my past lives could. That’s why we’ve rarely found something that I can’t do. My first life, Raizen’s lover, she was a skilled healer. She would grow herbs quickly using her energy, and, in desperate situations, she would use that same energy to heal her charge. Midoriko, she’s the person everyone thinks of when they think of famous priestesses. She wrote the book on everything that mikos learned for two hundred years: the shielding orb, purifying arrows, sacred arrows. If you can name it, she was the first to do it.” She paused for only a moment to take a breath.

Then, with renewed vigor, she jumped back into her explanation. “Then, there’s Kikyo. She was a priestess too, like Midoriko. Raizen’s lover may have been a priestess too, if she had been born in a time when religion was prominent. Kikyo was killed, and, then, she was resurrected. She lacked her purifying powers when she was reborn, and she had to rely on darker things in order to protect herself and do her new master’s bidding. Thus, the darker side of my powers. The reason that I can summon soul collectors and beasts from strands of my hair is because of Kikyo’s time under Naraku’s thumb.”

“And you?” I asked, looking at her.

She smiled. “The dimension sword, Jigen To, of course, but I’m the amalgamation of the abilities of three different lifetimes. I’m the first demon priestess in most demon’s living memory. Do I really need to have my own unique gift?”

I laughed at her simplification of things. “Of course, you’re right, but we’ve dallied here for too long.” I looked to Raizen. “We’re expected in Yomi’s territory still. We must be going soon, or he’ll wonder what has kept us for so long after our arrival.”

“I agree. You must leave or risk Kagome’s secret being exposed before the time is right.” Raizen grumbled as Kagome unsteadily rose from his throne. He didn’t say anything, but I could tell that he was pleased with how she looked in the position of power. “Visit whenever it is safe. I’ll drop by for an official visit in Yomi’s territory once I am strong enough to do so. I sense that there are many changes on the horizon for Demon World.”

* * *

Yoko and I made our way swiftly and surely to Yomi’s territory, Gandara. On the way, he explained that Yomi’s hearing is so great that it is said he can hear every word being said within its expanse at a given time. He advised me never to say anything there that I wouldn’t want Yomi knowing about, and he asked that I try to act the part of a weak woman. I gritted my teeth and agreed, for the sake of our safety as well as our unborn child.

When we reached the edge of Gandara, Yoko let me know as subtly as he knew how. “Kagome, welcome to our new home for the foreseeable future.”

A stirring in the bushes nearby alerted me to a presence besides our own. I didn’t have to tell Yoko, though. Before I even thought to move my lips in warning, he had his rose whip at the red. I wanted to help, but I couldn’t use my powers now without alerting all of demon kind to my presence, apparently. I wished that I could test that theory, but I wouldn’t push my luck farther than I should. I had no interest in having hordes of demons fawning at my feet until absolutely necessary.

With no more warning, half a dozen demons holding different sorts of weapons attacked at once. At Yoko’s bidding, I stayed close to him, behind him, actually. This way, I was out of the way of the whip’s lash. If I had run and been followed, I would have had to let the cat out of the bag far too soon.

Yoko made quick work of these enemies, and, soon, we were greeted by none other than King Yomi himself. “I don’t care to be greeted in this way, Yomi. You promised my mate safety if I agreed to come and advise you.”

“This little ambush wouldn’t have been a threat if you were as strong as I heard, and it wasn’t. As for your mate, they did not attack her. Besides, do you really think it necessary that I protect her when you are at her side?” Yomi answered jovially with a hint of hidden malice that only trained ears would hear. Yoko and I had heard enough threats to know one when we heard it.

Before the conversation got too far, an impish man with white hair scampered from the direction of the distant spires of the capital of Gandara. “Lord Yomi, the unification council awaits you at your leisure.”

“Excellent.” Yomi responded. Yomi turned towards us with startling accuracy for a blind man. Then again, he does have demon senses that would be increased by the lack sight. “Yoko, since you’ve finally joined us, why don’t you join us? You could bring Lady Kagome, if you’d like.”

“We’d love to. Although, we’d appreciate it if you’d avoid using that honorific for Kagome while we’re here. We would like to keep her priestess abilities a secret from the majority of Demon World if possible.” Yoko smirked.

Yomi began to show us the way to the city’s gates, gracefully dodging each tree, shrub, and root he encountered on the way. “Yes, I expect that would cause quite the stir- a demon whose abilities directly contradict themselves. A forbidden, really.”

This phrase confused me. I’d never heard it before, and I simply had to ask. “A forbidden? I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

Yomi glanced at me over his shoulder, an offhand gesture that many would do out of habit, but it off put me when he did it because I knew that he actually saw nothing. “Ah, yes. I’m sorry. I’ve already forgotten that you would have been a human priestess before you became a demon by other means. You see, a forbidden is a demon whose natures directly contradict each other. Like your old friend Hiei, for example. He is a fire demon, but he was born of an ice maiden. Thus, he is a forbidden. Although his flames are the dominant of the two, I guarantee you that your friend Hiei has at least some of the powers and abilities of one of those ice maidens.”

“I understand now.” I said quietly, wishing that I hadn’t opened my stupid mouth.

Yomi laughed as we arrived at the gates to the city. “Yoko, I like your mate. What spirit! She asks something out of pure curiosity, and, when she doesn’t like my explanation, she glares at me like I’m the scum of the earth.”

I didn’t feel like this was a compliment, but I kept my mouth shut and let Yoko do the talking. “Yes, her fiery temper has caused some problems in the past, but it’s one of the things that I love most about her.”

 _Yoko..._ I growled a warning in his head.

 _Kagome, we are, in essence, spies here. If you don't play the weak, subservient housewife and I don't play the man I once was, we could be in a lot of trouble._ He chastised me.

I glared at him, but nodded my understanding as we made our way up a plethora of steps. I could see myself cursing while climbing these in another life. I could also see that I would probably struggle if I were invited to one of these meetings while heavily pregnant. This climb was made to deter weaker demons, and, right now, I needed to pretend to be one. Thus, I slowly bid my heart rate to increase, and I took deeper heavier breaths. I needed to seem weak in every way around Yomi. That meant no real fighting and little tricks like this to make him feel superior to us. We finally made it to our destination, and I was offered a seat directly between Yomi and Yoko. Of course, I thanked him profusely for the honor before the meeting started.

Yoko's advisor, Yuda, began the meeting once Yomi took his seat. “If you’ll please turn your attention to the screen, I’ve charted the military power of each territory. This graph ignores anything material. If you don’t understand that, then, I don’t know why you’re here.” The graph was color coded and showed, essentially, a dead heat between the three different factions. “Now, here is the same graph exactly one year from today.”

“That graph shows Raizen’s power going down to zero!” One of the other councilors exclaimed.

“Yes, because, by then, Raizen will be dead. His fast has brought his body into such critical condition that it is not possible for him to last the year. This comes from very dependable sources, of course.” Yuda smirked, and the look made me want to cringe.

 _Raizen!_ I extended my senses, hoping that he could hear me.

There was no response for a moment, but, finally, I heard him grumble back. _Eh? Why the hell are you in my head, kid?_

 _Yomi’s cronies still think that you’re starving to death. You need to get rid of that leak you were talking about sooner rather than later if you want to keep it that way._ I answered in a hurry, struggling to concentrate on the conversation going on within the room and the one in my head at the same time.

_I’ll take care of it. Try not to get killed; you are my heir, after all._

I tensed up, but I instantly remembered to remain calm. Yomi could sense everything that was going on in this room, couldn’t he? _Oh, Yoko’s in so much trouble when we get out of here._ Raizen didn’t respond, necessarily, but I could feel the flare of humor within his mind before the conversation abruptly cut off.

“…in half a year, they will all be replaced. So, all that your data shows is that we know nothing- not until the second in commands are as strong as the leaders.”

The chief of the military, made obvious only be the fact that he was the biggest, burliest guy in the room, butted in at the moment. “So our only strategy is no strategy? I think that you’re wasting Lord Yomi’s time.” Shortly after this, the meeting ended, and Yomi joined Yoko and me on our way to find our new quarters.

“That was the most interesting conference that we’ve had in years. You should’ve seen the way Shachi was staring at you. He’s not just angry at you. He’s already planning your death.” Yomi drawled casually, like this was a normal conversation to have. Then again, we are in demon world. Maybe, this is a normal conversation here.

I looked at Yomi skeptically. “Not to sound insulting, but, for a blind man, you sure do see a lot.”

Yomi chortled, mollifying the situation a bit. “I could feel the heat from the blood vessels in his eyes, and hear his increased heart rate. Losing my sight is part of what made me stronger. Without the gifts I learned due to my lack of sight, I would be half the man that I am today. Now, let me see if I can guess what you’re predicting, Yoko. Half a year from now, your friend, Hiei, who from a few vague reports has garnered rare attention from Lord Mukuro will be the right hand man of that tyrant. In Raizen’s territory, they await the arrival of Yusuke Urameshi. The former spirit detective will keep the country from collapsing in on itself when Raizen passes. And, here, of course, you will become second in command above Shachi.”

Yoko didn’t reply right away. He just nodded, apparently not trusting his tongue at the moment. I decided to jump in to rescue him. “Yomi, I’m sorry for our lack of particular vigor at the moment. It was late evening when we left human world, and we have not rested since we arrived. It was not a quiet journey after our arrival. I’m sure that we’ll be much more talkative once we’ve had some time to rest.”

“I understand.” Yomi answered quickly without any particular feeling in his voice or feature. “Of course, there is so much more to discuss, but I will give you the evening to get settled in. We can begin again in the morning.”


	23. Genkai's Wishes

Yoko and I quickly fell into a pattern in Gandara after the first few days. Living here was the closest to normal that we've ever had, and, besides the occasional threat from Shachi, things were peaceful. Months passed in this way, and, soon, a demon world winter was upon us. I hated winter here. It was much harsher than I could have imagined, and I couldn't bring myself to leave the confines of Yomi's compound on most days. We guessed that I was about four months pregnant at this point, and I would most definitely be needing new clothes soon.

Gandara, although a veritable metropolis, didn't offer what I needed in this matter. Sure, I could have the best medical care available, but I didn't trust any of the beings here with my life, let alone that of my child. A son- I secretly hoped.

Finally, Yoko and I decided that it was time for me to leave Gandara. "Yomi, let me go back to human world and collect a few strong fighters for our cause. I will train them, and we will return during the summer, after our child is born." Yoko explained our plan to Yomi.

The other man smiled kindly. "I appreciate your reasoning behind this. You understand, of course, that I will be sending messengers from time to time to check in.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Yoko responded smoothly. “We’ll leave in the morning.”

It didn’t take long for Yoko and I to hunt down some of the demons from the Dark Tournament. All together, we had six: Chu, Touya, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka, and Jin. All of them found various reasons to join up, but, in the end, all that mattered was the final result- a strong group of fighters loyal to Yoko and I. Of course, Yomi thought that they would be devoted to his cause, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

The six demons were surprised to find that Yoko had finally separated from Shuichi and I was pregnant. During their training, none of them ever mentioned that they never saw me use my spirit or demon energy anymore. I think that, perhaps, the older members of the group made some educated guesses as to the reason, but nobody ever brought it up to my face. For that, I was grateful.

As the months wore on, it became much more difficult for me to make the journey to Genkai’s training grounds, which had the most difficult terrain among all of her property. Soon, the job of training the men was left entirely up to Yoko and Genkai. The men would visit me in order to keep me from becoming too stir crazy, but they were only allowed to do so with Genkai’s permission. Sometimes, I would go a week or more without a visitor. Of course, Yoko would come home every night and Genkai would make the trek whenever she could, but part of me yearned for a companion besides my own thoughts.

My prayers were soon answered when Yukina, of all people, decided that she would make camp at Genkai’s temple home. Once she realized that Yoko left me alone for the better portion of the day, she began to make daily visits. This was especially nice once I was put on bed rest by my doctor during May. She would cook and sometimes do some light cleaning, but, mostly, we would talk.

I learned a lot about the ice apparition during this time. I learned exactly how young she was, for one. It turns out that Yukina and Hiei are only twenty five years old. I also found out that she has known about the relation between the two of them since the Dark Tournament. She hasn’t brokered the subject with him yet, and that’s probably a very good idea. He’s not ready for her to know; he’s not prepared to answer the tough questions that she’ll ask. No, perhaps, for now, it’s better that they talk once Hiei has faced his own demons.

On June 9th, two weeks before he was due, Sousuke (草助) Kurama was brought into Human World. He was 9 pounds even and 21.5 inches long. He had fox ears just like his father, something that I had hoped for from the moment that I’d learned that I was pregnant, and his hair was black like my own. He was very big for 38 weeks, but Yoko confided in me that demon children grow much more quickly than human ones do- they have to because of the dangers of Demon World. Thus, my initial concerns were quickly cast aside.

After Sousuke was born, Yomi began to send messengers much more often, sometimes three times a week. Yoko always sent them back with the latest news on the six fighters that we would be bringing back with us. We finally made our way back to demon world on the one year anniversary of the opening of Sensui’s dimensional portal. Sousuke was about twelve weeks old, and, according to the information that I could find, functioning like a six month old. Part of me yearned for this time of his life to stretch on forever, and, then, the other part wished for quiet and order already.

Yomi greeted us warmly despite our longer than planned absence, and, Yuda, the asshole, decided that now was a lovely time to check Sousuke’s demon energy readings. I tried to argue against it, but Yoko insisted that it couldn’t possibly harm him. I wasn’t going to argue with him in front of Yomi and Yuda. Yuda, ecstatic at the chance to scan such a young child, eagerly scanned Sousuke. When the machine pinged with the results, Yuda’s jaw dropped momentarily, and he hit the button to scan Sousuke again.

“I can’t believe it.” The old advisor grumbled. “It’s higher than Shura’s.”

“Shura?” I asked skeptically.

Yomi laughed. “Shura is my son. We cloned him shortly before you arrived here the first time. He should be ready to come out of his incubation chamber soon.”

“Yuda, what was Sousuke’s power level? I am anxious to know.” Yoko asked, silver fox ears twitching, a clear sign of his agitation.

Yuda slid the machine into his pocket for safe keeping, and answered in his usual gravelly voice. “His demon energy is reading at 90,000.”

“That’s B class if I’m not mistaken.” I looked to Yoko, and he nodded. I loved how we could have conversations without words sometimes. “Would you please check our energy levels, too? I’m very curious about how we stack up.”

Yomi instructed Yuda to do as we bid, and the wrinkled man first aimed the machine at Yoko. When it finished reading the silver fox spirit’s energy levels, Yuda quickly spoke. “S class- 383,000.”

Then, Yuda pointed the machine at me. I have to say that I’m a bit nervous for whatever reason. I’ve been told that I’m an S class, but what does that mean? And, what about this whole priestess shtick? The machine buzzed, and Yuda looked surprised. “What? That bad?” I asked in a self-depreciating tone. I had to throw him off my scent a little bit, right?

Yuda looked like he wanted to show Yomi the result, but, of course, Yomi couldn’t read the numbers on the calculator sized object due to his blindness and the nature of digital screens. “F-five hundred thousand.” He whispered.

I saw Yomi’s ears instantly perk up. “Incredible.” He mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

“What’s your power level, Yomi?” Yoko asked with a calculating look. Yomi turned without another word and walked away.

 _I think that we’ve made a serious miscalculation._ I cooed in Yoko’s direction

Yoko nodded. _It’s time for Raizen to make his move. I have a feeling that Yomi will consider your strength a threat._

I held Sousuke closer to me and looked at Yoko with concern in my eyes. _I honestly thought that I wasn’t going to register on that thing. Either that, or I’d break it._

 _I know. Go ahead and call him._ Yoko insisted.

I concentrated for a minute before mentally shouting. _Raizen!_

 _Geeze, kid. You don't have to shout._ He answered with no hesitation.

 _I just want to make sure that I get your attention, that's all. Anyway, there was a bit of an incident, and we think that it's time to play our hand against Yomi._ I answered, quickly getting to the meat of the situation.

A sense of amusement came from Raizen. _We're on our way._

 _We?_ I asked cluelessly.

 _Yusuke is my second in command, after all. Don't do anything stupid until I get there. I want to see the look on Yomi's face when he realizes that he's been played._ Raizen half sneered.

I sent him the mental equivalent of a smirk, and severed the connection.

"It's done." I told Yoko as we walked to our chambers. On the way, we passed the rooms of the six fighters we brought from Human World, and we gave them the signal we had agreed upon to let them know about potential trouble. With our due diligence done, we waited for word on Raizen's arrival.

News of Raizen’s encroachment on Yomi’s territory spread quickly throughout the veritable fortress that was the Capital of Gandara. Reports quickly streamed in to inform us that, not only was Raizen approaching, but he had brought Yusuke with him as well. Yomi quickly began planning the encounter, demanding our attendance at the war council.

“I’ll meet them in the tea room near the gardens. Yoko, I’d like you to gather your six fighters and be in the next room, in case there is any trouble. As for you Kagome, I’d like you and Sousuke to greet them in the room with me. Perhaps, having a child in the room will convince the two not to do anything- drastic.” The king commanded, and my heart secretly soared.

I couldn’t have planned this better if I’d tried! Yomi would soon be finding out about my relationship between Raizen and Yusuke, if he wasn’t already privy to the knowledge. Something told me, though, that he wouldn’t have invited me to be among the first to greet the two if he knew about the bloodline. Really, though, it’s his own fault for not doing the research, and I haven’t exactly tried to keep it hidden during my time here, either. I’ve worn my hair loose plenty of times. If that’s not a dead giveaway, I don’t know what is. Somebody with sight could have mentioned the resemblance to him.

“I would be honored, Lord Yomi.” I answered quickly as Yomi continued to dole out orders. I was instructed a moment later to don the finest apparel that I had brought with me. The sarcastic part of me wanted to put on my priestess garb, but I held myself back. Instead, I chose a white, cotton summer kimono, which had red and green spheres with various geometric shapes within. It represented flowers. Around it, I tied a red obi that had golden flecks upon it; they looked like stars caught within the fabric itself.

Sousuke didn’t have any formal attire yet, of course, but I dressed him in one of my favorite onesies. It was baby blue and had black wording on it that read ‘Little Demon in Training’. I knew that Yusuke would get a kick out of it. I met everybody in the tea house shortly thereafter. The tension was thick in the air, and I thought to be stifled for a moment until Yoko pulled me to his side and kissed my cheek.

He smiled at me, and, instantly, I felt calm wash over me. “Don’t worry so much. You’ll be perfect.” Yoko winked slyly at me. It seems that he may know more than I do. I guess that I’ll have to think more on that later. “If tensions get too high in there, just remember to protect yourself.”

“Does this mean what I think it means?” I asked him quietly, questioningly.

Yoko nodded. “It’s high time, I think.”

I nodded and moved into my position, sitting anxiously beside Yomi while Yoko and company slid the traditional rice paper covered wall shut with a resounding snap. A few minutes later, an unknown demon woman ushered Yusuke and Raizen to the table. “King Raizen! What an honor it is for you to grace Gandara with your presence. I don’t think that I’ve gotten word of you leaving your tower for the last century or so.”

Raizen smirked haughtily at Yomi’s words, and replied. “Well, I’d gotten word that my daughter had returned to Demon World with my grandson, and I decided that it was finally worth the trip.” Yomi was instantly tense next to me, and I found myself wondering when the moment to use my shield would be.

“Wait a minute! You and Yoko had a kid, Kagome?” Yusuke legitimately looked shocked.

I rolled my eyes. “Geeze, Yusuke, you sure can be dense sometimes. How long have you been living in demon world exactly?”

“Almost a year, I guess. I mean, I got here in early October last year, and it’s late August now… Why?” He actually looked confused now.

“So, you lived here during mating season, and you’re telling me that you didn’t notice anything strange?” I asked, trying to extract the knowledge from his unusually thick skull.

He paused for a moment, scratching his forehead in thought. “You know what? There’s an awful lot of pregnant women running around right now. Does that have something to do with it?”

I wanted to face palm, but I was holding Sousuke. “Yes, the first mating always leads to a pregnancy. I didn’t know it at the time, but, when Yoko and I finally sealed our bond…” I felt my cheeks grow red. I was in somewhat mixed company with Yomi and Raizen in the room and Chu, Jin, and the others in the adjoining one. “Well, you can figure it out. I think that we’ve got a bit off subject.”

“You’re not kiddin’.” Yusuke laughed before standing up and walking over to me. “Give me a hug, sis, and introduce me to my new nephew!”

I smiled, and pulled my overzealous brother into a quick side hug. “This is Sousuke. We used the first character from Sota’s name and the second character from yours to come up with it.”

Yusuke sniggered cockily. “You named him after me?”

“Partially.” I answered, rolling my eyes at my twin yet again.

“I grow tired of this.” Yomi whispered darkly. “Tell me. How you’ve kept your heritage a secret for so long?”

Raizen smirked. “Well, it’s your own fault. None of your cronies noticed the resemblance, nor did you do any research into her history before they joined you here.”

Yomi growled. “She never presented a threat until…”

“Until you checked my energy levels.” I finished the sentence for him. “I never used my energy while I was here for a reason. I wanted you to think that I was weak- to think nothing of me. Now that you know the truth, you feel threatened.”

Yomi lowered his head in resignation. “Earlier today, you asked me what my power level is, and I didn’t answer. You didn’t really need to ask, did you?”

“My senses are sophisticated enough to get a general idea about power levels. Yours and mine are similar. Yusuke’s is stronger than mine, but he’s been training in Raizen’s territory for a year. And, then there’s Raizen’s energy… He’s out of everyone’s league- probably the strongest of us all combined.” I answered solemnly.

Raizen nodded in affirmation. “Now that I have remained properly fed for the better part of a year, I have regained my former strength, and I intend to use that strength to rule over demon world as the one true king.”

Yomi seemed to recoil simply at the thought. “What do you expect me to do?”

“Step down, or die.” Raizen answered without hesitation, and I silently prepared to raise my shield at a moment’s notice. For all we know, Yomi could decide to do something unpredictable in retaliation. I could risk my own life, but not that of the child in my arms.

The tension in the room was palpable. Yomi’s breathing was labored in his extreme anger, and I struggled with the decision to use my shield or not. There was not a single movement in the room that wasn’t carefully calculated. Hell, I was barely breathing. “To hell with it.” I whispered before I raised my new shield around Sousuke and I. “I’ll sit here and watch this pissing contest, but I will not allow my son to be placed in harm’s way in the meantime.”

Yomi and Yusuke immediately stared at me in awe; I suspected that Yusuke only did it because he didn’t know what he was sensing. Then, behind me, I could hear the rice paper wall sliding open, and the sounds of six very familiar demons behind me carrying on. “Kagome! This is totally ripper! Why di’n’ you tell us ‘bout this?” Chu shouted, irritating my sensitive ears.

“For this exact reason, my friend. Now, all of demon world will know of my existence.” I answered him quietly. Chu nodded his understanding and looked thoughtful for a clearly drunken man. Well, he did think that he would need his strength, and he is strongest drunk. So, I can understand the necessity of such things.

“You declaring war on Gandara with this one simple act!” Yuda, who had only recently stepped into the room, accused.

I looked at the old demon with a sad face, knowing deep in my heart that he wouldn’t survive the forthcoming fight. It saddened me beyond words, for whatever reason. Yomi was standing and snarling now. Finally, after all of this time with him in demon world, he lost his cool. Not even during Yoko’s first real discussion about their shared past did he become this enraged. No, it took someone acting in defense of their own to create a situation that would rile Yomi up. The moment the blinded demon stepped forward, many bodies moved to stop him. My reaction, however, was much faster. In an instant, the demon was purified, disintegrating before our eyes.

“With that power, why does it even matter that you’re an S class?” Yusuke asked morbidly curious.

I looked at my brother, and he instantly sobered. “Destroying a being is easy. Healing them, from the inside out, that takes strength.”

* * *

Chaos overtook Gandara during the next few days. Yomi’s territory was so used to order that it took a great adjustment for the greater rules of demon world to once again take hold. “The Chaos the Reign” Raizen called it. Personally, I called it being lazy, but who am I to judge? I’ve never been in Raizen’s position, and it will be quite some time before I ever am.

Mukuro met us about a week after we returned to Raizen’s territory. She swore fealty to Raizen and his chosen successor in exchange for the opportunity to be Raizen’s master of the military. Each of her sixty plus elite guardsmen swore the same oath of fealty, and they all were allowed to live and serve under Raizen.

Shortly thereafter, Raizen ordered Yoko and I to return to Human World. “You have a home there, and your child deserves some sort of normal upbringing before living here on a regular basis.” He explained his reasoning. “Just promise me that you will make visits at least once a year. It would be inappropriate for my heir to become unfamiliar with the goings on in the demon plane.”

Yoko and I needed no more prodding to make the decision to leave. Already, our son was growing exponentially. He was only four months old, with the motor skills and functions of a one year old. A secret part of me feared that he would grow old before his time, but the logical part of me knew better. Something deep within me told me that he would live, as unchanging as Yoko and I for all eternity.

Once we returned to human world, things became some semblance of normal for a while. That is, until Master Genkai’s eightieth birthday rolled around in early February. By this point, Sousuke had the size and disposition of a bright two year old, and Yoko was already beginning to train him to fight. Part of me cringed at the thought, but, knowing that we might not always be around to bail him out of things, I decided to turn a blind eye to it. I’d rather my son be prepared to defend himself, if necessary.

Everybody that could make it dragged themselves out of the woodwork to join Master Genkai for the affair. Kaito, Yanagisawa, and Kido all travelled from Mushiyori city. None of them had used their territorial powers since the closing of the dimensional portal, and I suspected that none of them would ever find the need to use them again. The three boys who fought on team Doctor Ichigaki unwillingly during the Dark Tournament turned up. They had all grown far stronger in the interim, and I could tell that they would grow to be psychic masters themselves one day.

Yukina and Hiei, who finally had a serious behind closed doors discussion, appeared hand in hand wearing the other’s hiruseki necklace. It made my heart smile to see the two of them finally united as twins; it didn’t matter how different they were. They were still incredibly similar in many ways. Atsuko dragged her happy ass up the ten thousand stairs of death, and all without a single drop of alcohol in over two years. I was so proud of her accomplishment. I still remember the first time she realized that a stranger had lived in her house for over a month without her notice. The look in her eyes may be one that would haunt me for the rest of my existence.

Koenma’s attendance was unexpected. He’d finally been restored to power in spirit world- over his father even. It turns out that King Yama had been brainwashing weaker demons to attack Human World, causing the need for the barrier between worlds, and making Spirit World’s actions seem noble on many occasions. Now that Koenma was in charge, the barrier between worlds would be dissolved, allowing the two races to live in harmony like they once did. Botan also brought her bubbly personality and charm to the party.

The only person who was missing, really, was Yusuke, something that Kuwabara kept commenting on to anybody who would listen. I even saw Shizuru and Keiko making sorry excuses to remove themselves from his presence.

When the mingling came to a slow close, Genkai instructed the company to gather in her fighting dojo. Of course, nobody could turn down the woman’s odd request. “Thank you all for being here, today. It does this old woman’s heart good to see so many young and smiling faces in my life despite my decisions not to have children of my own.” She looked at Sousuke a tad meaningfully as she said these words. “I want to read you all a passage from my will. I know that none of you want to think about this, but, dammit, it’s necessary that you all know my wishes ahead of time.”

Genkai cleared her throat as she put on her glasses and found the right place to begin reading. “Yoko and Kagome Kurama, unmarried but of the same name should be given full rights to my property and all that its contents. The land should not be sold or changed in anyway. My wish is for it to become a safe haven, a place for them and their group of friends to bridge the gap between the human and demon race in ways that I have been unable to do on my own.”

Genkai lowered the papers with a flourish, and smiled at Yoko and I. “The papers go on to explain the roles I wish for each of you to carry out as my official ambassadors. I know that some of you have a job or other obligations, but I assure you that I will be leaving enough money along with the property to cover any travel expenses that you may incur as well as compensating you for your time. What I’m asking for you to embark on is a real job, and I’m asking that you all take it seriously in your final respects to my memory.”

“I know that this is difficult to think about.” Genkai sighed after looking at the group for a moment. “However, death is the reality of all things living. It will come for us all eventually, and it is something that the old have to think about in particular. If we want a legacy to be left behind, we have to make sure that it happens, and this is my assurance. Now, I know that I’ve been a downer to all of you youths for long enough. If you all walk east for long enough, you will find a beach. It is part of my property, and, at this time of day, it would be quite lovely for you all to visit. Why don’t you all go enjoy yourselves so that the old lady can have some peace and quiet?”

The majority of us didn’t have to hear those words twice. Hiei, Koenma, and Atsuko all remained behind while the rest of us decided to hike our way to the beach. We spent the time companionably chatting, and, soon, a pristine beach was spread in front of us. Soon, we would have the perfect view of an ocean sunset. Yoko and I brought Sousuke to an area with moist sand and few waves in order to build a sandcastle with our boy, a moment that would forever be captured in my mind, and on the digital camera that Yukina had brought. I smiled when she energetically showed me the picture.

Everyone quickly found different activities despite the chilled water, and, all too soon, the sunset was upon us. We began to wrap things up. Everyone except for Keiko. No, she was standing ankle deep in the surf, holding her shoes and watching the sunset with tears in her eyes. “It’s over!” She finally shouted at nothing in particular, but I could tell that the words were directed at somebody who was not present with us today- a certain brother of mine.

Then, a familiar voice resounded from behind us. “I understand why you feel that way, Keiko. Maybe we can talk about it?”

“Yusuke…” I whispered, tears gathering in my own eyes. I’d had a suspicion about this for months, one that I never even voiced to Yoko. Yusuke’s childhood love was not his mate, and the reality tore at my heartstrings.

My twin brother trooped, shoes, socks, jeans and all, into the surf to Keiko’s side. He whispered to her, but my demon ears could hear the words as clear as day. “I never wanted to hurt you, and, the truth is that, I’ve always loved you- ever since we met, really. I probably always will, but I’m a demon now, a slave to my instincts. And…” He gulped nervously. “My instincts are telling me that you aren’t my mate. I would be doing us both a disservice by choosing to stay with you because, one day, I will leave you. It could be as early as next week or as late as a century from now, but, eventually, I won’t be able to help it. I can’t do that to you, Keiko.”

“I love you too, Yusuke.” She mumbled almost indiscernibly. “I’m sorry.”

Yusuke pulled her into a bone crushing hug. “No, I’m the sorry one. I’m missing out on the love of one hell of a woman, and, whoever you chose from here on out is one lucky man. Besides, you deserve better than me.”

The two pulled apart and walked slowly back to the group. Most everyone tried to go back about their business, but it was very clear that all of us were dropping eaves like nobody’s business. I pulled my brother into a hug. “You did the right thing.” I whispered in his ear.

“I know.” He said back.

Our return to Genkai’s estate was much slower than the journey out, and, despite the minor melodrama a few moments before, the walk was peaceful. A sense of pride washed over me as I held Sousuke in one arm and Yoko’s hand with another, and a smile slowly made its way across my face.

Yoko looked over at me, his eyes shining in similar contentment. “What’s that look for?” He asked me privately as we separated from the group by falling behind.

“I’m just so happy right now. I feel like this moment has been a long time coming. All that time in the feudal era, all these years as a Spirit Detective, and, now, we get to start a new journey. We get to see what being a family is.” I smiled at my mate.

Yoko pulled me and Sousuke close for a group hug. He wasn’t always physically intimate like this in a somewhat public setting, so I appreciated the gesture all the more. “I think that we’ve been learning that for quite some time, now.”

“Let’s go home.” I said, swiping the hair from our son’s face and behind one of his fox ears.

“Home.” Sousuke repeated with a bright smile. It was hardly his first word, but our son was generally very reserved around anybody but Yoko and I. I felt my heart swell with pride at the minor miracle. I looked at Yoko, and I could see the same emotion in his own semblance. With that, we bid farewell to our family of friends, and ran to our cabin only a few miles away. The light was inviting, and the familiar scents were calming. Instantly, my muscles relaxed, and peace washed over me.

I closed my eyes and silently thanked whatever god or entity that brought me here. I was home, and it was perfect.


End file.
